The Power of Four Last Battle
by sugarbabe1
Summary: 3rd installment of Power of Four series. Hermione and Ron work out their differences, Harry finds a new love and Draco's debating on whether to be a death eater or not. And as for the four girls, you'll see...
1. Chapter 1 Fun in the sun

The Power of Four

The last battle

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

Bang! Crash! Smash! Draco Malfoy stumbled out of the Allan's fireplace. Draco quickly scanned the room to see if anyone had watched him. "Good." He thought.

Draco stepped away from the fireplace and entered the living room. He looked on his right and saw a grand piano, with a bunch of photos on top of it. They were pictures of the Allan children. (Jackie and her brothers) Draco smiled while looking at them but noticed that the pictures weren't moving. "Weird." He thought. He then looked to his left and saw a fish tank with some fish swimming it.

"Why hello there." said Draco talking to the fish.

Little did Draco know that Jackie's little brother James was in the kitchen preparing for a snack. James heard someone laugh. At first he thought it was his sister but she was downstairs on the computer. James knew that it couldn't be his parents because they were outside talking to the neighbors and the older brother Eric was at a friend's cottage.

So James being the curious critter that he is decided to investigate. He saw someone in the living room, which he did not recognize. "Who are you?" asked James

Draco spun around startled, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy, but I'm sure you already knew that."

James just stared at Draco. "Are you a burglar?"

Draco laughed. "No." He paused. "Are you?"

"I live here."

"Oh right I saw you in the pictures. Speaking of that, how come they don't move?"

"Er…why would they move?"

"Because there supposed to…oh wait your not a wizard right?"

"Right!"

Draco didn't really know what to do next. He just had a rather friendly conversation with a muggle. "Where's Jackie?"

"Oh…you know my sister?"

"Yes."

James gave Draco the evil eye.

"Is she around?"

"Yeah come in…oh wait you're already in." James then wondered if the door was unlocked. "Jackie's downstairs trying to see if she can get away with wearing the same underwear for three days!"

"Uh thanks." As Draco followed James he wondered whether Jackie really was wearing the same underwear for three days. Draco thought, "Oh you're just being stupid! Why would Jackie do that?" He scolded himself.

James led Draco down and saw Jackie at the computer. He threw an empty plastic cup at Jackie to get her attention.

"James! How many times have I told you not to disturb me from 12:00 noon to 12:00 noon!" growled Jackie.

"You didn't mention that I couldn't throw things at you!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and continued searching the internet. She didn't notice that Draco was in the room.

James said, "Jaxs there's someone that wants to see you!"

"Who?" Jackie turned around. She spotted Draco and her eyes widened. "Draco?" Was she dreaming or was this for real?

Draco smirked. "Yep, that's me."

"That's the worst punch line I have ever heard." muttered James.

"Say Jackie! How come the pictures don't move?" said Draco puzzled.

"Different camera Draco. James don't you have something to do?" Jackie said irritated.

"Nope!" James plunked himself on the couch.

Just then Mr. Allan called. "Dinner!"

"Coming dad!" said James. "Oh dad can Jackie's boyfriend stay for dinner?" He asked in a mockful tone.

Jackie turned away from Draco and muttered. "Shit." She knew how protective her parents were of her.

"Boyfriend?" asked Mr. Allan coming down the stairs. "Jackie what's going on?"

"I don't know why don't you ask James." Jackie shot a glare at her younger brother.

"And who's this?" Mr. Allan looked Draco up and down.

"Hello! I'm Draco Malfoy, Jackie's boyfriend."

"But-but you can't just come into any house uninvited!" flustered Mr. Allan

"A Malfoy can!"

"Stuck-up." said James

Jackie clapped her hands together. "So, shall we go eat?"

"That sounds good." said Draco

They all went upstairs and sat at the dinning room table, except for Jackie and Draco.

Jackie yanked Draco towards the fireplace. "Listen it's not like I don't want you here…but you should have told me before you came over because now is not a good time for you to be here. Buh bye!"

"Wait Jackie!" Draco took hold of her wrist. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…"

Mrs. Allan saw the couple. "Jackie your food is gonna get cold."

Jackie looked at her mom. "Yeah um…okay…um…mommy this is Draco!"

Mrs. Allan smiled. "Oh hello there, would you like a slice of pizza?"

"Pizza?" asked Draco puzzled.

"Oh you can't tell me you've never heard of pizza before!"

"He's a wizard mom." reported Jackie

"Oh…did you travel by floo powder?"

"Yes Mrs. Allan." answered Draco

"Why not just apparate?"

"I haven't taken the test ma'am."

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"My mom does and my dad's gone on a long visit to hell."

"You're the Malfoy's son!" gasped Mrs. Allan

"Of course!"

Jackie rolled her eyes at Draco's ignorance.

"Well you must stay for dinner then."

"Mom…" protested Jackie

"I insist that you stay." Mrs. Allan walked over to the kitchen to serve the pizza.

Draco looked at Jackie. "Look if you don't want me to stay…"

Jackie shook her head. "No Draco it's not that it's just my parents are really over-protective of me at times and I've never had a boy for dinner over before and it's kind of a big deal." Jackie raised her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Mm well you're forgetting one key factor here Jackie."

"Say what?"

"Parents love me! Now come let's go some pizzie."

"Pizza." corrected Jackie. Jackie knew what was coming up next when her family and Draco sat down to eat. This was bound to be embarrassing.

"So Draco…" started Mr. Allan. "What brings you to Canada?"

"Jackie." Draco said simply. "Mm this so called pizza is delicious."

"Jackie!" James said surprised. "Why on earth would you travel halfway across the world to see my smelly sister? I'm sure you could probably smell her from Australia."

Jackie glared at James. "I wouldn't talk if I were you boy who doesn't like to wear deodorant."

"I don't see how it helps!" said James. "So what's the point?"

Draco looked at James funny and edged away.

"James you're excused from the table." said Mrs. Allan.

As James passed Jackie grudgingly she whispered. "One more time you insult me and I'll show you exactly what we're taught at my school." She threatened.

"Yeah okay." James walked over to his playstation 2 to play some video games.

Mr. Allan said, "You came to Canada to see my daughter?"

"Yes sir." answered Draco

"I see…so have you ever committed a crime or serious offense before? Do you get good grades? Do you have a job?"

"Dad!" yelled Jackie. "This isn't America's most wanted! Come on Draco let's go play some basketball."

"Nice talking with you Mr. and Mrs. Allan." said Draco politely as Jackie dragged him out the front door. Once Jackie got Draco out of the house he asked her, "What's America's most wanted and what the hell is basketball?"

Jackie replied, "America's most wanted is an um…never mind and basketball is a spot." She showed him the basketball.

"You mean to say that there is only one hoop in basketball?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

There was silence.

Jackie looked at Draco. "Because that's how you play basketball!" She shot the ball and it swished into the net.

"That looks easy." commented Draco. "Let me try!"

"Fine." Jackie threw the ball at Draco.

"Whoa feisty aren't we?"

Jackie gave Draco a weird look.

"I like that in a woman." He licked his lips.

"Seems like you're experienced with women!"

"Hey! I was just saying!" Draco said defending himself as he took a shot and the ball dropped right in the net. He smirked at Jackie and she rolled her eyes.

"Lucky shot!" But every time it was Draco's turn he got it in. "Okay…he's either really good or really lucky." thought Jackie. "Okay it's on now. I haven't showed you my move yet!"

Draco passed the ball to Jackie. "Girl I'm about to wipe the floor with you!"

"We'll see about that." Jackie bounced the ball back and forth, switching hands as she then pretended that she was about to shoot but she fell to the ground. "Ouch my ankle!"

"Are you okay?" asked Draco bending down beside her.

Jackie quickly stood up, did a lay up and got a basket. "I've never felt better." She gave Draco a triumphant smile.

Draco stared at her then tackled her to the neighbor's yard.

James was in Jackie's room in search of some spare change when he so happened to look out the window. He called out to his parents, but Mrs. Allan just awed at the scene.

"Did your hear something?" asked Jackie

"Nope…I've been meaning to ask you something." said Draco

"Draco! I will not have sex with you!" Jackie said loudly

"Wow Jackie! I had not idea _that _was on your mind!"

"Oh yes Draco do me now!"

Draco laughed.

"So what were you going to ask me?"

"I'm having a party at my house on Saturday. My mom's going to be out of town so I get the place to myself for a couple of days. Wanna come over? Your friends are invited too! Smith is dying to see Danielle."

"Well…when you say party are we talking birthday party or let's get drunk party…"

"Maybe both. Wait it's not my birthday so just the second option. But you'll come right? I mean you have to you're my girlfriend."

"Um…" Jackie looked at her house. She bit her lip. "You see well I'm sure Danielle, Heather and Nehal would love to go to your party and I would too but my parents would kill me if they knew I was going to those kinds of parties."

"But you have to come! There's going to be a jumping castle! I ordered it just for you…"

"Did you say jumping castle?"

Draco nodded his head.

"Oh I am so there!" Jackie gave Draco a high-five.

_**Nehal**_

**_Hey gurlio, how's your summer been so far? Learned any new moves? (Get it?) I'm just playing with you. Anyways I'm sure you're having much more fun that I am. Draco came to visit the other day. It actually went better then I expected but my dad was watching him like a hawk so we couldn't really kiss or anything which totally sucked. He and his mom have been going to therapy. Draco thinks the therapist is crazy! LOL! But enough about Draco and I. How are things going between you and Riley? Have you written to him? (I hope you have) I got a letter from Colt though. And I know what you're thinking he's on crack and literally he actually is. He told me that he and the gang (that would include your ex and your potential boyfriend) are on a mission in the United States. I'm not sure where though; I'm guessing the Bronx in New York. There smuggling in muggle weapons. So I don't know if this means Colt forgives me or he's planning to kill me. Anyways I gotta go now Nehal. Lates!_**

_**Jackie xoxo**_

Meanwhile Nehal was at Quidditch camp…

"Now I want you to line up in two rows facing across from each other." said the instructor Mr. Petrochelli. Mr. Petrochelli was a huge, enormous bald man who had been playing Quidditch for many years of his life. However, ever since he gotten some of his teeth pulled he would spit whenever he said the letter 'p'. "This is one of the finest Quidditch camps around and we tend to keep it that way so you turds better not mess that up!"

Nehal rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. Right now she didn't need this bullshit. She had a strong urge to punch him in the face and just run away from this camp.

Mr. Petrochelli locked eyes with a tall tough guy wearing a bandana, wife-beater and had various tattoos on his arms. "Why are you here?"

"To be a better flyer sir!"

"Er…Nehal?" whispered Jamie

"Yeah?" replied Nehal

"Did we sign up for the army?"

Nehal looked at Mr. Petrochelli who was yelling at a 7 year old girl who had a lollipop in her mouth. Nehal looked back at Jamie. "Apparently we did."

"Oh lord! This is gonna be one long summer."

"You mean 2 weeks!"

"Same thing!" said Jamie walking away.

"Argg!" said Nehal annoyed.

"Hey Nehal!"

Nehal turned to face someone younger than her. "Hi…er-"

"Westley. Hi I'm one of the keepers that tried out for the Quidditch team. But Weasley got it!" Westley talked at ease with Nehal.

Nehal smiled. "I'm not promising anything but I have been thinking of getting a new keeper."

"I can see what you mean." Westley had a wicked smile playing on his lips.

Nehal laughed. "The only reason I picked Ron was because I liked him at the time!"

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Well that's life in the Bronx." (LOL!)

"What?"

"Never mind." said Nehal shooing him off.

Nehal spun around and noticed two crazy boys flying around and hitting bludgers like there was no tomorrow. One of the boys was the tattoo boy that Mr. Petrochelli yelled at before and the other one had shaggy brown hair, wore a bandana and a vintage jacket. "Who are they?" questioned Nehal

"Those are the Bash brothers." answered Westley

"The wha-?" said Nehal puzzled.

"Their not real brothers. The tattoo boy is Mitchell Portman and the other is Trey Madden."

"Oh…they go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah!"

"How come I have never seen them around?"

"Can you for a second imagine them in Gryffindor robes?"

There was silence until Nehal started laughing. Westley grinned. "Red's definitely NOT their color!"

Nehal looked at the boys. "Hey Bash sisters!"

"Its Bash brothers!" corrected Trey

"Yeah whatever tomato, tomato (to-mat-o) (You know that expression?) same thing. I've got a proposition for you that you can't refuse!"

"We're listening." said Mitchell

"I'm captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I didn't see you guys try out last year!"

"Hogwarts Quidditch is gay!"

"Yeah." added Trey. "Not enough action!"

"Well…" said Nehal. "I'll make a deal with you. If you two try out for the Quidditch team I promise you, you will get loads of action during the game and after the game!" She smirked. "The victory parties are h-o-t!"

"We're not gonna take orders from any girl." sneered Mitchell

"No kidding! Buh bye loser!" said Trey giving Nehal the L thing on the forehead.

"It's gonna be real hard for them to agree!" Westley said beside Nehal.

"I've got an idea!" Nehal rushed to Mr. Petrochelli and after a few words she came back smiling. "Okay! I've managed to convince Mr. Petrochelli for a game. Westley I need you for keeper. Get Mitchell and Trey as beaters. Don't tell them I'm on the team. Get Jamie and Sally for chasers and Mark as seeker!"

"I really hope this works!" muttered Westley and went to gather people.

Soon, the Bash Brothers saw Nehal on their team.

"You wanted action, you got action!" Nehal said before kicking into the air.

After the match…

"Nehal!" A male voice called out, making her look up from her book. Finally recognizing who it was, she put down her novel, down on the sand and sat up, her hands planted flat on the sand, with her legs stretched out.

When Jamie reached her, he sat down beside her, trying to catch his breath, while at the same time, marveling how pretty this brown girl managed to look, no matter what the state her hair or clothes were in.

"Brought me my mail bell boy?" Nehal smiled teasingly. It had long been an inside joke, since the incident at train station.

"Hey to you too." Jamie smiled back as he handed a delighted Nehal, her three letters. He stood up, waiting for her reaction.

"Family and the usual concerns," Nehal muttered, "Hey! My sister wrote to me! Wow big moment here! And Riley wrote me! He's coming to met me today!" Nehal squealed in delight.

Jamie's smile stayed constant, but his eyes hardened at the mention of Nehal's boyfriend. Of course! It was so easy to forget, that this girl would be tied down to HIM. Riley had managed to get to Nehal before he could. With a final nod, Jamie walked away, thinking bitterly that she probably didn't even remember their first encounter at Heather's surprise party. "Probably too drunk to remember anyways." He clenched his fists, and walked down the stretch of sand, the sun beating mercilessly, against his bare back.

Nehal waited a bit impatiently, and was afraid Riley might not show up, when she spotted a figure walking up. "HI!" she said a bit breathlessly with excitement. Holding hands, they made their way towards the visiting lodge. They walked in, finding it empty.

"I've missed you" Riley smirked and holding Nehal's wrist a bit too tightly, led her to a couch. Nehal felt a very forced push against her chest, and that's when it hit her exactly WHY he had come. Her eyes closing in defeat, as she knew she was overpowered, Nehal started having terrible flashbacks of the past as Riley forced his lips on hers. "Not so strong anymore are we?" Nehal heard him whisper to her, just before there was a blinding light, and she got slammed to a wall, her world blacking out on her.

Riley wiped a bloody lip, and shouldered past Jamie, whose eyes were solely trained on Nehal's unmoving body. "With that shot, she won't remember a thing, and she'll still be mine Bell!"

Riley's cold voice left the lodge, and his footsteps soon faded away. Jamie massaged his bleeding knuckles, rolled his shoulders back to loosen them up, and then bent down to pick Nehal up in his arms. "Yeah! She probably forgot everything." He muttered, his resentment towards Riley growing stronger.

Actually Nehal's memory was far from blanked out. Her nightmares, were more terrible, and had constant flashbacks, of the pain full past. Most days, she sat there, scared that if she closed here eyes, the nightmares would come back, same as always, her as the third person, watching herself being tortured physically...and emotionally. (She's having flashbacks of her past, find out more information later on!)

On the fourth day, Nehal opened her eyes to see Jamie, and the rest of the crew arguing with a really harassed healer. "Fine! GO...Heavens, just leave me alone and in peace!" she yelled. Nehal smiled to herself, and looked up, into Jamie's concerned eyes. She was not aware of the sudden silence in the crowd, or how still everything had gone, and it appeared as though neither did he.

With a quick swoop of arms, Nehal fell into Jamie's comfortable arms, not understanding why she felt so safe right there. So safe, that she could risk closing her eyes, and falling asleep. When they drew away, Nehal got mesmerized in the pools of bluish-green eyes, with their little golden flecks in them, as Jamie in turn fell as he had down many times, in those dark black pools of comfort. The moment was broken at the sound of everyone talking at once, and blinking, Nehal realized exactly, how many people had come to see her. She smiled weakly, and falling back onto the pillow, promptly, fell into the deepest of dreamless sleep.

The next day when Jamie came to visit Nehal, he found her up and awake. "What's up?" He asked, seeing the frown on her face. In response Nehal flung a piece of paper at Jamie, who found out that it was a letter from Manali. It said:

_**Hey Nena, how are you holding up at Quidditch Camp? The attacks are getting worse, and mom, dad, and I have gone into hiding. I broke up with Percy, for the fear of his safety, though I have a suspicion that he is being possessed by the Imperious Curse. N o one can be trusted anymore, so be careful. I never got a chance to do this, so I want to do this one small thing for me. When you go to school, I need you to be responsible, and I know that your passion is Quidditch, but in the world of Voldemort, we need more aurors...Think about it, and no need to worry. You'll be safe at Hogwarts. Take care...and I love you. Your sister and friend...Manali.**_

Jamie looked up at the girl in front of him and for the first time, saw the tough-chick curtain fall. For the first time, he saw the real Nehal. "She calls you Nena?"

"Yeah, sometimes." answered Nehal.

_**Dear Heather:**_

**_Quidditch camp is great! It's a sleepover camp and there are a lot of hot guys! I haven't had a shower in 5 days. Wait! Why I am telling you this. Oh yeah! The raids in the showers. Knew there was a reason. I've met some awesome people here. But that Jamie Bell is here too! Talk about awkwardness, though he's a great chaser. Omg! There are these twins called the Bash brothers. Their so funny! You gotta meet them. They go to Hogwarts. I'll introduce you to them sometime. Any news from Danie yet? Hope you're having fun in Muskoka with Tommy. Say hey for me. _**

_**Love always,**_

_**Nehal**_

Heather walked into her room at the resort she was staying at. She saw her boyfriend, Tommy lying down on her bed.

"Hey sexy!" said Tommy

Heather rolled her eyes. "Tommy can you please get out of my room, I need to change!"

"Can I stay and watch?"

"No!"

"Please!" Tommy said giving Heather a sad puppy dog look.

"Get out!" yelled Heather

"Jeez Louise, somebody's in a bad mood." Tommy was about to exit when he spun around. "Are you on your rag?" (Ahah you know what that is)

Heather gave Tommy a dirty look.

Tommy smiled. "I'll see you later hot stuff!"

After Tommy left, William (Heather's younger brother) and Tristan (Heather's cousin) walked in.

William glared at Tommy. "What are you doing here, get lost? What a loser!"

Tristan, William and Heather laughed. Heather felt bad, but she had to laugh at Tommy. If William and Tristan found out she and Tommy were going out she'd never live it down, it was bad enough when they knew Tommy liked her.

"Let's go play ping-pong!" suggested William

"Okay!" said Tristan

They went into the games room and saw Julie the French girl playing pool. They ignored her and started playing ping-pong like pro tennis players.

About 5 minutes later Julie left.

Heather said, "Ooh! William has a crush! Someone's in love! Eeeeeee so cute!"

But then Tommy came in so Heather kept quiet about Julie in case they'd do the same thing to her for Tommy. Luckily they didn't remember which German it was and thought it was Andy.

Heather departed and went to change into her bathing suit. She ran to the pool, to go swimming and saw her five – year old cousin Jimmy, who was destined to be a ballet dancer because he always walked on his tip toes.

When she got in the pool she ran straight to the hot tub and turned the jets on. She turned her back to the door and relaxed.

"Dach!" said an English accent – sounding voice.

"TOMMY!" said Heather. She jumped up and swallowed soapy hot water. "Uh…hi." She was worried her cousin (who loved the hot tub) would come in.

Tommy said, "Hi, let's make out!"

"Oh, alright." said Heather and the two of them made out in the hot tub for two minutes.

Tommy looked at Heather. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

Heather laughed. "Of course not."

"Heather I thought you didn't care about what people thought."

"I do! I do! But this is my family; I care about what they think…sometimes. Besides isn't it better when we're alone, just the two of us."

"No, why did you ignore me in the games room?"

"I didn't ignore you."

Tommy gave her a yes you did look.

"Ugh okay maybe a little."

Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"I just want our relationship to be private okay; I don't like other people knowing my business."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of their business. Look there's like...pressure and scrutiny in the spotlight!"

"What spotlight?"

"When has being in the public eye ever helped a relationship huh yeah sure we're this weeks_ hottest _couple but then the world gets sick of it the shopping sprees the strip clubs, people turn against us okay how many juicy sweat suits does she need…"

Tommy had no idea what Heather was talking about.

"Oh that goatee is so mid 90s and pretty soon the movie bombs and the wedding is called off!" Heather touched Tommy's chin. "But I'm not gonna let that happen to us, because Tommy, what we have is special!"

Tommy frowned. "Heather…that's maybe just…"

Heather kissed him before he could say anything else.

_**To: Danielle**_

**_Bonjourno! How's life in Scotland? Met any hot Scottish guys their? Did you know that they don't wear any underwear underneath their kilts? Yummy! LOL! Anyways Tommy and I are having a fabulous time at Shamrock Lodge. Most of the time we're either making out or…making out! Tommy is such a good kisser! I'm so glad I choose him over Neville. I wrote Neville an apology note but he still hasn't written back yet. Anyways Ian has been asking about you. He misses you a lot! Well I gotta go Tommy wants to talk to me. He keeps asking me all these questions about our relationship and I never really know what to say to him. Maybe when you come back you can help me out a bit._**

_**TTYL,**_

_**Heather**_

_**P.S. I'm worried about Nehal, I know normally she would be worried about us, but her letter seemed…different.**_

In Scotland, Danielle and her mother were shopping.

Mrs. Mcleod said, "Danielle hun, I'm just going to go to the washroom. Why don't you go over to that Lochness monster gift souvenir shop over there?"

Danielle sighed. "Okay mom if you insist."

Mrs. Mcleod smiled. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay mom." said Danielle and headed towards the gift shop.

The man who owned the shop was yelling. "Get your Lochness monster souvenir's here, you'll find the best stuff for the lowest prices!" The man spotted Danielle. "Hello there young lady, would you like a Lochness monster t-shirt? There two for 15 Euros."

"Er…no thanks." answered Danielle.

"Oh come on, it's a great bargain!"

"No thanks Sir. I'm not really a big supporter of myths and legends."

"Huh?" The man was puzzled. "How come?"

"Because the Lochness monster doesn't exist, just like the tooth fairy and Santa Clause."

"Ah, but that is not true."

"Sir, I'm 16 years old, I think I can make my own judgments."

The man wiggled his eyebrows together. (LOL) "You sure about that?"

Danielle just stared at him. What the hell was this Scottie playing at?

The man smiled. "Let's just say the Lochness monster is like magic."

"Magic?" Danielle smiled.

"Yes. Only people who believe can see it."

Danielle gave the man a weird look. "Yeah okay then…I'm just gonna go…over there…goodbye!" She dashed off away from the freaky man but came back. "Sir I have a question!"

"Please call me Charlie."

"Okay then Charlie…have you ever actually seen the Lochness monster?"

"Yes, many times before. She's hard to miss you know."

"Well…has anyone else seen the monster?"

Charlie scoffed, "Practically everyone here in the marketplace has seen her!"

Danielle looked at her surroundings. She never thought that the Lochness monster existed. But now she seemed to be doubting herself. Over the years, she only believed something if it was logical or had evidence behind it. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay Charlie, you got any prove?"

"Look behind you!"

"Why should I?"

"Just look, the Lochness monster is right behind you!"

"Omg I'm so not falling for that dumb joke!"

"I'm serious!" exclaimed Charlie. "She's right behind you! Can't you hear her breathing?"

"Now that you mention it I do smell a foul odor in the air!"

"Look behind you lady!"

"I told you already Charlie I'm not looking! Nope! Nope!"

"But you have to! It's incredible!"

"What's incredible?"

"The Lochness monster!"

"Fine you win." Danielle said frustrated. She spun around and came face to face with the Lochness monster.

The Lochness monster started to drool. Then she let out a screeching growl.

"Ahh!" screamed Danielle and she ran to her mother. "Mom! Oh my gosh mom, you'll never guess what I saw!"

"What sweetie? Did you see something that you wanted to buy?"

"Mom I don't want to buy the Lochness monster!"

"Danielle I think you're overreacting! I'm sure you didn't see the Lochness monster. You don't even believe in that stuff."

"Mom I swear on my new Prada purse that I did see the Lochness monster! Look I can show you, it's probably still there!"

"Danielle…"

"Come on mom, I'll show you!"

"Maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea." said Mrs. Mcleod. "Next year were going to Italy!"

_**To: Jackie**_

_**Hey how are you? How's life in the T-dot? Scotland is great! I'm staying at this really fancy 5 star hotel called Knight Residence. Its 250 meters away from Edinburgh castle. It's really glamorous! But the view from the room is even more glamorous. Sunshine loves to fly around the area. And omg there's so many flippin' sexy guys around here. Too bad I have Ian! Jokes! I can't stop thinking about him. It's crazy or as you would say crazy in love that is! Aww I miss you Jaxs. Oh and you won't believe this I saw the Lochness monster! No joke there! It was so scary! Anyways have you heard from Draco yet? I gotta go now Jaxs but let me know how things are going between you guys.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Danielle **_

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you like this new story! Please review thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2 Together again

Chapter 2

A week later the four girls met up at their local park and talked about their summer vacation. Jackie and Nehal were sitting on swings, while Danielle was leaning against a pole and Heather was sitting on the sand reading her new Elle girl magazine.

Nehal laughed. "Danie how could you have seen the Lochness monster when it clearly doesn't exist!"

"I have no idea!" replied Danielle. "But it was standing right behind me when I was talking to Charlie."

"Whose Charlie?" asked Jackie

"Oh this freaky deeky marketplace owner dude."

"I believe you Danie!" exclaimed Heather. "Because many druggies have claimed to see the Lochness monster!"

"Heather I'm not a druggie!" yelled Danielle.

Some parent's heads turned to look at Danielle but she didn't care.

"That's what you think." muttered Heather.

"What did you say?" asked Danielle

"I said I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IN THAT ORANGE JUICE BUT I'LL POUR MYSELF A GLASS!"

"Right…" said Jackie. "Are you guys going to Draco's party tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!" said Danielle. "I love parties!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Heather.

"Is there going to be a jumping castle?" asked Nehal

"Omg yeah!" replied Jackie.

"Coolies."

Heather said, "I love to bounce!"

"Me too!" said Nehal

"Guys!" said Jackie. "Can we please talk about Draco's party and not about bouncing!"

"Yeah." added Danielle in agreement. "So Jackie what time does Draco want us to be there?"

"He said anytime between 8-11 pm."

"That's great! Oh Jackie do you know if Ian is going to be there?"

"Of course he is Danielle; he's like Draco's best friend."

"Omg I can't wait! Girls we have to go shopping!"

"We have to go shopping?" asked Heather

"Yeah!"

"We have to go shopping! We have to go shopping? WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!"

"Yuck." said Nehal. "I hate shopping."

"Fine then!" said Danielle. "Jackie and I will go shopping!"

"Okay!" said Jackie jumping off the swing.

"Fine then!" answered Nehal. "Heather and I will chill out here for a bit because those parents are giving us all really dirty looks.

Danielle laughed. "Yeah alright see you guys later!"

So that left Nehal and Heather at the park. Heather took a seat in the swing that Jackie used.

Heather said, "Is Malfoy's party at the manor?"

Nehal shook her head. "No Draco used his dad's leftover cash and bought himself a beach house!"

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah I know and he says that it's really big but yet it has a cozy cottage feel to it!"

"That's hot!" (Paris Hilton style)

"Totally man!"

"Nehal?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we allowed to bring guests?"

"What do you mean Hey-Hey?"

"I mean…am I allowed to bring Tommy with me?"

"Sure I guess…but it's not my party!"

"Well, you see the thing is…I already invited him to come."

"Oh well I'm sure Draco won't mind! The more people the merrier!"

"Yeah! So Nehal are you gonna bring Riley with you?"

Nehal hesitated. "I don't think so Heather. He and Malfoy do not get along!"

"Yeah that wouldn't be a good idea…" Heather then imagined Draco and Riley wrestling against each other in the WWE…

"_And in the blue corner we have the challenger Riley Applebalm!"_

_The crowed cheered for Riley._

"_And making his way to the ring we have Draco Malfoy weighing at 165 pounds."_

_The crowd cheered even louder for Draco._

_Draco pointed his finger at Riley. "Your mine Applebalm!" _

Heather laughed out loud.

Nehal raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry."

"Uh huh."

"Hey why don't you bring bell boy to Malfoy's party?"

"You mean Jamie?"

"Yeah!"

Nehal thought about it. "Naw! Then he'll get the wrong idea about us."

"Which is?"

"That I don't like him in that way!"

"So…the right idea would be that you and Riley are a couple?"

"Yeah and that Jamie and I are just friends."

"Well Nehal…have you ever thought that maybe Jamie wants to be more then friends with you?"

Nehal scoffed. "That's impossible Heather…or is it?"

Heather shrugged her shoulders.

They sat in silence for awhile.

Heather looked at Nehal. "Your last letter worried me you know?"

"It did? Why?"

"Nehal you always follow your heart with such manic abandon sometimes. Usually you sail along in triumph and glory, but once in awhile you crash onto the rocks."

Nehal smiled. "Nice metaphor there."

"Tell me what happened, okay?" Heather gave Nehal an encouraging smile. "Tell me everything that happened and we'll figure out how to fix it."

Nehal felt grateful that she had such awesome best friends. Nehal looked up at the sky and then looked at Heather. "I think maybe you already did."

Meanwhile Danielle and Jackie were at Sherway.

"Let's go to Boathouse." said Danielle.

"Right behind you!" added Jackie

They walked into the store.

Danielle said, "Okay so for this party were looking for something sexy and sleek."

"Actually…" said Jackie. "I'm looking for something comfy and casual. But I don't know if I'm going."

Danielle stopped in her tracks and spun around to face Jackie. "What do you mean you're not going?"

"I just, I don't know Danielle. I can't."

"Jackie you have to come! You're his girlfriend!"

"If my parents find out, I'll be dead!"

"Just tell them you're spending the night at my house! Your mom still adores me right?"

"Of course!"

"Then it's settled. Ooo how about this?" Danielle held up a red tube top.

"Eww! I don't want to be dancing with my boobs jiggling all the time!"

"I meant for me idiot!"

"Oh…well in that case it looks very nice. It will totally match with your new heels."

Danielle looked at the top. "Your right! I'm so trying this on! Oh and these too!" Danielle held up a pair of light blue jeans.

"I like!"

"Hey Jaxs you should buy this top!" Danielle held out a pink t-shirt that said hot stuff on it.

Jackie laughed. "I don't know…"

"Come on! I bet Malfoy will like it." Danielle winked at Jackie.

"Fine I'll take it!" Jackie snatched the shirt away from Danielle. "But only if you don't give me that look ever again."

Danielle laughed. "Okay then."

Jackie then spotted a pair of grey sweatpants. "Can't get enough of these!"

Jackie and Danielle went into the fitting rooms and tried on their outfits. The outfits fitted them perfectly. Once they bought them, they made their way to Shoppers Drug Mart.

"I can't believe Ian and I have been going out for such a long time!" said Danielle.

"Okay…that was random!" replied Jackie

"Sorry…I was just thinking about him." sighed Danielle. "I've been doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah I know you told me in your letter!" Jackie took a sip of her Iced Cappuccino.

There was silence.

"Jackie?"

"Uh huh?"

"I think I want to have sex with Ian tomorrow."

Jackie yelled, "SAY WHAT?"

A bunch of heads turned their way.

Danielle apologized to them and pulled Jackie to the nearest bench.

Jackie looked at Danielle. "Am I hearing things? Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah that I want to have sex with Ian tomorrow!"

"Eww!" Jackie covered her ears. "Don't say it again!"

"But do you think I should because my intuition is telling me that I should go for it because…I think I'm ready for it and I think Ian is too!"

"Well then…I guess you should then."

"So do you think I should?"

"Well you guys are all over each other, all the time! His will power is amazing the fact that you two haven't had sex!"

"Jackie!"

"Danie! What more do you want?"

"Sex!"

Jackie laughed.

"I want my first time to be with Ian and I want it to happen soon."

"When you say soon do you mean like in a couple of months soon or like a couple of hours soon…"

"Hours. Well tomorrow to be exact."

"Are you sure that's what you want? Or what Ian wants?"

"Yeah Ian told me that he also wants his first time to be with me and he said he'll wait till I'm ready."

"Aww that's so cute!"

Danielle smiled. "Besides I don't want to keep him waiting forever!"

"Yeah true."

"Well then tomorrow it is then!" said Danielle standing up.

"Danie, how can you be so confident about this? Aren't you the least bit nervous?"

"I'm planning to have a few drinks before Ian and I do the nasty. So my emotions won't be all over the place."

Jackie laughed. "You go with your bad self!"

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I will make it up to you! Review now! Please…**

**Crazygurl833 – Ahaha I feel sorry for Heather too! And Nehal. And Danielle. And Jackie.**

**Lala02- Thanks girly! Yeah the Lochness monster thing was kind of random, but oh well!**


	3. Chapter 3 Crash into you

Chapter 3

Today was the day of Draco's party. So before the girls left they floo-powdered their luggage over.

Jackie told her parents that she would be staying at Danielle's for a sleepover and they agreed.

So the four girls, decided to get to Draco's beach house by motor boat. Nehal's house elf, Cooper drove the boat. (Omg imagine a house elf driving a boat! That would be so funny!)

Heather and Tommy sat in the front of the boat and Nehal, Danielle and Jackie in the middle.

"Omg I'm so excited to see what Malfoy's beach house looks like!" said Nehal who was wearing a blue Old Navy halter with a pair of denim shorts.

Jackie replied, "Personally I think it's kind of crazy that my boyfriend's only 16 and he's bought himself a beach house. He's set for life!" Jackie was wearing her Hot stuff t-shirt and Gap jeans.

Danielle said, "Malfoy's probably going to end up in the Guinness book of world records for being the richest teenager!" Danielle was wearing her new red tube top and a pair of jeans from Jean Machine.

Heather said, "That would be so cool to be in those books!" Heather wore a green v-neck striped top with a pair of board shorts.

"Actually." reported Jackie. "The Olsen twins hold that record. Their worth $150 billion each!"

"Yeah but one day Malfoy's going to be super super super super rich Jackie." said Danielle. "And you're going to be the luckiest girl alive!"

"I will?"

"Yep but tonight is my night to be lucky!"

Jackie smiled knowing what Danielle was talking about.

Nehal said, "Cooper could you please pick up the pace?"

Cooper said, "Yes miss as you wish."

Nehal started humming along to Hey baby by No Doubt.

Danielle clapped her hands together. "I love that song!"

Heather laughed, stood up and started dancing. "Come on Tommy dance with me!"

"I don't know…" said Tommy

Nehal and Danielle giggled and stood up to dance too.

"Please Tommy!" begged Heather.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Tommy stood up and danced making Heather laugh.

Jackie stood sitting, because she wasn't really in the mood for dancing.

Cooper couldn't see where he was going so it was hard for him to steer.

_I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys  
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Takin it in, try to be feminine  
With my makeup bag watchin all the sin  
Misfit, I sit  
Lit up, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the girls  
With the tank tops and the flirty words_

I'm just sippin on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school

Chorus  
All the boys say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Girls Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Boys Say, Boys Say  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back

I'm the one they feed upon  
Give a bit a star is born  
And if you're hot enough you'll get the pass  
And you can tell your friends how you made it back  
No matter what they say I'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name  
And all the girls wanna get with the boys  
And the boys really like it

All the boys say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Girls Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Boys Say, Boys Say  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back

Bounty Killer  
Check it out, it's Bounty Killer, and No Doubt

Jump on the stage makes me goin crazy  
Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies  
There is no need to be actin shady  
Comon baby, hey hey baby  
2x

When you rock your hips you know that it amaze me  
Got me off the hook and nothing else don't phase me  
Can you be my one and only sunshine lady  
If no, no maybe, Hey Baby

Gwen  
I'm just sippin on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school

"Ahh!" screamed Heather as she fell out of the boat.

"Heather!" cried Jackie

Nehal looked at Cooper. "Turn the boat around! And hurry!"

"Sorry miss." said Cooper.

"Don't worry Tommy is here to save the day!" said Tommy as he dove after Heather.

"Oh please!" scoffed Danielle.

It was a good thing Heather knew how to swim because she wasn't wearing a life jacket. Heather swam towards the boat with Cooper stopped.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked swimming beside her.

"Yeah I'm okay!" answered Heather

"Great then that was for nothing then."

"Help!" cried Heather

"What?" asked Tommy confused.

"This shirt is dry clean only Tommy!"

Jackie, Nehal and Danielle both lifted Heather and Tommy up onto the boat.

"Heather do you want to wear my clothes?" asked Jackie

"No thanks I'm not that desperate." replied Heather

Cooper said, "My apologizes Miss Heather."

"Don't worry about it Cooper. I'm sure I can dry off at Malfoy's!"

"Then we shall go onward Cooper!" Nehal said pointing to the sky.

"Yes Miss Pradhan. Onward it is."

As Nehal was standing up and pointing to the sky, the Pirates of the Caribbean music started to play. (Ahaha I love that!)

After the boat trauma, they finally arrived at Draco's beach house. They could hear J-Kwon's Tipsy being played at full blast.

Nehal rang the doorbell. (Ding dong!)

Heather started to shiver from the coldness of the water so Tommy put his arm around her shoulders to warm her up.

Draco then opened the door holding a bottle of beer in his hands. "Hello there ladies!"

Nehal muttered, "Oh lordy were with boozy!"

"Hey!" said Jackie and Danielle.

"Heather what's wrong?" asked Draco as he shut the door behind them.

Tommy said, "She fell into the lake."

"Oh I see. Well there's a bonfire going around the back if you want to get warmed up there!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Heather as she and Tommy left for the back.

Danielle said, "Hey Malfoy have you seen Ian?"

"Yeah he's over there…I think. He's wasted!"

Danielle laughed. "Okay thanks." She said bye to Nehal and Jackie as she met up with her boyfriend.

Nehal said, "Well they look like a happy couple!"

Jackie said, "Draco in the morning I'd advise you to check all the sheets incase you find something new."

"What?" asked Draco

"Never mind."

Draco bent down and kissed Jackie on the lips. "Glad you could make it. Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Sure but can Nehal come too?"

"Of course follow me into the kitchen!"

Jackie whispered to Nehal. "His breath smells like alcohol."

Nehal answered, "It's because he's been drinking!"

"Go figure."

Some older guys were staring at Nehal and Jackie and whispering to each other.

"Uh let's go…" Nehal dragged Jackie behind her as they followed Draco.

"Here is the fridge!" said Draco. "When you open the door the lights go on but when you close the door the lights go off or do they? Hmm…"

Nehal commented, "He's on the verge of becoming drunk."

"Yeah!" agreed Jackie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heather and Tommy sat beside the fire drinking their beer.

"Are you feeling warmer?" asked Tommy

"Actually I'm feeling more on the tipsy side but yes I am feeling rather warm!" answered Heather

"Well if you need me I'll be over there making a sand castle."

"Okay Tommy!" yelled Heather.

Tommy rolled his eyes and walked over to an area of dry sand.

Heather chucked down the rest of her beer. She then stoop up and swayed a bit. "I am the fire goddess!" She started to dance around the fire doing a native ritual of her own. Many people joined her and chanted, "Spirit to the sky! Spirit to the sky! Spirit to the sky!" It was like they were sacrificing an animal.

"Watch were your stepping!" said Tommy as people kept stepping on his sand castle.

"Come on Tommy! Join in on the fun!" said Heather

"Well if you can't beat them, join them!" muttered Tommy as he started to chant along with everyone else. "Spirit to the sky! Spirit to the sky! Spirit to the sky!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pretty soon, Danielle was also on the tipsy side. "Iannn!" yelled Danielle.

"Danielle…you alright?" asked Ian as Danielle fell onto his lap.

"Yeah I've been better though, you know?"

"Yeah I DO know."

"I love you." Danielle said before leaning in for a kiss. Slowly she moved her face to his until their lips made contact, once they made contact she kissed him sweetly, and then pulled back looking into his eyes, with one last smile she dived back for another kiss this time giving it more time to get deeper, more intense.

"Danie what are you doing?" Ian asked as her lips disappeared from his and moved to his jaw, where she lay open mouth kisses their.

"You'll see." Danielle answered seductively and mysteriously. Before trailing further down his face to his neck, while grinding her lower half onto his. (Ow!)

Ian tilted his head back giving her better access to his neck. The way she was grinding on him was setting fire works off, he wondered if she was aware what she was doing. "You don't know what you do to me." he breathed out, just before her lips met his again. His hands instantly went to her back, so they could get closer, closer then what they were. He then brought his hands to the back of her head; so he could taste more of her. The combination between their tongues dueling, the grinding and the subtle moans she made when he pulled his lips away from hers was more then enough…

Many people who were watching this cheered. However, most of the guys were jealous of Ian right now.

Pulling back once again Danielle gazed into his eyes, where she saw want, need, and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Slowly she got up and held her hand out "Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

Ian slid his hands to her hips gripping her hips and brought her to her feet. Kissing fiercely with hands roaming everywhere they made their way to a random bedroom, occasionally bumping into things along the way. (How they managed to get up the stairs, I don't know)

Danielle giggled as Ian dropped her onto the bed. "You're so sexy Ian!"

"So are you!" Ian laid on top of Danielle and the two of them started to make-out.

Suddenly, the door opened and a couple came in.

"My bad!" said the guy.

"Cory?" Danielle jerked up from the bed.

"Hey there Danielle, long time no see…or whatever that expression is." said Cory

"I thought you were moving!"

"I am next week!"

Ian turned to look at Cory. "Can you please leave?"

"No thanks. I would prefer to stay and watch the show."

"What show?" said the Pamela Anderson look alike who was standing beside Cory.

"The show! Can't you see the tv?"

"Oh yeah!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Cory could you please be a gentleman and leave!"

"Sure thing! Call me later!" said Cory as he shut the door.

"He is so annoying!" Danielle ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"I know." added Ian. "Try rooming with him for the whole Hogwarts year!"

"Oh the horror!"

"Now where were we…?"

"We were here." Danielle took off Ian's shirt.

"Oh yeah…"

Danielle smiled giving Ian a passionate kiss. "You do have protection right?"

Ian nodded his head. "Of course sweetie!"

"Good. I love you Ian."

"I love you too."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This is boring!" Nehal whispered to Jackie.

"Well if Draco's tour is so boring then you can leave!" hissed Jackie

"Okay!"

"Nehal? Wait for me!"

Nehal and Jackie then ran off to the jumping castle.

"Now this is more like it!" Nehal said rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah let's do some damage!" replied Jackie

Nehal and Jackie started jumping, in the jumping castle. They were having a good time.

"Let's sumo wrestle!" exclaimed Jackie

"Okay!"

They pretended to be sumo wrestlers and started taking big steps towards each other. They then ran head on and hit each other, falling backwards.

"Ow!" cried Nehal.

Jackie groaned. "I forgot how much that hurt."

Just then someone came in the jumping castle and threw up.

"Gross!" screeched Nehal and she ran out pushing past people.

Jackie looked at the boy who threw up. "You nasty!" (Raven style)

"And they had to come in to barf!" Nehal said disgusted.

Soon around 3 am people started leaving. Jackie, Nehal, Heather and Tommy were helping Draco clean up the place.

"Malfoy does your mom mind that you totally messed up your house!" asked Nehal

Draco scoffed, "Hey it's mine now! I bought it with my own money so I can do whatever I want with it!"

"Like throwing huge parties?" asked Heather

"Exactly! Oh shit I'm gonna have a hangover tomorrow."

Nehal rolled her eyes and just as she was doing that someone shut her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Jamie Bell!" yelled Heather.

"Heather you're not supposed to guess!" replied Jackie.

"Hey it's a free country… I think."

Nehal spun around. "Jamie? When did you get here?"

Jamie answered, "A couple of hours ago."

"Oh well how come I didn't see you?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Well there were a lot of people here."

"Yeah there were."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Draco why don't you show, Heather, Tommy and I our rooms for the night?" suggested Jackie.

"Alright follow me." said Draco

Heather had trouble going up the stairs. She kept on falling down and she was disturbing Nehal and Jamie's alone time. (LOL)

"So are you going home now?" asked Jamie. "We can fly together."

"That's really sweet Jamie…" started Nehal. "But I'm staying over night!"

"Oh…okay." He shifted weight from one leg to the other.

"However, I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't mind if you stayed too! There's plenty of room! There are 18 bathrooms for crying out loud!"

Jamie laughed. "Okay but shouldn't I ask Malfoy first?"

"Who cares?"

Jamie rolled his eyes and smirked. "Alright then, guess I'm staying!"

Nehal smiled back. "Come on let's go upstairs and see how big our rooms are!"

Jamie muttered "This is going to be the greatest night of my life."

"What did you say?" asked Nehal

"I er…said I'm glad that I'm staying here tonight."

Nehal smiled. "Yeah me too!"

They gazed into each other's eyes until Heather broke the silence by running down the stairs saying, "We're going streaking!" (Old school) Heather was in the middle of taking off her shirt when she ran face first into a door and fell down.

"Oh my gosh Heather are you okay?" asked Nehal concerned.

There was no response from Heather.

"Is she alright?" asked Tommy who raced down the stairs, followed by Jackie and Draco.

"I don't know…" said Nehal. "She's not moving."

"Omg!" exclaimed Jackie. "What if she has a concussion? We can't let her drift off!" Jackie started to shake Heather. "Heather wake up! It's not time to go to sleep now!"

Jamie said, "She's alright she just passed out."

Everyone except Nehal looked at Jamie not noticing that he was in the room.

"Who are you?" asked Draco squinting his eyes.

"I'm Jamie…from Gryffindor! Ring any bells?" (Ahaha bells…)

"Okay then why the hell are you still here? Beat it!"

Nehal glared at Draco. "I invited him to stay. It's too late for him to be flying back to his house." (Aww she's so concerned)

Draco looked Jamie up and down. "Get out shitface!"

"Draco that's so mean!" said Jackie.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine you can stay. You get the fourth room on the right on the 3rd floor."

Jamie nodded his head. "Thanks."

Jackie smiled, knowing that she was one of the few who could control Draco. (Ha ha sucker)

There was silence for awhile until Nehal said, "Where's Danielle and Ian?"

They all looked at each other.

Jackie said, "They probably passed out from all the alcohol they consumed." That was a total lie, but they all believed it.

Tommy then picked up Heather over his shoulders (fireman style) and proceeded upstairs.

Everyone else was already walking up the stairs when Jackie noticed Draco was standing still. "Draco…"

Draco turned around. "Yeah?"

"Are you coming up?"

"Yeah I'll be there, I'm just gonna finish cleaning up so I don't have to do it tomorrow."

"Do you need any help?"

"No thanks I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah sweetheart you look pretty tired. Why don't you go to sleep okay?"

"Okay…goodnight!"

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews. This chapter was so much fun to write, I was laughing so hard at the part in the boat, because I was up at my cottage when I wrote this and boats kept on passing by and I was just lying down on the dock and picturing a house elf on a boat and omg you should have seen me…**

**Beckyb007- Thank you for finding this story. And a lot of people seem to like Danielle.**

**Softshadows – You'll have to see what happens to Nehal, Jamie and Riley. Another love triangle perhaps? And Hogwarts may not come up for awhile, so sorry about that. But hey it's summer! **


	4. Chapter 4 The morning after

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah…

Danielle woke up that morning from the sun shining through the window. She groaned and rolled over to the other side. She noticed that Ian was sleeping peacefully beside her. The memories from last night all came flooding back to her. Danielle thought, "Mm sex was damn good." (LOL) She smiled and kissed Ian on the cheek.

Ian slowly opened his eyes. "Hey!"

"Good morning sunshine." Danielle said happily. "Hey that's my bird's name!"

Ian laughed. "You look beautiful." He kissed her on the lips and Danielle brought the covers above their heads.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nehal woke up at an ungodly hour. She woke up Jackie because her room was next door. Nehal asked Jackie for the time.

"It's 7:45!" Jackie mumbled sleepily.

Nehal groaned and thought, "What, was it that when your away from home you wake up so early?" She said. "Okay! Thanks! Go back to bed!" She crept out of the room. Nehal ventured to the third floor, looking for the fourth door to the right.

"Looking for someone?"

Nehal turned to find Jamie grinning at her. She smiled back. "As a matter of fact… can we talk?"

Jamie nodded, opened the door, while he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie woke up to find Draco sitting on her bed, looking at her. (Scary) "Draco?" Jackie sat up to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Draco said, "Sorry Jackie but you looked so peaceful I was afraid to wake you!" He looked down at his hands.

"What time is it?"

"10:37."

"Say what?" Jackie bit her lip. "How long were you here?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "9:00. I just couldn't sleep, but I think knowing your safe, I'll take a nap!" Draco joked and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heather sprinted to Tommy's room. "Oy! Tommy!"

"I do not want to play ping –pong!" Tommy muttered in his sleep.

"Fine, but let's go waterskiing! Tommy!" Heather did the Xena cry and slapped him. (LOL)

"Ow!"

"Let's go waterskiing."

"No! Let's play shuffleboard."

"Eww! I hate shuffleboard."

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"I hate the word shuffle, it sounds like chuckle! I hate chuckling!"

So the couple decided to go waterskiing. Heather shot the lake lots of times, even though it was choppy.

Cooper started the boat around in another circle and Heather dropped her ski. She couldn't get her foot in the hold at the back of her right ski. Instead she just stuck her foot out and went around the lake. "Okay, you go Tommy!"

Tommy hesitated. "No…I can't."

"Yes you can just don't try to be like Andy you dignon!" (Di-ch-mon)

Tommy jumped in the water and his wet head popped out of the water.

"Ahh!" screamed Heather

"What is it? Seaweed? Get it off!" (LOL that's like me when I'm swimming in lake water)

"Your hair! Your hair! It's BLOND!"

Dun dun dun…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, Danielle was tanning on the dock and reading the Notebook. (Not a notebook, you know the movie/book notebook) When Ian came up beside her.

Ian said, "Hey baby whatcha doing?"

"Reading." replied Danielle.

"What book?"

"The Notebook…it's so sad."

"Then why are you reading it?"

Danielle looked up from her novel and glared at Ian. "It's really interesting."

"I'm sure it is." muttered Ian.

Danielle ignored him and continued reading.

"Do you want me to put sun block on your back?" asked Ian

"Ian! I'm trying to _tan_!"

"What's the difference?"

Danielle rolled her eyes and muttered. "Boys."

"Girls." muttered Ian. "But seriously what did I do?"

"Almost put sunscreen on me you, retard!"

"Jolly good mate."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You saved me."

"How presumptuous."

"Okay…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie was sitting on a couch waiting for Draco to bring her some coffee.

Draco handed Jackie a mug of coffee. "So, I was thinking we could spend some much needed quality time together."

Jackie took a sip of her coffee. "Okay, sure."

Draco smirked at Jackie.

Jackie put her coffee down on the counter table in front of them and she climbed over to Draco and straddled his lap, "So, what kind of quality time did you have in mind?"

"Mario Kart." Draco stated factly.

"The video game?"

Draco nodded his head.

Jackie pulled away from him and let her arms dangle loosely around his neck. "Okay, let me get this straight. You want me to play video games with you?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No not at all. But I thought you didn't know what video games were…"

"I did some research at the library."

Jackie's eyes widened. "You went to the library?"

"Yeah but then Cameron and I smoked some weed after…"

"Now that's the Draco Malfoy I know." Jackie laughed.

"So we bought the system and turns out its actually fun! Seriously yesterday I spent 3 hours straight playing. I'm awesome at it!"

"Yeah it's addictive."

Draco handed Jackie a controller. "Do you know how to play?"

"Of course!"

"Good because I'm brutal in these games. And judging by my rules, you're gonna want to not lose..."

Jackie raised her eyebrows.

"Unless of course, you like being naked."

Jackie's eyes widened as she heard his last comment. "Come again?"

"Well, for every game you lose, you lose an article of clothing." Draco smirked.

"Were playing strip Nintendo?"

"Yeah so let's get started!"

"Bring it on!"

Soon they were racing against each other. Draco was Bowser and Jackie was Princess Peach.

"Take em off, buddy. Come on." Jackie laughed as Draco removed his pants. She threw her head back and let out a giggle as he growled, frustrated at his losing streak. (Aww) Jackie focused her attention back to the screen as she raced her little car down an intricate obstacle course. "Ready to lose that shirt?"

"You ready to lose those socks?" Draco asked as he put his full concentration on the game.

"Draco, you're not going to win. Plus the only thing I've had to take off were my flip-flops when I lost that one game like an hour ago."

"Damn it, Jackie. Stop talking to me. You're going to make me screw up!" Draco feverishly pressed the buttons on his controller. "Go left Bowser, now go right!" He screamed, moving to the left and right as if he were in the car as well. (LOL!)

"Stop talking to him! He's not real!"

"Yeah, and that's why you were giving Princess Peach beauty tips. Because I could have sworn you thought she was real."

"You know, this game makes you mean." Jackie pouted, but then shrieked and jumped to her feet. "I beat you, I beat you! Come on Draco, take it off!"

"No!" He screamed, holding his shirt as tightly as he could to his body

"Aww what, mad you lost and you have to strip down to your man panties? Or should we play another round and you can lose them too?"

"First of all, they're boxers. Not man panties. Second of all, I LET you win!" Draco stuck his tongue out. (Man panties, priceless)

"You did not, you little liar!"

"Uh huh, I did too. I felt bad so I let you win all those games."

"You are the worst liar I've ever come across." Jackie sat down and looked over at him. "Okay Mr. I can't lose. We'll have a sudden death round. We'll see if you're lying or not. And if you lose, off with the man panties."

"Boxers!"

"Whateves." Jackie pressed the start button and smiled. "Let the games begin!"

Jackie was once again in the lead, with Draco trailing shortly behind her. Or should it be…Princess Peach was once again in the lead with Bowser trailing behind her? Whatever, you get the point.

Jackie smirked. "So why am I winning this game again?"

Draco replied, "Because I'm letting you!"

"No you're not! Stop saying that you sore loser!" It was clearly obvious that Draco's video playing skills couldn't hold a candle to hers. He could have probably beaten her at any other game, but she reigned supreme in this one.

She had quite a knack for it.

Wanting to play around with his head for a little bit, Jackie pressed the pause button and threw the controller to the ground.

Draco looked at Jackie. "Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Because in about five seconds I'm going to cream you again."

Draco frowned and realized that Jackie was basically at the finish line.

Jackie bit her lip. "But, I could be willing to bargain with you."

"And what kind of bargain did you have in mind?"

"Well..." Jackie put her finger to her lip and tapped on it gently, signaling that she was thinking. "You could take off the shirt...you know, the one that you SHOULD have taken off during the last game you lost, and I can just forget about everything else and let you win. Or, you could be stubborn like you always are and try to beat me. But if you don't, you have to take off the shirt AND the ma--boxers." She corrected herself before the dreaded man panties word slipped out again. "Take your pick."

"What if I pick neither of them?"

"Well you better pick one of the above because in three seconds, my finger is un-pausing that game and I'm high tailing it to the finish line."

"Damn it why do you have to be so competitive about this?"

"Um because…it was your idea to do this in the first place. Just because you suck doesn't mean you can dodge your own rules."

Draco glared at her. "Fine, you know what? I'm going to beat you. And If I do, you're taking off your pants, your shirt, AND your bra. Deal?"

"You're on, buddy. Just don't come crying to me when you lose."

"We'll see about that." Draco un-paused the game and began to furiously throw things at Jackie's car. The objects he was throwing were disabling her from making the short distance from the place she was currently at to the finish line.

"You asked for it." Jackie slickly threw a banana peel from her car, causing Draco to slip on it and stall his time. "Take that!" She screamed as she crossed the finish line. "Oh yeah!"

Draco threw his arms angrily to the ground. "Aw man." He pulled off his shirt and slammed it on the ground as Jackie danced around him. (LOL)

Jackie performed a little victory dance. "Who's good, I am! Draco! WHO'S GOOD? I AM! I'M THE WORLD'S GREATEST!" She laughed uncontrollably, watching as he went to pull down his boxers when she heard a noise coming from the doorway.

There stood Heather with her arms crossed over her chest with an amused smirk on her face. "What are you kids doing?"

Jackie blushed. "Oh hey Heather…I just…"

"Was giving Malfoy a lap dance? Or was it the other way around? Or were you two taking turns?"

"Actually we were playing strip Nintendo! Omg Hey Hey it's so much fun!"

"That's because you kept winning all the fucking games!" protested Draco

"Temper Malfoy!" said Heather teasing him. She then left the couple alone.

Jackie burst out laughing again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nehal and Jamie talked for awhile in his room. Nehal felt that she got to know him a lot better and that she could tell him anything. But the twosome decided to go outside and talk some more since it was such a nice day.

They walked along the shoreline. Nehal discovered that the feeling of sand between your toes was actually really nice.

Jamie said, "When I'm older I want a place like this."

"That's cool." replied Nehal. "What do you want to do when you're older?"

"I don't know…my dad's like…never mind."

Nehal just looked at him puzzled.

"So what's your future telling you?"

"I want to be an auror." (Not sure if that's the right spelling but I'm too lazy to check if it's right or not)

"Really? That's cool. But isn't that a dangerous job?"

"Yes it is, but as long as my friends are with me, I know I'll be okay."

"So you're all going to be aurors together?"

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Neato."

There was silence as they walked on the beach.

Jamie took hold of Nehal's hand.

"Jamie what are you doing?" Nehal asked surprised at his daring move.

Before Nehal knew it she was kissing Jamie. Nehal put her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She had never felt this much emotion in anyone she had ever kissed but she then pulled away remembering about Riley.

"What?" asked Jamie confused

Nehal lowered her head. "I'm sorry Jamie but I just can't do this."

"It's because of Riley right?"

Nehal looked deep into his eyes. "Yeah."

There was silence.

Jamie said, "You and Riley make an awful couple."

Nehal's jaw dropped. "So do you and oh wait…you don't have a girlfriend!" Nehal marched away.

"Nehal!" Jamie took hold of Nehal's wrist and she spun around.

"WHAT?"

Jamie started at her trying to choose his words carefully.

"Why don't you just take a picture it will last longer?" (Omg I love that)

"Nehal you don't deserve a guy like Riley."

"Well then who do I deserve?"

"Someone who cares about you, and likes you more than just your looks." whispered Jamie.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Nehal answered that question by kissing him as hard as she could.

They broke apart after 5 minutes.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I want my Gryffindor tie back."

Jamie smiled and they walked back to the beach house hand in hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So what did you guys do with the gals today?" asked Draco

"The usual." replied Ian. No one needed to ask what THAT was.

"Water skiing!" said Tommy. "And Heather just realized that I'm blonde!" (LOL)

"Er…" said Jamie nervously

Draco looked up from his cleaning, "Okay! Spill it Bell!"

"Well we walked on the beach and stuff, you know…" (Ahah shut up from the Black eyed peas, wow I wasn't even thinking about that song until I read the sentence and said hey that sounds familiar…lol sorry back to the story) Jamie sat down on a couch. Everyone stopped as well. "We spoke about everything under the sun and then I…kissed her."

Everyone froze.

"You outta your tree?" yelled Ian. "She's got a boyfriend!"

"It felt so right…" Jamie shrugged his shoulders and then grinned. "But she wants her tie back!"

The guys all smirked. Everyone hated Riley.

"What in the world!" Tommy said looking out the window. Everyone turned to look out the window.

The girls were beside a gory looking cabin.

"Oh that's the abandoned cabin!" said Draco. "Some say it is haunted."

"Is it?" asked Ian.

"Do I look like I know the answer to that question Smith?"

"Yes."

Draco rolled his eyes.

Tommy and Jamie sniggered and continued cleaning up the place.

Ian looked at Draco. "Hey buddy, got some big news!"

"What's up?" asked Draco.

"Well Malfoy I'm a man! I'm a man, man!" Ian raised his fist in the air. "I had SEX with a girl, Danielle to be more specific!"

Draco looked impressed. Most of the people he had hung out with didn't think of sex as a big deal, just something to do. "How was it?"

Ian whispered, "I had sex!"

"That bad." Draco walked away from Ian.

Ian followed him. "No- not that bad, it was just kind of weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah but not kinky weird more like weird awkward…"

Draco frowned.

"But hey you know what it was _my _first time and hers too…"

Draco nodded his head.

"And I did…make some faces in the middle that I wish that I could uh take back but I can't and there's also sort of a whiney noise that came out towards the end…"

Draco looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"That uh that probably wasn't my finest hour. And I sucked SO-BAD. I was like a fish flopping around on dry land. Malfoy I was Nemo and I just wanted to go home!" (I love that line, it's from the OC)

"Well don't worry about it you'll get another chance."

"Yeah that's the thing though I'm not sure that I will, the situation with Danielle's murkier now then it was before the awful fish – sex."

"I wouldn't refer to it as fish sex ever again."

"That's a good point, that's something that I was hoping to get a little bit more of uh tips, tricks of the trade."

"Yeah I don't know if I'm the guy to talk to about romance these days."

"Why, what's up?"

"Jackie kicked my ass in strip Nintendo."

Ian laughed. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, not really."

"Hey so do ya have any tips or words of wisdom for me!"

"Do it again."

"That's…what I was afraid of." muttered Ian.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So what exactly is this place?" asked Heather

Jackie answered, "It's an abandoned cabin. Draco told me about it. He also told me not to come but I just couldn't resist."

Nehal looked around. "Did the owner ever clean up this place?"

"Apparently not." supplied Danielle.

"Hey guys! Look! I found a ladder!" said Heather pulling it out from behind a giant piece of wood.

"Nice work Heather!" said Danielle. "Now someone can use the ladder to climb up to the window since the doors are all locked."

"Actually…" said Jackie. "The shed door is open. I just checked!"

"Anyways." said Nehal. "Can I climb?"

"Sure!" chorused Danielle, Heather and Jackie. They all held the ladder steadily for Nehal as she climbed.

Nehal was half way up the ladder when Jackie started telling Danielle and Heather about a rock that Nehal had that looked like bird shit to her in the middle and accordingly to Nehal it looked like a heart.

Nehal not liking the idea of ANYONE making fun of her rock took it out of her sweatshirt pocket and dropped it over Jackie's head.

"Ow!" cried Jackie and she tripped over a log and started rolling down the hill.

"Ahh…such peace!" Nehal said sarcastically as Jackie kept bumping into things and screaming. Then Nehal climbed higher and opened the latch to the window.

Danielle and Heather looked at Nehal feeling a bit threatened.

"Nehal how many more rocks do you have?" asked Heather

"I have three more! But there not as big!"

"Freak." muttered Danielle.

"I heard that!"

Danielle did the shifty eye thing.

Heather looked at Nehal. "What do you see?"

Nehal answered as she looked into the window, "A lot of furniture is crowded into this one room."

Jackie then crawled up the hill towards her friends. She had bits of twigs and leaves in her hair and grass stains on her jeans. "Nehal why did you do that? I'm going to have a huge bump on my head the size of New York!"

"Good you deserve it!"

Jackie looked sad and rubbed her head. "Sorry."

Nehal smirked. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Jackie jumped back. "Eww! Sorry but…that's just wrong."

Heather and Danielle laughed.

"Omg!" exclaimed Jackie

"What?" asked Nehal

"Guys if we go any further there's poison ivy!"

Danielle's eye widened.

"Everyone okay?" asked Nehal.

Danielle, Heather and Jackie all nodded their heads in return.

"Okay let's go back."

They were walking back cautiously when Jackie spoke. "Oh…so that's why Draco told me not come here!"

Danielle and Heather gave Jackie murderous looks.

"What are you looking at?" Jackie turned to see Nehal in front of her.

"Hi Jackie!" Nehal said and she hit Jackie at the back of her head.

"Ow!" Jackie rubbed the back of her head. "I need an ice pack!" She saw Nehal pocketing the rock again and she ran ahead incase Nehal got mad at her again. "I hate rocks!" she muttered to herself angrily. "Except for Wensleygale. He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Nehal, Heather and Danielle followed behind laughing hysterically.

Ian saw Danielle and gave her a hug. "What were you ladies doing over there?"

Danielle smiled. "We were exploring the wilderness Ian!"

"Yeah okay." muttered Tommy

Heather said, "No really that's what we were doing!"

Jackie said, "Draco don't you have any ice packs in this fridge?"

Draco walked over to the fridge. "Maybe. Why what happened?"

Jackie was about to tell Draco when she saw Nehal from the corner of her eye petting the rock, smiling at her evilly. "I um…er…um…was being stupid and decided to roll down the hill."

Heather giggled and Danielle smiled at Nehal.

"There were lots of tree Draco. Sticks and stones may break my bones." Jackie looked at Nehal. "But words will never hurt me!" She said smugly.

"But rocks will!" Nehal said casually motioning Jamie to follow her out of the kitchen.

Jackie felt threatened then an idea struck her. "Draco can I have some ice-for my head you know…"

"Okay here…just don't roll down any more hills!" said Draco.

Jackie smiled at her boyfriend and walked to the porch where she knew Nehal and Jamie were talking and she slid the ice cubes down the back of Nehal's shirt.

Nehal let go off Jamie's hand that she was holding and started wriggling. "Cold…cold….really cold!" She turned around and saw Jackie laughing at Nehal. "Damn you!"

"Gotcha back Nehal!" Jackie said happily.

Nehal got out of the shock of ice and said smugly. "The ice is meant for your head dumbass!"

"You're so mean!" Jackie then realized what Nehal had said. "Draco! Do you have any more ice?"

When Jackie had left the room, Jamie said. "Isn't Heather the one that ruins the perfect moments?"

Just then Heather came in and started telling Nehal that she would never throw her rock at anyone. "I mean, that hit would hurt Wensleygale as well. And I don't think he likes to dive!" She finished.

Jamie and Nehal looked at each other bored.

"Okay I'll go now!" And with that Heather left as fast as she appeared.

"Well! That was some wonderful things we heard!" Jamie said sarcastically. He was about to say more when Nehal put her finger on his lips silencing him.

"Shut up Romeo!" And with that they kissed.

In the kitchen…

"Didn't I just give you ice?" asked Draco slightly annoyed.

"Yeah…but I need more…please?" asked Jackie

Draco opened the freezer and looked around. "Sorry that's all I have. I'll have to make some more."

"Oh don't do that! It takes forever. I'm sure I'll be okay!"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure!" Jackie smiled and saw Danielle sitting outside on some steps without Ian. She sat down beside Danielle. "Where's Ian?"

Danielle looked at Jackie. "Oh he's barbequing us lunch. We're having hot dogs!"

"Yummy!" (Mm…hot dogs)

"Yeah…"

There was a pause in the conversation.

Jackie broke it by saying, "I can't believe you and Ian. That you guys did it! You have to tell me everything! I've been waiting for this forever!"

Danielle raised her eyebrow. "You have?"

"How was it? Was it hot?"

"Jackie! It's a secret act between two people!"

"It was a letdown, right? Kind of hurt? Totally awkward?"

"Well, it's not like I had anything to compare it to."

"So? Do it again, it is way better the second time."

"How on earth would you know this?"

"Trust me, Danie. Get back on that horse. You got to giddy up!" Jackie stood up and did a motion as if she was a cowgirl on a horse.

"Shh! Our boyfriends will hear!"

They both laughed.

Jackie sighed. "I'm so bored. There's nothing to do."

An idea clicked into Danielle's brain. "Oh yes there is…come on I'll go get Heather you get Nehal."

"Actually can you get Nehal because I think she's mad at me."

"Sure." So with that, Danielle walked in on Nehal and Jamie. "Nehal there's an emergency meeting with all the girls now."

Nehal dismissed her with her hands.

Danielle put her hands on her hips. "Nehal!"

"Danie, if you want a tampon you can just get one from my purse!" Nehal said annoyed.

Danielle blushed and impatiently tucked in a strand of her hair. "Come on Nehal!" She dragged Nehal away.

When they disappeared Jamie sighed. "What now?" he muttered

Danielle dragged Nehal all the way outside where Heather and Jackie were. She stopped Nehal and put her hands on Nehal's shoulders. "Okay! What's going on with you and Jamie? What happened to Riley?" She looked at Nehal who just blushed and looked down at her feet.

Nehal sighed and looked at her friends. "I kissed Jamie and now I'm going out with him now!"

Jackie gasped. "What about Riley?"

"Riley's history! I'm gonna break up with him soon."

"Let me get this straight." said Heather. "You cheated on Riley?"

"Correct." answered Nehal

That resulted in Heather shaking Nehal's hand. "Join the club!"

Danielle smirked. "So NP (New nickname for Nehal) is he a good kisser?"

Nehal laughed. "Yeah he's so good. I love the thing he does with his tongue!" (LOL)

"Yeah…" said Jackie. "I don't think I want to hear this."

Nehal looked at Danielle. "Yeah but what I want to hear is what happened between you and Ian last night Danie? You both looked drunk and nobody could find you guys after the party cleared out? What did you guys do? Did you runaway together?"

Danielle replied, "Well Ian and I…we…had sex!"

Heather's eyes widened. "What? How did this happen?"

"We both got naked and made love."

Jackie sniggered.

Nehal's jaw dropped. "Danielle I thought you were gonna wait till you got married!"

"Hello earth to Nehal! I might not get married till I'm 30!"

"Earth to Danielle! You'll get married before that for sure."

"Earth to Nehal! How do you know?"

"Earth to Danielle! I have a feeling."

Danielle looked appalled but then shrugged it off. "Whatever. Anyways I have a brilliant idea of what we can do with our boys…"

"If it involves sex count me out!"

"Count me in!" exclaimed Heather

"It doesn't involve sex. Now listen to my idea…" Danielle whispered to her friends about her brilliant idea.

After Danielle told them, the girls all went inside to meet their boyfriends for lunch.

Ian's eyes lit up when he saw Danielle walk in, followed by Heather, Nehal and Jackie.

"Hey." Draco smirked as Jackie hugged him tightly and she sat on his lap.

"Miss me?" asked Danielle

"Oh yes." Ian concluded as he kissed her gently.

"Hey…" Jamie whispered as Nehal sat in the seat next to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed it.

Jackie said, "Heather can you pass me hotdog bun please?"

"Sure thing Jaxs." Heather said before kissing Tommy.

"Thanks!" Jackie then groaned. "I can't believe school is coming up!"

"You mean your not looking forward to our Room of Requirement visits?" whispered Draco

"I can't wait for school!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well anyways, the girls and I have something special planned for you guys so, we are heading out." Danielle smiled.

"What are we supposed to do without you?" Tommy said, unwilling to let Heather go.

"Well what did you do when you were single?" Heather asked Tommy with a bit of a laugh.

"We just chilled." Ian concluded.

"Then I suggest you stick with that." Danielle winked before heading out.

The four guys watched their girlfriends waltz out the door. (They didn't actually waltz; it's just an expression you know?)

"I'm bored." Jamie sighed.

"Dude they have been gone for like 7 seconds." Ian patted Jamie's back.

"So?" withered Jamie

"Come on we use to have it all, big ballers, money, no rules, all the women, we used to have a good time." Draco stood up from his seat.

"But we can't really do any of those things, now that we have girlfriends." Ian explained.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This is going to be great!" Jackie said excited as they got ready.

Heather smiled. "They aren't even expecting it!"

"When did all this start?" wondered Danielle

"You mean this?" Nehal pointed to what they were doing.

"No this whole thing…" Danielle smiled. "Our lives, our relationships, I mean think about all the stuff that happened this summer, this passed school year…it's crazy!"

"Yeah." Nehal added. "I would never think in a million years that I would be dating Jamie Bell. He's like different then other guys…"

"And now…"

"I don't think we could be without them." Heather finished.

"But this is still going to get them good." Danielle said as they all burst out laughing.

"Okay girls are we ready?" asked Heather

"Yeah we are." Nehal cheered.

2 minutes later Heather walked into the beach house.

Tommy noticed this and said, "Hey Heather."

Heather replied, "Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"Oh nothing." Tommy looked around, there really wasn't anything going on...

"Oh good, how about you boys come to the front door and look outside." Heather smiled.

"Why?" asked Draco

"Just come!" Heather ran outside.

The four boys walked outside and their jaws dropped.

"Hey!" exclaimed Tommy

Heather laughed. "Oh gosh Tommy, we are willing to play fair!"

"There geniuses." Jamie said and crossed his arms over his chest as he observed what they had done.

Two large tubs of shaving cream and whip cream sat next to four water guns and soap. And the girls stood on there side of the beach with there own supplies. It looked like a battlefield.

"You're on!" exclaimed Ian

"One!" shouted the girls beginning the countdown.

"Two!" yelled the boys

"Three!" They all shouted as they ran towards each other. (Girlfriend vs. Boyfriend)

"Don't...you...dare!" Draco told Jackie as they held water guns to each others foreheads.

Jackie smirked. "Same goes for you." Her eye's widened. "What's behind your back?"

Draco dropped his gun.

"NOTHING!" Jackie smashed whip cream all over Draco's face.

"Ah shit my eyes!" Draco said as he started to squirt his girlfriend.

"My hair! My hair!" shouted Jackie.

The two laughed as Draco wrestled Jackie to the ground and straddled her as he wiped the cream off his face and put it on her.

"Draco!" yelled Jackie as she pumped her water gun, that squirted fruit punch instead of water.

"Yummy!" Draco licked his lips.

"Shut up!" Jackie laughed as she continued to squirt him.

"Come and get me!" said Draco as he started to run away with Jackie chasing him.

Ian held out his arms. "Aren't we a bit mature for this?"

"Just because we had sex doesn't make us…mature!" Danielle shouted as she started to hurl shaving cream filed balloons at Ian.

"Ouch Danielle that hurt!" Ian dropped to his knees.

Danielle walked towards Ian. "Are you okay?"

"Yep!" Ian smirked as he squirted Danielle.

"Ahh!" screamed Danielle. "Mature my ass!" She shouted as they hurled whip cream at each other and finally he got his arms around her waist and dumped water over her head.

"Life is great isn't it?"

"Oh is it?" Danielle laughed as she shoved whip cream in his open mouth.

"I'm going to drench you!" Ian chased Danielle with his water gun.

Nehal was having the time of her life with Jamie.

"What did the bee say to the flower?" asked Jamie

"Hey bud." answered Nehal

"Why did the worker put a clock under his desk?"

"So he would get over time!"

"What does a whale spread on his toast?"

"Jelly fish, god don't you have anything original?" Nehal asked as she straddled Jamie and held her gun to his forehead.

"Hey it's not my fault you ate so many popsicles this summer!"

"Shut up!" Nehal said as she gave him a quick squirt.

"Oh okay!" Jamie held up his hands.

"What?" Nehal smiled as she pulled the gun just inches away from his head.

"Nothing." Jamie replied and snatched it away.

Nehal quickly got up and backed away. "You know fruit juice stains!" Nehal held out her hands.

"Yeah…oh well." Jamie squirted Nehal's face.

"Omg!" Nehal ran at him full speed and jumped on his back squishing whipped cream in his face and in his hair.

"Tasty!" Jamie said as he licked his lip and flipped Nehal off his back and got her on the ground straddling her.

"Have you been practicing wrestling moves?"

"Well I try!" Jamie said as he started to smear whip cream all over her body.

Heather laughed as Tommy hid behind a couple of bushes. "Come on out and be a man Tommy!"

"What if I don't want to be a man, just yet?" asked Tommy

"You have to!"

"If I do, you're going ambush me!"

"It's not like you don't have a gun!" pointed out Heather

"So?"

"Okay, well I'll just go over to one of the other guys and flirt around with them for a bit…."

"DON'T!" shouted Tommy as he jumped up from his hiding place.

And as soon as his face was visible Heather hurled a milk filed balloon at Tommy.

Tommy slowly wiped the milk from his face. "You wouldn't happen to have a cookie?"

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Heather as she charged at him.

Tommy laughed as he ran backwards.

Heather grinned and finally jumped onto him wrapping her arms around his neck. Tommy spun them around fast and they laughed the whole time.

Finally Tommy stopped and the two of them were so dizzy they feel in the mud that had been created by all the water.

"Ugh! You're so going to pay!" Heather said as the couple rolled around on the ground.

"Oh you know you love it; I just wish I was watching this with you and some other hot girl!"

"Tommy!" Heather hit him in the stomach.

"In bikinis!" Tommy shouted before Heather could pour water on his face.

Heather looked around as she drenched Tommy, everyone was wet and running around.

"Okay I give up!" Tommy shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Mean that?" asked Heather

"Yes!" panted Tommy.

Heather got up and ran to the girls' side.

"Dude!" Draco slapped the back of Tommy's head.

"I can't hold my breath forever!" Tommy held open his arms.

Heather did a Charlie's angel pose with her water gun.

"Well I guess it's a tie." said Danielle

"No way, we totally won!" yelled Ian

And that caused an eruption of bickering and the occasional squirt in the face.

"Okay, okay!" called out Heather

"How about we call a truce?" offered Jamie

"Okay a truce." The girls put down their weapons and so did the boys.

"Shake on it?" Draco offered Jackie his hand.

Jackie smiled. "Kiss on it!" She jumped into his arms.

"Love you sweetie." Draco smiled.

"Love you too!" Jackie smiled before dropping down. "Now I'm going to take a shower and don't you dare think about coming in!"

Nehal looked at Jamie's sloppy appearance. "See you in a couple of minutes?"

"Yes Nehal." Jamie said as he held her hand and kissed her cheek.

"You smell good."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Nehal smirked and walked away.

Ian wrapped his arms around Danielle's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know we could always shower together, since we've already seen each other naked."

"Yeah but I need to do this my own." (LOL)

"Why?"

"Because do you know how long it takes me to shower baby?"

Ian laughed. "Alright I'll see you after you're done."

"Can't wait!" Danielle left to go take a shower.

Heather pushed Tommy. "Later German dude!"

"Ouch that hurt Canadian chick." commented Tommy

"Very original."

"I know eh?"

"Are you making fun of Canadians, because if you are…"

"Don't worry babe, I would _never _make fun of you!"

Heather muttered, "Yeah right." And she went inside as well.

20 minutes later…

The girls, Jamie and Tommy went inside and packed up their entire luggage and brought it outside to the boat where Cooper, Draco and Ian were waiting.

"Aww I don't want to leave." said Danielle. "It's so peaceful here!"

"You can always come back next summer." suggested Draco

"Okay!" Danielle said and then she started to make-out with Ian.

Jackie said, "Thanks for letting us stay here Draco." She then pulled out a present for Draco out of her backpack. "This is from all of us. But I wrapped it!"

Nehal said, "Jackie next time get one of us to do it."

"It doesn't look that bad does it?"

Draco laughed. "No it looks fine sweets." Draco kissed Jackie on the fore head.

Heather rolled her eyes and Nehal laughed at Heather's expression.

Draco took the present out of Jackie's hand.

Everybody watched with eager eyes as Draco opened the box.

Draco raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Mm…turtles." (Gotta love turtles)

"So you like them?" asked Danielle

"Why of course!"

Jackie smiled. "Eeeeeee."

"Toot toot!" said the boat impatiently.

"Who farted?" asked Jackie confused.

The four girls, Jamie and Tommy boarded the boat.

"No!" whined Ian

Danielle smirked and the two of them began to make-out again.

"Toot toot!" said the boat again.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Heather.

Danielle finally tore herself away from Ian (Literally) and got on the boat.

Cooper started the engine and Draco and Ian waved goodbye to everyone.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Diagon Alley

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Three days later the girls all met up at Diagon Alley to get their supplies.

"Can you believe that it's our last year?" asked Danielle

"I know." added Jackie. "It's so sad."

"Hogwarts is so much better than our old school." answered Nehal

"Eeek!" said Heather. "Guys hide me! Quick! Neville's coming this way with his grandma."

Heather hid behind Nehal, Danielle and Jackie.

"Aww his grandma is so cute." exclaimed Jackie

"Jackie she's the enemy!" hissed Heather from behind her.

"But I love old people!"

Neville looked nervous as he approached the girls. "Hi, guys."

"Actually it's hey girls but I'll forgive you." said Nehal

"Okay, okay. Hi Heather!"

Heather blushed. "Oh…hi."

Neville's grandma glared at Heather. "Maybe your eyes _don't _need diapers! Come on Neville were leaving!"

"Oh…she's mad at me because I dumped Neville!"

"No shit Sherlock!" said Danielle. "Why don't you go solve a mystery?"

"Maybe I will." Heather paused. "But he _actually _dumped me!"

"Yeah, you just cheated on him!" remarked Nehal

"Well you know…"

Danielle laughed and all of a sudden her eyes locked on guy that she had never seen before.

The guy was staring right back at her. He had hazel eyes, shaggy brown hair and a well built body. (Mm…I like)

Danielle said, "Mm…break me off a piece of that meat!"

"What did you want me to break?" said Nehal stepping forward and cracking her knuckles.

"Chill out Nehal." said Heather. "It's just an expression. It means that she likes him."

Jackie looked at Danielle. "But you have Ian!"

"Yeah true." answered Danielle. "But I have to at least talk to him. He is so flippin' sexy! He's got that look, that kid has when their lost."

"And you find that attractive?" asked Nehal

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Come on!" She dragged Heather, Nehal and Jackie to meet the mystique guy.

"We should pretend to bump into him!" suggested Jackie

"Okay!" agreed Heather and ran at him. However, she forgot to stop and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh god!" said Nehal covering her mouth with her hands.

"I guess Heather was literally trying to break a piece off of him." commented Danielle.

5 minutes later when the guy and Heather got up she said, "Excuse me."

The mystique guy looked at Heather in disbelief.

Danielle hurried up to him and said, "Sorry about my friend." Danielle put her hands on Heather's shoulders."…she hasn't taken her de-psychoiphling pills today."

"Oh…well that's okay." He said in a Mexican accent.

Danielle thought, "Mmmmmmmmmmm."

Heather said, "I had some cough syrup, though! OMG! Did I tell you this dream I had last night? It was about cough syrup!"

"Thanks Heather!" said Danielle as she pushed Heather out of the way and faced him. "Sorry about that! What's your name?" Danielle gave him a seductive smirk.

"Diego Luna." He said. (Yeah that's the name of that actor from Dirty Dancing Havana nights)

By this time, Jackie and Nehal had got to them and Heather was skipping away.

"Hi I'm Danielle and these are my friends Jackie and Nehal and the girl who attacked you is Heather."

Diego smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you all."

Jackie thought, "Wow Danielle has pretty good taste in guys. He's hot."

"So Diego is this your first time here?" asked Nehal

"Yes it is." replied Diego. "I can't seem to find the bookstore."

"Oh, I know where that is!" said Danielle excitedly. "I mean…we know where it is. We could show you the way."

"Alright that would be nice, but what about Heather?"

Nehal replied, "She probably went to find Tommy her boyfriend."

Jackie smiled sweetly at Diego.

"Follow us!" said Danielle.

But Heather _was _at the bookstore.

Heather was exploring. She was in the basement (Where you're not allowed to go) She went down in the store stairway where she met a wrought iron door. "Hello!" Heather tried to push it but it was really heavy. "Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" She shouted.

All of a sudden, this guy came up to her wearing a double –breasted pea coat. He opened it easily and walked inside.

"Wow! You're really strong!" commented Heather. She looked around and it was shelves and shelves of books with leather chairs in the corners.

"Are you a vampire?" The guy asked.

"Er…no!" said Heather and ran away. Heather was running so fast she couldn't see and knocked someone over. She looked over and saw Diego Luna on the ground. "Not you again!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" said Diego

"Hey! Where were you?" asked Jackie

"Downstairs."

Jackie gave Heather a puzzled look.

"Let's get our books for Hogwarts."

"You go to Hogwarts?" asked Diego

"Yeah, it's our last year!" said Danielle

"Mine too! I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year."

All the girls looked at each other happily.

"That's so cool." commented Jackie

"Yeah and maybe you'll be in Gryffindor." said Nehal

"Gryffindor?" asked Diego confused.

"It's the house were in." replied Heather. "There's also Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

The five of them walked into Flourish and Blotts.

Danielle said, "Omg guys it's the creepy man from last year."

Jackie said, "He's so weird. He talks to himself."

"So do you when you're sleeping!" Nehal sniggered loudly followed by Danielle and Heather.

"Well, I can't help myself. But he can!"

The thin creepy man then came over. "Helloo ladies and man. What books will you be needing this year?"

Danielle looked at her sheet. "Standard book of spells 7, Potions for dummies, Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts 7."

"Alright, then. Follow me and I will show you…show you the way."

Diego whispered to the girls, "Your right he is weird."

They all laughed.

"So…Diego." said Danielle. "What brings you here to jolly good London?"

"Hogwarts of course. I've always wanted to go. And finally Dumbledore one of the greatest wizards ever finally accepted me!"

Danielle smiled and giggled while twisting her hair around her finger. "Wow, that's so cool!"

Jackie gave Danielle a weird look.

"Yes, the letter was very…how you say…amusing!" Diego said in his sexy Mexican accent. "It said yo what up G? You're accepted into Hogwarts!"

The girls laughed.

"Indubiously." said Heather

They all laughed again. So the girls and Diego all received their books and left Flourish and Blotts.

"So…where to next?" asked Nehal

Diego answered, "Well I need to get an owl. Do you know where the pet store is?"

"Yes!" Danielle and Jackie said at the same time. They then glared at each other, their faces inches away from each other.

Danielle muttered, "You've got a boyfriend."

"So do you." Jackie muttered back.

"This calls for a game of rock paper scissors!" said Heather

Nehal rolled her eyes.

Jackie sighed because she didn't want to gamble Diego away but she had no choice.

"Ribbet, ribbet. Let's play!" said Heather

They played rock paper scissors and Jackie made rock with her fist, but Danielle made paper. (LOL that sounds funny)

"Woo hoo!" said Danielle. And she walked off with Diego.

Jackie watched painfully as he put his arm around her back.

Heather noticed this and said, "Let's go get ice cream!"

So they went to get ice cream because ice cream can cheer anyone up right? Wrong. At the ice cream store Jackie ordered Cookie Dough ice cream, Nehal ordered Mint Chocolate chip and Heather got the Macho Gazpacho Triple Coco Brownie sundae!

Heather was burying her face into her ice cream when Ian, Jamie, Draco and Tommy showed up. (Hmm have they all become friends?)

"Hey guys!" said Tommy.

Heather couldn't hear him because her ears were filled with ice cream.

Draco jokingly sat in Jackie's lap.

Heather started cleaning out her ears.

"Where's Danielle?" asked Ian

"She's in Magical Menagrie." answered Heather

"Heather!" hissed Jackie

"Oh wait-she's not."

Jamie and Nehal looked from Ian to Heather.

Ian pulled out a chair and sat down beside Heather and Tommy. "What are you talking about?"

"She went to Magical Menagrie but now she's in the er…"

"Washroom!" said Nehal

"Good idea!" commented Heather

Ian gave them all suspicious looks. "Right then…"

Nehal smiled at him. "She should be back soon."

Jackie looked at Draco. "Hey um…can you get off my lap?"

Draco sighed. "Okay."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Draco!"

"Open wide!" said Heather shoving a mouth full of ice cream in Tommy's mouth.

Tommy yelled, "Heather I don't like ice cream!"

"Too bad now you do!"

"Ahh! Brain freeze."

"Hi Hagrid."

"I'm not Hagrid!"

"No I'm saying hi to Hagrid. How you doing buddy?"

Hagrid said, "Pretty good thanks. You kids have a good summer?"

"Yeah." They all answered.

"That's good, well I best be off now. You lot stay out of trouble until school comes around you here me?"

"Yes."

And with that response Hagrid left.

Draco muttered, "I hate that big oaf."

"Hey guys! What's up!" said Danielle as she entered the store.

"Danielle!" said Ian. "Danielle? Who's that guy?"

"Diego Luna!"

Ian frowned. "I see."

Tommy got up and ran over to a pole and waved at Heather.

Heather ran over to the pole and they both held hands and ran away together.

"Okay, weirdos." said Draco

Danielle said, "Diego's from Mexico and he's coming to Hogwarts!"

"Cool." said Ian. He shook Diego's hand. "I'm Ian; Danielle's boyfriend."

"Hi…" Diego said quietly.

"Jamie Bell." Jamie shook Diego's hand as well.

Nehal thought, "Wow what a nice guy he is."

Jamie said, "And that guy who ran away with Heather is Tommy."

Ian looked at Diego again. "So where are you from again?"

Diego simply answered, "Mexico."

"What do you guys do for fun down there?" asked Draco

"Dance competitions. I let my body feel the music. I love dancing."

"Me too." sighed Danielle.

"I don't like dancing." said a mysterious voice.

Nehal turned around and jumped.

"That's right it's me." He laughed.

"Riley! Well what do you know?" Nehal said nervously.

"Hey Nehal!"

"Uh…hi."

Jackie said sarcastically, "Well this should be great." She nodded her head. "Really great and not at all _awkward."_

With quick glance at Jamie, Riley took Nehal's wrist and led her away.

Nehal looked back at Jamie shaking her head, telling him not to come after her.

Jamie stared at Nehal like they do in the movies. (Ahaha)

"What's wrong?" asked Jackie

"Nothing-wait did Nehal tell you about Riley?"

"Yeah that she wants to dump him and that she's cheating on him with you."

Jamie narrowed his eyes at Jackie.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just saying!"

Diego didn't really feel comfortable being here so he said, "Well, I think I should go."

"No! Why? You should stay." said Danielle.

"No, actually…you can go!" said Ian stiffly.

Diego and Jamie walked the walk of shame as the rest of them watched their retreating backs.

Danielle glared at Ian. "What's your problem?"

Ian turned his back on Danielle. "I don't want you talking to him."

"Why not? Ian! Dammit talk to me!"

Jackie looked at Draco. "Maybe we should go…"

Meanwhile with Riley and Nehal…

"What's up?" said Nehal, pretending that everything was normal.

Riley said, "I heard Jamie Bell stayed over at Malfoy's beach house after the party!"

Nehal crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah he did."

"Let's see…the only guys staying over were people going out with the girls and you and Jamie weren't the only couple!"

"Riley don't be paranoid."

"And then I find him with you at Diagon Alley!" Riley's face was turning purple with each word he spoke.

"Yeah with ALL OF MY FRIENDS! Can't you trust me?"

"I just don't trust _him._"

"It's not what it looks like…"

"If you'd rather hang around other guys then me, then maybe we should just-"

"You're such an asshole!" erupted Nehal and stormed off.

Riley didn't even try to stop her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tommy led Heather to an alleyway.

"What is it? What are we doing?" asked Heather

Tommy started making out with Heather.

Heather enjoyed it but knew this wasn't what he wanted to do. She pulled back. "Tommy…"

"Heather I have to tell you something."

Heather sighed. When they were kissing she could close her eyes and not look at him. But when talking she couldn't ignore his blond hair. He looked shorter and…cockier with it.

"I know you don't like shuffling." said Tommy. "But I do! Shuffle board! It's important to me."

"Well yeah. I'm so bad at shuffleboard and your family wins the shuffleboard championship every year. It's like your…legacy!"

"Well, my team's advanced to the finals!"

"That's great!"

"Yes, and I'm playing in it. Heather…I have to go back to Germany." (Gasp)

Heather's jaw dropped. "You're giving up me for SHUFFLING! Next you'll tell me you have to compete in the chuckling contest!" (Chuckling contest LOL! I wonder if somewhere in the world there actually is a chuckling contest…yeah I'm sorry, on with the story)

Tommy dropped his head in shame. "I don't believe it."

"I've always known you're good at chuckling Tommy. "After all these years! Don't you care? What about my baby! And Johnny is in a coma!" (LOL, sorry soap opera talk)

"This is my chance to make it big in shuffle boarding!" protested Tommy

"Fine! Just go shuffle away from me. I don't need you." Heather reached the end of the alley and yelled. "BYE SPEEDO BOY!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco and Jackie decided to leave Ian and Danielle to continue arguing. They saw Jamie standing by a wall clearly looking for Nehal and Riley.

Jackie looked at Draco and he walked over to Jamie. "Hey Bell!"

Jamie did the nod thing to acknowledge the couple's presence.

"Where are they?" asked Draco

"I don't know." answered Jamie.

Just then Riley started walking by.

"Speak of the devil." muttered Draco.

"Nehal!" said Jackie. "I don't see her…"

Jamie laughed lightly. "No Riley…"

Riley heard his name and walked over to the three curious to see if they wanted to talk to him or if they were just talking about him.

"Where's Nehal?" asked Jamie

Riley glared at Jamie. "This isn't about you."

Draco stood in front of Riley. "It is now."

"Get out of my way!"

"You don't deserve her!"

Before Riley could say anything else Draco punched him in the face.

"Draco!" Jackie said feeling scared.

Blood spilled from Riley's nose and he punched Draco back.

Draco staggered back.

"Stop it! Both of you!" yelled Jackie

Jamie then grabbed hold of Draco. "He's not worth it man."

Draco pointed his finger at Riley. "Stay the hell away from Nehal. I mean it Applebalm!" Draco felt like he had an obligation to protect Nehal because they had become such good friends.

Riley shook his head and walked away.

Jackie looked at Draco. "Hey! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" muttered Draco. "We should probably be worried about Nehal."

"Should we split up?" asked Jackie

Jamie said, "No, let's look together."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie caught a flash if black hair. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, she climbed the tree!" gasped Jackie

They all ran to the tree and it was Nehal up high in the tree, with her back turned to them. When they got closer they heard her humming angrily. (LOL!) They carefully climbed up so they could talk to Nehal. (Jamie first, Jackie then Draco)

Jackie said, "Hey gurlio! What happened with Riley?"

"Riley's such a jerk!" said Nehal turning around. "He probably wants to break up with me."

"That sucks." said Draco

Jamie was being very quiet. He couldn't help feeling like this was his entire fault. "Nehal…I'm so sorry." said Jamie desperately.

"It's nothing to do with you!" Nehal put her hands on Jamie's arms and looked at him. Then she turned away. "I just hate him so much! He probably cheated too!" She muttered.

"So, what're you gonna do?" asked Jackie

There was silence.

Nehal said evilly, "It's time to get even!"

"Getting revenge." said Draco.

Jackie gave Draco a weird look and went to sit beside Nehal. "So…how are we going to get even?"

Nehal shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure but one thing is for sure. I want my tie back!"

"Perfect!" Jamie yelled scarring some birds away.

"What's perfect?"

Draco scoffed, "My good looks of course."

Jamie rolled his eyes, Jackie smiled at Draco and he winked at her.

"I've got the perfect idea!" exclaimed Jamie. "We go to Riley's house and get Nehal's tie back!"

"How?" asked Draco

"We get it at nighttime, when it's dark so when he wakes up he'll think he's dreaming but really he's not!"

Jackie replied, "Wouldn't it be a lot easier if we just went to his house and rang the doorbell and ask for the tie back, so that Nehal can break up with him face to face before he breaks up with her…"

Nehal glared at Jackie. She knew her friend was trying to help but the sentence didn't do her justice.

"I mean…IF he breaks up with you WHICH he won't because…um…because he thinks your this amazing wonderful girl who's brought him such…joy this summer-"

Jamie said, "What's the fun in doing that Jackie?"

"It's not supposed to be fun! It's more of a straight-forward concept."

Draco said, "No offense Jackie but I like Bell's idea better so we can snoop around Applebalm's house more…if you even it call it a house where the guy lives. My manor is probably 5 times bigger than his scrawny house."

Jackie looked offended. "Draco! My whole house can fit in your kitchen!"

"Yeah but your not a jerk like Applebalm!"

"Actually she is." said Nehal jokingly. (Or was she?)

Jackie's jaw dropped. "I am?"

Nehal patted Jackie's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heather came back to the ice cream store and started eating her ice cream.

It seemed Danielle and Ian had settled their differences because Ian bought Danielle a Rocky Road ice cream and some food for Sunshine to make up for his behavior.

"Where's Tommy?" asked Danielle

Heather said, "He went to Germany."

"Why?" asked Ian

"Shuffle boarding!" Heather put her face in her ice cream. "Mm…brownies."

Ian looked at Heather puzzled.

Danielle noticed this and laughed. "Don't ask."

Ian smiled at Danielle and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Ian."

**A/N: Hey hope you guys like this chapter. Review!**

**Volleyballsuperstar – Thanks gurlio**

**Sexichika – Ahaha I like the pun thing, that was funny. Yeah that chapter was hot! Expect more of it later…**

**Crazygurl833 – Wow that was the longest review I have ever seen or received. I feel so honored. Thank you so much! I know you've been a fan of the story for a long time and even when I didn't update for two years you still were a true fan. Thank you so much for all of your support! And hey I didn't know you worked in an office? That's pretty cool, isn't like a summer job thing? Yeah I was gonna get one this year but you know that didn't really work out but oh well I got lots of shopping done! And updating the story of course! **

**Greendayfan – Thank you and yes I will update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 The tie

Chapter 6

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." said Jackie

The four girls were standing at the side of Riley's house. It was the dead of night, the moon was full and wolves were howling in the distance. But dressed in black the girls were barely visible.

Danielle said, "Well we can't walk in through the door!"

"Yeah but this is called breaking and entering!" cried Jackie

Nehal ignored that fact and said, "Okay, here's the plan-we need someone to go in with me as back up-"

"Me! Oh pick me!" said Danielle

"Okay Danielle, and someone will use this transmitter radio a.k.a. walkie –talkie to keep watch for any interference."

"Omg! I love walkie talkies!" said Jackie

"Alright and Heather you're left to guard the front of the house. Let's move out!"

"Wait!" said Jackie

Nehal rolled her eyes. "What now Jackie?"

"Maybe we should have a signal or something incase one of us gets in trouble or something…"

"That's what the walkie-talkies are for! So we can communicate. Now let's do this!"

Jackie sighed.

Nehal and Danielle flew up on Nehal's broom to Riley's bedroom.

"Let's just pray the window isn't locked." whispered Danielle. Danielle unlocked the latch and she slowly entered. She then looked to see if Riley was asleep and he was. Danielle motioned for Nehal to come in.

Nehal entered and suddenly her broom fell to the ground outside, but luckily it didn't break or make a loud sound. Nehal and Danielle both breathed sighs of relief.

Jackie then spoke into the walkie-talkie. "Testing, testing 1, 2, 3." She didn't hear a response from Heather. "Draco Malfoy is hot over!" Jackie then looked at the switch and saw that it wasn't on. "My bad!" She turned it on. "Heather you there? Over and out."

Heather replied, "Only say over and out if you're going away for good. Say over if you're just done talking!"

"Fine. Be that way!"

"Maybe I will!"

Nehal said, "Entering through window. Commencing search for tie over."

"Searching for Riley to ensure safety over!" said Danielle

"Status clear over!" said Heather

Jackie said, "Remember a man behind gets left behind. That's the pirate code over. Oh wait not over I have a visual of victim, over!" (Jackie's sitting in a tree by the way)

"You mean Riley?" said Heather. "Oh yeah, OVER!"

"Yes, over." replied Danielle.

Nehal said, "He's sleeping, over…okay that's getting really annoying…over!" Nehal then started looking in all of Riley's drawers and his closet for the tie.

"Dammit! Where could it be?" muttered Danielle

Nehal moved into Riley's bathroom and saw a little shrine with pictures of Nehal, some flowers and her tie. "Oh my gosh!" She said because all the pictures were ripped.

"I know!" exclaimed Jackie. "That guy walking down the street is so hot!"

"Pathetic." muttered Nehal to the shrine.

"No he's not! How dare you!" Jackie shouted.

"Shh!" hissed Danielle

"Have established visual with target over and out." said Nehal

Heather stood outside the side of Riley's house when all of a sudden Heather started having a conversation with a 7 year old boy. "I'm sure you would like to no who I am and what I do, but as part of my creed I cannot tell you. You see my identity must remain mysterious and my mission kept secret. I cannot reveal it to you."

"Why not?" asked the 7 year old boy.

"Because then I would have to kill you."

"Daddy!" The boy ran off.

Heather smiled for a good job done.

Nehal grabbed her tie and said, "Let's blow this joint!" She opened the window.

Danielle ran into the bathroom. "Nehal we have to get out of here! I think he's waking up!"

"Let's hurry!"

Danielle jumped out first onto the broom and zoomed to Jackie, almost knocking her out of the tree.

"Ahh!" screamed Jackie.

"Shut up, Riley's waking up!" hissed Danielle

"Danie no offense, gurl but flying really isn't your thing."

"I know now be quiet!"

Nehal, still in the bathroom, had her foot on the window sill when she heard footsteps. Her heart jumped into her mouth as the door knob slowly turned…

But in a flash Nehal was away on her broom clutching the tie.

Heather said, "Let's clear this place. Over and out."

The girls ran down the streets but bumped into two something's…

"Jackie?" said a tall boy

"Rocky?" said Nehal

"What are you doing here?" All of them said in unison.

"Whoa freaky." The girls said.

"Did you guys just go to Riley's house?" asked Colt

Jackie thought, "Wow Colt's taller and more built…wait you have Draco stop it Jackie!"

The girls all looked at each other nervously, except for Jackie because she was staring at Colt.

"Er…no." answered Nehal.

Rocky said, "Oh…okay then."

Danielle replied, "We were just in the neighborhood."

Colt said, "Why are you all dressed in black?"

Heather replied, "Because we are the women in black!"

"Boo yeah!" yelled Nehal

Danielle said, "What are you two doing here?"

Rocky and Colt looked at each other nervously. "It's none of your damn business!" They said.

"Okay that was a bit harsh." muttered Heather

Jackie said, "Hey Rocky are you still going out with Hermione?"

"Yeah…" answered Rocky

"Omg that's so cute! My match –making skills are actually working!"

"Match –making?" asked Rocky confused.

"Oops…"

"You set Hermione and me up?"

"Um…um…kind of…sort of…not really. I just told Hermione that I thought that you liked her."

"Well then…you are very correct."

Nehal rolled her eyes. Rocky probably only liked Hermione because she was one of the only girls who didn't turn him down.

"Anyways…" said Heather. "We should be going now…"

"Thanks for the letter Jackie!" said Colt out of the blue.

Jackie did the shifty eye thing. "What letter?" She ignored the death glares she was receiving from her friends.

"You know, I sent you a letter you sent me a letter back…"

"Oh…_that _letter."

Nehal snorted, "Jaxs I can't believe you sent that loser a letter!"

"Who are you calling a loser?"

"You. I mean come on Riley is the ring leader of the gang so that kind of makes him the king of the losers! And you two are his loyal loser subjects!"

Danielle laughed.

Rocky said, "We're not loyal subjects!"

Heather said, "I hate to break it to you…but you are."

"Yeah!" added Danielle. "And you still haven't found a replacement for Cory."

"We're working on it." answered Colt. "We still keep in touch."

Nehal looked at her watch. "Omg we're late for Malfoy and Jamie. We were supposed to meet them at Fraser Street 15 minutes ago."

"D'arn tootin." said Heather

Jackie said, "Well I guess we better go before they come looking for us."

Rocky said, "You're hanging out with Jamie Bell! He's so unpopular at our school!"

"So? It's not like you're that popular either!"

Danielle smiled at Jackie's comment.

"Why would you popular gals hang out with him?" Rocky ignored Jackie's comment.

"I have no idea." muttered Heather

Nehal said, "I talked to him at Quidditch camp. He's a pretty nice guy."

"I bet he is." Rocky said sarcastically

Nehal now was really angry. "Rocky? Remember when I told you, you were cool?"

Rocky nodded his head.

"Well I lied."

Rocky gasped in horror.

Dun, dun dun…

"Well you're probably lying about Jamie too!" said Colt

"La!" said Heather

"Sayonara!" said Nehal and they all walked away.

Jackie looked back and waved to Colt before any of her friends could notice.

While they were walking to Fraser Street (but not there yet) they ran into Draco and Jamie.

"Hi!" said Jackie. "We were supposed to meet at Fraser Street!"

"Well you took forever. We thought maybe Riley had taken care of you!" remarked Jamie

"Yeah! Like they could do anything like that!" scoffed Danielle

"Or could they…"

The girls all looked at Jamie. "Right…"

"So did you get the tie Pradhan?" asked Draco

"Yeah she did!" said Jackie before Nehal could answer.

Nehal looked at the tie and said, "Ugh! What is that smell?"

Heather pinched her nose and waved her hand around. "Yeah I was trying to be polite and not say something…"

Nehal smelt the tie. "Yuck! I've got second hand stink here!" (LOL)

Jackie and Draco laughed.

"Not funny! Gosh doesn't Riley ever take a bath?"

"Maybe once every blue moon." suggested Danielle.

They all burst out laughing.

Nehal said, "First thing I do when I get home is I'm washing this tie."

Jackie was laughing so hard that she hit the lower part of Draco's arm.

A sudden jolt of pain flooded Draco's body. He collapsed to his knees. "You stupid idiot!" yelled Draco. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

A wave of guilt hit Jackie hard. "Oh…" She didn't know what to say. "Draco, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just…" She stopped talking, and saw him regaining his senses. She mouthed to Nehal, Danielle and Heather. "I didn't even hit him that hard."

Nehal muttered, "He can't be…"

"Can't be what?" asked Heather

"Huh?"

"You were muttering to yourself saying he can't be, so what can't he be?"

"Uh…I don't know, I'm uh hey Heather look over there, free muffins!"

"Free Muffins! Where?"

"Ha, ha gotcha."

Heather narrowed her eyes at Nehal forgetting about what Nehal had muttered.

Jackie said, "But Draco what happened?"

Draco got to his feet. "What do you mean?"

"I barely touched you! What happened to your arm that made it hurt so badly?"

"Er…" Draco tried to find words. "Sunburn. Really bad sunburn. Hurts like a bitch."

"Oh…I'm sorry boy that blows."

**A/N: Hey guys I know this chapter is short but I'll make it up to you later on. Keep those funky reviews coming!**

**Beckyb007- Thank you! And as for Draco and Nehal you'll have to see what happens…**

**Softshadows – Yeah the rock paper scissors thing was kind of random but you know it was good. Ian and Danielle may have some troubles ahead, and Heather may or may not find somebody, you'll just have to find out what happens later.**


	7. Chapter 7 Burglars

Chapter 7

Two nights later Nehal has waving a sleepover. She invited her friends Heather, Danielle and Jackie. Nehal's parents and sister came back from Australia because they missed their daughter and wanted to see her before school started. But now they were off at V.I.P. Ministry of Magic gala.

The four friends were in the basement watching the movie Grease. (Omg best movie ever!)

Jackie was standing up on the couch singing and dancing to Grease Lighting. She had memorized most of the dance moves to the song. Danielle was on the tread mill working out, Nehal was reading a book and Heather was throwing popcorn at Jackie.

But little did they know that they were actually four burglars lurking upstairs going through Mrs. Pradhan's divine jewelry collection and other various valuables.

All of a sudden the girls heard a huge crash. "Ahh!" They all screamed.

Danielle stopped the tread mill. "What was that?"

"Maybe it was your owl Nehal." suggested Heather

Nehal placed a book mark on the page that she was on and closed it. "I'm gonna go check it out, you guys stay here!"

They all nodded.

Jackie paused the DVD.

Nehal tip-toed up the stairs. She looked around the kitchen and all the other rooms on that floor but nothing was wrong. She then heard whispers coming from upstairs. She crawled up the stairs and once she was close enough she saw people! "Oh my gosh." muttered Nehal. She then tip-toed back downstairs and ran to tell her friends.

"Neh Neh what's going on?" asked Jackie putting a sweater on over her pajamas.

"Burglars!" exclaimed Nehal. "There here! Right now! Upstairs!"

"You sure?" asked Heather. "Because what if their Repo men?"

Nehal shook her head. "It's burglars trust me. Their dressed in black and are carrying bags with money signs on them."

"Do they have guns too?" asked Jackie getting scared.

"Probably."

Heather said, "Okay what do we do?"

"We can't panic!"

Jackie replied, "Can't we just panic for a minute?"

"Okay!"

The girls all panicked for a couple of seconds and then instantly became calm.

Danielle said, "I'll use your phone in the kitchen to call the police."

Nehal said, "Be careful Danie."

Danielle nodded her head in return and tip-toed up the steps to use the phone.

"So what do WE do?" asked Heather

"I just thought of something!" said Nehal. "They might think that no one's home! So we could surprise attack them!" She finished with a flourish.

"Hello Nehal! Were not black belts or Ninjas like Colt!" exclaimed Jackie.

"They can't just rob my house and go!" Nehal dragged Heather and Jackie slowly up the stairs.

"What do we do?" whispered Heather

"I don't know…fight?"

Meanwhile Danielle was trying to get in contact with the police.

"Hello please state your emergency and form of transportation."

Danielle answered, "Burglars and we need the police!"

"911 please hold."

"911 put me on hold?" thought Danielle. "Bull shit."

Soft and light music came from the phone.

Danielle started to dance to it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Girl you so crazy." said Jackie. "What if they have guns? My mom once told me that if there's ever burglar in the house you should run away and get out of the house because that way they can't hurt you and if they steal something it can always be replaced but you can't!"

"That's wonderful Jackie." said Nehal. "But can my Ashlee Simpson autograph be replaced?"

"Okay! Let's go!"

The three of them went upstairs and saw Danielle dancing.

"Danielle!" hissed Heather. "This is no time for dancing!"

Danielle blushed thinking no one was watching her. "Uh…911 put me on hold!"

"Call Ian then?" suggested Jackie

"Ian doesn't have a phone nor knows what one is!"

"Floo Ian then!" said Nehal pointing to the fireplace.

"Oh yeah…" Danielle took a handful of floo powder in and stuck her head in the fireplace. "Smith Manor."

Jackie, Heather and Nehal kept shooting glances upstairs to see if the burglars were going to come downstairs.

"Okay! I'm going in! Whoever's with me follow okay?" Nehal looked down to see Jackie and Heather slowly backing away. "Hello! I didn't give you a choice so COME ON!"

The three girls headed upstairs and saw four boys dressed in black.

Heather crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh! What do we have here? Boys in black!"

"We're not boys, were men!" said one person who then made a giggling sound.

"My bad!" Heather said sarcastically. "3 boys and girl in black!"

Nehal and Jackie laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." said the burglar that smelled bad, like a combination of odor and rotten eggs. (Eww!)

Nehal stuck her tongue out at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Danie? What's wrong?" Ian said from the fireplace. He could see that Danielle was sporting a worried look.

Danielle said, "Ian baby you gotta come over to Nehal's house! There are burglars here and were all really scared, well except for Nehal she's determined to fight them."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll bring Malfoy, Crabble and Goyle along for the ride too."

"Okay bye Ian. I love you."

"Love you too hunny."

Danielle sprinted up the stairs. "You boys are gonna be in a whole lot of trouble. My boyfriend and his friends are coming over!"

"Oh wow were so scared." said a burglar

"Yeah my knees are shaking." added another burglar.

"Well they should be." said Danielle. "My boyfriend packs quite a punch."

"Yeah!" said Jackie. "And my boyfriend works out everyday!" Jackie said this as if she was proud of this fact.

The giggly burglar said, "Listen we're not trying to hurt you. We just want some stuff."

"What do you want?" asked Nehal

The smelly burglar held out a gun.

The girls gasped and immediately put their hands up in the air.

"Hand over your money!"

Heather reached into her pockets. "Okay but I only have 45 cents and a bus token."

Nehal said, "My mom has the money in her purse which she took with her."

"You lie! Don't play smart with me."

"I'm not lying!"

"She is lying!" said a burglar

"What the hell?" replied Danielle. "She's telling the truth."

Jackie added, "Yeah because I don't think Mrs. Pradhan would leave her purse lying around."

"Hey!" yelled Nehal. "You're not supposed to tell them my last name."

Heather said, "Well it's not like they know your first name."

"Yeah Nehal." said Jackie. (LOL)

Just then Ian, Draco, Crabble and Goyle arrived and dashed up the stairs.

Danielle and Jackie gave their respectable boyfriends a hug.

"Ian I'm so glad you came. These bastards are being so unreasonable!" said Danielle

"Well, well, well." said Ian. "Malfoy…you know what to do."

Danielle thought, "Mm…taking charge. I like that."

Draco held Crabble and Goyle on leashes. They kept slobbering and trying to get free. "Stick' em boys!" said Draco and Crabble and Goyle jumped at them.

Goyle grabbed Giggles (ahaha) and threw him into a window.

"Crap." muttered Nehal

Giggles jumped up without a scratch.

"What the…" said Goyle

"Yeah! You can't hurt me with my new gadgets! Mua ha ha!" said Giggles

Ian walked up to Giggles and punched him in the head. He instantly passed out and fell to the ground.

"I want some action." said Nehal. She walked over to the smelly one. "You know…you do seem familiar."

"Really?"

"Yepp…oh well!" Nehal punched him in the stomach and then the face.

Danielle and Heather cheered. "Go Nehal!"

Crabble attacked one of the other burglars and was now on top of him.

Draco was beating another burglar up pretty bad.

Jackie went to look in Nehal's room to see if any of her clothes were taken.

"Hey!" Heather said. "Their all wearing masks!"

Danielle gave Heather a duh kind of look.

Heather took off the mask of the guy Crabble was attacking. "Easy there boy." She took the mask off and too her surprise it was…Rocky Treanor. "What? Why are you robbing Nehal?"

Rocky said, "It's a long story. It was Riley's idea!"

"Applebalm is here too!" said Draco furiously.

The burglars pulled off their masks.

"You're a burglar to Colt?" asked Nehal

"Yepp." answered Colt

Jackie's jaw dropped when she saw what the Giggles burglar looked like. He had blonde hair but it's wasn't as blond as Draco's and he had blue eyes… (Hmm…) She found out that his name was Gary and he was hot!

"Is this your sick idea of a joke?" asked an astonished Danielle.

Riley said, "Maybe, or maybe not." He looked at Nehal. "You broke up with me!"

"Yeah I did!" exclaimed Nehal

"Why?"

"Because you're lousy boyfriend and all you care about is your gang, secret missions and sex!"

"That's not true." Riley was trying his best to defend himself.

"Yes it is! How many times have you written to me this summer?"

There was silence.

Nehal looked Riley up and down. "It's sure as hell over between us. Now get out of my house…all of you!"

Riley looked stunned.

Rocky said, "Alright let's go."

"Oh and leave your bags here." said Jackie coming out of Nehal's room.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled Nehal

Riley looked sad as he and the other members of his gang left out the front door.

"That was scary." muttered Jackie

Nehal turned to look at Draco, Ian, Crabble and Goyle. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Draco said kissing Jackie on the fore head as his arm was wrapped around Jackie's back. "It was lots of fun!"

Danielle laughed and gave Ian a smooch on the lips.

Nehal said, "Er…sorry to break the mood but my mom and sister should be home any minute so you boys should be leaving soon."

The boys said their goodbyes and left.

"Draco Malfoy so hot right now!" said Jackie

Heather smiled. "Aww Jaxs."

"Come on guys were supposed to be asleep now. Hogwarts is tomorrow." said Nehal acting as the mother figure.

The girls dashed down the stairs and lay in their sleeping bags.

"Next year is going to be going to be one hell of a year." stated Danielle.

They all agreed and fell asleep doing their usual sleeping habits. (Jackie talks in her sleep, Danielle knocks stuff over, Nehal sleep walks and Heather snores)

When Manali and Mrs. Pradhan came back from the party they went to check on the girls.

"Whoa." said Manali. "This party got bad in hurry."

"Well tomorrow they have to get up really early if they want to catch the train." said Mrs. Pradhan.

"Good luck with getting them up. Nehal will probably sleep right through the alarm."

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter is the Hogwarts Express. **

**Softshadows – Thank you for your reviews! Draco's arm is well I'm sure you can figure it out if you have read the 5th book. And Heather's obsession with muffins is just a joke I guess.**

**Hermione&Ron4ever&4ever- Ha-ha you called Draco disgusting. If he was real I'm sure he'd be upset. Joke! Thanks for your review. (I love Ron and Hermione too!) **


	8. Chapter 8 The hogwarts express

Chapter 8

The girls arrived at platform 9 ¾ on time. They just said their goodbyes to Nehal's family.

Nehal was confused about how nicely her sister was treating her in public and when her parents hugged her they acted like they didn't want to go. Nehal's owl Arrow actually had to bite Mr. Pradhan on the arm.

Heather stopped dead in her tracks as they were walking.

Jackie, Danielle and Nehal all turned around.

"Er…you okay?" asked Nehal

Heather said, "Guys I used to have two boyfriends but now I have…none."

Jackie, Danielle and Nehal all gave Heather a hug.

Danielle said, "Don't worry Hey Hey there's tons of boys at Hogwarts who will want to date you! Trust me on this one."

"But I don't want the boys of Hogwarts! I want an older, mature man who knows his stuff." cried Heather

"What kind of stuff?" asked Jackie

"Just stuff…I just don't want a boy who thinks that he can be a man. You know?"

"That doesn't make any sense Heather." answered Nehal

Heather sighed. "Nothing seems to anymore. Come on we need to get seats."

The girls looked at all of the compartments. Most of them seemed to be full, except for one where this pale man who was wearing a long jacket that covered his whole body.

"Guess this will do." said Danielle.

Heather sat beside the man while Nehal, Jackie and Danielle stationed themselves on the other side.

"Is he breathing?" asked Jackie

"Probably." said Heather poking him. He didn't flinch but he did moan. (LOL)

"That's not normal." said Nehal pointing at him.

"Yeah!" added Jackie. "Because when you poke someone they don't moan in pleasure like they enjoyed it!"

Heather laughed.

"Shh!" hissed Danielle. "He's sleeping."

The girls then decided to play Exploding snap. After 25 minutes of this, Nehal got up saying that she had to go to the washroom. After she left, the girls resumed their game.

Nehal walked past all the compartments stopping at the heads compartments. It was beautifully furnished. Someone was already sitting there.

The person turned when Nehal came in. "Nehal?" It was Jamie.

Nehal noticed that he was wearing a Head boy badge. "Hi! Er what are we supposed to do?" She asked taking out her own badge.

"Congratulations."

"You too!" Nehal sat next to Jamie and he grinned at her.

"I guess we'll be spending lots of time together huh?"

Nehal nodded watching the Prefects file in slowly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What's taking her so long?" Jackie said after a while.

"Maybe she got stuck." suggested Heather

"Or making out with someone, now that she's single and all." remarked Danielle

"Like I would!" Nehal came in.

Danielle noticed her putting something shiny in her pocket but said nothing. "So…omg! We're gonna be there any second! Let's get changed."

"But Danielle!" protested Jackie. "We can't get changed with _him _here!"

Heather looked at the pale man. "He's sound asleep."

"Yeah I know that! But what if he wakes up!"

"He won't trust me."

The girls then got changed in their robes very quickly.

Nehal said, "Maybe we should wake him up. We're going to be there soon!"

Heather poked him again and he moaned.

"Wake up!" Nehal yelled in his ear.

However, he didn't wake up.

"What are we going to do?" asked Danielle

"I don't know." replied Jackie. "Maybe Heather should take her top off!"

The man's eyes suddenly opened.

The girls all stepped back frightened.

"Uh hi!" said Danielle uncertainly.

The man just stared at Heather.

"Are you our new DADA teacher?" asked Jackie

The man spoke. "You passed into the forbidden chamber." (He's still staring at Heather by the way)

"The what now?"

"At Flourish and Blotts!"

"Oh…I see."

There was an awkward silence.

"Indeed." He said.

"ARE YOU OUR NEW DADA TEACHER!" demanded Nehal

"Me?"

"You're the teacher then?" asked Jackie

"I'm not quite sure. But suddenly I was feeling better than ever."

"Okay then." muttered Danielle

"Ooh!" said Heather. "My senses so high, they led me straight to the instrument of my resurrection."

He looked at Heather surprised.

"Anyways…" said Nehal. "We should be there really soon."

"Soon!" He yelled.

The four girls backed away again.

He pushed the glass door back and it shattered and he headed away.

"Okay why is he so mad?" asked Jackie

Danielle replied, "I hope he's not our teacher!"

"Yeah, he can't even talk straight." said Nehal

Heather didn't say anything, mostly she was thinking, "Mm…"

**A/N: Omg I think this is the shortest chapter that has been written. Crazy! But I will make it up to you guys. Don't worry; this chapter was very important so it had to be on its own. **

**Sexichika – Yeah I'm in love with Draco Malfoy too but not Ian. LOL! The Crabble and Goyle thing was my friend's idea. You're very lucky that you have a super super super hot sexi boyfriend. And the girls will not be late for the train, but that would be like Chamber of Secrets if they were late, or maybe not…who knows…**


	9. Chapter 9 Shadow fire

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters

Jackie sighed, as the carriages took them back to their home. For some reason Canada had never had such a big effect on her as Hogwarts did. And this was her last year too. And another thing kept bugging her. Was Draco hiding something important from her? On her other side was Heather, whose mind wandered to the weird man on the train, as she looked out the window. Now there was a man...a true one, but something was different and she couldn't place her finger on it just yet. Nehal was unusually quite too, Danielle who was watching her, saw the raven haired girl feel something from inside her pocket, and a troublesome expression on her face. Looking around the carriage once more, Danielle noted that the ride had been too quiet...something was wrong...terribly wrong...

When the four girls arrived at Hogwarts they sat at the Gryffindor table.

Danielle said, "I hope Diego's sorted into Gryffindor."

"Omg that would be so awesome!" agreed Jackie

Danielle and Jackie both sighed.

Nehal and Heather who were sitting beside each other rolled their eyes.

Nehal nudged Heather. "Looks, like that guy is the new Dada teacher!"

"Yay!" cheered Heather

Jackie said, "Hope he's better then Mr. K."

Dumbledore then stepped up to the microphone. "Yo what up Hogwarts! Let's raise this roof! Make some noise!"

All the students cheered.

"Professor McGonagall bring in da 1st years and our new exchange students. Holla!"

"Eeeeeee its Diego!" squealed Jackie

"And he is looking fine!" added Danielle

"Jamie's looking fine too!" said Nehal looking at Jamie who was only a few seats away from her.

Once all the first years had been sorted Professor McGonagall called out for Gary Giggles. (Yes he was the burglar from chapter 7)

Many students laughed at his name.

"Respect!" McGonagall gritted through her teeth. She was not in the mood to hand out detentions, especially on the first day back.

Gary put on the sorting hat.

"Ravenclaw!" announced the hat

The Ravenclaws clapped and cheered.

Riley stood up and patted Gary on the back.

Shivers ran down Nehal's spine when she saw that Riley was sitting right behind her.

"Diego Luna."

The sorting hat was placed on Diego's head.

Under the Gryffindor table Danielle and Jackie had their fingers crossed.

"Gryffindor!"

All the Gryffindors cheered. Diego sat beside Danielle.

Danielle smiled at him. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Diego replied, "Glad to be here."

Dumbledore said, "Now let's fucking eat!"

The girls all dug in and ate. The welcoming ceremony had been grand, as teachers tried to get the students minds of the dangers ahead. Nehal sat quietly, the incident of her family's behavior was quite odd, and she wished Arrow had not bitten her father, because she had not wanted to let go of him either. At that moment she knew that was probably the last time she would see them, and missed her mom already. The owls suddenly swooped down, and the tension could be felt in the air, but every owl carried sweets to its owner. Delight filled each table, as the sweets were opened, and laughter broke in once again. Arrow circled the hall, looking for its owner, when she saw Nehal watching her. She dove, and dropped the letter she had been holding in her talons, and took off for the sky once more.

At the Slytherin table Ian was furious at the fact that Diego got sorted into Gryffindor.

Ian said, "I mean Hufflepuff would have suited him better. Just look at that guy flirting with our women!"

Sean laughed at his friend. "Actually he seems to be more interested in your girlfriend Smith not like nothing's wrong with your girlfriend Malfoy…"

"The point is!" exclaimed Ian. "If he makes or tries to make a move on my girlfriend I'll hex him good!"

"Crucio's a good one." suggested Draco. "Torture him first then beat the shit out of him, while he's weak, that's my strategy."

"I'll keep that in mind Malfoy."

"You do that."

After the feast was over, Dumbledore spoke again. "Now would the head boy and head girl stand up!"

Nehal and Jamie both stood up.

Jackie, Heather and Danielle's jaws dropped.

Nehal knew they were staring at her but she just ignored it and stared at the teachers as they clapped for her and Jamie.

However, the Slytherins were giving Nehal and Jamie dirty looks. They were mad at Dumbledore for picking two Gryffindors.

"And now y'all get some frickin' shut eye! Goodnight y'all!" said Dumbledore

Nehal stared at the letter, and opened it slowly, reading its contents, her face hard to read. Her less than happy occasion of becoming Head Girl had vanished when she realized, her friends were mad at the prospect of it being _her _and not Danielle. The letter did not help, and made things more confusing. Its contents said:

_Miss Pradhan, please come see me in my office after the ceremony. I have some important things to discuss with you. Make sure no one follows however, and do not tell anyone of this meeting. After this, you may go to your Heads Room, where you will find all your belongings. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

Nehal folded the letter, and as the prefects led the first years to their respective houses, Nehal slipped, unnoticed by the crowd save Jamie Bell, and Draco Malfoy. Making sure no one followed her; Nehal put the delusional charm on herself, and with a knock, entered the room, undoing the charm, in process.

Professor McGonagall nodded to a chair, which Nehal sat in. "Miss Pradhan," she paused, and swallowed. Taking a deep breath, the Head of House continued softly," Shortly after your family reached their hiding place, they were attacked by two dozen Death Eaters. Obviously outnumbered, they fought bravely to the end, and it was quite a short notice, and the Aurors could not get there in time. They did recover a few possessions however, which are now your responsibility. " She took out a small velvet pouch, a note; put a cage on the table, and something wrapped in paper. She took out a necklace out of the pouch. "This is the Pradhan heirloom, and is extremely powerful. It reflects your emotions, and helps in other ways in which you will discover. The note goes into detail, of their last words to you.

Nehal looked at it, still sealed with the Pradhan coat of arms. Fingering it, she looked up to see the cage which held the Pradhan family's pride and honor. A hawk perched elegantly, its opal eyes calmly watching her. She soon discovered that it was somehow connected to the necklace.

She slipped the necklace over her head, and the opal suddenly changed to Zircon, (its almost Aqua in color) exactly the colour of the hawks'. "Shadow Fire." Nehal whispered softly, taking the bird out of its cage. She turned to Cooper, the house elf. "Cooper, you are free..." She said softly.

"No Missus!" Cooper squeaked "Me serve miss for eternity, me will. To kitchen for now." and he vanished, still wearing the Pradhan outfit.

"What's in there?" Nehal looked at the big rectangles, and removing the covers, saw the only pictures that survived the attack. Pictures of the three Pradhans, with frames made by Manali. A tiny broche fell out of one of them. The Pradhans' Coat of arms.

With Shadow Fire perched on her shoulder, the note safely in her pocket, along with the pictures, and the broche pinned on her shirt; Nehal managed a small smile and walked slowly out of the room. The news still sinking in... somehow she made her way to the Heads Room.

Nehal saw Jamie talking to a Hufflepuff prefect. "Jamie! Jamie!"

Jamie looked to see who was calling his name. When he saw it was Nehal his eyes lit up and he grinned. He quickly bid goodbye to the Hufflepuff prefect leaving him with final instructions. He looked at Nehal. "Ready to go see our room?"

Nehal smirked. "I'm always ready Jamie Bell."

Jamie took hold of Nehal's hand.

They walked towards their room and came face to face with a portrait of a lion.

"Password?" asked the grumpy lion. (Ahaha)

"Hogwarts is cool." said Jamie and Nehal in unison.

The portrait swung open and they entered.

"Wow this is so nice." commented Nehal

"I know." replied Jamie. "Hey cool couch." Jamie ran to the couch and lay down on it. "Now this is nice."

Nehal gave him a weak smile.

"So where did you go?"

"I uh…went to talk to my friends about this head girl situation." lied Nehal putting on a happy act for her boyfriend. "Let's just say, they weren't exactly delighted!" Nehal said looking at her hands.

"Explain…" Jamie sat across from her.

"They think that I won't be able to spend much time with them and that I'll have to be a role model and everything…"

"Take one step at a time with them and they'll come around!" advised Jamie

"I hope your right. Anyways, let's take a look at this place and then go to that stupid mandatory meeting!" Nehal and Jamie left on their separate ways.

Nehal's room was decorated in red and gold, a king sized bed and she had her own bathroom.

The next day…

Nehal woke up that morning with a huge smile on her face. She went to the great hall and sat beside Danielle. "Good morning!"

"Morning." The three girls mumbled back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron noticed that Harry wasn't eating his breakfast. "Hey Harry what are you looking at?"

Harry replied, "That new exchange student Gary Giggles, he is good looking!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should explain to him the rules of the school."

"What do you mean Ron?"

"I mean how the whole popularity thing works…"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good." Harry tapped Gary on the shoulder. "HI! I'm Harry Potter!"

Gary scoffed, "Yeah I know who you are, I mean who doesn't!"

"That is _so _true. In the name that all is holy would you look at Jackie Allan's pink flip-flops?"

Ron replied, "Of course the four most popular girls in Hogwarts have to sit together."

"Who are they?" asked Gary

"Their teen royalty." answered Harry. "If Hogwarts was US weekly they would always be on the cover."

Ron said, "That one with the ponytail is Jackie Allan. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet."

Harry said, "One time in Transfiguration she asked me how to spell orange."

Gary laughed.

"She can't say no to shopping and is the innocent one in the group."

"The one sitting across from her is Danielle Mcleod." replied Ron. "Danielle's a star, she always looks good."

"All the boys excluding me because I'm gay have a crush on her. But of course she has her eyes on only one man Ian Smith her boyfriend of almost 2 years. "

"She's also really smart and is always competing with Hermione for the top grades. That tall one is Nehal Pradhan. I kissed her last year!"

"She's totally rich and beautiful. Her complexion is flawless. However she doesn't trust people easily and is very protective of her friends."

"Doesn't take crap from teachers either, maybe that's why she was made Head girl…"

"And the girl sitting across from Nehal is Heather Reid."

"Heather Reid knows everyone's business, everything about everyone."

"That's why her hair is so big. It's full of secrets."

"She's also a player. She cheated on Neville last year. But she is the jokester in the group, and she gets hyper on almost anything."

"Hmm." Gary said staring at the four girls. "Interesting."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nehal stretched her arms out. "I had the most wonderful sleep last night and the most wonderful shower this morning!"

"Way to rub in our faces Nehal!" said Danielle angrily. She looked at Jackie and Heather. "I'll see you guys in potions."

"Danie I'm sorry."

But Danielle chose not to answer Nehal and she departed from the great hall.

"I can't believe _your _head girl!" sneered Hermione who sounded very jealous.

Nehal glared at Hermione. "I can't believe _you're _still a bitch!"

Many of the Gryffindor students laughed at this.

"So." Nehal looked at Jackie and Heather. "Are you two cool with me being head girl?"

Heather glared at Nehal while Jackie seemed to be fascinated with straitening out her robes.

Heather said, "You do realize that Danielle was hoping to be head girl this year!"

"I know." sighed Nehal. "But it was Dumbledore's decision. I can't really do much about it you know?"

Jackie said, "Come on Heather let's go find Danielle."

Nehal just sat there stunned. Maybe she should talk to Dumbledore but then again she secretly always wanted to be head girl. She sighed. "What am I going to do?"

Her new buddy Shadow Fire blinked at her as if he was trying to show his support to Nehal.

Potions class was odd, as the girls weren't talking or sitting together. Jamie was sitting with Nehal, but they hadn't gotten used to the idea of going out yet, and public displays of affection seemed going too far. Jamie looked across the room at Danielle who was snogging Ian, not noticing Heather making puking faces behind her back, and Jackie stuff her fist in her mouth, trying hard not to laugh.Jamie hated seeing the girls fight constantly, and somehow it always involved Nehal. He sighed and intertwined his fingers with hers, under the table. He glanced at Nehal who ironically seemed to be smiling, while looking at the ceiling, feeling something around her neck.

Jamie thought, "Why is Nehal smiling?" He shrugged his shoulders. "At least she's happy".

Suddenly Nehal sat up straight and looked around for the first time noticing where she was, and where the sudden chill came from. She felt warm arms going round her, and looked up to see Jamie, and not one of her friends.

Professor Snape then spoke. "This year potions will be very advanced! It will require skill, technique and patience. Now for homework I want you to write an essay about an advanced potion used on magical flying creatures." He paused. "Turn to page 394." (Like in the movie!)

"Our books only go to page 390!" said Harry

"Page 394!"

"I can't sir!"

Snape got really close to Harry and whispered to his face. "Page 394!"

Everyone else turned to page 394 except Harry the rebel. (LOL!)

"No!" yelled Harry

"Three…hundred…and…ninety…four…" said Professor Snape threatingly. He turned on his heel and glided over to his desk.

Nehal pulled out some parchment and started working on her essay and occasionally talk to Jamie. A couple times she looked back at her friends. When ever she did she saw them whispering and starring at her, and then looking away.

"One by one they'll come around." said Jamie

Nehal then glanced over at the Slytherins and noticed Draco staring at her.

Draco mouthed, "What's going on?"

Nehal just shook her head. She decided her best bet was to sit beside one of her friends in Dada class. She slumped on her current headrest (which by the way is Jamie's chest) and asked idly, "What are we supposed to do?"

Jamie pointed to the page which said _How To Make The Delusional Potion"_ With his free hand.

"I'll go get the ingredients." Nehal got up quickly, and out of his embrace, the cold wrapping her once more, heading towards the front of the class.

Professor Snape turned to her and said in a low voice," You know...talons of a hawk are very useful for potions."

"I guess I'll never run out then!" Nehal answered dryly. When she got to the cupboard, unfortunately for her, Draco Malfoy was there.

"Oh look who we have here! Head Girl! So Nehal can we talk normally or do I have to start bowing every time you pass by?" Draco asked amused.

"WE have NEVER talked NORMALLY!" Nehal pointed out. "But sure, that bowing sounds great!" She said brightly.

Jackie, who looked up at that moment, saw Draco _bow _to Nehal, seeing a small smile creep up the other girls face. What was Draco doing, talking to Nehal? Jackie wondered.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to pry it out of you?" asked Draco

Nehal suddenly stiffened. So _that's _why he was talking to her. "I have nothing to say to you, Malfoy!" Nehal spat out Draco's last name, like it was poison. She turned to leave, when he grabbed her, dragging her back. "Let go of my arm!" Her eyes were stony.

"Talk!" Draco said calmly, but his patience was being tested. When she shook her head fiercely, he dragged her to Professor Snape's office at the back. Once the door was closed, and locked, there was nothing but silence. Draco was standing by the door, and Nehal was sitting by the table.

"I am sorry!" She said softly her eyes on the floor. "I know I owe you an explanation, but so much has happened, I don't think I can sum it all up in Potions class alone." She looked up as she saw Draco move until he was right in front of her. She got up, and looked him right him. "Maybe another time." She made to leave, when he stopped her.

"Nehal look up!" When she didn't, he thrusted her head up to look at him. "Close your eyes!" he whispered. Nehal obeyed this time, squeezing her eye lids shut, so the last drops of tears rolled down her cheeks. Draco grabbed her, pulling her in for a hug, as she finally let go, and cried out every painful memory she could find. Her eyelashes had little droplets in them, when she opened her eyes. He tightened his hold, and she could hear his heart beating loudly in her ear.

"Thank you." The Head Girl whispered hoarsely. She couldn't hide from him. Draco knew her too well. The bell rang loudly, startling them both.

"Ready for reality?" Draco said softly. Drying her eyes, she nodded. He gripped her hands and led them out to their next class. Before the door closed though, Nehal heard something like a war cry, as she saw a blur of fire. Smiling slightly, she thought, "_Shadow Fire, I think I'll be okay..."_

_Professor Snape said, "The essay is due tomorrow for Gryffindors and it will be due for the Slytherins on Friday!"_

All the Gryffindors groaned.

"Snape is being so unreasonable." Danielle whispered to Jackie and Heather as they left the classroom.

Jackie flipped her ponytail. "I know!"

Heather looked at her timetable. "Yay! We have Dada class now! Come on we have to get front seats!" Heather ran down the hall like she was the road runner. (Ahaha)

Danielle looked at Jackie. "What's with her?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

Heather ran all the way to Dada but the door was locked and it was all dark inside. By the time Heather caught her breath everyone else was there and getting bored waiting.

"Oh move over!" yelled Hermione. "Alohomora!" (Like in the first movie)

The door swung open and Hermione ran forward to the front.

"Oh no you don't!" said Heather. She tackled Hermione and got to the front seats first.

Jackie went to sit beside Heather.

Nehal sat down behind them and noticed there was an empty seat beside her.

Danielle looked around, most of the seats were being filled and she really didn't want to sit with Seamus or Dean so she sat next to Nehal.

Nehal smiled at Danielle.

Jamie who sat beside Nehal whispered, "One by one they'll come around."

However the only person who seemed to be missing was the teacher.

"CRAPSTICKS!" said Heather

There wasn't even a desk or anything just a coffee table at the front. Everyone was talking really loudly or throwing paper airplanes at each other. Only the four girls were being quiet which was extremely awkward.

Danielle was just about to give Nehal a piece of her mind when the coffee table started rumbling.

"Uh…" said Nehal

The lid burst off the top of the table and the teacher sat up in it. He was breathing REALLY loudly. "Hi."

"Come here often?" asked Heather

"All the time." said the teacher.

"One by one they'll come around." whispered Jamie

"SHUT UP!" yelled Draco

Everyone in the class looked at Draco afraid.

"Yeah shut up!" Jackie said getting the tension off Draco.

The teacher said, "Appear!" He flicked his wand and the desks and chairs appeared. "My name is Mr. Von Gooshy. I will be your teacher for this year."

"That's hot!" commented Heather. (Paris Hilton style)

"Thank you. And your name is?"

"Heather Reid."

"That's a nice name."

"I know!"

Jackie gave Heather a weird look.

Nehal looked at Danielle. "I'm sorry."

Danielle sighed. "It's alright. I'm just in a really bad mood today and I should be happy for you and instead I'm being a bad friend."

"Danielle you will never be a bad friend." Nehal hugged her and both the girls smiled.

Danielle said, "But if you ever need help with Head girl stuff I would love to help!"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Danielle turned to look at Ian. She blew him a kiss.

Nehal rolled her eyes.

"AHEM!" said Mr. Von Gooshy. He was wearing black leather pants, a black shirt and a bright blue jacket. He had clear brown eyes, long wavy brown hair and really pale skin. "Where did you leave off last year?"

Heather put her hand up first but Hermione stood up in her chair and started waving her hand.

"Uh…you." Mr. Von Gooshy pointed at Hermione.

Heather said, "No!"

"Chapter…um…vampires!" said Hermione

Mr. Von Gooshy did the shifty eye thing. "Uh, let's skip that and go to…giants!"

"Excuse me sir!" said Nehal. "Can we turn the lights on…or open the windows?"

They had all been sitting in the dark and he didn't seem to mind. Mr. Von Gooshy went to the table and lit a candle. "Is this okay?"

"Er…how about no!" said Danielle. "I can't see what I'm reading!"

Mr. Von Gooshy lit another candle. "This is how I work best."

Jackie whispered to Heather. "I work best when I'm with Draco."

Heather laughed.

Jackie looked at Draco and smiled at him.

Draco smirked.

Mr. Von Gooshy started to write notes on the board. (Let's just say there's a chalk board in the room) "Giants are very big! But what else do we really know about them?"

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

Harry replied, "Hagrid is my best friend. I can talk to him about anything. We really open up to each other."

There was silence.

Ron whispered to Harry. "I thought I was your best friend."

"You are." Harry whispered back. "But I can't tell the whole class that Hagrid is my lover."

But unfortunately the class did hear what they were talking about.

The Slytherins burst out laughing and Nehal and Danielle sniggered.

Jackie felt sorry for Harry so she didn't laugh.

Heather just stared at the teacher.

"Pay attention class!" said Mr. Von Gooshy. "Anything else about giants?"

"I heard that they eat people's brains for breakfast." said Neville.

Heather glared at Neville. "They do not!"

"Do too!"

By this time the whole class was fighting with each other.

"Class! Pay attention!" cried Mr. Von Gooshy

But nobody did, Heather was arguing with Neville, Nehal, Jamie and Danielle were talking about Mr. Von Gooshy's clothes and Jackie was doodling on her piece of parchment.

Ring! The bell rang. Everyone immediately left the classroom except Heather who noticed that Mr. Von Gooshy looked really sad. (Aww)

Heather walked over to him. "I'm sorry we didn't get to finish the lesson Professor…"

But before she could finish Mr. Von Gooshy interrupted her. "You're the one that started this mess. Detention, 7:30 tonight! Be here!"

"Yes sir." Heather met up with her friends.

"So what was that all about?" asked Jackie

"I have detention!"

"Wow on the first day!" said Nehal. "That's got to be some sort of record. High-five!"

Heather gave Nehal a high-five. "Oh well! I'm sure he's a nice teacher."

Danielle said, "Let's hope so."

The four friends laughed joyfully. It looks like things were back to normal.

Jackie waved to someone who Danielle, Heather and Nehal didn't notice because they were now doing impressions of Mr. Von Gooshy. "Hi Luna!"

Luna looked up surprised that someone would say hi to her in the hallway. "Uh, hi Jackie."

Yepp, things were defiantly back to normal.

**A/N: See, I made it up to you guys. Please review, and if you have any questions about this chapter feel free to ask. **

**Rosepetal05 – Yes there will be drama between Jamie and Nehal later on and thanks for the compliment. **

**Softshadows – Thanks for your support! **


	10. Chapter 10 Fighting again

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, creatures etc.

Jackie saw Daryl posting up signs all over the Gryffindor common room.

Daryl said, "Hey Jackie!"

Jackie looked startled. "Um…how did you know that it was me?"

"Psychologist thing."

"Oh right, so um…how's that going for you?"

"Pretty good."

Jackie smiled. "That's good, so um…whatcha doing?"

"Posting the Quidditch tryout sign up sheet."

"Oh cool…but isn't that my job!"

Daryl turned around and looked at Jackie. "What do you mean?"

"I'm assistant captain and since Nehal is head girl she won't have time to post it up so I thought…"

"But I'm assistant captain!"

"Say what?"

"Nehal assigned me the position."

"But…I…um….thought that…wait…your assistant captain for this year?"

"Yeah I mean you were it last year and I'm it this year."

Jackie looked at her feet. "Oh…well…congratulations." She started to walk away.

"Yeah I hope you make the tryouts!"

Jackie froze and spun around. "I actually have to tryout this year?"

"Well, since you're not assistant captain this year…"

"DARYL! I've been on the team since 5th year! What are you taking about?"

"Well, I hear Harry wants to get seeker again."

"Oh no…"

"But you've probably been practicing all summer just like he has." Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "Hagrid isn't that good of a Quidditch trainer anyways."

Jackie didn't know what to say.

"I better get going, later Jackie!"

Jackie stormed up to the table where Nehal was sitting with Danielle and Heather. "So…Nehal when are the tryouts?"

Nehal answered, "Tomorrow night."

"And I suppose you and Daryl will be deciding who's on the team right?" Jackie put her hands on her hips while she waited for a response from Nehal.

"Yeah…"

Danielle knew things were gonna get ugly. "Hey Heather let's go work on our potions essay in the library."

"Right now?" asked Heather

"Yes right now…"

"Alright later girls!"

Jackie didn't hear Heather. "So…I hear that I have to tryout then…what's up with that?"

"God! Where did you hear that?" Nehal started laughing.

"Daryl." Jackie said stiffly.

"Where is he? I gotta go deflate his head a bit more."

Jackie looked disgusted at that fact.

Nehal looked at Jackie. "He thinks that now that he's got a position he can say what he likes to anyone. Plus he's a prefect!" She paused. "I already have an idea of who's gonna be on the team! Jackie you'll love them!" Nehal said enthusiastically.

"Okay…but you still haven't told me WHY you picked HIM over ME!"

"Look…just because he is the assistant captain doesn't change the fact that you are still one of my best friends! Making him assistant captain means that when we graduate, he takes over. He needs to learn, what being a leader is. Remember when I chose Ron because I liked him? Well I thought I was being biased if I made you assistant captain. Then people would talk. Not the role model I'm supposed to be right? And last year when it was the final match for the cup, I was told by David that you were a little hesitant and slow at making decisions that need to be done fast. Daryl is a great thinker and I'm pretty sure he would be better at situations like that."

Jackie shook her head. "That's bullshit Nehal and you know it."

"Jaxs please trust me on this one."

"I don't know if I can anymore…" Jackie walked out of the common room muttering to herself. "I need to get Tylenol." Jackie was on the way to the hospital wing when she bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"Jackie?"

Jackie looked up and saw Draco. "Oh…hey Draco."

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Draco concerned.

"Nothing."

Draco lifted her chin up. "Come on you can tell me."

"I um…um….um…I don't know…"

"Jackie please I want to know what's on your mind so I can fix it."

"You can't fix it." Jackie looked back at the ground. "Now excuse me Draco but I have to go somewhere." She walked away from her confused boyfriend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the common room…

"What was that supposed to mean?" Nehal said aloud getting up. She banged the portrait shut and ran out. She stopped when she realized that she had no idea where Jackie was.

"Nehal!"

Nehal turned around and saw Draco. "Hi! Look I gotta run…"

"What have you done to my girlfriend?" demanded Draco

"Yeah! That split personality scares me too!" Nehal said distractly.

"What's going on?"

"I didn't make her assistant captain…"

"That's it? I thought it was something serious."

"I think she's overreacting! So do you know where…?"

"Hospital wing ...at least that's where she was heading."

"Let's go!"

Meanwhile Danielle and Heather were in the library working on their potions essay.

Heather whispered to Danielle. "Diego is totally checking you out!"

Danielle looked at Diego and he looked away. "No he's not!"

"Yes he is! He's been staring at you for the past five minutes!"

Danielle stopped working on her essay. She looked at Diego again. Diego smiled at Danielle. She smiled back and looked at Heather. "Whatever…I mean it's flattering that he likes me and all but I love Ian and he loves me."

Heather was about to say something but Danielle cut her off.

"Case closed Heather! No questions asked."

"Okay then but does that mean I can't ask you a question about potions?"

Danielle rolled her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackie went to the hospital wing. There weren't a lot of patients in there considering it was only the second day of school.

Madame Pomfrey lit her cigarette and looked at Jackie. "Can I help you?" She said in annoyed tone.

Jackie replied, "I um…wanted to know if you had any Tylenol pills I could borrow. I kind of ran out…"

"We have some in the back cupboard over there. Help yourself."

"Thanks." Jackie went over to the cupboard and took a bunch of pills. She poured herself a glass of water and swallowed the wizarding pain killers.

By this time Nehal and Draco reached the hospital wing.

Draco noticed Madame Pomfrey. "Hey I didn't know you smoked?"

Madame Pomfrey just grunted in return.

Nehal said, "I may not be a nurse but I do know that smoking in a hospital can never be good."

Jackie saw Nehal and Draco. "Hey…"

"Jaxs can we please talk about this." Pleaded Nehal

"Well…I'm not really in a talking mood right now. I'm more in a crazy, sexy mood now."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You are?"

Jackie walked over to Draco. "Of course I mean who wouldn't be…"

Nehal took hold of Jackie's arm. "What's up with you girl?"

Jackie swayed a bit. "Nothing's wrong." She pranced into the corridor.

Nehal and Draco looked at each other puzzled.

Jackie crashed into a wall and started to sing Like a Virgin by Madonna.

(8) _Like a virgin, touched for the very first time_ (8)

Draco was getting turned on by this. (Ahaha) He marched up to Jackie and kissed her with all the passion he had in him.

Nehal felt like a third wheel so she said, "I'm gonna go now…" She would surely have another chance to talk to Jackie about what happened.

Draco and Jackie were too busy kissing to notice Nehal leaving. Jackie put her hands around Draco's neck. Draco grabbed Jackie's ass lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, making the kiss much more sexual. (Ow!) Draco started trailing kisses down Jackie's neck and shoulders.

Suddenly Flich caught them making out. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Draco and Jackie stopped making out and looked at Flich. Draco let Jackie down.

Flich said, "Making out in the halls…I bet you're also the couple that likes to use my closet for making out too!"

Draco replied, "Actually we use the Room of Requirements."

"So I've seen. I best be off now, I'll let you two off with a warning." And with that Flich departed.

Jackie put her hand to her forehead. "Ooo I don't feel so good." She slumped down a bit but Draco caught her.

"Whoa you okay?"

"No…" Jackie looked at Draco. "Which way is the Gryffindor common room?"

"Er…you don't remember where it is?"

"I um...amtried."

"Stop slurring your words sweetheart, you don't look so good."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No sweetheart just you need to lie down." Draco looked down the corridors, He wasn't quite sure where the Gryffindor common room was but he needed to get Jackie in her bed safely. "Come on sweets, I think it's this way."

"Are you sssure?"

"Nope. Haven't got a damn clue."

"Omg did you know I have a huge stuffed animal of blue clues but instead of calling it blues clues I named it Ralph."

Draco thought, "Okay Jackie doesn't drink so why the hell is she acting like she's drunk? I mean were complete opposites. I'm the bad boy she's the good girl, I should be the one who's drunk."

"Draco guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

"You mean it?"

"Of course princess."

"Eeeeeee you called me a princess and that means that you're my prince charming. Jackie kissed him on the cheek.

"You're adorable you know that?"

"Nope!" Draco then stopped in his footsteps when he saw a familiar sight of jet black untidy hair. "Hey Potter!"

Harry spun around. "Come to insult me again Malfoy?"

"Actually no but I came to ask for your help…believe it or not."

"I think I'll pass on this one."

"Oh come on Potter just tell me where the fuck the Gryffindor common room is." Draco still kept a hold on Jackie because she kept on slipping from his arms.

"I can't tell you where it is, you're a Slytherin."

"Good observation there smartass." Draco said sarcastically. "But I'm _with _a GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed. "Okay then…I'll take her."

Draco carefully gave her to Harry. "If something happens to her, it's your ass Potter!" Draco started to walk away when Jackie yelled.

"Goodnight sweet prince! May angels wing me to my rest!"

Draco sighed and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heather looked at her watch. "Well I gotta go now."

"You do?" asked Danielle puzzled. "But we haven't finished our essays yet?"

"I have detention!" groaned Heather.

"Okay, see ya. Don't have too much fun!" Danielle smiled at her friend.

"Alright!" Heather left the library.

Heather walked to the Dada classroom but she couldn't see the teacher anywhere. Then again-it would be pretty hard to see anything since the room was pitch black. "Hello…." She looked around and saw a door at one end of the classroom open. Heather saw Mr. Von Gooshy in all his glory.

Mr. Von Gooshy said, "Oh yeah, so er…just mop the floor!"

"Where _are _the mops?"

"Over there!" He pointed. "Can't you see them?"

"Well…it's a little…dark…" (Ahaha)

Mr. Von Gooshy looked over to the right wall and said, "I can see them fine!"

Heather stared at him, his eyes were glowing. "Okay…"

"So I'll be in my office. "He went back in where Heather could see was brightly lit with tons of candles.

When the door closed Heather was in complete darkness. She tried to get the mops but walked into a couple desks. "Ow!" yelled Heather, her knees throbbing. She lay on the ground quietly and she heard giggling and laughing from the office. It sounded like there were girls in the office. "How many girls does he have in there?" thought Heather angrily. "Lumos!" She said and the room lit up. She saw a big tub of soapy water and a mop. Heather grudgingly soaked the mop and sloshed the water around the floor.

After about an hour Heather's back was aching and getting tired. Heather saw the door open and Mr. Von Gooshy was standing there.

Mr. Von Gooshy had blood on his lips. "Are you finished yet?"

"I don't know am I?"

"Yes. Yes you are. You may go now. Go now in peace."

"Okay so er…I'll see you next time we have class then."

Mr. Von Gooshy just nodded his head and walked away.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Can you believe school is starting up? This means I might not be able to update as often but I'll try my best. Thanks for the reviews, you all are awesome! **

**Beckyb007- Thank you so much for your comments, but seriously you're feeding my ego. LOL! And I love you as much as the four friends love each other. Ooo you can't beat that! **

**Sexichika – Aww you talk about this story to your boyfriend. I feel so honored. Is he the one who thought Nehal was hot? And I'm sure Jackie would appreciate the hug if she was a real character…and Danielle really isn't evil, just jealous. **

**Lala02 – I will be sure to update ASAP**

**Softshadows – I will try to make the chapters longer and yes Gary Giggles is the guy from spy kids 2 and 3 played by the hottie Matt O' Leary. **


	11. Chapter 11 Beautiful diaster

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Harry Potter, mm ya

The four girls were in the great hall having breakfast.

"So Heather how was detention last night?" asked Danielle

"I had to mop the floors." answered Heather

"Sucks! Was he just watching you or something?"

"No…he was in his office and I heard girls laughing."

"Maybe he was having a three some." Danielle winked at Heather

"Yeah okay. The weird thing was that when he came out I couldn't hear them anymore."

"Maybe they passed out."

"I guess…" Heather didn't mention the blood because it was way freaky and hot to her.

Nehal and Jackie were just sitting and listening to the conversation. Nehal was beside Danielle and Jackie was beside Heather.

Draco then came over to the Gryffindor table. "Hey Jackie can we talk?"

Jackie gulped. Was Draco going to break up with her? "Sure."

As soon as the couple left Nehal spoke. "Something's up."

"Really?" asked Danielle. "Did he call her an idiot again?"

Nehal shook her head. "I don't think that's it…I hope not anyway."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco said, "What were you on last night?"

"Say what?" asked Jackie

"Jackie you weren't being yourself last night and you defiantly didn't smell like alcohol so you obviously were on drugs. I've been thinking about this all night."

"Draco my boyfriend, you know I would never do anything like that!"

"I know but…what happened? Did someone do this to you?"

"I don't know." Jackie felt that she wasn't ready to tell Draco yet and only Heather and Luna knew about her pill addiction.

Draco raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

Jackie sighed. "I messed up on some potion and the side effects just totally fucked me up." (Total lie)

"Okay…" said Draco suspiciously. "But why were you in the hospital wing?"

"I was…um…going to Madame Pomfrey to get something for it but the potion started to um…effect me." Jackie thought her excuse sounded pretty damn good.

"What potion was it?" asked Draco skeptically

"Uh…the lust potion of…passion!"

Draco muttered, "Well that explains it."

"Malfoy!" yelled Sean from behind Draco and Jackie. "Get over here. I gotta talk to you."

"In a second." Draco yelled back.

Jackie said, "So you said you were going to Divination today. Remember?"

"Right. I gotta go." Draco kissed Jackie on the fore head, quickly and started to walk off before Jackie could stop him. "I'll see you in Transfiguration."

"Wait!" Jackie called out but he had vanished in the shifting bodies and voices of the corridor. Jackie sighed in defeat and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Muffin for your thoughts!" said Heather giving Jackie a muffin. (Aww)

"Um thanks."

Danielle said, "You two didn't break up…right? I mean your Draco and Jackie."

"Draco, Jackie and Sean."

Heather's eyes widened. "Draco's gay!"

"Yes!" shouted Harry. "Now he will know what it's like to be teased. Mua ha ha."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

Jackie laughed. "No Draco isn't gay just Sean came and then he wanted to ask me something."

"What?" asked Danielle. "Not to be snoopy or anything."

"Then don't snoop!" Jackie looked at Danielle.

There was silence.

"I'm sorry Danielle I'm just so stressed out right now."

Nehal said, "But it's the only the third day of school, what could you possibly be stressed out about?"

"Stuff…"

"Yeah okay, anyways I'm holding Quidditch tryouts at 7:00 tonight with Daryl. Do you wanna come? You don't have to tryout." Nehal smiled at her friend.

"Sure, why not."

"D'arn tootin!" said Heather

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the tryouts…

Nehal said, "Hey everybody I just wanna thank you for coming tonight. I'm Nehal Pradhan the captain of the team. What I'm looking for is basically survival of the fittest, so go out there and give it your best shot."

The tryouts began. Many more people showed up for the tryouts this year, then the one last year. It was probably because of how well Gryffindor did last year.

Nehal, Daryl and Jackie were sitting on the bleachers observing the tryouts.

Nehal said, "Jamie is defiantly on the team. He has such good technique."

"In bed!" muttered Jackie

"Oh and the Bash brothers! I believe there in your year right Daryl?"

"Yepp." answered Daryl. "I think there a little obsessed with Quidditch because they don't do their homework."

"Oh well, there on the team and that leaves us to a find a new keeper."

"How about Roxanne? She's really nice." suggested Jackie

"Yeah, but I need to focus on their Quidditch traits, not there personality traits. Roxanne could be a really nice girl but she's not that good at saving the Quaffle."

Daryl said, "Then how about Westley? Didn't you say he was really good at Quidditch camp?"

"Ooo!" exclaimed Jackie

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Alright, he is doing a decent job! Thanks Daryl!"

"Uh hello? What about me?" asked Jackie

"Oh and thank you Jackie."

"You're welcome Nehal."

Nehal then ended the practice. "Thanks for trying out. I will post it tomorrow in the common room." She winked at Jamie when no one else was looking.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile Heather was in the girls' dorm looking at a picture of Tommy. She sighed. "I miss you so much. Wish you were here."

Timmy then curled up next to Heather on her bed. "Meow."

Danielle walked in the dorm. She shut the door and stood by it. "Is Ian a good kisser or what?" Danielle didn't hear a response from Heather. "Hey what's wrong?" She sat down beside Heather.

"I miss him."

"Who?"

"Tommy."

Danielle wrapped her arm around Heather's shoulders. "I know we all do. Remember that wicked surprise party he planned for you?"

"Uh huh."

"Wasn't it awesome?"

"Yeah it was. I was so surprised."

Danielle smiled. "Hey you can always owl him right?"

"Yeah…omg! I can't believe I didn't think of that before."

"Heather you look like you discovered the cure for AIDS or something?"

"Nope! Something better than that!" Heather rushed to the owlery.

Danielle shook her head and went to find someone she knew. She found Diego in the common room stuck on Astronomy homework. "Here…do you want some help?" She sat down and started to explain the things to him, when she noticed him staring at her.

Diego said, "Did you know that Venus is the planet of love?"

Danielle looked up at Diego. "Yeah…it's also the planet of beauty."

There was silence as Danielle corrected Diego's work.

"You're beautiful." Diego smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Diego took this as an invitation and leaned in to kiss her.

Danielle sighed and closed her eyes. "Diego I have a boyfriend."

"I know and I am very happy for you."

"Oh, thank you…bur it's alright that were just friends right?"

"Of course."

"Coolies."

Danielle then decided it would be best just to act like the sparks between the two never had happened…

**A/N: Hey peeps, I know that chapter was short but I wanted to update for you guys! So stay tuned for more okay? **

**Greendayfan – Thanks for the review and have you read this chapter?**

**Volleyballsuperstar – Nehal and Jackie will be okay and as for Mr. Von Gooshy's eyes you just have to do the math yourself. **


	12. Chapter 12 The power of love

Chapter 12

The girls were in Dada class. Heather was sitting up front with Nehal, Danielle was sitting with Diego and Jackie was sitting with Ron.

Mr. Von Gooshy said, "Now can anyone tell me anyone of the killing curses or whatever their called."

Heather, Hermione, Harry and a bunch of Slytherins all had their hands up.

Mr. Von Gooshy looked around the room. He then laid his eyes upon Jackie who was chewing gum and clearly not paying attention. "Miss Allan."

Jackie almost swallowed her gum because she was so startled. "Yes?"

"Can you name me one of the killing curses or do you need some time to _chew _on it."

Jackie stopped chewing her gum. "Uh…"

"No uh is the capital of duh, which you seem to be the Mayor of!"

The class laughed and Jackie sunk lower in her seat embarrassed.

"Okay does anyone know how these killing curses were established?" asked Mr. Von Gooshy. His eyes then locked on Heather who was flipping frantically through the pages of her textbook, to find the answer. "Miss Reid?"

Heather froze and looked at him. "Sir when I know the answer my hand is up and when I don't know the answer my hand is down. Hand up, hand down, hand up, hand down."

Everyone laughed and Mr. Von Gooshy scowled at her. "Well I guess you'll have to answer or you'll have another detention."

Heather frowned. "They were established by…uh…Voldemort?"

Some students gasped at hearing the name Voldemort.

"Wrong!" exclaimed Mr. Von Gooshy.

"Imagine that." muttered Heather

"You have detention tonight!"

"What? I answered the question!"

"Well you answered it wrong!"

"That wasn't part of the deal! Traitor…"

"I don't give a damn."

"I'll never forget this trumpkin." Heather glowered.

Mr. Von Gooshy ignored Heather. "Who knows the right answer?"

Lots of people looked mad at the teacher for being such a drunk-on-power loser but Amanda put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Ott?"

"It was Ivana Killpeople (LOL) and her mom had invented unforgivable curses."

"Correct. Ten points for Slytherin."

Ring! The bell rang! The class was dismissed.

Heather tried to get out the room as quick as she could but she didn't succeed.

Mr. Von Gooshy called out to her, "Miss Reid I'll see you at 7:30."

"It's a date!" Heather said without looking at him.

The girls all walked together to their next class.

Danielle said, "Mr. Von Gooshy is so mean to you Heather."

"I know!" agreed Heather. "Usually teachers love me."

"Except for Snape." said Nehal. "He hates all Gryffindors. Man he is such a biased fuck face."

"Nehal!" hissed Jackie. "Don't say that out loud!"

"Don't say what out loud?"

"The you making fun of Professor Snape thing."

Nehal yelled. "PROFESSOR SNAPE IS A BIASED FUCK FACE!"

Danielle and Heather burst out laughing.

Some students passed by looked appalled at the head girl's behavior but Nehal really didn't care.

Jackie said, "I'm gonna go walk with Draco." Jackie walked quickly to catch up with her blonde boyfriend. (That sounds funny) "Draco! Draco!"

Draco spun around hearing his name. He smirked when he saw Jackie walking over to him. "Now I know."

"Know what?" asked Jackie confused.

"That you can't resist me."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

Draco slung his arm around Jackie's shoulders as they walked down the corridors to their next class.

"Wow Jackie and Draco make a good couple." commented Danielle as the three friends walked behind the couple.

"They look so cute together. Vomit." said Nehal

Ron laughed and walked next to Nehal. "Hey it's a real sentimental streak you got there, Nehal."

"Trouser it, Ron. It's too early for your so called comedy." snapped Nehal

"You enjoy my comedy."

Nehal raised her eyebrows.

"You know what else I think you enjoy? Me."

"Well, that's because you're mentally unstable."

"Be that as it may, I think that facts speak for themselves. May I remind you of a little something I'd like to call, the time you kissed me!"

Danielle and Heather sniggered and walked ahead of Nehal and Ron.

Nehal glared at Ron. "That was last year!"

"I think it's time Nehal we paid lip service to our lip service."

"Ron incase you haven't noticed I have a boyfriend."

"Where is he? I don't see him."

"He's talking to Neville."

Ron glared at Jamie but Jamie didn't notice because he was giving Neville advice on how to pick up girls. Ron looked back at Nehal. "Face it, our chemistry is undeniable."

"You know what else is undeniable?"

"What?"

"The pain I'm going to cause you if you keep talking to me!"

Ron looked frightened and ran away. (Aww)

Nehal smirked.

Meanwhile Jackie and Draco were debating about their relationship.

Jackie said, "Yeah I could tell, but you seem to be losing your touch Draco."

Draco looked at her funny.

"You're not all that control of anymore and I haven't seen you torment any first years lately. I kind of miss the evil Draco."

Draco gaped at Jackie as if she insulted him. "Draco Malfoy could never lose his evil touch." And he took Jackie and pinned her to the wall, kind of roughly, so Jackie winced a little bit. He pressed himself up against her so it was a little painful, but she liked it, and he did too. He slowly moved his lips to touch hers but he already had his tongue slip through her lips before he started kissing her. He cupped her face with his hands.

Jackie pulled away. "We're gonna be late for Transfiguration."

"Late?" Draco looked at Jackie as if she had lost her mind.

"Yes. Now come on."

"I don't care about being late, you go on ahead though, have fun being on time, miss school lover." Draco sat down on the ground, his back to the wall.

Jackie walked off, Draco didn't care if he was late, but she did. Jackie did feel kind of bad though, and she did want to stay with Draco a little bit longer. She stopped before she reached the door turned around and ran back to Draco, knocking him over, as she crashed her lips down to his.

"Thought you were going to be _late_." He said smirking triumphantly.

"Transfiguration can wait." Jackie rested her head on his chest as he kissed her hair. "So I see you've been hanging out with Sean a lot."

"What? Are you jealous?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I am."

"Good because sweetie I'm not gay."

"Harry wishes you were though." Jackie burst out laughing when she saw Draco's expression.

"Must this be the time for a conversation?" Draco scrambled to his feet. "Come on let's go to Transfiguration."

Jackie and Draco walked into the classroom. Professor McGonagall had already started the lesson. She looked at the two.

"Sorry we're late." apologized Jackie

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Take a seat you two."

Draco sat with Sean and Jackie sat with Danielle.

Danielle smirked at Jackie. "You know you're like a version of what I used to be."

"I am?"

"Ian and I used to be late for all of our classes."

"Draco and I weren't…we…"

"Are you telling me you and Draco haven't done the deed yet?" Danielle probed intrigued.

Professor McGonagall continued where she left off with the lesson.

"Danielle this is hardly the place to have a conversation about this." Jackie voiced her disapproval, shooting cautious glances at nearby students.

"Okay, point taken. We'll talk after class. Room of Requirements."

Jackie sighed she actually wished that class would never end.

45 minutes later the class was dismissed.

Danielle and Jackie walked to the Room of Requirements.

"Now on to more… interesting matters. You and Draco? We came here for a discussion on you two and by god are we going to have it." Danielle added with a wide grin.

Jackie groaned and sat down in a comfy chair.

"So spill it girl. Have you or haven't you?"

"Haven't."

"Hmm, the big bad sex issue."

"Yeah. I mean, we start making out, and it's great, and I totally get into him, and then I just hit this point."

"I bet he loves that." Danielle said sarcastically.

"Actually he's stopped it a couple times himself. Claims I deserve better for my first time and all this other stuff." Jackie moped.

Danielle couldn't hide the shock she felt and her eyebrows furrowed, as she tried to relate such behavior with Draco Malfoy. "Wow, he really has got it bad." She muttered.

"I don't know if I'm ready Danielle."

"Or maybe you're just not sure if Draco's the right guy."

"No, I'm, I can safely rule that out. He, I can't breath when I'm around him and when I'm not around him I want to be. I'm just; I'm totally in love with him."

Danielle smiled. "That's how I feel about Ian."

Meanwhile Heather and Nehal were eating lunch in the great hall.

Heather said, "How come Mr. Von Gooshy always picks on me? I mean I'm telling you he's out to get me!"

"Well that's the way teacher's are." advised Nehal

"I hope he doesn't make me mop the floors again."

"His punishment could be worse."

"Yeah…"

"But I'm sure he'll just have you mop the floors again. When you get detention teachers usually make you do manual labor."

Heather laughed.

"What? It's so true."

"So what was up with Ron today?"

"I don't know I think he saw Jamie and me kissing in the corridors or something…"

"Oh well that's always fun. How's Quidditch going?"

"Good we have our first practice tonight."

"How exciting." Heather said this with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yeah well have fun at _cheerleading _practice." mocked Nehal

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After cheerleading practice Heather was walking, yet again to detention. She knocked on the door but it swung open by itself. "Okay…" She then called out to Mr. Von Gooshy. "Sir?"

There was no answer. But there was a few candles lit on the walls, which was an improvement. Heather looked out the open window and saw the sun sinking below the horizon.

Heather took a seat and waiting for him since she'd get in trouble if she skipped detention.

It was getting dark and with the windows open Heather was starting to get scared of raccoons.

"Don't worry, they can't get you." said voice in Heather's head.

Heather stood up looking around but no one was near. Maybe it was raccoons trying to lull her into false security and then they'd strike! Heather ran up the steps to Mr. Von Gooshy's office and started madly pounding on the door. The door opened and Heather fell in side. (Not literally, though that would be funny)

"What are you doing here?" asked Mr. Von Gooshy

"I have a detention!" said Heather

"Oh yeah…well…get to work."

"Sir, you have to come and close the windows."

"Why can't you?"

"Because the raccoons will get me! But you're a Dada teacher! You can probably fight them off!"

Mr. Von Gooshy gave Heather a weird look but walked down the stairs to the windows.

In Heather's head she heard someone say, "Spaz!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That was a good practice." said Jamie as he and Nehal entered their common room.

"Thanks." Nehal walked up the stairs. "Jamie I'm having a hot shower!"

"Alright." Suddenly images of Nehal in the shower filled Jamie's mind. He gulped. "Maybe I should take a cold shower after she's finished."

After the couple both had their showers they started to work on their homework together. Now and then Jamie kept taking glances at Nehal. His cold shower didn't really help him much. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Nehal broke the kiss and laughed. "Hun, I need to do homework."

"Right, right homework." Jamie lay back down on the couch. "Got it."

Nehal sat down next to Jamie and she got her book out, Jamie picked his up and opened it then breathed out. He looked over at Nehal and Nehal noticed and looked up at him. She hit Jamie's book with her hand, pointing to it as if to say do your homework like a mother would say.

"Yepp." Jamie looked back at his textbook. "Homework."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sean walked into the library feeling very out of place. But since the Slytherin house never slept, and he had no desire to make-out with anyone at the moment, the Transfiguration homework was his only bet. He saw Jackie alone and walked over to her playing it casual. "Hey Jackie."

Jackie glanced up quickly and then back to her homework as he took a seat across from her. "When did we decide on first names?" Her question made Sean fidget a bit which was odd considering that he always seemed confident. That caught her attention and she put her quill down. "You called me Jackie, which has like never happened before…"

"Yeah well Malfoy hasn't had a long serious relationship before. He usually just-"

"Um…" Jackie said awkwardly.

"Right, my bad."

Jackie went back to her homework thinking Sean would do the same.

"So Malfoy really loves you and I thought – uh okay look I've been pretty judge mental about you and your friends ever since you came to Hogwarts, plus your Gryffindors so I had to hate you…"

"I'm hoping there's a but in there somewhere."

"There is. I was wrong. From what Malfoy has told me you seem like a good person."

"He talks about me?"

"Yeah all the time, even when you weren't dating…"

"Wow!"

"So if any Slytherins give you trouble just come to me or Malfoy and we will straighten them up." Sean pounded his fist into his knuckles.

Jackie laughed. "Okay. Well could you give me a hand with this Transfiguration homework, I have no idea what's going on."

"That's because you were late." Sean laughed.

"Yeah oh well, so can you help me?"

"Alright."

Jackie showed Sean the question she was stuck on and listened as he explained it to her with confidence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile Jamie and Nehal weren't really doing what they were supposed to be doing. Jamie wasn't wearing a shirt and he was on top of Nehal on the couch. Nehal was giggling while Jamie was kissing her. (Aww)

Jamie said, "I'm really starting to get a hand on this homework thing."

"Mm…" Nehal said as he kissed her neck.

The kissing started to become more heated.

Nehal put one hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his head. She then wrapped her arms around his neck getting into the kiss more. Nehal opened her eyes and saw Riley kissing her instead of Jamie. She blinked and found herself kissing Jamie again. Nehal was beginning to feel scared and started to breath heavily. Jamie looked at her confused. Nehal closed her eyes and opened them again, she saw the real Jamie this time and she smiled, relieved. After a few seconds Nehal began kissing Riley again who was kissing her rather roughly. Nehal blinked a few times and saw Jamie her boyfriend. But when she saw Riley again she pushed Jamie off her.

Jamie looked at Nehal and frowned. Nehal blinked and swallowed. Jamie gave Nehal a comforting smile and they began kissing again. Thoughts started storming Nehal's mind as she was kissing her so called boyfriend. She started to have flashbacks of the time Riley almost raped her. Finally Nehal had enough and pushed Jamie with all her might that he fell off the couch.

Jamie stood up and sat down beside her on the couch. "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

Nehal was freaked out of her mind. "I'm sorry I can't do this." She walked off towards the stairs. "I uh thought I could but I-it's been too long too much has happened."

"Okay alright." replied Jamie

Nehal looked sad. "I'm sorry." She ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Jamie watched her go up the stairs, completely confused about what just happened.

**A/N: Yo yo yo. I know the last bit of this chapter might be confusing but basically with the death of Nehal's family and the incident with Riley Nehal is finding that she is not able to put everything behind her. If you have any other questions or concerns please feel free to ask. Oh and Crazygurl833 and Softshadows I don't know what's going on between you guys but please do not fight with each other in the reviews. I'd really appreciate it, thanks.**

**Crazygurl833 – There will be some more drama with the Danielle/Ian/Diego love triangle and as for Jackie, Nehal and Draco I can't really tell you what will happen so you'll have to see…**

**Sexichika – Check the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13 Not so perfect

Chapter 13

The next day, Jackie and Draco went to the library to work on homework.

Draco said, "I'll see if I can find a book that might help us with this charms shit."

"Okay!" replied Jackie as she sat down at a table.

Shortly after Draco left in search of some books, Gary approached Jackie. He had heard lots of information about this girl from Harry and Ron but he thought she was cute so today he finally got the courage to talk to her. "Hi- hi Jackie."

Jackie smiled but then frowned when he sat down next to her.

Gary however didn't notice this.

Jackie said, "Hey. What's your name again?"

"Gary."

"Okay sorry you just seem like such a different person when you attempted to rob my friend's house." (Wow that sounds weird)

"Not really, well maybe a little."

Jackie laughed. "Do you have girlfriend?"

Gary looked shocked.

"I've got a real knack for hooking people up."

"Who did you hook up?" Gary asked interested.

"Hermione and Rocky and I'm working on Luna and Colt but…"

"Colt doesn't like Luna!"

"I know so that kind of creates a problem then…"

There was a bit of an awkward moment.

"Hey you wanna see my gadgets?" Gary said sounding like a five year old.

"Um sure…"

"This watch can do anything and I mean anything."

"Does it tell time?"

"Of course. What kind of watch doesn't tell time?" Gary giggled as he showed Jackie his watch.

Jackie smiled. "That's cool."

"Oh you're working on the charms homework?" observed Gary. "It's so easy. I did it in at least 10 minutes."

Jackie looked around to see if Draco was coming back. "Really? Are you like really smart?"

"What's your definition of smart?"

"Say what?"

Just then Draco came back. "No such luck Jackie all the books have been signed out." He then noticed Gary sitting next to his girlfriend. "Who are you?"

"Gary Giggles."

Draco glared at Gary. "Oh right I remember you…"

"I was just showing Jackie my gadgets!"

Jackie blushed and thought, "Oh my gosh that did not sound right."

"Well I hope that you're done smartass!" Draco said rather nastily.

"Draco!" exclaimed Jackie. "Be nice."

Draco scoffed, "To _it? _Not a chance!"

"Draco! That was TOTALLY MEAN!" said Jackie as Draco grabbed his and her stuff to leave.

Jackie sighed and followed him as they went past a couple of book shelves.

"Whose girlfriend are you?" Draco said over his shoulder, his anger getting better of him.

"But we were talking! No harm done!" Jackie protested.

"And he's Applebalm's gang member. If Nehal finds out that you're hanging out with Giggles." Draco snorted with laughter. "Then she's gonna strangle you."

"I don't care what she thinks anymore!" Jackie said loudly. Several people looked her way.

Draco was taken back at the outburst. "Did you two get another fight again?" He smirked at her.

Jackie ran her fingers through her hair and muttered, "Tylenol."

"What?"

Jackie looked at Draco. "You're giving me a headache."

"Okay so did you and Nehal get into another fight? Because you two are both important to me and Nehal's a great girl and she's like a female version of me accept not so cocky but she needs your help and you always tend to assume shit…"

"What is going on? 4 months ago you were declaring your eternal love for me, now you're all like Nehal oh Nehal she's such a great girl…"

"Jackie, it's not like that okay? Were just friends. It's completely innocent."

"Hmm, innocent eh?"

"Yeah!"

"Well what Gary and I were doing was also completely innocent." Jackie walked away from Draco feeling pissed.

"Hey we have potions together!"

Jackie spun around. "Right!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In potions class…

Professor Snape said, "Follow the instructions on the board and create a memory potion. You may test it on your partner if you wish." He looked at Neville. "However some circumstances may prohibit some of you from doing this simple task."

Neville gulped.

Heather volunteered to team up with Neville because she felt sorry for him, Nehal and Jackie both awkwardly partnered up with their boyfriends.

Danielle was about to go across the room to Ian when Diego came up to her. "Oh hi Diego…"

Ian raised an eyebrow at Danielle.

Diego said, "Can I be your partner?"

Danielle glanced up at Ian and she saw that Casey was stroking his arm seductively. A surge of jealously went through her body. "Yeah sure! Why not!" She started up a pleasant conversation with Diego about all the places that she had traveled to.

Ian was red in the face with rage. He felt like he had to do something.

"My mom and I went to Scotland this summer." said Danielle. "Have you ever been there before?"

"Nope, but where was your father in all of this?"

"Oh he was… he was working at the time. But you should go to Scotland someday Diego it's amazing!"

"So I have heard."

Danielle giggled.

"What?" asked Diego confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your accent. It's so cute!"

Ian couldn't believe what he was hearing. His girlfriend was flirting with a different guy! Ian couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Draco aside and said, "Ask Jackie what's going on between Danielle and Diego."

"Yeah alright man." Draco and Ian did the guy fist thing.

Draco walked over to Jackie and kissed her on the cheek.

Jackie couldn't help but blush. But she knew what he was trying to do. He was using his Malfoy charm on her. "It's not gonna work this time." She smiled at Draco.

Draco did the shifty eye thing.

Jackie sighed. "Draco can we talk?"

"Yeah." Draco sat down next to Jackie completely forgetting about what Ian asked him to do.

"Okay, I'm not sure if we have a problem, or if I have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"You're you and I'm me."

"Yeah but if I was you, you'd be dating yourself."

Jackie gave him a weird look. (She tends to do that a lot, LOL) "What I mean is, I do what I do, and I like what I like, and that's just who I am."

"I know, and that's what I love about you."

"Okay but the drugs you do with Ian and Cam I mean Sean and the dark arts spells you do, I'm not into any of that stuff."

"And I never asked you to be. Okay? You know I kind of enjoy the fact that we're different."

"Okay. I'm really sorry about what happened earlier today. It's just that you're the first really great guy that I've ever dated and that really scares me because I never gave a rat's ass before, okay? But I do now."

"That's good, because I give a rat's ass about you too." Draco kissed her.

They smiled at each other.

Draco then saw Ian out of the corner of his eye looking angry. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at Jackie. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"What's up with Danielle and Luna?"

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Hell no! Luna you know that Mexican dude…"

"Oh there friends. Like you and Nehal…" Jackie's eyes then widened. "Is Ian jealous?"

Draco was about to say something but changed his mind. "Never mind, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No what is it, tell me!"

"Well let's just say Smith is mad." Draco hesitated for a moment. "But he shouldn't be because he's doing far worse then just some innocent flirting."

Jackie thought for a moment. Her eyes went wide. "Ian's cheating on Danielle!" She said loudly.

"Shh!" hissed Draco. "You can't say anything!"

"But Draco Danielle's my friend!" Jackie looked over at Danielle. She looked so happy.

"You can't okay? Just not right now." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

Jackie smiled and then laughed, "Okay, okay I won't…yet. But someone's going to have to tell her eventually. I don't want her finding Ian on top of some girl." Jackie looked disgusted at that thought.

Draco laughed.

"But Draco who is Ian with now?"

Draco sighed and whispered, "Panning."

"Casey Panning?"

Draco nodded his head.

"That bitch. How long has this been going on for?"

"I don't know."

"I think I'm going to have a little chit-chat with Ian."

"No!" Draco quickly pulled her away from Ian and Casey's table. "I don't think that's a good idea sweets just wait awhile."

"Okay."

Eventually the couple started to work on the memory potion. Since Jackie had a short attention span she kept looking back at Danielle and then Ian. She couldn't believe that Ian would cheat on Danielle. They both loved each other.

Jackie tip-toed away from Draco and walked over to Ian and Casey. "Hey Ian…Casey."

"Hey Jackie what's up?" asked Ian

"You know that's a very good question. But nothing much is up with me. But what is up with you my friend?"

Ian shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

"Interesting…" muttered Jackie

Casey said, "Do you mind? We're trying to work here!"

"Are you sure, its _work _your trying to do?" Jackie said innocently.

"Duh! Now scram before I call Professor Snape!"

Draco then noticed that Jackie wasn't beside him anymore. He whipped his head around the room looking for her. To his great surprise he saw her talking to Ian and Casey. He walked over towards the group. He tapped Jackie on the shoulder.

Jackie slowly turned around. She saw Draco who crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey hottie."

"So you're using my strategy now?"

Ian sniggered.

Jackie replied, "I was just talking to and Ian Casey about work…you know…work. W-O-R-K. Work!"

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I know how to spell work princess."

Jackie shook her head. "Well you never know. I'm almost 17 and I still don't know how to spell Orange! "

"Come on we've gotta get back to…" Draco was about to say work but then changed his mind and just pulled Jackie away. "I told you not to say anything!"

"I was just talking to him. T-A-L-K…"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry, again. But Danielle can not find out about this. She doesn't handle bad news well at all!"

"So it's gotta end before she finds out."

"I agree...maybe you should sort of take the reins on this one, I would but I feel like its more your speed."

Draco just stared at Jackie.

Meanwhile Diego was supposed to ask Danielle a question. "Hi!"

Danielle laughed. "Uh…hello?"

"Does Professor Snape ever wash his hair?" Diego looked at Snape with disgust.

"Nope. I don't think the word hygiene exists in his vocabulary."

Diego laughed. "Apparently it doesn't exist in his vocabulary either." He said directing his comment at Draco.

"He's wearing gel Diego."

"Oh…I see."

"Nice try there!"

There was an uncomfortable silence for awhile.

Danielle watched Diego stir the potion. "Did you have potions at your old school?"

"No…not really."

Danielle laughed. "Well that explains why you don't know what you're doing."

Diego also laughed. "And it also explains why I picked you as a partner."

Danielle brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I don't get it."

"Your really smart Danielle and so ever gorgeous."

"Diego we already talked about this…"

"Which is a very dangerous combination."

Danielle smiled. "Aww you're too kind."

Again there was an awkward silence.

"So…" Danielle looked back at Diego who wore an amused expression.

"So…" Diego said mimicking Danielle.

They both laughed.

Silence settled between them once again. Danielle looked over at Ian feeling jealous as Casey said something to make him laugh.

"You are going to be an Auror?" Diego finally asks.

Danielle nodded her head as she added some more ingredients into the cauldron. "Yeah after Hogwarts."

"That sounds very exciting. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Yeah…Danielle loves it!"

Diego laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jamie looked at Nehal. "It's kind of cool that were partners?"

Nehal stopped stirring the potion and she looked up at Jamie. "Kind of cool?"

"No it's cool!"

Nehal thought, "Wow this is a lame conversation. I think I'm going to shoot myself now."

Jamie sighed. "Look I know there's something going on so just tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"I'm worried about you Nehal. Is the Riley situation still bothering you?"

"That's not it."

"Yeah well what was up with you last night then?"

A part of Nehal just wanted to let her guard down and tell Jamie about what happened with her family but she couldn't even tell her friends so how would she be able to tell her boyfriend? "Jamie…"

"Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?"

"WHAT? You think that too?"

Jamie didn't know what to say, he didn't want to get into a fight with his girlfriend.

"You know what thanks a lot." Nehal started to walk away but then spun around and glared at Jamie. "For the vote of confidence."

Jamie followed her around the room. (Aww LOL) "Hey look you've been acting strange ever since we first walked into the heads room. I know you Nehal. You're hiding something! What am I supposed to believe?"

Nehal was furious. "You're supposed to give me a little more credit!"

Most of the class looked up from their work except for Professor Snape because he was having a deep discussion with Sean.

Jamie whispered to Nehal. "Okay fine tell me."

"I have never and will never hook up with Malfoy. 1. He's in love with one of my best friends and 2. He's a Slimeball. If you don't believe me why don't you go over and ask him yourself!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was pretty uncomfortable for Heather and Neville to work together.

"No, no, no Neville. Eye of newt goes after hair of a maiden!" directed Heather. (Ahaha hair of a maiden)

"Oh sorry." said Neville

"It's alright, but next time read the instructions more carefully."

"Okay."

There was silence.

"Heather?"

"Yes Nev Nev?" Heather then cursed under her breath for calling him that.

"Where did Tommy go?"

"Oh he had to go back to Germany for some lame ass reason."

"Oh and…are you two still together?"

"Er…" Heather slightly hesitated. "We broke up in Diagon Alley."

"So you're single again?"

"Yepp but I won't be for long." Heather smiled thinking of a special someone.

"Huh?"

"I mean yes I am single Neville."

Finally the frigid bell rang!

All the girls breathed a sigh of relief. They had not had good day today. The four of them decided to go to the Room of Requirements. As soon as they all sat down on the couch, (It goes Jackie, Heather, Nehal and Danielle) Nehal immediately told her friends about what happened with Jamie in potions.

"NP he was probably just concerned." said Danielle.

"I guess. But it still pisses me off!" growled Nehal

"And you have every right to be pissed! If my boyfriend accused me of cheating on him…oh wait bad point never mind." said Heather

"Everything's going to be okay." Jackie assured Nehal.

"How about we do something fun?" recommended Heather.

"Uh can't we have a Quidditch match right Neh Neh?" asked Jackie

Nehal nodded her head.

"Sounds fun." Danielle said lamely.

"Well I guess Jackie gets the last laugh, she is the one with the stable relationship." Heather said with a laugh that got her smacked with a pillow.

"Thank you very much!" said Jackie

Nehal and Danielle rolled their eyes.

Heather looked at Nehal. "How about a game of wizard's chess?"

Nehal smiled. "Okay, let's go! Are you two guys coming or what?"

"Um…" said Jackie. "I just need to ask Danielle some advice on something…"

"Alright see you soon!"

So that left Jackie and Danielle.

Danielle looked at Jackie. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Jackie sighed. She had to tell Danielle about Ian despite Draco's protests. "You better sit down for this."

"Jackie I am sitting."

"Right…well…I don't know how to say this but…"

"But what?"

Jackie opened her mouth, but she just couldn't tell Danielle. The words Ian is cheating on you was like gibberish to her.

"Jackie?" Danielle said starting to get worried.

"Yeah?"

"You were just about to tell me something?"

"Right…um…I really don't know how to say this but…I used your pink Maybelline eye shadow last night. I'm so sorry…I just couldn't help it…it was like staring at me."

"Jaxs…next time you think of asking me if you can use my make-up…ask me first."

Jackie nodded her head.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room…

Ian and Casey were busy making out.

Draco said, "You know you're not very good with this let's keep it on the down low thing."

Ian looked at Casey. "Can you excuse us for a minute?"

Casey grinned. "Certainly." She gave Ian a quick kiss on the cheek and departed.

Ian glared at Draco. "You told Jackie didn't you?"

"Well she had the right to know!" snarled Draco

"Do you realize what this means? She's going to tell Danielle and then Danielle's going to dump me!"

"Your way over your head Smith! I told Jackie not to tell her yet."

"How can you be sure of that? How do you know she hasn't told her yet?"

"Look man! I thought you loved Danielle!"

"I do and that's why I don't want to lose her."

"Well you're doing a good job of that." Draco exclaimed giving Ian as thumb's up.

"Ugh, just don't tell anyone else Malfoy!"

"Okay man but it's not my fault when Panning tells Ott and Beech and they start spreading rumors or confront your girlfriend!" Draco headed to his own room.

"Shit." muttered Ian running his hands through his hair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danielle looked at her Maybelline pink eye shadow. It didn't look like anyone took any…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright everybody we can do this!" Nehal said to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, before heading out.

Daryl stood beside Nehal nodding and smiling. His eyes fell on Jackie and he stopped smiling because she was giving him the evil eye.

Nehal continued speaking, "Remember Bash Brothers you've gotta keep the Slytherins back when our chasers have the Quaffle. And stop getting into fights with each other when we're in a game!"

The Bash brothers nodded their heads.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team then walked onto the pitch.

Danielle, Heather and the Gryffindor cheerleaders cheered and waved their pom –poms around.

"Great speech." Jamie whispered to Nehal.

"Thanks…I improvised." replied Nehal.

Jamie sighed. "I'm sorry...I went off on you…I was confused."

"I get it; you know I've been kind of all over the map lately too."

"No, no I- you have every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating on me…although you already cheated on Riley."

Nehal nodded her head and hugged Jamie. They then kissed.

"Thought you weren't into PDA at school?"

"Hmm, I'm coming around." She kissed him again.

Jackie smiled at them happy they were okay again.

Fiona spoke into the microphone, "Hello! The Quidditch match technically should be starting now…"

"Right!" said Madame Hooch. She blew the whistle and the game began.

Everyone kicked off the ground and Jamie caught the Quaffle and passed it to Nehal.

A Slytherin tried to beat Nehal with his bat but she kicked him in the stomach and scored.

Madame Hooch fell asleep so there was no penalty.

Half and hour later…Gryffindor was winning. 100 – 70. Jackie saw a glint of gold up higher in the sky and went up to it, with Draco following closely behind.

"Hey sweets!" Draco blew Jackie a kiss and she giggled and blushed. But Draco took this time to get closer to the snitch.

"No!" yelled Jackie. Draco's hand was almost touching the snitch.

Furthermore, the snitch darted away before Draco could catch it. He went after it but Jackie used all her mojo to speed up her broom to get past Draco.

Draco was seconds away from catching it. But Jackie cut across him and caught it!

At the same time Nehal dodged past the evil vicious psycho path beater and whipped the Quaffle through the middle hoop.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" yelled Fiona.

Heather gave Danielle a high – five.

Danielle laughed and then looked around for Ian. He usually came to meet her after the Quidditch match but he disappeared as soon as it was over. Too bad, because Danielle wanted to comfort him. (LOL)

"Hey Danielle, do you see Mr. Von Gooshy anywhere?" asked Heather

"No…what a loser! He won't even come out for Quidditch games." said Danielle.

"Yeah…" said Heather looking at the sun.

"You're not supposed to look directly at the sun you know!"

"You can't look at an eclipse either!" said Diego from behind them.

"Oh hey…have you seen Ian?" asked Danielle

"Nope!"

Meanwhile…

"Draco! I can't believe you tried to trick me!" cried Jackie

"Sorry, I just wanted to win." Draco gave Jackie a hug. (Aww)

Nehal hugged Jackie pushing Draco out of the way. "That was _amazing _Jackie!"

"Yeah you too! You practically scored _all _the goals!"

"Let's go to the party and drink!"

"Well…Draco and I were gonna do something actually…"

"Oh…" Nehal felt kind of left out. "Well, see ya later." Nehal then met up with Jamie. "She's doing something with Malfoy."

"Well they'll always be other parties." reminded Jamie

"Yeah, yeah your right!"

"So let's go and enjoy this one!"

Nehal giggled. "Okay!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day the four girls were in the courtyard talking.

Heather said, "Omg guys you will never believe this!"

"What?" asked Danielle

Heather pulled a letter from behind her back that she was hiding from her friends. "I got a letter from Tommy!"

"Eeeeeee!" squealed Jackie

"Bloody brilliant!" commented Nehal

"What does it say? Have you read it yet?" asked Danielle

"Yes I have read it." exclaimed Heather. "He said he missed me!"

"Aww." said Jackie. "That's so cute."

"So are you guys going to get back together?" asked Nehal

Heather shook her head. "Nah, I'm not into him anymore."

"Who are you into now Hey Hey?"

"No one! I'm serious Nehal!"

"Sure you are…"

"Hey have you guys seen Ian today?" asked Danielle. "I never see him anymore, I mean he's supposed to be boyfriend and he's not acting like-"

Jackie then screamed as a distraction. "OH it's a flying car…no my bad that's a person flying on their broom…"

Nehal hit Jackie in the back of her head.

Heather looked at Danielle. "He's probably studying for that Ancient Runes test today!"

"Yeah speaking of that I should probably study for it too." exclaimed Jackie

"I'm really worried about him though." whined Danielle.

"Danielle he's a guy he can take care of himself!" assured Nehal

Danielle still didn't look convinced.

Jackie said, "Guys I gotta go get my textbook, I'll be right back." Jackie walked off.

"Hey!"

Jackie turned around. "Hey Luna."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? How are your classes?"

"Boring as usual. I try to take some pain killers with me to class. They always seem to make things interesting."

"You brought them to class?" Jackie looked astonished by this news. "Didn't anybody notice?"

"Some people, but they usually just laugh it off."

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah."

"Well I'll see you later." Jackie started to walk away.

"I know about Ian and Casey."

Jackie slowly turned around. "Oh?"

"Your gonna have to tell her Jaxs."

"I can't. She just seems so…happy and in love."

"Well the sooner you do it the better."

Jackie nodded her head thinking this through.

"You can do it." Luna smiled and started walking backwards down the corridors.

Many students looked at her weird.

Jackie just stood there frozen thinking about what Luna had said.

**A/N: Sup sup! This chapter was lengthy. But please review! Thanks so much! Love you all! **

**Beckyb007- Thank you!**

**Lala02 – Thanks and I never really thought of a Sean and Jackie thing but maybe I'll put in a little something…**


	14. Chapter 14 The sign from above

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Harry Potter

Heather, Danielle, Nehal, Jackie and Fiona were walking down the corridors when they saw a bright orange sign.

"Hey what's that?" asked Jackie

Heather said, "Why Jackie it seems to be a piece of paper!"

"Why ever would that be so?"

"It appears to be a sign of some sort."

"Shall we read it?"

"Indoubiously!"

_Halloween Ball_

_Is on Halloween…wear costumes. Oh yeah!_

Fiona said, "For my costume I'm going to be a pumpkin!"

"Aww that's so cute." commented Jackie

Nehal said, "Hey I think I wrote that sign!"

"We're supposed to wear costumes?" asked Heather

"YES…Heather!" said Danielle

"I want to be a vampire!"

"Okay, I want to be a princess!" squealed Jackie

"I'll be a cheerleader!" exclaimed Danielle

"You already are a cheerleader?"

"Fine, I'll be a dead one."

"I don't know what I should be." said Nehal

So after they all saw the sign they went back to Nehal and Jamie's common room.

Jackie's jaw dropped when she saw the room. "Wow Nehal this is so nice! You're so lucky!"

Nehal smiled. "Yeah it's nice for a change to work in peace and quiet but I still miss you guys."

"Group hug!" said Danielle. She looked at Fiona. "You too!"

The five them all hugged and then pulled away. (Like a huddle thing, you know?)

"Hey Fiona are you still with Jonathan?" asked Jackie

Fiona said, "No we broke up during the summer because since he's going to become a Paleontologist and I'm still going to be attending here, so you know how it goes."

Heather smiled. "That's awesome!"

Fiona laughed, "It's something he's always wanted to do!"

Danielle smiled. "Well I better go and find Ian; he's probably looking for me!"

"Oh, um…I'll go with you!" replied Jackie. "But hey why don't we go get some ice cream!"

Danielle looked at Jackie funny. "Jackie that's all the way in Diagon Alley!"

"Well then…why don't we go to the library and read about unicorns like Heather and Neville used to do."

"I'm still here!" yelled Heather

"Er…" Danielle was cut off.

"Jackie why don't you just let her go find Ian. She just probably wants to be with him." reasoned Nehal

Jackie turned around and shot a deadly look at Nehal. She shook her head.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Nehal looked surprised.

"Oh um yeah nothing! My eyes are bothering me!" Jackie blinked.

"Your eyes are…" Heather was cut off.

"Okay bye guys were going to look for Ian!" Jackie said quickly and pulled Danielle along with her.

"Wow, somebody pissed in her cheerios this morning." exclaimed Heather

Nehal nodded her head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Danielle wait up shouldn't we…" Jackie trailed off when she heard Ian's voice.

"Come on he's in the room of requirements Jaxs!" said Danielle

"Uh Danielle…I don't think…"

"Oh Ian…not here!" a girl's voice said, giggling. The voice belonged to Casey.

Danielle walked into the room of requirements and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Ian and Casey were half – naked and making out on the center bed.

Jackie covered her eyes. She really did not want to see Ian and Casey doing it and she knew how this moment was going to scar her for the rest of her life. "My virgin eyes!" (LOL)

"IAN!" screamed Danielle.

Ian looked at Danielle. "Crap, uh…Danielle this isn't what it looks like…"

"Oh so you and Casey weren't making out?"

"Danie please I…I made a mistake okay?" Ian put on a shirt and walked over to Danielle.

"You call this a MISTAKE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Er…we were going to have sex." Ian said nervously. He knew how made Danielle could be.

"Oh really!" scoffed Danielle. "Because the way you two were making out I would have never guessed! But now your gonna pay because I'm gonna beat your ass with a crowbar!" She looked at Casey. "And you too!"

"Baby don't do this!"

"Ian how could you? I slept with you! I gave away my virginity to you!" By this time Danielle was breaking down and crying. "We went out for such a long time. What happened Ian? You told me you loved me!"

"I swear I do pumpkin…"

"I'm the dead cheerleader Ian! Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" She looked at Casey. "And YOU! Slytherins are all the same. Slutty, good for nothing! You BITCH! I hope you get pregnant with this ass-" She threw a vase at Ian. "Hole fucking- bastard!"

Jackie just stood there. This was too much for her. Would Draco do that? Was he like THIS before? Who is he now? All these thoughts floated through her head. "Um…Danielle maybe I should leave…"

"NO STAY JACKIE!" demanded Danielle.

Jackie stayed for Danielle's sake because her friend needed her.

Danielle pointed her wand at Ian. She performed a non verbal spell and Ian flew across the room. She looked at Casey. "I swear bitch I'll do the same to you, if you leave right now!"

Casey let right away, leaving her shirt behind. She wanted to tell Amanda and Megan about the juicy gossip.

Jackie glared at Casey as she left. "You're so mean!"

Casey shrugged her shoulders. "I know."

Danielle walked towards Ian. "I love you! How could you do this to me?"

"Danielle I love you too." said Ian weakly. His body was aching all over from the spell.

"No you don't!"

"I do!"

Danielle crossed her arms over her chest. "If you did love me then you wouldn't be with Casey now. Our relationship is over!" Danielle slapped Ian across the face. She then walked out of the room crying.

Jackie looked at Ian. "You just made a _big _mistake!" She then ran after Danielle. "Hey Danie are you okay?" She gave her a hug.

Danielle sniffed and pulled back. "I can't believe I slept with him."

"I know, it's gonna be okay. Let's go back and see Nehal, Heather and Fiona."

"No I want some time on my own…I'm just so embarrassed." Danielle walked towards the great hall and out the doors to the grounds and she sat under a tree crying. She couldn't believe she gave Ian so much and trusted him and he just stabbed her in the back! She wondered how soon Ian started doing it with Casey after they had sex.

"Danielle?" said Diego surprised.

"Oh hi." Danielle wiped her face.

"Are you okay?" Diego looked concerned.

"Yeah…er…I gotta go." Danielle got up and went away.

Diego just stood there dumbfounded of what was wrong with Danielle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie walked back towards Nehal's and Jamie's common room. She was absolutely devastated. Danielle and Ian were the perfect couple and he cheated on her! (Bastard, ergg I feel like throwing something at my computer!) Would Draco do that to her with Amanda or some other girl? She was so busy with her thoughts she didn't even notice everyone staring at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Fiona

"Is Danielle making out with Ian?" asked Heather

"No!" yelled Jackie and ran away. Jackie ran into Draco.

Draco laughed, "Hey what's up?"

"Danielle walked in on Ian and Casey!"

"Oh…but you didn't tell her did you?"

"No I didn't tell her."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I hope so."

Draco embraced Jackie in a hug. "I'm sure she'll be alright. She's a strong girl."

Jackie pulled back after a minute and looked at Draco. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it!"

"Actually um…never mind."

"No, no go on!" urged Draco

"No! Really! It's okay!"

"Tell me!"

"It's um…it's um…kind of rude…"

"Please tell me princess…"

"Um…well…are you cheating on me?"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Why would I cheat on you when I already have you?"

"I-I…just thought maybe…"

"My father cheated on my mother countless times before and I promised myself that I would never be like him…although there are some times when I can't help it. It's just how I was raised."

"Were you like him before you met me?" asked Jackie curiously

"Well…"

"Draco!

"Hey! I changed didn't I?" said Draco. "And I changed for you!" He kissed her on the nose then on the lips. But it was short.

Jackie pushed him back. "Not here. Not now…with everything…"

Draco sighed. "Okay."

Jackie weakly smiled at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danielle went to the girls' washroom and cried for hours. She kept on saying things like, "Why me? I have Ian! My shoes smell bad!"

Moaning Myrtle saw Danielle and floated towards her. "Ha, ha!" (Simpson's style)

"SHUT UP!"

Danielle made Moaning Myrtle cry.

Danielle looked in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had been doing.

Hermione then burst in the washroom. She obviously was a bit drunk. "Oops…sorry." She slurred.

Danielle laughed. "It's okay Mione."

Hermione held out a bottle of beer. "Look what I stole!"

Danielle's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from the kitchens!"

"Let me have some!" Danielle snatched the bottle from Hermione's hands and began to drink some of it. "Ahh that feels good."

Just then Ron came bounding into the washroom.

"Ronald this is the girls' washroom!" screeched Hermione.

"Hermione I've been here before in second year now come on we need to get you back to the common room." said Ron

"I don't wanna go!"

Ron looked at Danielle. "Could you give me a hand?"

"No I need to see my friends. Later Ron!"

Danielle told Nehal and Heather about what happened. (Let's just say Fiona left) She was comforted with a bear hug from Nehal and a muffin from Heather.

**A/N: Hey I know this chapter was filled with emotions but please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **

**Crazygurl833 – Yeah Ian is turning into a Jackass, it's so sad**

**Backtracked – Thanks for the advice and the Draco and Nehal thing will eventually blow over**

**Roseptal05 – Thank you!**

**Beckyb007 – Aww thank you so much, if I need some ideas I'll let you know okay? Thanks for your support. **


	15. Chapter 15 The Halloween ball

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

The news about Danielle and Ian's tragic break up was spreading like wild fire. People kept saying that Danielle should have known since Ian is a Slytherin.

It was Transfiguration class.

Parvarti and Lavender kept on whispering to each other and gave Danielle weird looks.

"Just ignore them." muttered Nehal from beside her. "They don't know the pain that you're going through right now." Nehal turned around and gave Parvarti and Lavender the middle finger.

Danielle sighed. "I'm dateless! Who am I supposed to go with to the Halloween ball now?"

"Hey I'm dateless too!" exclaimed Heather

Danielle smiled and laughed.

Nehal smirked at Danielle. "What about Diego?"

"Yeah!" agreed Jackie. "He's totally into you."

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "I'll think about it."

Heather looked at her watch. "But you don't have time to think the ball is tonight!"

"Oh man! Where's a fairy godmother when you need one."

Ring! The bell rang.

Professor McGonagall said, "Have fun tonight everyone!"

As the girls were walking down the corridor everyone fell silent and was staring at them.

Jackie whispered, "Omg is there something on my face?"

Danielle whispered back, "No and I think there looking at me."

Nehal was giving everyone dirty looks and Heather waved to everyone as if she was the queen.

Amanda whispered to Megan and a couple of other Slytherins. "Yeah I'm not surprised I mean it was bound to happen. Just look at her she's not that pretty you know?"

Nehal spun around. "Hey whores, why don't you go work another corner!"

"NP its okay." said Danielle. "Maybe I should go register for the witness protection program."

"No Danie that is as bad as it's gonna get!"

Danielle then starting singing and dancing to Britney Spears My prerogative. Jackie, Heather and Nehal then joined in.

They say I'm crazy

I really don't care

That's my prerogative

They say I'm nasty

But I don't give a damn

Getting boys is how I live

Some messy questions

Why am I so real?

But they don't understand me

I really don't know the deal about my sister

Trying hard to make it right

Not long ago

Before I won this fight

Chorus:

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need promotion, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

(It's my prerogative)

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)

You can't tell me what to do

Don't get me wrong

I'm really not soaped

Ego trips is not my thing

All these strange relationships really gets me down

I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need premition, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need premition, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

that's my prerogative

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)

You can't tell me what to do

Why can't I live my life?

Without all of the things

That people say

Oh oh

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need premition, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live? (They say I'm use to)

I don't need premition, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

(It's my prerogative)

Just then Ron and Diego walked up to the four girls.

"Oh no." muttered Nehal.

Ron smiled at Nehal. "Hello Nehal, what does your schedule look like today?"

"Full."

"Oh really, okay, alright."

Diego smiled at Danielle. "Hey you!"

"Hey." Danielle answered weakly. "How's it going?"

"Not good. I'm having a bad day, you?"

"Oh worse."

"So uh, why don't we just get outta here, right now. Go to Hogsmede."

"I can't I need to go to all my classes today."

"Okay well how about later?"

"I suppose it is the Halloween ball today…I know I've been looking for an excuse to get out of it."

"Well would you like to go with me? I don't have a date yet." Diego nervously looked down at his shoes.

Danielle smiled. "Okay."

"You will? That's great!"

"Something to look forward to."

Heather tapped Danielle on the shoulder. "Danie, can we go please?"

The four girls walked away from Ron and Diego but however without realizing it they walked in the direction of Ian and Sean.

Ian looked at Danielle. "Hey, could we maybe talk or-"

"Stay away from her!" yelled Nehal

"How am I supposed to do that? We all go to the same school."

"Oh well maybe you should of thought about that before hooking up with Panning! Ass!"

Nehal, Heather and Jackie steered Danielle away from Ian.

Sean whispered a quick hey to Jackie and she muttered it back to him.

Diego ran up to Danielle. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to get use to it...this I guess." answered Danielle

"But, were still on right?"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry Diego but Danielle needs to eat something right now." said Nehal.

Ron said, "See yeah Nehal!" He whispered to Diego. "Slowly I thaw her icy heart."

Danielle whispered to Nehal. "Actually I have to go pee really bad. I'll be right back." Danielle walked quickly to the washroom.

"Aww poor Danielle." muttered Jackie

"Yeah…" said Heather

Danielle walked into the washroom. She looked around to see if anyone was still in the stalls. When she found no one, she took out a flask of beer that she had stolen from the kitchens and drank some of it.

Hermione then walked in. "You got some too?"

Danielle laughed. "Yeah, hey what's wrong?" She noticed that Hermione had not raised her hand and answered one question in Transfiguration class.

"Rocky broke up with me."

"Oh…" Danielle wasn't expecting that. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"The same day my boyfriend cheated on me." muttered Danielle. "Anyways I gotta go see ya." She quickly transfigured her flask into what looked like a bottle of coke. She then passed Ian in the corridor. She gave him a dirty look hoping he'd get the message.

Ian said, "Danielle, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sorry you got caught."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You did not just say that to me!"

"Look, Casey and I didn't plan this. It just happened…"

Danielle stared at him for a minute. She looked down at her Gryffindor tie that she got back from Ian. She then looked back up at Ian. "Go to hell!" (Wahoo go Danielle, it's your birthday) She walked away from Ian and back to the girls' dorms hoping no one would be there so she could drink in peace. Unfortunately, Heather was in there. "Heather? What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just doing some Dada homework. I'm not really that hungry." replied Heather.

Danielle nodded her head and took a sip from her coke bottle.

"Mm…Coke." Heather took it from Danielle and took a sip.

"Hey Hey wait-"

Heather frowned and swallowed the alcohol. She looked at Danielle. "What are you drinking? Did you spike your drink?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "It's been a weird day."

"Danielle! Why now, it's not even a party."

"Yeah exactly."

Heather looked at Danielle, got up and tossed the bottle in the garage bin. (Even though it should be recycled…oh well) She sat back down beside Danielle. "What is going on with you? Did you meet Ian?"

Danielle nodded her head. "What I am supposed to do?"

"Move on."

"Has Neville done that?"

"I think so…I hope so. But that's what you gotta do Danielle."

Jackie then walked into the dorm. "Hey girlies what are you sitting around for?" She put her hands on her hips. "It's time to get ready for the Halloween ball!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nehal walked out of her room wearing a sexy cat women costume.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Wow…Nehal…you look…amazing."

Nehal smiled. "Thank you." She was wearing a mask covering the first half oh her face (holes for eyes, basically think of cat women costume in the movie) She wore high heels and long black fake nails. "You don't look half bad yourself." She brushed his face with her long finger nails.

"Thanks." said Jamie. He wore a pirate costume.

"Pirates are so hot!"

Jamie laughed.

Together they linked arms and went down the stairs into the great hall. "We have to start the dance."

"Goody…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Danielle met up with Diego in the Gryffindor common room. Diego was dressed as a Mexican salsa dancer.

"Ooo Diego I love the costume!" commented Danielle

Diego replied, "You look…very realistic?" There wasn't much he could say since Danielle was dressed as a dead cheerleader with a knife through her head.

"Parvarti and Lavender dressed up as ACTUAL cheerleaders." scoffed Danielle.

Diego laughed. Then he took her hand and walked her to the great hall.

Danielle smiled for the first time that day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heather and Jackie walked to the great hall together. Jackie was going to meet Draco there. Jackie wore the dress the white dress that was in the Cinderella movie, except without the mask. Heather was dressed as one of Dracula's wives.

Jackie looked at Heather who wore a sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…" replied Heather. "I wish I had a date for this thing."

"Oh…" Jackie did understand where Heather was coming from. There were times when all of her friends have boyfriends and she didn't.

"Even Hermione has a date! I'm all alone! If that is not the sign of the Apocalypse, than I don't know what is."

"That's a little harsh." Jackie laughed.

Heather sent her a glare.

"It's true, but harsh."

Heather pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she was being a baby, but she didn't care. "I'm totally dateless!"

"Not any more!" Jackie smiled at Heather. "I'm officially declaring myself your date for this ball!"

Heather let out a light laugh. "You don't have to do that!"

"I want to." Jackie assured her. It was true, she was looking forward to being with Draco, but she would never be able to enjoy herself if she was thinking about Heather being lonely.

"I really don't think Malfoy will be happy about this."

"He'll get over it." Jackie replied, obviously not worried about it. She knew that Draco would be upset at first, but after she told him how Heather felt, he would understand. "And if he's that upset, I'll just have to make it up to him tomorrow." Jackie glanced at Heather. "You ready?"

Heather took a deep breath and nodded.

They both walked into the great hall.

"Hey sweets!" Draco came towards Jackie.

Jackie froze when she saw what Draco was wearing. "What ARE you? Robin hood?" She gaped.

"Uh…no. An elf with arrows." Draco tried to explain the movie that he and Jackie saw at her house. There was a guy in the movie that looked like this.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about!"

"Lagelus…or some shit!"

Suddenly it dawned on Jackie. "You mean Legolas? Omg you're the best! He is so hot! Jackie hugged Draco happy that Draco had not gone temporarily mad. She pulled back. "But you said you would be Prince Charming?"

"Well I'm Prince Charming every day!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Anyways let's go sit somewhere."

The three of them walked over to an empty table. Before Heather could sit down, Jackie quickly pulled out her chair for her. Heather looked at her strangely before taking a seat. Jackie struggled to push it back in.

"That's really not needed." Heather told her, finding it funny that Jackie was being so serious about this date thing.

Jackie shook her head as she took her seat beside Heather. "You are my date." she reminded her. "I was taught it was polite to pull out your dates chair for them."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "I thought I was your date?"

"Change of plans. It occurred to me that Heather here didn't have a date, so I took it upon myself to be her date for the day."

"What about me?" whined Draco. "I don't have a date now!"

"Poor you!" teased Jackie. She gave him a look that told him not to complain about this.

Draco glanced at Heather who didn't notice because she was to busy looking around at all of the Halloween decorations. Draco looked back at Jackie and gave her a small smile, nodding his head. "Why couldn't you of at least volunteered me to be her date?"

Jackie gave him a thankful smile before laughing. "To be honest with you, I didn't think of that at the time."

"So…can we dance then?"

Jackie looked at Heather. "Is it okay?"

Heather smiled. "Yeah it's fine!"

Jackie squealed. "Eeeeeee."

Draco laughed. "I'll be right back I just have to talk to Cameron for a second then we can dance!" He got up out of his seat.

Jackie wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. She then sighed, "Draco Malfoy so hot right now!"

Heather laughed. "Speaking of hot that guy over there is looking fine!"

Jackie looked at the guy that Heather was talking about. He was dressed in a vampire costume. "Omg Heather that's our Dada teacher!"

"It is?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on let's get a closer look!"

"But, Draco is going to come back!"

"Come on!"

They both ran and hid behind a giant plant.

Heather's eyes widened. "Okay that's him!"

"Can we go now? People are starting to stare at us!"

Many students were looking at them, wondering why they were hiding behind a plant.

Heather looked at what Jackie was wearing. "Well if you don't want people staring at you then why did you wear white?"

"I…I don't know. It looks nice, don't you think so?"

"Yeah…I'm gonna go flirt with him."

"Gurl you so crazy!"

"I know and it's so awesome!" Heather walked over to Mr. Von Gooshy.

"Eww! That is so…eww! exclaimed Jackie.

Draco tapped Jackie on the shoulder. "Er…Jackie?"

Jackie spun around and blushed at least ten shades of red when she saw her boyfriend. "How y'all doing?"

"Hey, what are you doing hiding behind a plant?"

"I um…hey you owe me a dance!"

Draco smirked. "That's right I do." He quickly kissed her on the lips as they walked onto the dance floor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So Jamie…" said Nehal. "I didn't know you were into pirates?"

"I've always been Nehal." answered Jamie.

Nehal smiled at her boyfriend. "Omg I love this song!" It was Immortal by Evanescence.

"Yeah me too. Amy Lee is so hot!"

"Hotter then me?"

"No way you're hot as hell!"

"Hmm, not as romantic response as I thought it would be it will do." She kissed him on the lips.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow Diego where did you learn how to dance like this!" Danielle said as Diego dipped her.

"From Mexico baby." Diego then grabbed a rose and put in Danielle's mouth. "Now let's tango!"

Danielle was having the time of her life with Diego that she had completely forgotten about Ian. She smiled.

"Are you having fun Senorita?"

"Si." (I think that means okay in Spanish or something, correct me if anyone reading this speaks Spanish)

"Good because you deserve to have an amazing night."

"Do you pity me?"

"No." He paused. "I pity Ian for losing you."

Danielle looked deep into Diego's eyes and he did the same to her. They both leaned in and kissed.

Danielle pulled back. "Wow."

"Yeah…"

"Do you think were moving too fast here?"

"No I don't think so, do you?"

"Nah!" Danielle giggled. "I like it fast."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hi Mr. Von Gooshy!" said Heather

Mr. Von Gooshy cleared his throat. "Oh hello there. How did you know it was me?"

"Well you're the only one who is dressed as a vampire."

"Oh…well what are the odds of that?"

Heather laughed. "So…are you into the party life style?"

"Yes I am actually! I'm usually up all night hunting for blood…I mean hunting for…for fur coats…."

"Ooo…you like to role play do yeah?" Heather winked at him.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well I'm Dracula's bride. I love that book. I have to see the movie!"

"Yes…"

"And then in LXG, they have Mina Harker; the vampire hunter who's love interest is Stuart Townsend! He's so hot!"

"Whatever you say." Mr. Von Gooshy wasn't really enjoying this conversation.

Heather thought Mr. Von Gooshy would try to give her a detention again so she tried to talk about something else. "So…we have Dada tomorrow…"

"Yeah…"

"So anyways your costume looks fab, where did you get it?"

"Uh…a place."

"Alright then. Wanna dance?"

"Er…" Mr. Von Gooshy looked around like he was trying to escape. "I have to go over there now…"

Heather sighed as he walked away. "Oh well, guess I'll have to find somebody else."

Neville then came up to Heather. "Hi Heather! I know we sort of broke up b-but would you like to dance?"

Heather smiled. "Sure, but try not to step on my toes this time."

"Okay."

Neville and Heather started slow dancing together.

Neville said, "Hey is Mr. Von Gooshy drinking blood?"

Heather looked back at Mr. Von Gooshy. The cup he was drinking had a red liquid substance in it. "No, it's probably red wine."

"Oh…I see."

"Totally!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackie said, "Hey Draco I'm gonna go to the washroom, I'll be right back."

Draco sighed, "Okay then. I release you."

Jackie laughed. She then went into the girls' washroom. She looked in the mirror and started to fix her hair.

Amanda, Casey and Meghan then walked into the washroom laughing hysterically.

Amanda stopped laughing when she saw Jackie. She signaled for Casey and Meghan to stop laughing. Amanda walked towards to Jackie. "So rumor has it that that Malfoy only wants you for sex."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jackie

Meghan smiled. "Oh…I think you know."

"Um…no actually…I don't."

Amanda stepped in front of Jackie. "You better stay away from my man! You hear me? Because if you don't…your gonna get it…bad."

There was silence.

"What I am getting?" asked Jackie confused.

Casey and Meghan sniggered.

Jackie glared at the three girls. "Hey you can't take me away from the man that I love!"

Amanda laughed. "I can and I will! Come on girls there announcing the winners of the best costume contest and I have to go claim my prize!"

Jackie was then the only one in the washroom. She bit her lip feeling scared. However she wasn't there for long because Danielle walked into the washroom.

Danielle noticed Jackie, "Hi, friend. Guess who I danced with. I'll tell you. Diego."

"Define dance?" asked Jackie knowing what Danielle was like.

"We kissed!"

"Omg! Gurl how was it?"

"Amazing. He is such a good kisser. Better then…Ian."

Jackie looked shocked, she didn't think Danielle would move on that quickly.

Danielle grinned. "I gotta go. Have fun with Malfoy!"

Jackie smiled. But then this was Danielle, she always took risks. Jackie left the washroom and came out just to see Amanda talking to Draco. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Dumbledore stepped up to the microphone. "Hey you bitchas. Time for tha winna with tha best costume for real yo!"

Amanda giggled and walked away from Draco to gossip with her friends.

Jackie hurried over to Draco. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco

"I just saw you with Amanda!"

"She just came up and asked me how her costume looked."

"Oh sure, and she just threatened me." said Jackie thinking of her pills longingly.

Dumbledore said, "And the winner is…"

Amanda got ready to claim her prize. (Oh by the way she's dressed as a devil)

Draco whispered to Jackie. "What did she say?"

"Just…just…oh never mind."

"FIONA ROBESEN!" called out Dumbledore.

"WHAT?" yelled Amanda. "She's just a pumpkin!" (LOL)

Fiona walked up to the stage and accepted the prize. Everyone was clapping for her. "Thank you so much for everyone who voted for me! This award is really special to me and I will treasure it forever. Thank you so much. Hogwarts rules!"

Everyone clapped and cheered again.

"Now who wants some candy!" yelled Dumbledore. He started throwing candy into the crowd.

Jackie started stuffing candy into her dress, Nehal was pushing people out of the way, Heather was asking people to trade candy with her and Danielle was too busy making out with Diego.

"Damn it! I should've won!" said Hermione

Jackie turned around and saw her dressed as a stripper.

Hermione chugged down some beer that she smuggled from the kitchens again!

Jackie walked up to Hermione. "Um…don't you think you've had enough?"

"Oh. Your right." Hermione put the drink down. "Ron doesn't like it when I drink."

Jackie smiled.

Draco walked up to the girls. "What are you looking at mudblood?"

Hermione blushed and walked away.

"Draco!" exclaimed Jackie

"What? I pick on her everyday; she should be used to it now."

"Ha, ha funny."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heather said, "Hey Mr. Von Gooshy would you like my Hershey bars?"

Mr. Von Gooshy looked grossed out. "NO!"

"No, silly like the…chocolate bars!"

"I don't like chocolate."

Heather looked like she wanted to slap him. "I'm funny!"

"Are you REALLY?" Mr. Von Gooshy asked suspiciously.

"D'arn tootin!"

Meanwhile Danielle and Diego were making out in the Gryffindor common room.

Danielle said, "Diego we really shouldn't be doing this."

"But your so pretty." exclaimed Diego

"Aww thank you but we really should be getting back to the Halloween ball!"

"Why?"

"Oh come on Diego. I know you don't want to miss the piñata!"

"There's a piñata?"

Danielle nodded her head.

"Then what are we in here for?" Diego dragged Danielle out of the common room. As you can see he was overly-excited about this.

Dumbledore said, "Alright ya'll the names will be drawn at random, whoever breaks the ghetto piñata gets all the candy so y'all be ready for this? You hear me? Y'all be ready for this!"

Nehal whispered to Jamie. "What are the odds of getting picked? There's so many of us."

Jamie whispered back, "Yeah but at least it's 4th-7th years only!"

"And the names are…" Dumbledore did a drum roll. "Ian Smith! Jamie Bell! Danielle Mcleod and Draco Malfoy!"

"Do it for me!" Diego whispered to Danielle.

The four of them were all blindfolded and given baseball bats.

"Ready, set, go!" said Dumbledore.

The 3 guys started whacking the piñata but Danielle swung sideways and hit Draco in the shoulder.

"Ow!" yelled Draco

"Sorry." muttered Danielle.

Everyone laughed at Danielle's bad aim and Draco getting whacked in the shoulder.

Danielle swung the other way and hit Ian.

"Watch it!" yelled Ian.

"Oops, sorry." Danielle swung hard and hit Ian in the ass.

"Ahh!" Ian yelped in pain.

"It's not a crowbar but I'll have to do." spat Danielle

Jackie and Nehal started yelling directions to help Danielle hit him where it really hurts. (If you know what I mean)

Heather ran out crying.

Draco hit the piñata super hard and it split in half.

Jamie took off his shirt and caught loads of candy in it.

Casey started to run towards Ian, who Danielle was still beating. She dropped the bat and glared at Casey. "Slut!"

Diego ran up to Danielle. "You didn't get any candy but that was great!"

"You think he should go to the hospital wing?" asked Danielle not caring at all.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

Danielle laughed.

"Yay Jamie!" Nehal gave him a hug.

Jamie said, "What do you say we blow this joint and go eat the candy in our room?"

Nehal smirked. "Sounds good."

So together they held hands and left.

Jackie ran over to Draco. "How much candy did you get?"

Draco replied, "Enough to last me a life time."

"Omg Draco that's so good because if there's ever a natural disaster and there's no food left in the kitchens you can just survive on your candy!"

"Like that would happen." scoffed Draco.

"Well you never know it could." Jackie gave Draco a hug. "I just don't want to lose you again."

Draco kissed Jackie's hair. "I'm not going anywhere." He paused. "Why would you _even _think that?"

"Amanda." muttered Jackie.

"What?"

"I mean…a man who is a da!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" said Heather coming back into the great hall. "Amanda! A man-duh! Ha, ha, ha."

"Shut up Heather!"

Heather gasped. "Jackie that's no way to treat your date!"

"What'd Ott say to you?" asked Draco seriously.

"Hey Draco, wanna share some of that candy with me in the Slytherin common room?" said Amanda glaring at Jackie.

Jackie bit her lip.

Heather glared at Amanda. "Hey Amanda! We were just talking about you!"

"What?"

"You're a man…duh! Ha, ha, ha!" (Sorry if anyone named Amanda is reading this story)

"Anyways…" said Jackie

"What say you Draco! WHAT SAY YOU!" said Amanda. (LOTR style)

"Sorry, this is my emergency natural disaster candy." said Draco slipping his arm around Jackie's waist.

"What are you talking about?" scoffed Amanda.

"Nice try Ott."

Amanda tossed her hair. "Well if you ever get bored of just _holding hands_ you know where to find me Draco." She stomped away.

Jackie's jaw dropped with shock. She knew what that meant but she didn't know if Draco did.

Heather said, "So…are you gonna eat the candy now?"

Jackie and Draco both looked at Heather.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mm…Jamie this was such a good idea." said Nehal munching on an Aero bar.

Jamie laughed, "Yeah I know. I'm a super genius."

Nehal laughed. "I feel so evil doing this. Like were evil villains or something."

Jamie shook his head. "You watch too many Disney movies."

"Hey! You better take that back!"

"And if I don't."

"Then you'll have a black eye!"

Jamie then saw that Nehal was serious. "Okay, okay sorry Nehal."

"That's more like it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile Jackie and Draco were walking by the lake.

"You want a coffee crisp?" asked Draco

"Sure." answered Jackie

Draco threw the coffee crisp to Jackie and she caught it.

"So you gonna tell me what's on your mind?"

"Say what?"

"Look I can tell that what Ott said has been bothering you, but you shouldn't let her get to you. I don't care about her."

"How can you say that Draco? You made love to her!"

"Yeah I did, but I also did it with a lot of other girls too."

"Oh and did you enjoy it?" snarled Jackie.

"Jackie! We already talked about this."

"It's hard enough for me that I have to compete with the girls at school that just give it away."

"Jackie, look, you're over reacting."

"No, I really don't think that I am. This hurts me, Draco."

"Why? I'm a guy that's what we do."

"Well don't be a guy, Draco, be a man. You know, I'm not a prude,  
and I think you know that. But the thought that this is what I'm going to be compared to?"

"So that's what this is? You're worried I'm going to compare you  
to them when we-"

"Yes! I'm afraid that's part of it. Draco it's hard enough for me to  
even think about being naked in front of you. And the thought that this is the standard I'm going to be held to? Forget it."

"Jackie!"

"I can't be those girls. I just, I won't!"

"I don't want you to be."

"Are you sure about that? Because –" Jackie took his hand and kissed it. "I gave you my heart. That's all that I can give to you. And if that's not enough for you, then I'm not enough for you."

Draco just stood there in shock as Jackie walked away.

Jackie started walking when she saw Ron helping a now drunk Hermione up the changing stair case. "Ron, whoa is she okay?"

Ron said, "She's good…I think. Can you help me out?"

"Okay." Jackie wrapped her arm around Hermione's other shoulder so both her and Ron were supporting her. "I saw her drinking a lot earlier."

Hermione looked almost unconscious. She titled her head to look at Jackie. "Hi, you're pretty."

Jackie turned her head away from the smell. "Oh, okay thanks Hermione."

"Let's get her to the dorm as quick as possible." suggested Ron.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow this chapter took me awhile because I kept on changing things around and such. Thanks for all the reviews! Now keep them coming. LOL. **

**Volleyballsuperstar – Oh I will update soon**

**Greendayfan – I know I can't believe Ian either, even though I sort of wrote it. Oh have I ever mentioned to you that I like Green day too? **

**Softshadows – Thanks for the reviews and sorry I don't read mangas. I tried it one time, but it just didn't do me justice. Sorry.**

**Lala02 – Thanks for the review**

**Poisonous tosspot – Ahaha your too funny**


	16. Chapter 16 The living years

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

It was morning. Nehal, Heather and Danielle already headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

Jackie stayed behind. She was putting on lip gloss in the mirror when Hermione woke up. Hermione jerked up from her bed.

Jackie grinned still looking in the mirror. "You're okay. Ron and I brought you back last night."

Hermione looked confused.

Jackie turned to face her. "You know I've never had a hangover in my life but I've heard that they can suck."

"What happened?"

"You got a little sideways."

"So Ron took care of me?"

"Yeah. Mione he really likes you and if you can't see that then…I don't know what to say."

"Well he does think my lap dances are amazing."

Jackie sat down beside Hermione on her bed. "You hit it pretty hard last night."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, didn't you?"

Jackie shook her head. "No I didn't."

"How come?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "It just doesn't make sense to me. You don't need drugs or alcohol to have a good time."

Hermione nodded her head then her face contorted and she looked like she was gonna throw up.

"Mione…"

Hermione threw up in the garbage bin.

"Eww!" Jackie left Hermione to be in peace. She walked down into the common room and to her surprise found Danielle and Heather there. She smiled and sat down.

Danielle was telling them all her exciting night, and Heather was sharing her experience. Jackie unusually was quiet. Most of the time she was bursting with Draco this and Draco that!

Danielle was first to see this. "Hey Jackie...what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...this night was like every other-" At this point Jackie burst out crying. "He didn't even come after me! What a jerk! Amanda was so right!" By this time, the other two girls were with her on her bed. Heather hugged her as Danielle brought her tissue.

"Tell us everything." Danielle patted her back.

Jackie told Danielle and Heather about what happened. They soon ran out of time so they headed to Charms. On the way they didn't meet anyone unpleasant, and were surprised in not seeing Nehal already seated with Jamie. In fact Nehal wasn't in the class at all.

Heather said, "Hey Jamie where's Nehal?"

Jamie said, "I think she went to the hospital wing to see if she could get away with being sick for the day so she wouldn't have to take the test today."

"Oh, I see."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nehal was sitting down in a chair while Madame Pomfrey looked at her to see if she was really sick or not. (Not) Nehal groaned, held her stomach and then touched her forehead. "Do I have a fever; I think I might have a fever and or the chills?"

"Since when?" asked Luna Lovegood skeptically. Luna was taking her medication.

Nehal glared at her. "Since recently."

"So you're not feeling well?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

Nehal sighed. "No I feel fine." She faked cough.

Madame Pomfrey felt her forehead. "Huh, you don't feel warm."

"What about cold or clammy?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

Luna walked over to Nehal. "Do you not want to go to class?"

"NO, no I want to go to Charms." answered Nehal. She sighed again. "I'm just worried about infecting others." She looked at Luna. "I wouldn't want anyone in particular to get infected with some nasty killing disease of some sort."

Madame Pomfrey lit her cigarette. "Nice try Miss Pradhan. Go to Charms I'm sure it's not as bad as potions."

Nehal cursed under her breath and walked slowly to class. She was three seconds away from her destination when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a dark and empty classroom.

"Lumos!" Nehal recognized the soft whisper emitting from her captivator.

"Draco!" Nehal bit the hand that made to cover her mouth.

"Ow! What's wrong with you?" Draco rubbed his hand on his pants.

"Me? Me! Why are we IN HERE to begin with?" Nehal bristled.

"I'm having girl troubles again!" admitted Draco.

Nehal sighed she should have never gotten involved. Now it seemed, it was part of her schedule. Homework then Draco. "Shouldn't it be Draco, then homework?" Nehal stated, not realizing she had said that out loud. Shaking her head she continued. "So what's up?"

"Jackie's mad at me."

"So what _else _is new?" Nehal muttered under her breath.

"Nehal! I need your help! I totally screwed up!"

"Tell me something I _don't _know!" said Nehal but Draco continued.

"I messed up bad with Jackie. Ott said some bull to her, and I think knowing Jackie, she went and ate everything up. I tried so hard to gain her trust, and now I have to start over again." Draco slid down the wall to the floor, and Nehal copied his actions, watching him carefully. "I don't know what came over me, but I was so shocked when she said that she couldn't trust me anymore. So shocked. I just stood there. Didn't move a muscle. Nothing. I just watched her walk away."

There was a long pause. Nehal distanced herself from Draco, before saying. "I think you should stay away from her."

"WHAT?"

"Listen. Give her the benefit of the doubt. Knowing Jackie, she can't hold a grudge for a very long time. Besides, she loves you too much."

"I don't know Nehal…"

"_Trust _me!"

Draco looked at her and nodded.

"Now that, that's done I need to fake sickness again!" Nehal got up and walked out the door like the conversation never occurred.

Class had now ended and Danielle and her new boyfriend Diego went to the library.

Diego picked up a book. "Here we go. This is the writer I was talking about."

Danielle looked at the book. "Somerset Maugham?"

"Well, it's 'Maugham.'" He corrected her and read the back of the book. "Human bondage."

"Bondage!"

"Yeah it's not like that."

"So, you're good. Are we done here?"

"Well I just thought that this was a better opportunity for us to spend some time, you know, hang out with each other."

"And it is, but can we maybe do it someplace that smells a little less funky."

"Ha, ha." Diego smelled the book. "It's the smell of old books."

"Like I said! Come on, it's my turn. Please!"

Diego sighed. "Just keep it legal."

Danielle nodded her head. She led him to the Prefects bathroom and said the password. "Pine fresh." As soon as they stepped into the room Danielle spun around and started to take off her robes revealing a two piece black bathing suit.

Diego took off his shirt and the two of them starting making out in the bathtub.

Danielle took off her top, cupped Diego's face and kissed him hard.

Diego replied, "Wait, you sure nobody will come in?"

"They could." answered Danielle.

"Danielle…what room is this?"

Danielle giggled. "The Prefects bathroom. But does it matter?"

The couple started snogging again.

Meanwhile Heather was in the common room. She had just finished playing a game of Wizards' chess with Seamus and beat him. "Nice try, maybe next time you'll win."

Seamus shook his head and walked off.

Heather was bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do.

"Hi Heather." said Neville.

"Hi."

"Is this couch taken?"

"There's plenty to go around."

Neville groaned as he sat down beside Heather. "Don't worry; I'm not gonna ask you if your okay. I know how much you hate motivational moments."

"Thanks."

Neville sighed. "Know any good jokes?"

Heather laughed miserably. "You're looking at one."

Neville looked at Heather puzzled.

"How come Mr. Von Gooshy is embarrassed to talk to me? At the Halloween ball he just walked away but in class he is always giving me detentions."

"Hey…Heather, you are not an idiot. Not even close." (Aww) "You _know _who you are. Most people _don't_...you know? Maybe Mr. Von Gooshy just wants to focus on his teachings and not about making friends."

Heather looked at him and smiled. "We should _do _this more often."

"Do what?"

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "Be friends."

Neville smiled. "We _are _friends."

"But we should be friends."

Neville nodded his head. "I'd like that."

Heather smiled and nodded her head. "But _no _benefits!" Heather patted Neville on the head and walked upstairs to the girls' dorms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nehal walked into the Head's room and saw her boyfriend sitting down on the couch. "Hey Jamie, what are you up to?"

"Homework." answered Jamie. "Oh by the way Flitwick said you could take your test tomorrow at 6:00."

"PM or AM?" Nehal said hoping it would be PM.

Jamie laughed knowing the answer would make Nehal cringe. "AM."

Nehal groaned. "I'm so not a morning person!"

"Yeah but I guess he is."

"Yeah…I'm more of a…night owl. I can stay up really late."

"I know you can baby." Jamie kissed her cheek.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOo

Danielle and Heather were walking outside, having a good time.

"So, who's the guy?" asked Danielle.

"What guy?" asked Heather.

"The one that's got you smiling."

"That'd be Mr. Von Gooshy, he actually said hello to me today and he didn't give me a detention."

"Oh I'd be smiling too but for entirely different reasons."

"Danie! Don't go all horndog on me. There's a line."

Danielle laughed.

"So how are things with you and Diego?"

"Good, good."

"You sure about it? You moved on so quickly."

"I know I did. But Diego he…he's so amazing. I'm crazy about him Hey Hey."

"Are you in love with him?"

"No…I don't think I'll be finding love for awhile."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie was walking by herself, her hands in her robe pockets looking at all the happy couples. She still hadn't spoken to Draco yet.

"Hey Jackie." said Sean falling in step with her.

Jackie smiled. "Hey."

"So I heard about what happened between you and Malfoy at the Halloween ball."

"Oh…"

"Look I know Malfoy has…had some experience but you shouldn't feel threatened by it. What you two have isn't about a sexual relationship."

Jackie titled her head to the side. "Do you want to become a Psychiatrist too?"

"No…"

Jackie laughed. "Sorry, go on."

"Well he's really stressed out from school and other activities. He needs you Jaxs. Maybe you should cut him a break."

"Well…"

"Hey, at least he's not cheating on you!"

Jackie scoffed.

Sean laughed. "I know you love him and he just needs some support."

"Wow Sean, I didn't know you were such a concerned friend."

"Oh please. Me concerned about Malfoy? Never."

There was silence.

Jackie spoke up. "So, uh, I've got to ask you kind of a personal question. Just out of curiosity. How many times per minute do guys think about sex?"

"Per minute?"

"Yeah, Elle Girl magazine said that guys think about sex like every, 30 seconds."

"Well Elle Girl is wrong."

"They are?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"It's 20 seconds." Sean then pulled out a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket. He lit the cigarette.

Jackie looked around at all the couples and students. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "People are watching! Professor McGonagall is right over there!" Jackie pointed to the direction where McGonagall was talking to Hagrid about something.

"I don't care what they think."

Jackie bit her lip and took Sean's precious cigarette out from his mouth and stepped on it.

"Hey! I was using that!"

"Not anymore. Do you know how many chemicals are in cigarette's and how totally unhealthy it is? You can get severe lung cancer and once other Slytherin boys see you doing this, they'll want to do it to, then we'll have a smoking environment at Hogwarts!"

Sean looked at Jackie puzzled. "Wow Malfoy's got it tough."

Jackie glared at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Diego was in the Gryffindor common room working on some homework.

Danielle walked up and sat down beside him. "All work and no Danielle make Diego a boring boy."

"Hey." replied Diego.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Wow someone's a little cocky eh?"

Diego laughed. "Can you help me with this Astronomy work?"

"Yeah sure what question are you on?"

"5."

"Okay." Danielle read the question out loud. She nodded her head. "Yeah I haven't started this yet but I think you have to figure this answer out, without using the textbook."

Diego groaned. "No shortcuts."

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Danielle leaned in and kissed him. "I'll go get my sheet so we can do this together."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile Nehal was in the library studying for her Charms test when Sean came up and sat down beside her.

"Hey Pradhan." greeted Sean.

Nehal smiled. "Hello Cameron." She looked him up and down. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"I knew your trying to help out Jackie and Malfoy out too."

"Why would I do that?" Sean answered innocently.

"Well I asked you first."

Sean laughed.

"Look, don't underestimate Jackie. She's full of surprises. Its just part of her charm."

"I kind of figured that out already."

Nehal gave Sean a questioning look.

"I took out my cigarette and she dispatched it from my hands and stomped on it!"

Nehal sniggered. "Yeah I can see that happening."

"So…what's it like being Head girl?"

"Honestly? It's pretty awesome to have all this power you know? But on the flip side it's also a lot of hard work."

Sean nodded his head and then muttered. "Nerd."

Nehal punched him in the arm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was now Dada class.

Neville walked in late and sat down beside Heather.

Heather gave him a questioning look.

Neville looked scared. "I uh…let's be friends here Heather."

"I thought we were already friends?"

"I'm serious. Let's be actual friends."

"No. _I'm_ Sirius!" said Sirius Black.

"Gaspolats! He's come back from the dead!" screamed Heather.

"Shoo!" said Neville sternly.

"Shucks," said Sirius and walked the lonely road, the only road that he has ever known. (LOL, Greendayfan that's for you!)

"Anyways, what were we talking about? Oh yeah! Friends. Well, I can't see why not... As long as I don't have to talk to your Gran again." said Heather.

"Sure." said Neville. "Do you want to shake on it or something?"

"Shh!" hissed Hermione

Neville whispered, "Do you want to shake on it or something?"

"No, I have a better idea! Let's make a contract." said Heather

"Okay." said Neville.

_**CONTRACT:   
Neville Longbottom and Heather Reid, hereafter known as THE CONDEMNED will be friends. The contract is subject to renewal in twenty five years. It is suspended if THE CONDEMNED wear a sombrero.   
**_

**_X _****_Neville Longbottom  
x Heather Reid_**

Heather was just about to put it away when Mr. Von Gooshy crept up on them.

"YOU TWO! Were you paying attention to my SHPEEL?" he leered.

"Uh..." Neville and Heather looked at each other.

"Yes." said Heather finally.

Hermione jumped up and raised her hand frantically.

"No they weren't sir!" shouted Hermione. "They were drawing up a contract!"

Mr. von Gooshy turned back to Neville and Heather. "Reid and Longbottom --"

"I'm sorry sir," said Heather. "But we are hereafter called the condemned."

Mr. von Gooshy ignored this. "How many times must I tell you? NO CONTRACTS IN MY CLASS! It's my first rule!"

The condemned looked at the front of the class and saw a list of rules. Number 1 was: NO CONTRACTS!

"I'm sorry sir," said Neville.

But Mr. von Gooshy picked up the contract and read it aloud to everyone. They were all laughing their heads off. (For about 5 seconds, considering how it was a very short contract.)

Finally, Mr. von Gooshy gave the contract back to the condemned and began teaching again, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. Luna was staring at Heather from the corridor.

In the common room that night, Heather laminated the contract with her wand and hung it up on the Gryffindor Tower notice board, so everyone would know that she and Neville would be friends for twenty-five years. Unless one of them wore a sombrero.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danielle saw Nehal walking down the corridor so she ran to catch up with her friend. "Hey NP!"

Nehal laughed. "Hey Danie, what's up?"

"Nothing much you?"

"Same here."

"So how are things with you and Jamie?"

"Good, there really good."

Danielle smiled.

"Well this is my stop." Nehal pointed at the Heads portrait.

"Hey Nehal, I've noticed that you've been acting weird lately…"

"Okay…"

"Just, you haven't been yourself lately and you know you can talk to me about anything okay?"

Nehal nodded her head. "I know."

"Okay just wanted to make sure, you've been a bit distant lately."

"Sorry Danie, I've been busy with Quidditch and stuff."

"And Jamie?" Danielle smirked.

"Yeah you could say that too."

"Well I gotta go see Diego. I'll see you around." Danielle waved to Nehal and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie was looking at the contract that Heather posted up when Heather came up from behind her.

"Hey Jackie!" said Heather

Jackie turned around. "Hey…what's this?" She pointed at the contract utterly clueless.

"A contract, you know the one Mr. Von Gooshy read out loud to the entire class!"

"Oh I see."

"What?"

"You and Neville should totally hook up again."

Heather groaned. "I was kind of looking forward to being friends with him again."

"And I was kind of looking forward to talking to Draco but we all adjust don't we?"

They both laughed.

Just then Neville walked towards them.

Heather did the nod thing. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey." answered Neville. He looked at Heather. "Say Heather I need some help with my Dada homework. I don't think Mr. Von Gooshy likes me that much and maybe you could come by and lay something down for me."

Jackie looked at Neville. "Huh!"

"Oh…I…I uh…didn't mean it like that." Neville looked embarrassed.

Jackie not believing looked away and muttered, "Yeah."

Neville switched his gaze back to Heather.

Heather replied, "Okay, yeah how's…"

"Tonight I can't I'm doing something with Luna."

"Luna as in Luna Lovegood?" questioned Heather

"Yeah…"

"Omg are you going out with her?" asked Jackie

"Well she was my date for the Halloween ball…"

"Eeeeeeee!" Jackie squealed. "You guys will make such a good cute couple."

Neville looked scared and walked away from them.

Heather smirked at Jackie. "So what happened to supporting Neville and I as a couple again?"

"Well Luna's actually really nice and I think it would be good for her to start dating…"

Heather sighed. "Wanna play a game of Wizard's chess?"

"Sure!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nehal kissed Jamie on the cheek. "Hey you!"

Jamie grinned. "Hey girl."

Nehal smiled and sat down beside her boyfriend. "I was in the library for such a long time, I think I'm receiving a headache." She rested her head on his shoulder. (Aww so cute)

"Yeah well that's what can happen when you don't want to go to class."

"Shut up!" Nehal punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" mouthed Jamie.

"Oh come on I didn't hit you _that _hard!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!" objected Nehal.

"Well I was hoping that maybe you could kiss it better…"

"As you wish…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie finished playing a game of Wizard's chess with Heather, which Heather ended up winning so she decided to go for a little walk, when she saw Draco. She stopped in her tracks. But then Harry walked up to Draco.

Harry said, "Malfoy!"

Draco glared at Harry. "What?"

"Nothing, I just felt like saying your name. Well I'm off to see Hagrid. Goodbye!"

Draco scoffed and then he noticed Jackie standing still.

Jackie cleared her throat and spoke up as Draco approached her. "Am I hallucinating? Did I just see you talking to Harry?"

Draco answered, "No, he was trying to talk to me. The whole nice guy thing's wearing kind of thin."

Jackie quickly smiled at Draco.

"Can we talk?" asked Draco looking around to see if Nehal was in sight. He knew he was supposed to stay away from Jackie but he really wanted to talk to her. (Aww)

"Draco about last night…I'm so sorry. I-"

"Hey, look it's not about sex with me okay? When you're ready, I'll be too."

Jackie grinned, cupped Draco's face and kissed him.

"So I guess that means were back on."

Jackie nodded her head and kissed him again. "Want to walk to class together?"

"Actually I think I'm gonna cut out of here a little bit early. Want to join me?"

"Are you serious?" Jackie's eyes widened.

"Yeah, why not? You up for it?"

"I can't, Draco."

"Alright. Well, look; I gotta get out of here so I'll catch you later."

"Okay."

Draco started to walk away.

Jackie began thinking about if she should go to class or not. She then decided to not go. Jackie caught up to Draco. "You know what? Catch me now!"

Together the couple walked to Hogsmeade together.

"What if we get caught?" asked Jackie

Draco replied, "All the Professors are busy teaching. Relax Jackie."

Jackie groaned. "My feet hurt. We've been walking for how long now?"

"Not long."

"Well it certainly feels like it. Why couldn't we just have flown here?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to get on my back?"

"Say what?"

"Do you want a piggy back ride?"

"Omg yes! That would be great! You are amazing!"

"I know."

"Okay." Jackie stood from behind him. "Okay, on the count of three. 1, 2, 3!" She jumped on Draco's back.

"Got it?"

Jackie giggled. "Yeah, I'm good."

Draco started walking when he stopped noticing Professor Snape glaring at the pair for not being at school or mostly glaring at Jackie. "Nice knowing you."

Professor Snape said, "My office now!"

Draco gently let Jackie down and the couple didn't talk until they reached Hogwarts.

Professor Snape led them into his office. "What do you think you're doing? Skipping school is a serious issue here. There are killers on the loose!"

"In Hogsmeade?" scoffed Draco.

"Yes it is a possibility."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Now 30 points will be deducted from Gryffindor and 2 points from Slytherin."

"Um…Sir that's sort of a big difference." said Jackie timidly.

"Well I believe you influenced Mr. Malfoy to skip!"

Jackie's jaw dropped.

"Come on, let's go." Draco took his girlfriend's hand and led them out of Professor Snape's office.

"I hate him." exclaimed Jackie, making Draco laugh.

"Jackie!" said a voice. It was Nehal with Jamie.

"Oh hi…"

"So you guys are good again?"

"Yepp, we survived our first BIG fight." Draco wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist.

Jamie laughed.

"Where were you Jaxs? We all missed you in History of Magic?" asked Nehal.

"Yeah, I kind of skipped…you can get your jaw off the floor now!"

Nehal pointed at Draco. "You've got her skipping school!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" defended Draco.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Well, we'll see you guys later. Bye!"

"Nehal!" called out Draco.

Nehal spun around holding Jamie's hand so he spun around too. (LOL!) "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Draco."

**A/N: Hi sorry everyone. My computer crashed so I couldn't update or do like anything. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Crazygurl833- I also like Draco's costume. Legolas is so hot!**

**Beckyb007 – Ahaha, what's your fave Disney movie?**

**Poisonous Tosspot – Thanks for your reviews!**

**Greendayfan – Yay! You discovered Mr. Von Gooshy's big secret! There are lots more vampire stuff to come…**

**Rosepetal05- Thanks for the support chika**

**Sexichika – I'm back!**


	17. Chapter 17 Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

Chapter 17

Nehal paced up and down the Gryffindor change rooms, twenty minutes before the time, and was changed already. She has a miniature model of the Quidditch pitch and tapped the model. "Revero!"

Just then the Gryffindor filed in. Nehal had been so annoyed because the Bash Brothers were in detention for hexing a Slytherin in the hallways, and never made it to the practices.

Jamie was never serious and always playing around and Daryl…was bossy.

Westley changed quickly and came to sit beside Nehal. "How do you feel?"

"Like hell!" answered Nehal tapping the miniature model.

"So what's the plan?"

"Fake it. They will think that they'll score at the right when you're at the left. Block it. When the players are low, their aiming for the highest hoop. When they're at your left they will pass it to their right and try to score. It's just Hufflepuff. We can beat them!" Nehal finished confidently.

Westley nodded his head. "Gotcha! Here come the Bash Brothers."

Trey and Mitchell walked in and sat quietly across from Nehal.

Trey said, "We've been practicing after curfew!"

"Good!" said Nehal unexpectedly.

Mitchell was going to say something when Jamie walked in.

"Hey Sweetie." said Jamie.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "That's captain to you!" She said this rather sharply for she was not in a good mood. "When your flying, pass it to Daryl then me. Our V-shaped routine. Keep it up! And I want to see you later."

"She looks pissed." whispered Daryl.

Jackie gave Daryl a strange look.

"She is" said Trey. "And when she's mad, she plays good!" He grinned at his brother.

Nehal was thinking along the same lines too.

When they were all ready, Nehal paced up and down. "Okay gang, I want you to think of every single thing that ever happened to you, which either hurt you made you mad, or a grudge. Thought of it? Okay…I want you to go out there and play with madness!"

Many people looked confused but the Bash Brothers and Westley were smiling. (So basically Jamie, Jackie and Daryl were the confused ones amongst the crowd)

Before heading out they all gave each other props for good luck. (LOL) Jamie then took Nehal aside.

"You wanted to talk Nehal?" asked Jamie

"Mm…with all this Quidditch and Head stuff and everything…I want us to go slow, okay?" Nehal quickly left a furious Jamie behind.

Fiona the announcer said, "And here comes the Gryffindor team. Pradhan, Allan, Rest, Thomas, Portman, Bell and Madden."

Madame Hooch said, "Captains shake hands."

Nehal smiled at the Hufflepuff captain. "Good weather."

"Er…good luck." replied the Hufflepuff captain. He then winked at her.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madame Hooch.

"And they're off!" cried Fiona. "Quaffle taken by Cory, passed to Willow. Ouch! Nice Bludger from Portman. Quaffle dropped to Bell. Passed to Rest, back to Bell AND he scores!"

The Gryffindor cheerleaders cheered.

"Quaffle taken by Willow, dodges Bludger pass to-ouch! Nice Bludger Madden! Quaffle back to Pradhan, she scores! Gryffindor 20-0. Oh Quaffle back to Willow! Oh! Close call! He shoots, he scores! 20-10!"

After that Westley stopped every possible Quaffle. Gryffindor was leading 70-10.

Jackie was keeping score and watching the game. She was fuming because Nehal had reminded her of all the bad things that happened to her. When she saw the snitch on the Hufflepuff side. "Yay Snitch!" She thought.

"Let's go Gryffindor, let's go!" chanted the Gryffindor cheerleaders. Danielle and Heather waved their pom-poms.

Jackie flew towards the snitch but out of the corner of her eye she saw Colt hit a Bludger and it was coming towards her. "Eeek!" She did a u-turn and the Bludger flew over her head nearly missing her. "Son of a gun!" She muttered. Jackie then continued towards her journey of catching the snitch. (LOL that sounds funny) Believe it or not the Hufflepuff seekers hadn't seen it yet and guess what? Jackie caught the snitch!

Danielle and Heather gave each other high fives.

The Quidditch team flew back down to the ground.

Nehal gave Jackie a hug. "Alright you caught the snitch!"

"Yeah." Jackie said in a sad tone.

"Aren't you happy? We won!"

"I am happy!"

Nehal raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, okay I'll tell. Colt was the one who sent the Bludger at me!"

"And that's a problem because…"

"I thought we were friends!" cried Jackie

"Well it's Quidditch. I mean you gotta do what you gotta do to win."

"But…I…I…don't want him to hate me."

"Jackie!" Nehal said shaking her shoulders, "You have Malfoy now! You don't need to worry about Colt. You've moved on, he hasn't! He's the one who has the problem!"

"But Neh Neh…he just gave me the middle finger! Did I do something wrong?"

Nehal looked at Colt and made sure he heard her. "He's an asshole. He's so fat that when he walks out the front door people say look it's the solar eclipse!" (Omg I love that, my brother made that one up)

Jackie sniggered.

Nehal smiled. "Anyways I'm gonna go have a lie –down. I'm so tried. Later!"

"Bye!" Jackie then looked at Colt. She didn't want him to hate her, although she was pretty sure he already did. She bit her lip not knowing what to do.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nehal?" Jamie said walking into her room. He found Nehal lying down. "Nehal? Wake up!"

Nehal just pulled the covers over her head. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"But it's only 8:45!"

Nehal sat up. "It is?"

"Yeah…are you going to come to the party in the Gryffindor common room?"

"Er…no thanks."

"But you have to come! Your captain!"

"Well, what if I don't want to go."

"Then I'll just have to…tickle you!" Jamie started tickling Nehal.

Nehal pushed Jamie away. "Jamie how old are you, two? Gosh grow up!"

Jamie stopped tickling Nehal. "Will you please come?"

"Alright…only for a little bit."

"Okay that's understandable." Jamie started to walk off.

"And Jamie?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to kick Colt's ass tomorrow."

Jamie laughed. "That's my girl."

Nehal smiled and walked passed him out of her room.

Meanwhile at the party Danielle and Diego were sitting on the couch drinking butter beer.

"That was some cheerleading." Diego said seductively.

"I try to do my best!" said Danielle, leaning closer to Diego.

"Well your best was terrific."

Danielle leaned forward, cupped Diego's face and kissed him.

"Hey guys what's up!" said Heather sitting down in between Diego and Danielle spoiling the mood.

"Oh you know the usual." replied Danielle an annoyed tone.

"Coolies."

Danielle nudged Heather, indicating for her to leave but Heather just ignored her and kept drinking her butter beer.

Diego said, "I have to go now…I'll talk to you later." And with that he left.

Danielle looked at Heather. "I hope you're happy with what you've done."

"But I didn't do anything!" objected Heather.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Danielle as she left to go to bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie then noticed Nehal arrived to the party. "Hey."

Nehal smiled. "Hi, wow this party looks happening."

"Yeah it is, I just don't know if I am."

"Wait, are you-are you still upset about the Bludger Colt sent after you."

Jackie nodded her head.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Jackie he did what he had to do. Besides I never see you two talk to each other anymore."

"I know and I feel horrible about it."

Nehal's eyes widened. "Are you into Colt?"

"No, no gosh no. I am in love with Draco."

"Then don't be so upset about this whole Colt situation."

There was silence.

Jackie looked at Nehal. "On the subject of boys; how are things going with Jamie?"

Nehal shrugged her shoulders. "You know, just taking it slow."

"Oh, slow's good. Fast is better!"

Nehal laughed and pushed Jackie. "Shut up!"

They both laughed.

**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be much longer. It's going to be a Hogsmeade visit and those are always interesting… **

**Crazygurl833- Thank you I also think this story is awesome!**

**Lala02 – Thanks for all your support**

**Poisonous Tosspot – Okay girly I'll write one line for you. Thank you for your _kind _comments and remarks. La, la, la, la, la, la**

**Softshadows – Ahaha thanks girly**

**Rosepetal05 – Oh I will rock on. LOL. **


	18. Chapter 18 To wish impossible things

Chapter 18

It was now December. White snow covered the Hogwarts grounds.

The four girls were eating in the great hall.

"So who are you guys going to Hogsmeade with?" asked Jackie

Nehal answered, "I'm going with Jamie."

"And I'm going with my wonderful boyfriend Diego!" exclaimed Danielle.

"Hey we can double date!"

"Yeah! I'm sure Diego won't mind."

"Well it's settled then."

"Actually it's not." said Jackie. "What about Heather and me?"

"Your going with Malfoy." said Danielle.

"Yeah I am, but like what about Heather?"

Heather said, "Sorry to break your heart Jackie but I'm not going to Hogsmeade."

"What?" Nehal and Danielle said surprised.

"I'm helping Mr. Von Gooshy mark papers."

"Why?" asked Nehal.

Jackie smiled. "Well in the case gurlio can you hook me up with an A?"

"I'll try." replied Heather. "Hey look Ron and Hermione are all over each other today."

"But Heather!" protested Nehal, not caring that Ron and Hermione were making out at the moment. "For once you're not in detention and you could be out in Hogsmeade eating tons and tons of candy but instead you would rather help Mr. Von Gooshy out?"

"I guess." muttered Heather daring not to meet her friend's eyes.

There was silence.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Danielle breaking the silence.

"Yeah!" added Jackie. "What happened to you Heather Reid? What happened to the girl we used to know? The one who used to say Mah and D'arn tootin?"

"I still say those things, just not as much anymore." said Heather. "Anyways, I really should get going; bye guys have fun with your dates!" Heather took one last bite out of her muffin and departed from the great hall.

Later Danielle and Jackie were getting ready in the girls' dorm.

Danielle looked in the mirror putting on her Maybelline eye shadow. She glared at Jackie incase she took some more. (LOL)

"What's up with Heather?" asked Jackie

"I don't know…I can't believe she'd rather mark stuff than go to Hogsmeade."

"Maybe Mr. Von Gooshy is blackmailing her to do his work or he'll fail her."

"Come on, we should get down there. I can't wait to see Diego!"

Danielle and Diego met up with Nehal and Jamie and the four of them walked down the snowy streets of Hogsmeade.

"So where should we go first?" asked Danielle.

"Let's go to Zonko's." suggested Diego.

"Oh yeah, you've never been here before." exclaimed Nehal

Danielle looked at Nehal. "You just realized that now!"

Nehal looked at Diego. "Yeah sorry, I think I'm having an off day today."

"That's alright." said Diego. "I have a few of those off days myself."

Jamie and Nehal looked at each other and sniggered.

Meanwhile Jackie and Draco were in the three broomsticks drinking butter beer.

"Do you like my new winter jacket?" asked Jackie

"Uh yeah, it's very er…pink." answered Draco. "And puffy and…"

"On sale. I got this on sale. Well actually my mom bought it but that's beside the point." Jackie then saw Colt walk by. Colt gave Jackie a really dirty look.

"Do you want me to bust him for you?" Draco cracked his knuckles.

"No…it doesn't bother me!" Jackie said quickly, but she was really quiet after that.

"Come on! Only a broken nose!" protested Draco

"I wanted us to be friends!" Jackie looked down at her hands.

"He's not worth it!" Draco dismissed the subject.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders and sipped her butter beer feeling Colt's eyes on her, or was he staring at her pink jacket…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So…Mr. Von Gooshy, what do you want me to do today?" asked Heather politely

Mr. Von Gooshy sighed. "Heather, I mean Miss Reid you don't have to do this. You could be Christmas shopping with your friends!"

Heather put her hands on her hips. "Are you saying that you don't want me here?"

"No I do but you don't have to be- my personal assistant!"

"But I want to be Mr. Von Gooshy."

"Well…alright then…can you do me a favor?"

"Yes of course Professor."

"Can you ask the house elves if they can ban garlic bread?"

"Er…okay I can do that."

"F…F…F…" muttered Mr. Von Gooshy as he marked papers.

"Hey! Don't give her an F! That's Jackie's!" Heather wrote A on her paper.

"No!" Mr. Von Gooshy crossed it out and wrote an F.

"HEY!" Heather wrote A.

They both started scribbling random crap on the paper.

"F!"

"A!"

"F!"

"A!"

"Oh now look what you've done! Her paper is covered with scribbles."

"But I'm sure she'll understand." Heather said smiling at her teacher and wrote a big A.

"NO!"

"YES!"

Mr. Von Gooshy squeezed her cheeks and said, "Is this your best hand writing?"

"Ow!" Heather said because Mr. Von Gooshy had super human strength and really hurt her face.

"Sorry…"

"How are you that strong? It's not possible."

"I'm sorry." Mr. Von Gooshy looked appalled at what he had done.

"Fine, but Jackie gets an A!" Heather wrote a big A that took up most of the parchment and ran away. Heather looked back at Mr. Von Gooshy and saw him standing in the other end of the room and then appear right in front of her. Heather screamed in fright.

"Shut up!" whispered Mr. Von Gooshy.

"Ow! I've got a paper cut…and how'd you do that?"

Mr. Von Gooshy looked at her paper cut and smiled.

"What's going on…" asked Heather timidly.

Mr. Von Gooshy absently picked her arm with the paper cut and licked it.

Heather backed up and stared at him freaked out. He was still staring at her paper cut. So she ran out of the room as fast as she could. She ran to the dorm and hid under her bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nehal, Jamie, Diego and Danielle went to the three broomsticks.

"I like Hogsmeade. I am enjoying it very much." said Diego.

Danielle hugged Diego. "I'm glad you do."

"So what are you guys doing for the Christmas holidays?" asked Jamie

"I'm staying at Hogwarts." said Danielle

Nehal looked at Danielle. "Hey! I thought you were going to come to my Christmas party that my family is throwing this year."

"Oh yeah…sorry I've been so busy lately that your party completely slipped my mind."

"Oh jee thanks."

"Sorry Nehal."

"It's alright." Nehal looked at Jamie and Diego. "You guys are invited too!"

"Alright!" replied Diego. "Bring on the dancing!"

Danielle laughed.

Jamie squeezed Nehal's hand. "You can count me in."

Nehal smiled at him and squeezed his hand back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackie and Draco walked into Honeydukes. Jackie looked around the store and spotted Rocky and Colt who looked like they were waiting for someone by outside the store since they got banned from the store. (Remember the incident with the candy)

Jackie said, "I think there stalking us."

Draco looked back. "Man I told Crabble and Goyle that I couldn't take them for a walk today." (LOL, Ahaha)

Jackie looked at Draco. "No, I meant Rocky and Colt."

"Oh…what the fuck?"

"Draco I think there mad at me because I betrayed them…or something…"

"Huh?" Draco looked confused.

"Colt is upset because I chose him over you." Jackie stood up on her tipy-toes and kissed Draco on the cheek. "But trust me it was worth it."

Draco smirked. "Of course it was. I mean who wouldn't choose me."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "We're going to have to work on that big ego of yours…wait scratch that. Giant ego."

Draco smirked and then saw his buddy Sean. "Yo Cameron! What did you get?"

Sean said, "Oh you know the usual."

"Wicked."

"We're going to have a blast with the 1st and 2nd years tonight!" Sean bumped his fist with Draco's. Sean then saw Jackie standing beside Draco. "Hey Jackie."

"Hey." answered Jackie.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now." And with that Sean walked off.

Jackie looked at her boyfriend. "What _are_ you going to do to the 1st and 2nd years?"

"Er…tutoring them…"

"You're tutoring them?"

"Uh huh."

"Aww that's so cute." Jackie gave Draco a hug and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll go wait for you outside."

Draco nodded his head and went to pay for the candy.

Jackie walked out of the shop. Hey eyes met Colt's. "Um…hey Colt."

Colt said, "Wait did I just hear a former friend talking to me?"

Jackie gave him a weird look. "Yeah anyways, Rocky do you have mind if we have a minute."

"Yeah sure." Rocky put his arm around Jackie's shoulders and started to walk away with her.

"Um Rocky what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me."

"No…I said I wanted to talk to Colt!"

"Oh well he's over there, why are you talking to me then?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah I have those days." Rocky then walked off and Jackie walked back to Colt.

"Sup Coltness?" (New nickname for Colt)

Colt just stared at Jackie.

"Okay what's with the evil looks?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! Colt, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Jackie made a fist and pounded it into her palm. "Ow."

Colt still looked at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Well then how come I feel some tension between us."

Colt still stared at her.

"I thought we were friends."

"You really want to be my friend Jackie?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes I do."

"Quit the Quidditch team."

"Say what?"

"Quit the Quidditch team then we can be friends again." Colt then walked away to leave Jackie thinking things through.

"Hey!" Draco walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Jackie smiled at him. "Hey."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heather was shaking under her bed. "Lumos!" Her wand instantly lit up by her command. She quickly ran to get her baseball bat incase someone tried to attack her. She then slid back under her bed.

Hermione then walked into the dorm. "Heather Reid! What are you doing under the bed?"

Heather whispered, "I see dead people." (Like in the movie)

"You're a freak."

Heather's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Am I turning into one? Did he bite me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Well could you be quiet because I have to study."

Heather sighed, "Okay."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I had a really great time with Danielle and Diego." said Nehal. "Thanks for tagging along."

"No problem." replied Jamie. "It was fun."

"Well I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning…oh and don't forget about Quidditch practice tomorrow!"

"Of course, how can you forget about Quidditch practice when your girlfriend is the captain!"

Nehal laughed. "Good point. Goodnight Jamie, sweet dreams."

"Yeah you too hun." Jamie then looked startled. "Did I just call her hun?" He muttered to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackie, Danielle, Parvarti and Lavender walked into the girls' dorm and saw Hermione studying and Heather under her bed saying various incantations.

Heather's grip tightened on her wand. "I call upon the spirits of the night sky to help rid of these evil sins!"

"Hey Heather!" said Danielle. "Whatcha doing under the bed?"

Heather looked at her friends. "Die, slowly."

"Alright then." answered Jackie

"Appox on the walkers of earth! A THOUSAND CURSES!"

"I'm TRYING to study!" said Hermione

Danielle looked from Hermione to Heather. "I take it you won't be marking with Mr. Von Gooshy anytime soon?"

Heather hissed and crawled under the bed again.

"Meow." said Timmy.

"Timmy!" whispered Heather

"MEOW!"

"Er…we'll just go now!" Danielle turned Jackie around and both of them went into the common room.

Parvarti and Lavender decided to stay. (LOL)

The next day….

The Quidditch team was gathered and practicing. Jackie was unusually quiet.

Nehal said, "Alright team go run some laps!"

They all groaned in return.

"Come on, get to it!"

"We're supposed to be flying, not running!" protested Trey.

"RUN!"

They all obeyed, scared of Nehal's temper.

Jackie ran for a bit but then stopped.

"Jackie? What's going on?" asked Nehal.

"I don't want to run." whined Jackie.

"Why not?"

"They believe in nothing and now they are nothing!"

"Right then…"

"Um…Nehal…I um…need to tell you something…."

"Can it wait till after practice?"

"No it can't!" yelled Jackie.

"Whoa, okay let's sit." Nehal and Jackie both sat down on the bleachers.

"I don't really know how to say this." Jackie looked at her hands.

"Just say it!"

Jackie took a breath. "I'm quitting the team."

Nehal laughed out loud. "Omg! That's so funny!" She slapped her knee. "I could have sworn that you just said that you were quitting! Ha, ha, ha."

"I am quitting."

Nehal stopped laughing. "You are?"

Jackie bit her lip and nodded.

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"Did I do anything…?" asked Nehal positively startled.

"It's not you, it's me." (LOL)

"But you can't just desert me! Come on were friends you can tell me why."

"Well I have other responsibilities too. You can't just expect me to do what you want all the time."

"You're supposed to like being on the team because I don't know…maybe you ENJOY my company!" said Nehal, dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I wouldn't know about it lately!"

"Right, because you'd rather spend all your time with Malfoy!"

"That's not true." Jackie looked away from Nehal. "Besides you'll have _Daryl _to keep you company."

"So this is all just because I made Daryl assistant captain!" roared Nehal.

"Yepp." answered Jackie.

Nehal glared at Jackie and looked like she was about to go away. But then she slapped her. THEN she went away. "Practice is over!"

Jackie rubbed her cheek. "Guess I deserved that."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was now nighttime.

Ian was polishing his broomstick by the Quidditch bleachers.

Footsteps made their way to Ian, knowing he'd be there.

Ian looked up confused and surprised upon hearing the footsteps coming closer to him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." replied Ian

"I've spent so many days trying to avoid this or ignore it, but I can't so I've just got to say it."

"Danielle what's up?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Ooh cliffhanger. Ha, ha, ha. Oh by the way I'm not the only one working on this series. Special shout outs go to Gap Girl, Marguerite Moonpie and Jim Morrison lover! **

**Beckyb007- Thanks for the review, you'll just have to see what happens later…**

**Poisonous Tosspot- Yes I have seen that commercial. The first time I saw it I burst out laughing. Thanks for the review! **


	19. Chapter 19 How can you be so sure

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's creations and characters etc. Or one tree hill because this chapter is similar to one episode of it.

"What do you mean, you think?" asked Ian.

Danielle said, "I mean I'm late. Like, late." Danielle hoped Ian would get the point.

"Did you take a test?" Ian did get the point.

Danielle shook her head.

"Okay. Okay er…look we have to know, okay? Maybe it's a false alarm, you know? Come on. Let's go to Hogsmeade. We'll do it together. Okay?"

So Ian and Danielle walked to Hogsmeade in silence, not knowing what to say or think of this surreal situation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jamie could feel his eyes droop, as he plunged into yet another story of witches and warlocks of the past and their greatest achievements. "Why am I wasting my time? I'll just go get the notes from Nehal!" Making up his mind, Jamie knocked on the door. "Hey Nehal? Can I come in?" When he received no reply, he let himself in.

"Must have gone flying…again!" He muttered. Why was she THAT obsessed with Quidditch? "Her room is a mess". As he stepped forward, he noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor, and potentially might have been the history notes. Instead, he found a letter addressed to Nehal from her family. It said basically what McGonagall had told Nehal the first day...

**_Dear Miss Pradhan, we are grieved to inform you that your family no longer exists in this world. The Pradhans had reached their hiding place, and were attacked by two dozen Death Eaters. Obviously outnumbered, they fought bravely to the end, and it was quite a short notice and the few possessions however were now which are now your responsibility. We are extremely sorry for your loss and hope you are in good health. The Pradhans were very important people of the society, and are greatly missed. _****_  
_****_Sincerely Cornelius Fudge_**

The second letter attached seemed much more personal…

**_Dear Nena, _****__**

**_I hope you are well, and happy. This is a critical time to write, because mom and dad are fighting with every once they have left in them, and I will have to join them soon enough. Our house is on fire, but it refuses to burn down, so you well have a safe home to come to. If possible, please stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter. Don't burden yourself with this. Shadow Fire, was trained to be any one of the Pradhans guardian, and now solely is yours. Anytime you are burdened, just go to him. Make sure no one touches his feathers unless you want to show him to them, because once some one does, they can see him as well. And with him, we live on. I love you and always will, and remember to always smile and be happy. We all love you and remember that we always will. Good luck and make me proud; as I am that you are head girl. Strive for what you believe in and be a leader, not a follower, and never forget, that the dead never really die. Take care,_**

**_Love your sister and best friend, Manu_**

Jamie heard the balcony door open just as he was finishing the letter.

"OH! Jamie! Hi!" Nehal appeared breathless.

"Hey…I just came for your history notes...and I found them...so...uh…Thanks!" Jamie hurried out.

Nehal watched his retreating back and shrugged. Then she glanced at her desk, where she could see her history notes. And the letter was nowhere to be found! "JAMIE! YOU HAVE THE WRONG PAPER!" Nehal yelled as she dashed across the hallway.

When she opened his door, he was sitting on his bed, the paper lying beside him, and he had a faraway look in his eyes. Shaking his head slightly, he looked directly at Nehal. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jamie said in as hushed tone.

Nehal crossed the room and sat beside him, and looked at the paper in her hands afraid at what she might find if she looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. "I tried so many times, but I was so afraid... but I am okay now. I've got help."

"Help?"

"Help." Nehal said nothing about Shadow Fire. That would be another story that could wait to be told. "I still haven't told my friends yet. I guess I should huh?"

"Of course. But only your closest friends. In dark times like these, you don't know who you can trust." He took her hand. "I'll always be here, so if you need anything..." Jamie kissed her hand gently and both of them stood up.

"...I'll know where to look." Nehal finished. "And here is today's History notes." She smiled and walked herself out. She leaned against the door on the other side, and breathed a sigh of relief. She had a secret to share with someone...a special someone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Danielle and Ian went to Hogsmeade they decided to go back to Hogwarts and go into the room of requirements to take and see the results of the pregnancy test.

Danielle came out of the bathroom with a scared expression displayed on her face. She gave the test to Ian who was sitting on the bed.

Ian said, "It's positive."

"Oh my god." Danielle's hand covered her mouth in shock. Danielle started to cry. She sat down beside Ian. "I'm pregnant."

Ian soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back, but Danielle remembering what happened between them pushed him off and stood up.

"Come on. I know you're still mad at me. Okay? But I'm here for you. Alright, we'll go to the doctor tomorrow. In Hogsmeade again. I'll take you."

"I'll take myself." replied Danielle.

"Danielle. I'm just as scared as you are. But I want to help. Please. Just, trust me."

"Yeah cause that worked out so well for me the last time." Danielle walked away to leave Ian to sulk. (Oh burn!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day…

Jackie was on her way to the great hall when she saw Luna and Neville kissing in the corridor. Jackie stopped in her tracks and awed at the scene.

"Thanks for being my boyfriend Neville." said Luna.

Neville smiled, feeling proud of himself of his accomplishment. "No problem."

Luna smiled but then her smile changed into a frown. "You don't think this cheesy?"

"No of course not."

"So this is for real?"

"As real as Hogwarts is."

Luna seemed to be pleased by this response because she gave Neville a long passionate kiss.

Jackie smiled and continued her way to the great hall acting like she didn't notice Luna and Neville while she passed them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danielle walked out of the Hogsmeade family planning clinic. (Let's just say that there is one in Hogsmeade)

Ian was waiting for Danielle outside. Despite her protests he wanted to go with her. So Danielle let Ian come with her, but he had to wait outside. "So, what happened?" asked Ian.

Danielle said, "The nurse said they'd owl me in a few hours with the results, and then she asked me about the father."

"What did you say?" asked Ian nervously.

"I told her the sorry bro hoe kicked my ass to the curb." Danielle walked away leaving Ian standing there with is jaw hanging down.

Ian eventually started to walk back to school. There he ran in to Diego.

Diego looked mad. "What's going on with you and Danielle?"

Ian shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing man."

"Are you sure?"

Ian laughed. "What are you so tweaked about?"

Diego glared at Ian. "Stay away from her." He paused. "You broke her heart."

"Oh and let me guess." Ian pointed at Diego. "You're picking up the broken pieces."

"I will not fight you Ian Smith. It is against what I believe in." Diego then jazz walked away. (LOL)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nehal looked in the mirror as she put on her gold hoop earrings. Telling Jamie was a huge weight off her shoulder. Now all she had to do was tell her friends. While Nehal was thinking about how to tell them she didn't notice Jamie standing in the doorway.

"Wow. You're looking hot." Jamie whistled. (You know which whistle I'm talking about)

Nehal posed for Jamie. "Yeah?" She laughed.

"So look, I know you still might be sad about your family…which is understandable. But as being your boyfriend it is my duty to be your knight in shinning armor so I got you a gift."

"Dude, you shouldn't have."

"I know, but I did."

"Alright, well good. Give it to me, I love gifts." (LOL I love gifts too!) Nehal placed her hands out.

"Well I know how you're into Phil Collins. So I got you a special _magic _edition of his last CD. Who knew he was a wizard?"

"Oh! This is sweet. Er, I got you a high five. Do you want it now or later?"

"Now is good."

"Okay." Nehal gave him a high-five.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ian had been searching for Danielle. He finally located her in the owlery. Sitting down and waiting for the reply. "Danielle…thank goodness I found you. Still no news?"

Danielle said in an annoyed tone. "Did I come find you?" She got up.

"Well where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Hey, come on, you can't cut me out of this. I'm just as worried as you are."

"Oh really? Or are you just worried that having a kid might deflate your market value?"

"That's not it!"

"Oh that's right you're not on the market anymore. You're a one woman kind of guy. Speaking of which, how is Casey?"

"Casey has nothing to do with this okay?"

"Not yet. Just wait, you'll be knocking her up someday."

"Danielle!"

"Be careful Ian. Sex is pretty risky these days."

Ian was now very angry. "Oh yeah, that's real nice, Danielle and by the way…how do I even know it's mine? I'm sure you and Diego have been getting on every night."

Suddenly an owl arrived clutching a letter in its talons.

"This is it." exclaimed Danielle. Danielle read the letter not letting Ian see it. She spun around and looked at him. She took a breath. "Trust me, it's yours."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are officially a couple now?" asked Heather as she and Jackie were in the Gryffindor common room talking.

"Yepp." answered Jackie.

"Great!"

Jackie eyed Heather suspiciously. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Yes and no. I'm happy for Neville that he's moved on but then again I feel left out because he's got a real relationship going for him and I don't have one of those."

There was silence.

"I'm sorry Heather."

"Don't be."

"Well…"

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Von Gooshy about this homework assignment. I don't understand it."

"How come you always go to his office Heather?"

"I don't always go!" protested Heather. "Besides…sometimes he's not even there."

Jackie walked towards Heather. "Maybe you shouldn't go for it."

Heather scoffed, "Oh please! He's a professor. There is no way I would date him!"

Jackie looked confused. "I meant to go see him for extra help."

"Oh…right…I'll ask Hermione instead. Good thinking!" Heather patted Jackie on the back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile Jackie went to meet up with Draco. They were holding hands and walking around the Quidditch pitch.

Jackie said, "I quit the team you know?"

"What?" asked Draco. "Why? You love Quidditch."

"I know I do. I love the game. But there's just so much pressure and I think…I need to focus on my education more since this is our last year and all…"

"Sweetheart, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah." lied Jackie after a couple of seconds considering her answer.

"Okay…but what does Pradhan think about this?"

"She's mad. I'm sort of trying to avoid her."

Draco laughed. "You're going to have to face her sometime."

Jackie sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heather had no such luck finding Hermione so she knocked on the door of the Heads room.

Nehal answered it. "Oh hey Heather."

Heather noticed Nehal's puffy eyes. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Actually…yeah you kind of did."

"Nehal, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Nehal answered rather quickly.

"Spare me! You're skipping classes, picking random fights at people and well…and I mean this in the least scandalous way but you're looking a little thin."

"Huh? I eat!"

"Okay." Heather said not wanting to get an argument.

Nehal looked away from Heather.

"Come on. The old NP would have just rolled with this."

"Yeah, well I haven't been the old NP in a while have I?"

Heather patted Nehal on the head. "Hey, your real friends are here for you."

Nehal smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the encounter with Heather Nehal put make-up on dashed out of the heads room to get some fresh air and to think things through.

"Pradhan." said a voice.

Nehal turned around. "What did you want Riley?"

Riley walked closer to Nehal. "I'm just saying hello to my ex-girlfriend. Is that a crime?"

"In your book it is."

Riley laughed. "Wow, I wasn't expecting an answer like that. Oh, and if there's anything going on between you and Jamie, well you're not going to be a permanent part of his life. Gossip travels quickly. So if I were you I wouldn't get too attached."

Nehal really had no idea what Riley was talking about. It all seemed like gibberish to her. "If I were you, I would walk away."

Riley laughed AND did walk away.

"What was that about?" asked Jackie who witnessed the whole scene.

"Who knows." muttered Nehal. "So you're talking to me?" Nehal looked directly at Jackie.

"Yeah…"

Nehal then smiled remembering what Heather had said.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" asked Jackie

"Because I slapped you pretty hard yesterday."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah you did but I just…I just don't know what's going on with our friendship."

"Neither do I to be honest with you."

"It's like a roller coaster!" Jackie exclaimed with excitement.

"A roller coaster?"

"Yeah there's been ups and downs and ups and downs and ups and downs." Jackie demonstrated this by moving her hand as if it was a roller coaster.

Nehal laughed. "I guess you could say it is like a roller coaster."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Damn." Sean said after Ian had explained the whole situation with him and Danielle.

"Yeah I didn't want to tell anybody but-"

"You told me? Wow I feel honored Smith." Sean said sarcastically. "What does Danielle want to do?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to me." replied Ian.

"What do you want her to do?"

"How do I answer that? I'm just walking around like a zombie right now. I guess I want whatever's best for her."

"Does she think she's going to have it?"

Ian shrugged his shoulders and sat down on one of the Slytherin couches in the common room.

"Wow you are so screwed. Where's your head at?"

"My head says we're not ready to be parents yet. I can't even take care of myself."

"That is so true." muttered Sean receiving a glare from Ian. "Sorry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie walked in the girls' dorm to see Danielle lying down on her bunk bed. "What's up?"

Danielle looked up. "Nothing much, just doing some homework."

"Ugh, I hate homework." Jackie sat down beside Danielle.

"It's a good distraction."

"Homework is?"

"Yeah." Danielle tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Not for me. I usually get distracted from doing my homework."

Danielle smiled.

"So how's your relationship with Diego?"

"Uh…not good."

"Why? What happened?"

"We're just dealing with some issues at the moment that involve a certain cheating, back-stabbing ex-boyfriend of mine."

"Ian?"

"No Dumbledore. Yes Ian!"

Jackie laughed.

"Ian's being a bit of a pain in the ass lately."

"Oh, well is there anything I can do to help?"

"No I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So tell me what did you do today?" Danielle put on a fake smile as Jackie talked to Danielle about Luna and Neville.

After a couple of minutes of this, Danielle excused herself saying she didn't feel well. She went to the room of requirements and started to cry.

Ian then burst into the room.

Danielle at first was confused but then became angry. "What part of stay away from me do you not understand?"

"Just give me 60 seconds, okay?"

"I'm sorry but argument cutoff was 9 o'clock."

"Well, I don't want to argue. You don't even have to say anything. Just listen." Ian took a breath. "I always thought that when I started a family I'd be, older, and settled, and I'd be –"

"In love?" asked Danielle

"Yeah…"

"Ian I…"

"This whole thing scares the hell out of me, okay? But whatever you decide to do, I'll be there. And if you're not ready, then you're not ready, but if you want to have this baby, then so do I. And whatever it takes for me to be a good father, I'll be there. Always. I promise you. I won't let you down." (Aww)

Danielle started to cry again.

"Hey Danie…" started Ian.

Danielle looked up. "I lied."

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"But I saw the test!"

"I know. Then when the doctor owled he said I wasn't pregnant, he said that can happen."

"Okay, no, no, no. I was standing right there when the letter came." Ian stood up outraged.

"And you just accused me of being a slut!"

Ian looked sad.

"And for your information Diego and I haven't had sex yet."

"So you lied to me to punish me! How could you do that?"

"How could you cheat on me? I thought you loved me."

"Danielle. I never meant to hurt you." (Sure…)

"That doesn't really matter, Ian. Cause in the end it all hurts just the same."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie met up with Luna in the library. "Hey girly." She sat down across from her. "What in Merlin's name are you reading?"

Luna still reading the book said, "The guide to successful relationships. It is written by love expert Dr. Love."

"Okay…Luna you do realize that those books don't really help right?"

"How would you know?" Luna looked at Jackie. "Have you read them before?"

"No…but they just don't."

"That's a lie because they do. Reading can give you knowledge, thus making you much more intelligent then the next person."

Jackie looked at Luna befuddled. "Come again?"

"Never mind." Luna rolled her eyes.

"So this thing with you and Neville? Is it real?"

"Real as Hogwarts." Luna answered simply.

"Hm…interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"Oh nothing."

"How can nothing be interesting?" questioned Luna.

Jackie thought about it. "I have no idea."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ian walked back to the boys' dorm.

Draco and Sean immediately stopped talking and looked at Ian.

Ian said, "Danielle's not pregnant."

Both Draco and Sean looked relieved. Being a father would be a huge responsibility for a seventeen year old.

"It was just a scare."

"Are you okay?" asked Sean

Ian shook his head and lay down on his bed. "Not really."

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in like a really long time. There was a bit of let's say…a delay! Thanks so much for your support and all your reviews. I will be working on the next couple of chapters tonight and tomorrow and probably the next day. So stay tuned!**

**Crazygurl833- No Danielle was not pregnant it was just a scare which you know now**

**Beckyb007- Thanks and sorry I didn't update sooner**

**Poisonous Tosspot – What are my plans for Halloween? LOL. A little too late for that.**

**Greendayfan – Hmm…that's a good idea. I'll keep it in mind, thanks gurlio**

**Softshadows – I don't even know what to say…**

**Lala02- Aww thanks for the review**

**Rosepetal05 – If you thought that chapter was emotional…well wait till you read this one**

**Sexichika – Oh I will update soon. I actually will. I want too, but I've been getting lots of homework. Blame the school for my lack of updating! **


	20. Chapter 20 Christmas holidays

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, blah blah you know how it goes.

Danielle was the first one awake. She stretched her arms over her head. She looked around and saw that everyone was still sleeping. It was then that she found a folded note addressed to her.

_**Danie**_

_**I'm out shopping for Nehal's Christmas party **_

_**Had to get an early start**_

_**Should be back before people start getting up**_

_**Yours truly, Diego**_

Danielle smiled to herself as she held the note close.

"Hey!" Danielle looked over to see Heather smiling her,

"Hey." Danielle smiled as she reread the note.

"From Diego?" Heather questioned.

"Yeah."

"Ooh scandalous." Jackie whispered and both girls turned to look at Jackie who had just awoken.

"Hey what's up?" asked Danielle

Jackie scratched her head. "Isn't it Nehal's Christmas party today?"

"Oh yeah…" remembered Heather

Danielle smirked. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get ready!"

So the three girls got ready.

Nehal met up with them just outside the great hall. "You can do this." She thought. "You have to tell them." Nehal walked over to her friends. "Hey!"

"Hi, so is the party still on?" asked Danielle hoping it would be.

"The party…uh about that. I need to tell you guys something really important."

"What is it Neh Neh?" asked Jackie

Everybody's eyes turned to Nehal. She motioned her friends to come closer. They went up to Nehal's common room, and she showed them the letter. Of course Nehal had not gotten over the incident; she had no heart to tell them in words...

After a couple minutes of silence, the girls looked up from the letter.

Danielle was first to speak. "Oh Nehal! I'm so sorry!" She rushed over and hugged her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault or anything! I mean it happened in-" Her voice got muffled by more pairs of arms hugging her. Nehal shrugged her shoulders and stepped away from the girls. "I'm fine guys! Stop making a big deal out of this!"

"So the party will go on?" Jackie asked

"Of course! The show must go on! Right Nehal?" Danielle said brightly. A bit too brightly Nehal thought.

"Yeah! Great so…what's everyone bringing and stuff?" Heather was her excited self again. Nehal smiled widely, appreciating Heather's enthusiasm.

The four girls all linked arms and talked about the party as they made their way back to the great hall.

Heather said, "You don't want to peak too soon."

"It's a long holiday, you gotta pace yourself!" Jackie pointed.

"Hey!" Heather put her hands on her hips. "It's a marathon of presents not a race."

Just then Diego walked up to the girls. "Hey!"

"Hello." Danielle smiled before kissing him.

"Er…I wanted to know what the deal was for tonight-the party."

Draco then came over. "Hey ladies! So what time are you thinking for tonight?" Draco looked and saw Diego standing beside Danielle. "Oh…hey Luna."'

"Hello." said Luna Lovegood as she walked by.

Diego said, "Hey Malfoy." He still didn't trust the Slytherins and hadn't found about the pregnancy scare.

Nehal looked at everyone. "You guys. I was thinking we should all probably meet there. How about that? At whatever time you so choose to get there by whatever means."

"Sounds great." replied Diego.

Draco said, "Yeah, perfect."

They then both walked into the great hall going their divided ways.

So the four friends ate breakfast and discussed the plans about the party.

"So where are we going to be staying for the holidays?" asked Jackie. "Because I really don't want to stay here."

"Stay at my place! After all I am the current owner of it." answered Nehal.

"So…my boyfriend and friend both own their own manors. Kind of makes you think…"

"I didn't know you could think Jackie."

Jackie gave Nehal a HA very funny look while Danielle and Heather sniggered,

Nehal continued speaking. "Besides I can set all the decorations up. Who's got food covered?"

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Heather.

"Great! What else do we need for a party? Oh…and Heather…make sure you BRING the food, and NOT eat it on the way!"

"Alcohol!" answered Danielle

The three girls looked at her.

"What you do need it."

"Fine I'm sure Malfoy can arrange that. So I guess everything on the agenda is covered."

Jackie said, "What about the guest list?"

"Basically everyone from the Ministry of Magic is invited. Purebloods."

Jackie cleared her throat. "Ahem!"

"And you of course." added Nehal

"Yay!" cheered Jackie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So the four friends arrived at Nehal's house.

Nehal looked around at her surroundings. "Wow it feels so empty."

"Nehal…" Danielle started.

"Yeah?"

"Is there going to be a funeral?"

Nehal sighed. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet. Do you think it's too late for one?"

"Yes!" shouted Heather. "You should've had it when they died! It's a good way to say goodbye and you wouldn't have had to keep it a secret from us!"

There was an awkward silence after Heather spoke her thoughts.

Danielle and Jackie looked nervously at each other.

Nehal said, "You guys can go unpack your stuff in the basement while I go to my room."

Nehal walked around the upstairs floor. The house felt so much smaller now that it was just her. It felt different too.

_You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can  
You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why_

So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same

You're gone from here  
And soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
Cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right

So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same

So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later in the afternoon Jackie went over to Draco's manor. She sat down cross-legged on his bed.

Draco said, "Okay here we go. Which tie? What are you thinking? This one? All right! Or…" He held each tie up to him.

Jackie said, "Uh, the second one, definitely."

"All right."

"So how's your mom?"

"She's doing alright. Still going to suckfest therapy."

Jackie laughed lightly. "Hey is um…Ian coming to the party tonight?"

"Yeah and Cameron too. Why is that going to be a problem?"

"Um…no it really shouldn't be a problem." Jackie said thinking about the pregnancy situation.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "But-"

"But nothing! Hey do you want go shopping?"

Draco burst out laughing. "Is that all you think about?"

Jackie blushed. "No…I think about you."

Draco smirked. "Good answer."

Jackie smiled back at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie came back from the Malfoy manor. "Hey gurlio is lunch ready yet?"

"No it's not ready yet." answered Danielle who was flipping through the latest edition of The Daily Prophet.

Jackie groaned. "I'm so hungry." She rubbed her stomach. "All this planning for the big day."

"What your getting married?"

Jackie just looked at Danielle.

"Joke."

Jackie shrugged her shoulders in response. "Listen to me. This party is going to be awesome okay? And I think especially now that Ian and Sean are coming-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ian's coming over? I thought he was staying at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah he was but he was all bummed out and since Draco's coming he sort of just wants to tag along. I figured it was okay since you know you're not inviting Diego."

"Except I _did _invite Diego!"

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "That's awkward."

Danielle closed her eyes and sighed. "What am I gonna do? After my pregnancy scare, it will be so weird."

"I agree."

"You're not helping."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heather knocked on Nehal's bedroom door.

"Come in." instructed Nehal as she folded some of her clothes.

"Hi…" said Heather

Nehal looked up. "Hey Heather. What's up?"

"Yeah…about what I said before I-"

"It's cool, don't worry about it."

"Okay well…does everyone have a date for this party?"

"Well Jamie's my date, there's Diego and Danielle and Draco and Jackie so yeah pretty much everybody has a date except for you."

"Thanks Nehal."

"I'm joking! You know adding some humor to the holidays."

"Look, you don't have to pretend that everything's okay because it's obviously not!"

Nehal looked startled. "Excuse me?"

"I…I'm sorry-I shouldn't have."

"Again it's totally cool."

Heather quickly smiled at Nehal and exited the room making a mental note to be more careful what she said around Nehal from now on. She then ran to her suitcase and pulled out a black book. She picked up the nearest phone and dialed the first number in her book which happened to be Thomas Age. "Hi is Thomas there? Oh it is you. Hey this is Heather Reid remember me? I ate your muffin when we had charms together at Etobicoke Collegiate – Yeah I don't go there anymore but I was hoping maybe you and I could get together at let's say Nehal Pradhan's Christmas party?" Heather crossed her fingers. "You can't? Why not?" Heather listened as Thomas talked to her. "You're already going to another party…and Stacy Melrose is your date? Oh my cognit! What do you see in her? I heard she sleeps around…oh you didn't know that? Oops…I gotta go now. Line is breaking up; you know long distance phone calls, bye!" Heather immediately hung up the phone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jamie knocked on the door of Nehal's house. Nehal opened the door and Jamie waved at her.

Nehal smiled. "Hey Merry Christmas boyfriend!" She hugged him.

"Oh, yes it is."

"I think tonight is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah it'll be great, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, but first can you help me pick put a Christmas tree? I'm feeling all festive today." Nehal walked out the door and passed Jamie.

"Festive huh?" muttered Jamie.

So the couple went to a Christmas tree lot.

"Hm, fresh minty aroma, symmetrical conical shape." Nehal breathed in deeply and smiled.

Jamie clapped his hands together. "Great let's go!" He seriously didn't give a damn about a stupid tree. That was what house elves were for!

"A bit too bushy, moving on." Nehal walked past Jamie and Jamie put his hands on his head, frustrated. Nehal kept walking and Jamie reluctantly followed. (Aww) "Hm…huh, good needle retention, nice scent." Nehal touched the branch. "Hm feels a bit dry. I don't think its going to last much longer."

"Nehal! Neither am I okay? All these trees _look _the same!"

"Look Jamie when it comes to Transfiguration you da man. When it comes to Christmas trees hmm…a bit out of your wheel house."

"We've been here for hours!" exclaimed Jamie

"You are right, and if I don't pull the trigger soon we are going to be late!" She walked off.

"Hey about that er-"

"You know…Jamie; I just want to thank you for being there for me. It means a lot. To know that I have someone to lean on."

Jamie smiled. "Your welcome."

"Uh-hm." Nehal pointed above her head. "Mistletoe."

Jamie looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging over them. He laughed.

Nehal laughed too and sweetly kissed him on the lips. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just…I'm worried about you." Jamie took hold of Nehal's hands. "You doing okay?"

"Don't be sorry for me…please! The last thing I need is a pity-party!"

Jamie nodded his head.

"Great! And could you just…" Nehal put out her head on the side for emphasis. "Carry this tree."

Jamie looked at the huge tree, his mouth open from shock.

"Thanks!" Nehal said cheerfully.

Jamie closed his eyes and breathed out his frustration. Then he took out his wand and levitated the tree.

Finally the party was starting. Everything was good. The Christmas tree was perfect-except that Jamie was collapsed under it. The alcohol was all there, and Heather had only eaten half the food!

Jamie finally got the tree settled and its position. He walked over to Nehal who had just finished having a conversation with Mr. Fudge. "You okay?"

Nehal said, "Yeah, why?"

"Well…today's been kind of intense and I know you don't really want to be doing this."

"I wanna be where you are." Nehal smiled. "And you're here so…" She kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

Just then Jackie walked over. "Hey guys! Oh steeped outfit Nehal!" (LOL, if anyone is Canadian or has seen the Tim Horton's commercials they will know what steeped is)

"Steeped?" asked Jamie confused.

Jackie laughed. "It's Canadian lingo." She looked at Nehal. "You haven't said hello to Draco yet."

Nehal replied, "Yeah, that's because he was talking to other people Jackie and I didn't want to interrupt him. Plus I really _didn't _want to talk!" She muttered.

"Well he's ready now so-"

Nehal looked at Jamie. "Could you excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure." Jamie walked away.

Nehal put one hand on her hip. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing…"

"Jackie do you want me to strangle you?"

"NO! No…okay well…you and Draco were really close last year, in fact you guys were so _close _that I thought you were dating so…I just thought that maybe well if you wanted to of course…I give you my permission to talk to my boyfriend tonight."

"Wow, what an honor." Nehal said sarcastically. (LOL)

"I know eh?"

Nehal rolled her eyes in annoyance when Jackie wasn't looking. Nehal then looked at Draco who was laughing at something Ian said, "I'll talk to him when I'm ready."

Jackie seemed pleased with this answer. "Okay, that's cool."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Diego was in the kitchen eating food when Danielle walked in. He said, "Hey Danielle!"

Danielle smiled. "I have missed you all day." She cupped Diego's face and kissed him.

"Still chewing."

Danielle didn't seem to mind. (LOL)

"I know I feel the same way."

Danielle pulled back and looked Diego in the eye. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"I know, I know, I know. But maybe we should take things down a notch…for tonight anyways."

Nehal then came in the kitchen thinking only Danielle was in there. "Danielle, is there any room in the refri-"

Danielle pushed Diego away. "Keep your fingers out of the food till we eat Diego! Gosh! No manners!"

Diego licked his fingers. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm…gonna go…wash up."

Nehal looked at Danielle curiously.

Danielle opened the fridge. "Yeah there's room."

"Okay but Danie you didn't have to stop making out with Diego."

"Well I just want you to be comfortable at your own party."

"And I am. I just wish everybody would stop worrying about me." Nehal left the kitchen in a huff.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heather scanned the party for any cute guys. So far she hadn't seen any.

Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Heather spun around. It was Ron. "Oh hi Ron."

Ron smiled. "Hi Heather. Have you seen Hermione anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Oh okay, thanks anyway."

"Bye." Heather stood there for awhile but suddenly turned and ran after Ron. "Hey wait up!"

Ron stopped in his tracks.

"Thanks. So Ron, I was wondering if your brothers are here by any chance. You know…the twins."

Ron had an amused expression written on his face. "Don't you mean George?"

"Yeah…"

"He's here. Probably spiking the punch bowl or something bizarre like that."

"Eeeeeee! Okay thanks Ron. Hope you find Hermione, your future wife."

"My future wife?" muttered a confused Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sean saw Jackie sitting by herself on the stairs. He went and sat down beside her. "Yo!"

Jackie smiled. "Hey."

"Man this party blows. I hate these formal events!"

"Then why did you come?"

"Malfoy made me."

Jackie laughed. "I've actually never been to one of these things."

"You haven't?"

"No, well there was the Ministry BBQ last summer but that didn't go to well…"

There was an awkward silence as they both observed the party from where they were sitting.

"See any girls you're interested in here?" asked Jackie

Sean laughed. "Actually I've probably been with the half of the teenage girl population here."

"Oh…"

"You know how it is. Girls love Slytherin boys." Sean paused. "What about you?" He looked at Jackie. "Any boys here you like?"

"Please! The only boy I like is Draco Malfoy."

"You're loyal. That's good." Sean smiled at Jackie and walked off.

Jackie thought, "Was he just testing me?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Heather!" greeted Nehal.

Heather smiled. "Hi. Oh my gosh there are so many people here. You must be thrilled!"

"Oh try crazy. Seems like everyone showed up."

"Yeah including the Weasly's. Why didn't you tell me they were coming?"

"It kind of slipped my mind. Why is there a problem with that?"

"Not yet. Just…well you know Ginny and her drugs and you know…"

Nehal raised her eyebrows and then laughed. "The parents can take care of her. Besides it's a _formal _party. Not a Hogwarts party. Big difference."

"Yeah…big difference. Uh huh."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ian saw Danielle standing by herself and apparently looking around. "Looking for someone?"

Danielle looked at Ian. "Go screw yourself!"

Ian chuckled. "Happy holidays to you too."

"What do you want Ian?"

"I just want to talk to you." Ian answered innocently.

Danielle rolled her eyes not buying it.

Suddenly Diego rushed over and glared at Ian. "Stay away from my senorita!"

"Trust me I'm trying. She just can't keep her hands off me."

"Ha! You wish!" scoffed Danielle. "Come on Diego let's go somewhere else."

"Unbelievable." muttered Ian.

"Son of a bitch!" said Heather.

"What do you want?" snarled Ian.

"Are you friends with Sean?" demanded Heather

"What's it to you?"

"He's weird!"

"You're weird!" shot back Ian.

"I think he's in love with Malfoy. He keeps going up to Jackie and asking her random questions about him. Sean is so jealous!"

Ian gave her a disgusted look.

"Volissimo!" commanded Heather and Ian went away.

Heather watched him walk away. "I need a man." She looked over at George pouring a bottle of vodka into the punch. Was it George or Fred that she made out with? She couldn't remember.

Heather looked out the window and sighed. Then the person beside the window came into focus. It was Mr. Von Gooshy. "Mr. Von Gooshy!" exclaimed Heather.

Mr. Von Gooshy looked around and saw her. "Shh!" He hissed.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here? Oh my cognit! Were you invited to the party too?"

"Yes…invited." Mr. Von Gooshy did the shifty eye thing.

Heather opened her mouth to reply but Mr. Von Gooshy spoke first.

"Thank you for helping me these past couple of weeks. Here." He handed Heather a present. "It's for you."

Heather was not expecting this to happen. "Wow, er…thank you very much."

"Your welcome." Mr. Von Gooshy smiled sincerely.

"How can I thank-"

"Just open it before anybody realizes I'm here." He said this part quietly.

Heather ripped off the wrapping paper. It was a vile of blood. "Oh thanks!" She looked at the present with confusing written on her face. She then looked up at the ceiling. "Hey look mistletoe."

Mr. Von Gooshy looked up as well. "Oh…" But before he could say anything else he placed his lips on Heather's lips.

Heather pulled away after ten seconds of kissing.

Mr. Von Gooshy said, "Oh I'm terribly sorry. I better go now." He then jumped out the window when no one was looking.

Heather sighed. "He kissed me! He really kissed me! Wait isn't that considered assault? Oh well…he kissed me!"

"What are you so happy about?" said Ian

But Heather stopped smiling. She was remembering how Mr. Von Gooshy bit her arm. Heather didn't want to get involved with a freaky bitey person.

"Why are you so sad?" asked Ian

Heather glared at him and walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Pradhan!" Draco sauntered over when he saw Nehal by herself.

Nehal gave him a strained smile. Her necklace was burning red and eating the flesh of her skin. (Not literally) "Um…hi." Shadow Fire flew to her shoulder and absorbed her pain. She straightened up and faced him again.

"So what's up?" Draco took a sip of the punch.

"That drink has been spiked. So if you like that then, have a great time. I have to go socialize. Go on! Have fun!" Nehal walked away determined, holding up her gown.

On her way, she bumped into Jackie, and her anger suddenly burst out. "Next time you feel like doing me a favor, don't bother okay?" She rushed past her friend and out into the garden, which she had enlarged.

Whipping out her wand she turned to face all her friends. "No! The Slytherins are NOT my friends!" Her mind screamed at her.

Danielle opened her mouth to say something when Nehal cut in.

"Sorry guys, but I'm leaving!" Nehal accio-ed her broom and left. (Yes she left her own party but don't worry she will be back!)

"Now what do we do!" Danielle cried out.

"What's left to do…PARTY!" said Draco

All the Ministry guests had left. It was just Hogwarts people left into what was rapidly becoming a crazy house party! Except for Jamie who was looking for his girlfriend Nehal. Danielle had gone upstairs with Diego. Ian was sulking. Sean was trying to start awkward conversations with everyone like he was being the modern day Socrates. (LOL yeah philosophy!) Ron and Hermione were making out. Fred and George were still hanging out by the punch. And Heather, Jackie and Draco were hanging out. Draco wanted Heather to go away, though.

"Omg Heather! Just talk to him!" exclaimed Jackie

"But he keeps staring at me!" objected Heather

"That's the point. You made out with him once, remember?"

"Oh fine!" Heather marched over to the punch to talk to George. "Hi George!" She yelled.

"Why Heather Reid!" said George and Fred and him started dancing to the beat of their own drums.

It was really awkward so Heather filled a glass with punch. "Hey! This is really good." She filled her glass again. "Mmm…"

Fred and George sniggered.

"Hey Heather." said George. "Want some more?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Heather and then started giggling. "You know George I never thanked you for this punch!" She grabbed his tie, to yank his face down close to hers and kissed him.

"Hey-I'm Fred!"

"Oops…"

"Omg!" screamed Jackie, who was standing near the staircase.

"Jackie, calm down!" said Draco

"Calm down! They're cupcakes! Flying! Flying cupcakes! It's like a dream come true!" (This is like in the 2nd Harry Potter movie, with Crabble and Goyle…)

Nehal, Danielle, Jackie, Draco, Jamie and Diego were all looking at the two cupcakes floating in the air.

"I didn't realize Nehal got back." said Fred.

"CUPCAKES!" yelled Heather. "Omg! I'm getting one!"

"No Heather!" said Danielle. "And you stop too, Jackie!"

"Yeah." agreed Nehal. "You don't know where they've been."

"Who cares?" argued Jackie. "They're flying cupcakes!"

"Am I seriously friends with these goofs?" Nehal shook her head. "This party is out of control!" With a sweep of her wand the fruit punch (If you can still call it that) disappeared.

"Hey!" said Fred, George and Heather.

"Heather then said. "I'm my own muffin. I can take a cupcake if I want!"

"Yeah Heather." said Jackie. "Let's do it!"

"No!" yelled Danielle.

Jackie grabbed one of the cupcakes and Heather took the other one.

"Ready?" asked Jackie

Heather nodded her head. "Let's do it."

The next day Heather woke up and found herself in a fridge while Jackie ended up lying on the stairs upside down. It turns out Fred and George also spiked the cupcakes but decided not to warn Heather and Jackie about it.

**A/N: Hey peeps here is the next chappie like promised. Even though it's not Christmas I would just like to say Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Poisonous Tosspot – Wow your review was long and funny! Good work!**

**Beckyb007- Oh I will update soon**

**Rosepetal05 – Yay we surprised you! (Not just me but the other authors included in this funky story of ours that was created to merely entertain ourselves but now it has become such a hit! LOL sorry, I'll just stop talking now…)**


	21. Chapter 21 Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter!

Christmas holidays were over and the girls were back at Hogwarts eating delicious food in the great hall.

"Your party was awesome Nehal!" commented Danielle.

"Yeah!" added Heather. "It was totally steeped."

Nehal smiled. "Thanks, I totally agree. I just want to thank you guys for helping me organize it and stuff…"

"Oh no problem!" said Danielle.

Nehal smiled at Danielle but then turned her attention to the Ravenclaw table. She saw Riley and he was barely eating. "What's his problem?" She thought.

Heather said, "Danielle, are we gonna do our new cheer at the match today?"

Danielle replied, "Yeah I think we're ready for it."

Jackie said, "You know usually before a Quidditch match I would be super nervous, but now…I'm not!" She took a bite out of her toast.

"That because you're not playing!" said Nehal shrewdly.

"Exactly!" Jackie pointed her half-eaten toast at Nehal.

"But Jackie I thought you loved Quidditch?" asked Danielle

"I did, until I discovered the joy of being a spectator. I mean all you do is sit there. How cool is that?"

Nehal and Danielle glared at Jackie.

Nehal said, "One of these days I'm gonna find out what Colt said to you."

"Colt says a lot of things to me."

"Like what?" asked Heather.

"Like stuff…I don't know. We just talk. He really opens up to me."

Danielle raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Eww! Not like that Danie!"

Danielle laughed.

Nehal said, "Do you realize that we're doomed without you! Harry is too busy drooling over Hagrid to notice the friggin' snitch!" (LOL! Gotta love Harry and Hagrid)

"Hey!" said Harry. "I heard that."

"Good!"

Jackie said, "Well I'm sure you'll do fine with or without me."

"Yeah whatever bitch." Nehal then walked away with the Quidditch team behind her.

Jackie's jaw dropped. "Did you see that? She just called me a bitch!"

Heather and Danielle pretended not to hear Jackie's complaints.

"It's not funny! I can't believe this! This is so stupid, so…so…ugh!" Jackie ran her fingers through her ponytail in frustration.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good afternoon everyone!" greeted Fiona. "Today's match is Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Both teams have been doing very well this season. So this match will be quite interesting to watch."

Nehal and Riley went to go shake hands.

Nehal said, "You're going down mother fucker!"

"Bite me!" replied Riley.

Nehal scoffed. "Is that best you can do?"

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the Quaffle was released.

Nehal caught it and flew past the beaters. She then passed it to Daryl who scored.

"Yay team!" said Danielle and Heather cheering madly.

Jackie sat in the stands beside Ron cheering for Gryffindor.

Riley then caught the Quaffle. "Yes!" He exclaimed. He aimed it threw the left hoop but it missed.

"Ha ha sucker!" muttered Jackie.

The Gryffindor cheerleaders starting singing

(8) Be aggressive! Be, be aggressive! Be a-g-g-re-ss-ive, be aggressive! Be, be aggressive! (8) (Does anyone know that cheer?)

Fiona said, "The score is now 50-30 in favor of Ravenclaw."

"Come on team!" yelled Nehal.

BAM! Ravenclaw scored again making it 60-30.

Jackie said, "Omg this sucks."

"Tell me about it." agreed Ron. "Harry isn't even focusing on the game. He's blowing kisses to Hagrid."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Harry needs to focus on the game. Not on his love life. Not matter how much they love each other. There will be other times for that."

"Turkey scores again for Ravenclaw!" announced Fiona. "The score is 70-30."

Nehal yelled to Harry. "Keep looking for the snitch! We still have a chance! Don't worry!"

Harry only nodded his head, not really listening.

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!" chanted the Gryffindor cheerleaders.

Nehal shot the Quaffle but missed. "Damn it."

"Ouch." muttered Jackie. "Sucks when that happens."

"Ravenclaw is doing such an awesome job!" commented Fiona. "Gryffindor may lose their title this season as undefeated."

"We were undefeated?" Jackie said timidly.

"Yeah where have you been?" asked Ron.

"Playing _in _the match!" Jackie said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well your assistant captain, you should know."

"You mean _was _assistant captain. F.Y.I. Daryl is assistant captain now."

"Oh. I had no idea."

"Well now you do!"

"Still you should know." muttered Ron.

Just then the Ravenclaw seeker spotted the snitch. She dove and raced to get it.

"Harry got get the snitch and win us the game!" yelled Jamie.

Harry then came out of his daze. "Okay!"

Ron looked at Jackie. "So do you think Harry's gonna catch the snitch?"

Jackie pondered for a minute. "Not a chance. Ravenclaw seeker is faster. She could take out Harry any day!"

"Oh…that can't be good."

"But there's still hope!"

"Yeah only fools' hope though." (LOTR)

Jackie smiled at Ron.

Fiona said, "Oh and it looks like Ravenclaw has caught the snitch!"

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and all the Ravenclaw students cheered joyously.

The Gryffindors flew back down to the ground ashamed.

"Bummer." said Ron

"Yeah." answered Jackie. "Total bummer."

Danielle put her hands on her hips. "So much for our new cheer!"

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "We did it right though."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night Jackie decided to talk to Nehal and clear the air with her. (I'm not sure if that's the right way to use that expression)

The portrait said, "Password?"

Jackie gulped. "Um…it has something to do with Hogwarts right?"

Just then Jamie opened the portrait door.

"Jamie!" exclaimed Jackie.

"No the password isn't Jamie you ding-dong head!" said the portrait

Jamie said, "I heard your voice, so I knew you were gonna come in…"

"Well then…"

Jamie stood blocking the doorway.

"Can I come in?" asked Jackie

"Not until you answer these three questions."

"Jamie come on! I just want to talk to Nehal!" Jackie tried to get past Jamie but due to his height she couldn't.

"What is your name?"

"Jackie!"

"What is your favorite color?"

"That's easy, pink! Now let me through."

"What is the capital of Libya?"

"Uh…um…"

"Do you know it?" Jamie smirked.

"Of course I know it. Gosh Jamie who wouldn't know the answer?"

"Then what is it?"

"It's um…it's…"

Jamie looked at his watch.

"Okay, okay I don't know the answer! But please let me in! I'm not an intruder! Please!"

Jamie sighed. "Fine you can go in."

"Thank you!"

Jackie walked up the stairs to Nehal's bed to find her reading. "Hey Neh Neh. Cool room you got here!"

"Yeah, thanks." Nehal said without looking up.

"It's like a palace!"

"Yeah palace."

"So um…you played a good game today! Good effort! Good shots!" Jackie gave Nehal thumbs up.

"What are you talking about? They creamed us! Face it we suck!"

"You don't suck!"

"Oh right…Harry sucks!"

"He's trying his best Nehal."

"Well his best isn't good enough!" Nehal walked over to her desk.

"Okay that was harsh."

"The truth hurts Jaxs."

"Yeah, well you can't handle the truth!"

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Listen about calling you a bitch earlier, I didn't mean it. I was just pissed."

"Yeah pissed at me." Jackie sat down on Nehal's bed.

There was silence.

Nehal looked at Jackie. "Are you sure you don't have a thing for Colt?"

"No we're just friends. Draco is the guy that I have a thing for. So hot, want to touch the hiny!" (Billy Madison! I love that movie!)

"Eww!" exclaimed Nehal. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is…we miss you on the team."

Jackie sort of wished she could be on the team, it was lots of fun. But she couldn't disobey Colt. Besides friends are more important then Quidditch.

"Come on Jackie! This is our last year here at Hogwarts! You may never have a chance to play Quidditch again unless you're planning on being a Quidditch player…which your not…"

Jackie was about to say something but Nehal interrupted her.

"Don't you miss all the excitement of flying and everyone cheering for you?"

"Yeah, of courseness."

"What?"

"Of courseness." Jackie said as she walked over to the mirror and applied her lip gloss.

"So…I've been thinking about Malfoy lately."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You have?"

"Not in that way. Trust me. But…I don't know I think he's acting kind of weird. He keeps on touching his lower arm in potions. Haven't you ever noticed that?"

"Well a couple of times yeah." Jackie turned to face Nehal. "Maybe he is just allergic to some potions or something."

"Just be careful with him okay?"

"Okay…"

Nehal smiled. "So want to see the new book I'm reading?"

"Sure!"

"Awesome! Okay get this…it's about…" Nehal started explaining to Jackie about her new fantasy novel that she was reading.

**A/N: Yo yo! Here is another chapter up. I know it's short but there was lots of editing involved. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Poisonous Tosspot – No Ian wasn't watching them the whole time…that would be weird if he was…**

**Crazygurl833- Yeah that chapter was insane, it was also long too**

**Beckyb007 – Aww I love you too! **


	22. Chapter 22 Lonely hearts

Chapter 22

It was Dada class. Nehal and Danielle were sitting together and Heather and Jackie were sitting together.

Heather just stared at Mr. Von Gooshy; the way he taught the class was so…so…sexy. He was such a good teacher and a good kisser…

"Heather!" exclaimed Jackie.

"What?" hissed Heather.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"Of course I have. But we really should be paying attention to the teacher. After all he is giving us a very important lesson."

Jackie looked at Heather in disbelief.

Over on the other side of the room…

Danielle said, "Did you do the homework?"

"We had homework?" asked Nehal

"Yeah…"

"Oh I was probably so busy planning for Quidditch that I forgot."

"Can we say obsessed?"

"I am not obsessed with Quidditch. I'm just the captain."

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed you're not the captain of a ship."

Nehal thought about it. "I could be."

Danielle rolled her eyes.

Jackie tried to talk to Heather again. "Oh yeah, what happened when you marked papers with him?"

"Nothing…" sighed Heather, thinking of the kiss. What a loser! Who jumps out of windows anymore? That was _so _last year.

"Did you have…fun marking?" encouraged Jackie.

"Marking! I've seen feather boas that disrupt temporal warps better than Mr. Von Gooshy! In fact! Mr. Von Gooshy smells like tactful Cro-Magnons, but he looks like _serious _jelly tots."

Mr. Von Gooshy walked past them.

"Oh crap."

"You know what Ms. Reid! You will always bundle band-aids with a Celtic puppet!" He then ran out of the classroom in tears.

"Okay then…" said Nehal.

"Heather what was that?" whispered Danielle

Heather got up and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione groaned. "Great! Now how are we going to learn now?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heather at first thought she wanted to find Mr. Von Gooshy. But if she liked him _that _much she never would've insulted him. So, she just wondered around the halls for a bit. When it was close to lunch time, Heather saw Professor McGonagall.

"GET BACK TO CLASS!" yelled McGonagall.

"Okay." answered Heather.

Heather turned the corner and waited until Professor McGonagall had disappeared down the corridor. Obviously, she wasn't going back to class. Heather didn't want to wait till lunch to see everyone else again because they'd be confused and all be asking lots of questions. She wasn't really in the mood for answering them. So, she decided to go to Hogsmeade and buy candy. (Mm…candy)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Since there was no teacher present. The rest of the class decided to just leave.

Ron boldly walked up to Nehal and Jamie. "Hello Nehal and Jamie."

"Hey Ron." replied Nehal.

"So I saw the Quidditch match yesterday…"

"Yeah we didn't do to well."

"Well I was thinking that perhaps if you needed someone to give you tips and such, that I'm your guy."

Jamie sniggered.

Nehal smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"That's all I ask." Ron then walked away.

Jamie looked at Nehal. "Well that was eventful."

"Quite eventful." added Nehal.

"I don't think he's ever gonna get over you...I've kind of accepted it…"

"Ron and I never dated. " Nehal paused. "Look Jamie those are his issues not mine."

"Good, because all I really care about is...that you an I are okay."

"Look at us." The couple looked at their hands that were together. "I think we're okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackie was in the room of requirements studying for a Charms test. Draco knowing his girlfriend would be there came up from behind her carrying a fancy silver container with a blue bow on top. He then covered her eyes with one hand and put the silver container down with the other. "Hey."

Jackie touched Draco's hand to make sure it was him.

"I have something for you."

Jackie smiled. "Oh really? Is it those Jimmy Choo shoes that I want so badly?"

Draco took the top of the container, and inside on a little plate thing is a cup cake with a 1 candle sticking out; the cupcake has florescent pink icing. He lit the candle of the cup cake with his wand using a fire spell.

Jackie wondering what was taking so long for Draco to respond said, "Am I about to get whacked?"

Draco gently lifted the cupcake and held it near Jackie uncovering her eyes. "Here." He smiled.

"Hey a cupcake! It isn't hexed is it?" Jackie said referring to the Christmas party incident.

Draco laughed. "No the house –elves made it by my request of course."

"You know it's not my birthday." Jackie blew out the candle.

"Yes but…"

Jackie licked the icing of the candle.

"I also know that it's our seven month anniversary."

Jackie looked at Draco. "Oh my god it is! Gosh…it's been seven months, holy mack!"

Draco nodded. "I know it's amazing, I've never been in a relationship this long." He smiled at her.

Jackie frowned. "Neither have I."

"Well I think we should celebrate, I would like to take you...to a romantic anniversary dinner. What do you say?"

Jackie smiled not really saying anything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackie and Danielle were walking outside together.

"So what did you say?" asked Danielle

Jackie replied, "Oh you know that I'm fasting for an upcoming celebration."

"Hm, I'm sure that was _just _the answer he was looking for."

"Hm yes. Look Draco is so unbelievably great, but _seven_ months. That's a lot of months." Jackie paused. "When did we get so old? When did life get so complicated?"

"I know…life is complicated."

"Yeah what was up with Heather today?"

"I think she was mad because she made Mr. Von Gooshy cry."

"Oh…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco came back into the Slytherin common room looking glum.

Ian saw this. "Hey man how did it go?"

"Good…actually it went terrible. Uh, I think I freaked Jackie out."

Ian raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know uh she bailed on our date...and I don't know." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Ian laughed. "Dude that's why one night stands are so much better. No feelings get hurt what so ever."

"Shut up Smith!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By now the sun was setting and of course it was getting dark.

Heather still really didn't want to go back so she was just walking down the road. She started to hear really cool music from somewhere. Heather looked and peered down an alley that had a lot of lights down at the end. "What is that place? Someone should make a map of Hogsmeade so you know what ALL the stores are!"

She started to walk down it. She saw a small pub, which was where the lights and music were coming from. But it was all steel (including the door) and didn't look open to the public…since it was in a dark alleyway and everything.

Heather walked away from it, but saw two guys humping each other against the wall! "Omg!" She backed up. She bumped into something. "Wha?" She turned around. It was a freaky pale guy with macho nacho gelled brown hair …his hair looked solid. Heather wanted to get away from him because he was barring his fangs at her. She backed up AGAIN and bumped into MORE PEOPLE.

Heather looked around and it was a man and women with the same pale and waxy skin like the other guy.

"Come here often?" the macho nacho guy asked.

"All the time." answered Heather weakly.

He pulled away her scarf and looked at her neck. "I don't see any marks."

"Well you haven't seen the rest of my body!"

"Is that an invitation?" asked the women.

"Sorry I'm taken…He's here somewhere."

"And what's his name?"

"Uh…he's…Marius." Heather quickly thought of.

"Sorry, never heard of him."

"Well that's too bad. Gotta go!" Heather started walking quickly away. Suddenly the macho nacho guy APPEREAD in front of her.

"Don't worry this will only hurt a little bit. In fact, you might even enjoy it!" He bent down with his mouth close to her neck. His fangs poked it.

Heather suddenly felt the other two falling on her, they were screaming. She saw someone poke the evil guy's elbow. He sunk to the ground screaming in agony.

The three of them got up and dashed away. In the fight Heather had landed on the ground, and she was lying alone there now. She was terrified about getting back to Hogwarts by herself now.

"Boo!" said a voice OUT OF NOWHERE

"Ahh!" screamed Heather. She looked and saw…Mr. Von Gooshy!

Mr. Von Gooshy offered his hand to help her up and she took it.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You saved me."

Mr. Von Gooshy sneered, "How presumptuous."

"So…what's up?"

"How do you know Marius?"

"I know a lot of things." (Oh burn!)

"Not how to stay alive, apparently." (Oh burn again!)

"Yeah, well I think we have that in common, but I guessed I'd be winning here."

"Well I can fix that." Mr. Von Gooshy started walking towards her fast.

Heather looked up so he didn't run over her. "I'm so tired of backing up!"

Mr. Von Gooshy walked her into the wall and he was very close. His nose was about a couple of inches away from her face.

Heather said, "Uh…"

Mr. Von Gooshy took her hand in his and held the thumb. He brought the thumb up to the windowsill on Heather's right side.

"I'd like to stay and hang out, REALLY, but it's a school night…"

Mr. Von Gooshy brought her thumb down on one of the broken shards of glass that littered the windowsill.

"Ow!" yelled Heather.

"Shh!" He whispered soothingly. He took her thumb and sucked on it. "Mm…" He then dropped her thumb and stepped away. "Sorry." He apologized like he just realized what he'd been doing.

"Okay, WHAT is going on?" demanded Heather.

"I'm leaving now." Mr. Von Gooshy bent his legs and jumped into the air.

"Ahh!" screamed Heather.

Mr. Von Gooshy looked down, surprised.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WE'RE FLYING!" Heather was still holding onto him when he took off, so she was now dangling from his arm.

"Sorry." Mr. Von Gooshy landed down on the ground.

"You can fly?" asked Heather. (Like the way Wendy says it in Peter Pan, LOL)

"Yes…and I have something to tell you." Mr. Von Gooshy took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire."

Heather stared at him in disbelief. "Ahh!" She screamed, because he had tried to fly away again.

Mr. Von Gooshy quickly landed. "Let go of me!"

"No, then the raccoons will get me! And those people will probably come back…"

"Fine." Mr. Von Gooshy looked mad.

"So…you're a vampire."

"Yes."

"I had a sneaking suspicion. I mean you're pale, you can fly, have supernatural strength, and only come out at night, and you teach in the dark! Ha, ha!"

"If this be a jest, it be in poor taste!"

"That's so funny! I love vampires."

"Don't make me give you a detention!"

"Holy crap! It's 12:00! I should go back, they'll be wondering where I am."

"This may be painful for a mortal you're still attached to your skin."

"I don't care." (You go with your bad self)

"Then close your eyes."

Heather closed her eyes and Mr. Von Gooshy held her waist and she put her arms around his shoulders. He lifted off the ground and they started flying.

"Ahh!" screamed Heather.

Mr. Von Gooshy flew to the girls' dorm very fast. Heather stopped screaming so she wouldn't wake everyone up. Mr. Von Gooshy landed on a ledge and let go of Heather, forgetting that she wasn't a vampire too. (Ahaha)

"Ahh!" screamed Heather for the fourth time that night, as she was falling through the air.

"Oh shit!" Mr. Von Gooshy flew down and grabbed her hand.

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

Mr. Von Gooshy lifted her to the window sill.

Heather was still breathing rapidly. "Okay that was…adventurous."

Mr. Von Gooshy just stared at Heather's neck for what seemed like a really long time.

"Okay, let's not and say we did."

"Marius was right. But I never understand until I met you."

Heather titled her head to the side. "Understand what?"

"You're beautiful to me because you're human. Your frailty, your short years, your heart. All this seems suddenly more precious than anything I have ever known."

"I'm not as precious as you think! (LOL) Anyways see you later Mr. Von Gooshy!"

"Yeah, I'm hungry!"

"Gross!" Heather said realizing what that meant. (Blood)

"Bye." Mr. Von Gooshy leaned forward and kissed Heather on the lips, making it their second kiss. He pulled away, smiled at Heather and then leaped away into the air. Not the window!

Heather climbed inside the dorm and went straight to bed in heavenly daze.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Earlier that night…

Jackie decided to go for a walk. But that wasn't really the brightest idea ever because it was pretty cold outside. Jackie started to head back into the castle when she spotted Draco sitting on the Quidditch bleachers by himself. Jackie walked towards him. "Draco?"

Draco looked up and motioned for Jackie to sit next to him.

Jackie sat down. "Uh-hm…so…I'm sorry for being ultra bitch 2000 today." (That expression was used in the O.C. incase anyone recognizes it)

Draco smirked. "Today."

"Fair enough." Jackie closed her eyes. "Draco I love you so much and…I just…I can't believe I forgot that it was our seven month anniversary today. Usually girls do remember those sort of things."

"Jackie-"

"Wait. Let me finish. I've been just so busy with homework and Nehal and I are not fighting anymore and that I haven't been spending enough time with you as I should be…."

"Jackie we don't have to spend every minute together, though that would be nice."

Jackie looked away.

"Hey, I love you too, okay? Plus I haven't been boyfriend of the year."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been going out almost every night."

"Going where? To bars?"

"No, I…. never mind. We should probably head back. It's getting cold. Wanna get outta here?"

"No, wait…can we just…can we just sit here for awhile?"

Draco looked at Jackie. "Sure sweets."

Jackie leaned back on Draco's chest and he put his arm around her. "I'll sit with you all night." He kissed the top of her head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day…

"Heather!" yelled Danielle as she yanked Heather's sheets off her.

Heather groaned and rolled over.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was…here."

"How about no, because we were here the whole time!" argued Jackie

Heather sat up. "If you were here the whole time how did I get here?" She didn't tell her friends about last night because she knew they'd freak out about him being their teacher…and a vampire. "Eeeeeee I love vampires."

"What?" said Danielle

"I like vampires."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Let's go get breakfast."

The three girls walked into the great hall, taking their usual positions at the table.

"Heather where did you go yesterday? I was so worried." Nehal gave Heather a hug as soon as she sat down.

Heather said, "I was at Hogwarts the whole time. I was just exploring some unknown corridors."

"Hey that sounds like fun!" replied Jackie.

"It was. It was a delightful experience."

"Yes…" said Danielle

Nehal said, "Well then…"

After the girls ate breakfast they went to Dada class but instead of Mr. Von Gooshy it was supply teacher there.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Cole."

Heather raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Where's Mr. Von Gooshy?"

"Oh he told Dumbledore that he was ill today."

"Ill eh?"

"Yes ill."

Heather blushed not realizing she said that out loud.

Danielle whispered to Jackie who was beside her. "How did things go with Malfoy?"

"How did you know I talked to him?" challenged Jackie.

Danielle scoffed, "Please! Where else would you go at 10:00 at night?"

"Good point."

Mr. Cole said, "Please answer questions 1-4 on page. 69 in your textbook!"

"Great just we need." muttered Jackie. "More homework."

Nehal turned around to face Jackie. "How do you think I feel? I'm Quidditch captain_ and_ Head girl! I have so much work on my plate."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does. Oh well!" Nehal turned around and started to work on the questions.

Jackie decided to work on the questions. She needed to get her Dada mark up since she got an F on her report…well she wasn't sure if it was an F because her paper was covered with scribbles and was ripped at the edge. Jackie read the first question to herself. She bit her lip feeling stressed. Jackie thought, "You know what I got really use now…pain killers."

Dun Dun Dun…

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I always get so excited when I check my e-mail and it's like fan fiction review alert! Like whoa. Oh and here is a little thing about Professor Snape that Marguerite Moonpie wrote for a school assignment and since it was SO GOOD it had to be put in here so you guys could read it and let us know what you think! Oh and I will try to update as soon as I can but I might not be able to for a while cause I have like 2 reports due on dec.21. And… probably more homework to do. Wow I feel like Jackie in the story…but I'm not gonna go mental and take pain killers or anything so no need to worry. However, I will go mental on SHOPPING! Because I might be going today. I have to get dress clothes for this party on Sunday. And I will also go mental on coffee and pick me up drinks…mm…wow this is a long author's note. I am sorry! But Omg my brother's friend is like living with us for the weekend…joy…to the world! Yay Christmas is coming! Okay this author's note will seriously end like…NOW. **

**Lala02 – I will try 2 update so so soon**

**I-ofda –storm – Welcome to the fan club! Ahaha jokes. **

**Softshadows – Like Gwen Stefani says we're c-c-coool! **

**Poisonous Tosspot – Yay u taped the O.C.! Oh and by the way Cho would have graduated already because Harry and the girls (Omg that sounds like a music group name…Harry and the girls!) anyways they are in their 7th year at Hogwarts so it's just some other chick that is the Ravenclaw seeker. Oh and Jackie is not Colt's sex slave! **

**Sexichika – Omg thank you! I've only read the 6th Harry Potter book once. But I totally want to read it again. Have u seen the goblet of fire yet? I have and let me tell you something. It was so funny! And amazing and good. So you're a Ian and Danielle, Nehal and Jamie shipper? That's cool. Yay you also like Jackie and Draco. But you don't like Mr. Von Gooshy and Heather…that might be a problem because this chapter had lots of Mr. Von Gooshy/Heather action in it…**

**Okay here's what you've been waiting for! Enjoy! **

**Throughout the Harry Potter Series, Harry and friends persistently suspect their Potions teacher, Snape, to be evil. However, the evidence goes against them. Dumbledore trust Snape, and at one point Snape tries to save Harry's life. Despite snapes cold, sneering, and oily nature, he helps fight Voldemort -- a vicious murderer -- as vigorously as anyone else. But because he kills a good and vital character to the fight against Voldemort, some think he's actually been evil all along! But that's not so! Snape was bound to protect Draco Malfoy -- if he didn't help Draco, Snape would die -- who inconveniently was chosen by Voldemort to murder a leader in the fight against Voldemort. When Malfoy couldn't bring himself to murder this person, Snapehad to do it for him. Voldemort would definitely murder Malfoy for his weakness. Therefore, snape's not really evil. He was just caught between two conflicting alliances and was forced to commit murder.**


	23. Chapter 23 Secrets revealed

Chapter 23

Jackie walked up to Mr. Cole's desk. "Can I go to the washroom?"

Mr. Cole eyed Jackie suspiciously. "Okay but be back in five minutes."

Jackie nodded her head and took off towards the hospital wing.

Nehal looked at Heather. "Heather, why do you look so sad?" (Aww, LOL)

Heather shook her head. "I'm not sad."

Hermione smirked and walked towards Nehal and Heather. She put her elbows on the spare space of the desk that wasn't in use. "She's sad because Mr. Von Gooshy is leaving the school."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Heather. "He's leaving?"

"That's what I heard. My sources are always correct."

Nehal glared at Hermione. "Mione leave us alone unless you'd like your next period to come out of your nose."

Hermione looked away and Nehal laughed.

"When and where is he planning to leave Hermione?" asked Heather

"Who knows and he's moving to teach at Beauxbottoms."

"You're such a bad liar!"

"Ms. Granger!" said Mr. Cole. "Could you please go back to your seat?"

"Sure!" Hermione glared at Nehal and Heather and walked back to sit beside Ron.

Nehal whispered to Heather. "What was that about? Do you think she's been drinking again?"

"Probably." Heather paused. "Damn it! I hate Mondays!" (Omg me too!)

Nehal wrapped her arm around Heather's shoulders. "The good news is class is almost over."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Madame Pomfrey didn't really care about how much Tylenol Jackie was taking so she just let her take as many as she needed.

Jackie swallowed a bunch of pills and took a sip of water from a water bottle. She smiled feeling much better. Jackie then walked back into the classroom.

Draco winked at Jackie.

Jackie smiled at Draco and sat back down beside Danielle.

"So…how's life?" asked Jackie.

Danielle said, "Stupid! These questions are all about vampires! How are we supposed to know all this shit?"

"Ask me!" said Heather. "After all I am the expert."

Nehal laughed, "Yeah Heather you read so much about vampires."

Jackie put her hand to her forehead. She was getting a _major_ headache. "Ow it hurts." muttered Jackie.

"What hurts?" asked Danielle

"Nothing." Jackie wondered if this was the pain that Harry felt with his scar when Voldemort was near. But she was pretty sure her headache was worse. Her head was pounding violently. Jackie thought. "I need more pills." She put her hands over her ears, to prevent all the noise coming from around her. Jackie looked at her textbook and tried to focus on the words but they were all blurry and spread out. "Okay since when was I not capable of reading." Jackie started to feel a bit queasy and she felt like the room was spinning out of control.

"Jackie! I _said _are you-"Danielle said for the third time, but got interrupted by the bell.

Draco walked over to Jackie. "Hey Jaxs."

Jackie smiled weakly at him. "Hey." Jackie started to exit the classroom with Draco, Nehal, Heather and Danielle following behind when Jackie unexpectedly tripped over a chair. She started to laugh hysterically.

"Are you okay?" asked Nehal.

"Yeah, omg that was so funny!"

Draco put his hand out for Jackie to take.

"Thank ya!"

"Ya welcome!"

Heather said, "Hey did you know that every time you trip over a chair a winbow is happy. So you tripped over a chair and you're happy! Are you a winbow?"

"No I'm not! Look, I bet I can touch the sign." Jackie jumped up and touched a sign in the corridor.

"Go Jackie!" said Danielle

Heather skipped around in a circle. Usually only she was that crazy! So much fun. Except the time when Jackie and her were in the bathroom. "Oh no!" thought Heather. She looked at Jackie and said, "Jackie!"

Jackie stopped jumping and looked at Heather. "Yeah?"

"You didn't take any…pills…did you?" Heather whispered so no one else could hear their conversation.

"Mm…"

"Yeah?"

"BOP!" (Ahaha I love that)

Draco laughed.

"Shut up!" yelled Heather. "Tell me did you take any?" Heather demanded while shaking Jackie.

"Heather stop!" said Jackie. "I'm gonna get a headache."

"What are you talking about! Take what?" asked Nehal

"Oh yeah…" Heather said looking back at the others.

"What's going on?" asked Draco.

Heather said, "Jackie. You have to tell them."

"Um…okay." replied Jackie. "Wait what I am supposed to be telling them?"

"The truth!" Heather looked at Draco, Nehal and Danielle. "Jackie's addicted to Tylenol wizarding pills!"

There was an awful long silence.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" asked Draco. "Because it's not very funny."

"It's not a joke Malfoy! It's true! She's been taking them ever since she thought that you and Nehal were going out and that was over a year ago!"

Jackie said, "Whoa that was a long time ago."

Danielle, Nehal and Draco's eyes were all focused on Jackie who thought the wall was a mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest one of them all…and if you say Hermione Granger I will smash you!"

Danielle said, "Wow poor Jackie."

Heather's eyes widened. "So you believe me then?"

"Of course! She seems to be acting like she's on them…and in class she mentioned that she had a painful, major headache."

"Well done Danie!" Jackie gave Danielle a hug.

Danielle patted Jackie's back and Jackie clapped in return. (Like in One tree hill whenever Lucas and Keith hug, LOL, it's priceless) "You need to like down now!" Danielle said this very loudly but slow so Jackie could understand the dialogue.

"You go lie down!" shouted Jackie.

Nehal crossed her arms over her chest not knowing if she should believe this or not.

Draco walked slowly towards Jackie.

Jackie looked at her boyfriend. "Sup sup Draco!"

Draco pulled Jackie into a hug. "Why are you doing this Jaxs?"

"Because I can and because I want to."

"Jackie…are you gonna be okay?"

There was no answer from Jackie.

"Jackie?"

"Mm…you're wearing Ralph Lauren cologne."

Draco smirked and looked at the three girls. "I think she's gonna be okay."

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Jackie's perfectly fine. She's just acting crazy because she wants the attention!"

"Attention?" asked Jackie confused.

Nehal walked closer to Jackie. "Your eyes are blood shot."

Jackie blinked. "They are?"

Heather said, "Anyways I think we should get her up to the dorm room."

"No!" whined Jackie. "I want to stay with Draco." She clinged onto Draco like a child would do to a mother.

Danielle laughed. "That's so cute."

Heather looked into Jackie's eyes and began talking to her in a soothing voice. "Jackie, Draco's a Slytherin. He can't come with us."

"He did last year when he turned into a snake!" objected Jackie.

Nehal laughed. "Oh yeah…I remember that. Good times."

Draco kissed Jackie's hair. "I can't do that right now sweets."

Danielle whispered to Nehal. "My ex-boyfriend turned into a snake too!" (Literally)

Jackie was still clinging onto Draco because if she let go she felt like she would crumble down to the ground.

Nehal looked around. "We should get her to bed before the teachers see her like this."

"See me like what?" asked Jackie. "They already know what I look like so why does it matter?"

"I'm serious!" protested Nehal.

"Omg me too! I'm serious as well!"

Danielle said, "Okay if this is her serious side then what is her whacko side?"

Jackie grinned widely. "Want to see it?"

"No!" yelled Heather, Danielle and Nehal.

Jackie pretended to cry in Draco's chest. "Fine then. Be that way."

Heather replied, "Maybe we will."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Jackie then let go of Draco very cautiously and swayed over to Heather. Jackie hugged Heather. "I'm so sorry. I totally didn't mean anything I said."

"It's alright. I forgive you."

"Yay!"

Nehal and Danielle smiled at each other. (Aww)

Draco said, "So Reid how come you didn't tell us this sooner?"

Heather answered, "She told me not to tell…and I thought she stopped." Heather glared at Jackie.

"I did!" said Jackie. "I haven't been on a skateboard since."

"Right…"

"Where's Draco?"

"I'm right here!" said Draco.

Jackie waddled over to him like she was a penguin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I lub you."

Draco laughed lightly. "Thanks I lub you too…"

Nehal shook her head and muttered, "This is too weird."

Jackie glared at Nehal. "You know what? You're weird! You're even weirder then weird!"

"Ooh diss!" said Heather

Nehal shrugged her shoulders in response. "If you say so."

"I do say so!"

"Yes…"

"Come on guys, we have to go!" said Heather. "If Professor McGonagall or Flich catches us out here we're gonna be in a whole lot of shit."

Jackie gasped. "Heather you said a bad word!"

"Uh oh!" said Draco.

Heather started to drag Jackie away from Draco and down the corridor.

"No! Stop it!" Jackie broke free of Heather's grasp and ran to Draco, but Danielle tackled her down before she could reach him.

Jackie said, "Ow! My headache is coming back!"

"You better not be faking it!" warned Nehal

"She's not! Come on Jackie." said Heather and kicked her side.

"OW!"

Danielle and Heather both pulled Jackie up to the ground and escorted her back to the common room.

Nehal watched them worriedly while Draco watched her.

Draco said, "Why don't you believe her?"

Nehal shrugged her shoulders and looked downcast. She sighed and then looked back at Draco. "I just…this isn't really something that she would do. Gosh Draco it's been a year since she's been doing this? How could we have been so thick?"

"Well I think the question is how could _you _be so thick because you know Malfoy's are not thick!"

Nehal rolled her eyes.

"So…" Draco walked beside Nehal. "How are things with Bell?"

"Good."

"Oh yeah?"

Nehal laughed. "Yeah."

Draco smirked at her.

Nehal looked at Draco's lower arm.

Draco noticed Nehal staring at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Nehal shook her head. 5 seconds later she looked at the exact same place. She seemed to be pondering about something.

Draco noticed Nehal staring again. "Okay Nehal I know I'm hot but can you please stop staring?"

Nehal playfully punched him in the shoulder.

The next day…

Jackie woke up to find nobody in the dorm room. "Where did everyone go?" She said in a groggily tone. Jackie's hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot.

Just then Timmy strolled into the room.

"Timmy!"

Timmy looked at Jackie. He communicated with Heather telling her that Jackie was now awake.

Jackie held her teddy bear Fuzzy close to her.

"Good morning Jackie!" said Nehal and Danielle as they walked into the dorm room.

Heather came in last, patting Timmy. "Good work Timmy." She looked at Jackie. "How was your sleep?"

"Yeah, you feeling any better?" asked Danielle

"Um…sure." answered Jackie. "What time is it?"

Heather looked at her watch. "Its 10:59 oh wait now its 11:00."

There was silence.

Nehal, Danielle and Heather were all smiling at Jackie.

Jackie said, "I'm scared. Why are you all being so nice to me?"

Nehal said, "Part of the reason why you took the painkillers was because of us, and it makes us feel bad that you're putting your life in danger instead of confronting us about it. So…I'm gonna try and be a bit more civil to you and make sure you don't do something stupid like this again!"

Danielle replied, "Same goes with me."

"Ditto!" said Heather.

Jackie smiled. "Well I'm glad that's settled but…you don't have to act all weird and be all cheery and let's be friends again attitude!"

"Well…what do you want from us then?" asked Heather.

"Money! Totally joking by the way. You guys don't have to do anything…this is my problem."

"But we want to help!" said Danielle. "And I'm sure Malfoy will want too as well."

"Draco…my boyfriend…wow kind of forgot about him for a second…"

"So what are you gonna do Jaxs?"

"I don't know. He doesn't have to anything for me…quite frankly I don't deserve it because I haven't been completely honest with him."

"About the…stuff?" asked Nehal.

"Yeah I made some lame excuse about making a lust potion!"

Nehal, Heather and Danielle laughed.

"Come on, let's go outside and play in the snow!" suggested Heather.

**A/N: Sup sup gurlios! So I'm very proud of myself for making time to update. So I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Crazygurl833 – Actually it was Mr. Von Gooshy and Heather's second kiss. Oh and you'll just have to wait and see if he will get fired or not…**

**Poisonous Tosspot – They don't always go to the room of requirements. It's just Jackie, Draco, Danielle and Ian are in different houses so they can't just meet up in each other's common rooms. Oh I always remember to lock up my garage…cause my dad's motorcycle is in there and it's like his baby so yeah… and Jamie defiantly has a good influence on Nehal. Thanks for the long review! It was fun to read!**

**I-Ofda-storm- I only update like once a week! And I don't recall anything from Monty python cause I don't watch those movies…my brother just always asked me questions like that if I wanted to enter his room. And I could never get the last one! I nailed the first two! LOL sorry…I'm rambling. Yes teachers do enjoy torturing us! Except for my English teacher she let our class out 25 minutes early! It was awesome cause I had a spare next so I was like score! And I got home and watched the O.C. on DVD! You should tote right a story on fiction press. You would get so many reviews! Holy cinnamon buns? LOL that's a first. **

**Lala02 – Thanks for your input girly**

**Rosepetal05 – Aww you thought that chapter was amazing! Your too kind. **


	24. Chapter 24 Don't take me for granted

Chapter 24

"HEATHER!" yelled Nehal. "I can't believe you talked me into doing this. I haven't been ice skating in such a long time." Nehal cautiously walked onto the ice.

Heather laughed and twirled around on the ice. "Come on Nehal it will be fun!"

"Fun? You think this is fun? Falling on my ass is NOT FUN!"

"Yeah it is, that's the best part. Making a fool out of yourself."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Danielle was teaching Diego how to build a snowman. "You have to bundle up snow together and then roll it into a ball!"

"Like this?" asked Diego bundling the snow together.

"Yeah! Good job!"

Diego looked at Danielle. "I think I like snow now."

Danielle laughed and kissed Diego on the cheek. "You're too cute!"

Meanwhile Jackie and Draco were walking around the grounds.

Jackie said, "Draco I'm really sorry."

Draco said, "About what?"

"You know…how I was lying to you. I feel really, really bad about it…"

Draco studied Jackie. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold weather and she kept on fidgeting with her Gryffindor scarf which showed that she was nervous.

"I SAID I'm sorry." said Jackie, thinking that Draco didn't hear her because he didn't say anything.

"You don't have to be." Draco finally said.

"Say what?"

Draco kissed Jackie on the lips.

Surprised Jackie stepped back. Draco took hold of her hands and pulled her towards him. He tilted her head upwards and kissed her fully. (Aww) After a while they broke apart.

Jackie thought, "This is like a fairytale."

Draco thought, "Should I tell?" Draco had a calculating look on him.

"Jackie." Draco paused looking intently in her brown eyes. "I know why you're doing this."

"Doing what?" Jackie asked puzzled.

"When you said-"Draco was cut off by a snowball hitting him directly in the face.

"Snowball fight!" yelled Heather.

Nehal laughed and threw a snowball at Jamie. (Oh by the way Nehal and Heather have their skates off now)

Jamie grinned. "It's time to die."

Nehal smirked back. "I don't think so buddy."

While everyone was having a snowball fight, Danielle and Diego were rolling around and snogging in the snow.

Jackie ran after Draco who threw a snowball at Jamie. "What we're you gonna tell me?"

Draco turned around. Before he could answer Nehal threw a snowball at Jackie.

"Ow! Neh Neh!" whined Jackie.

"Oops…sorry." replied Nehal.

Jackie wiped the snow off her face and sighed. "It's okay." She threw a snowball at Nehal but Nehal dodged it so instead it hit…Riley. Jackie covered her mouth with her hands. "Omg I'm so sorry Riley."

Draco looked at Jackie. "Why are you apologizing to him? He's a git!"

"Git or not I accidentally threw a snowball at him!"

Nehal glared at Riley. "What do you want?"

Riley said, "Nothing. I just was…minding my own business when I got hit by a snowball."

Rocky and Colt walked beside Riley and crossed their arms.

"Sup sup Coltness!" Jackie waved at Colt.

Colt said, "Hey."

Draco glared at Colt.

Nehal said, "Why don't you boys run along now before I hex you all."

Rocky and Colt looked at Riley, their gang leader for further orders.

Riley shook his head and laughed. "Nehal, Nehal, Nehal you really wouldn't do something like that would you? Come on we're all friends here."

"Yeah and we trade e-mails too!" Heather said sarcastically.

Riley raised his eyebrows. "E-mail?"

"Ha! You don't what that is. Well it's only the latest and coolest way of communicating with people these days. Way better than the telephone, but I bet you don't know what that is either!"

"Your right I don't."

Heather wasn't expecting this answer so she kept quiet.

Riley walked towards Nehal and handed her a piece of parchment. "Here."

Nehal snatched the parchment out of his grip.

"Think about it. Let's go guys." So the three guys left.

Jamie looked at his girlfriend. "What does it say baby?"

Nehal read it out loud to everyone. "It says meet me at midnight at the Quidditch pitch."

"You can't go Nehal! Do you know how much trouble you'll get in!" replied Jackie.

At this point Danielle and Diego came over to the group.

"So what's going on?" asked Danielle.

Everyone just looked at her.

Draco took hold of Jackie's hand. "I need to tell you something." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay…um…let's go over here." Jackie leaded the way so they were away from the group. She spun around. "What's up?"

"Jaxs I overheard Treanor and Slade's conversation in the library."

Jackie widened her eyes. "Draco how could you? Eavesdropping is so wrong."

Draco ignored this. "You don't have to do this. Slade's just being a bully."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jackie, though she knew exactly what he meant.

"Slade put you up to this, so Hufflepuff has a chance at winning the Quidditch cup."

Jackie moved away slowly. She shook her head. "No, he wouldn't do that. Coltness isn't like that."

"Maybe over the summer he turned into coldness."

Jackie pointed her finger at Draco. "That's a good one."

"Jaxs, you should go back on the team."

"Well I have been missing it…"

"I also want you to stop talking to him." Draco said this in a sterner tone.

Jackie didn't say anything, getting sadder by the second before she finally answered. "I won't do that."

Draco didn't respond. Instead he just walked off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heather wondered off in a vague direction without telling anyone where she was going.

"Where's she going?" asked Danielle.

"No one knows." answered Nehal mysteriously.

Heather meanwhile was having a delightful time. She ambled through the snow-covered ground, catching snowflakes and singing to herself. Eventually, she lost track of time and space. Minutes turned into hours. Everything was blurry white. The snow was really coming down thick. It was blocking her vision and she couldn't find her way back to Hogwarts. "No!" yelled Heather.

Heather would've cried as she stumbled through the snow, trying to find Hogwarts, but the tears froze on her cheeks! "Dammit, I'm so cold. I'm going to DIE!"

By the Heather realized there was a long gray shape through the snow. "It's a dragon!" She screamed. But then she remembered they didn't have dragons at Hogwarts and ran to it.

The closer she got the more it looked like a house until finally she crashed into a wall. "It's Hagrid's hut!" yelled Heather. Through the window Heather could see the orange glow of the fire. "Mm…warm. Maybe I can stay here for the night."

The windows were all steamed up. That should have warned Heather to stay away but she knocked on the door.

No one answered.

Heather yelled, "I know you're in there!" She wasn't going to freeze to death outside when she was so close. Heather pushed the door open and jumped inside. But what she saw made her jaw drop and eyes pop. (Ahaha, that rhymes) It was quite horrible. Heather tried to scream but no sound came out.

Hagrid was there…but so was Harry…and they were… INTIMATE. Their bodies were joined together on the quilted bed.

Heather couldn't understand how it was possible, but it was still horribly real.

After making several gagging noises Heather backed slowly away to the door.

"Oh Hagrid!" gasped Harry.

Heather backed away out of the hut and slammed the door. She ran away furiously in a random direction, she couldn't stop screaming. Heather didn't care if she froze to death. She wanted to burn her eyes out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Colt was lurking in the corridors when Draco started to walk towards him. "What's up?"

Draco stared at him unblinkingly.

"Looking for your _girlfriend_?" mocked Colt.

"You're funny. You're also _done_ messing with Jackie."

"We just talk man."

"Well that's going to be over now."

"Why?" Colt paused. "Can't you trust her? I mean, isn't that what this is about?" He walked towards Draco with some hesitance since Draco was a Slytherin. "You're going out with her and you love her. But can you trust her? Because if you can..." Colt paused again. "You got nothing to worry about right?" He held out his hand for Draco to shake. "Come on, man, I don't have a problem with you."

Draco paused for a second before grabbing Colt around the neck and pushing him up against the wall. Draco held Colt's arm against the wall with his free hand.

Colt tried to get Draco's hand off from his neck but he couldn't because he was too scared of what Draco would to do him. Riley wasn't here to help him out.

Draco said, "You see, you _do_ have a problem with me; a _big_ problem! You could smile and act cool if you want to but the fact is, man: I used to destroy guys like you. Daily. It'd be a shame if something happened to this hand; you wouldn't be able to play Quidditch for a couple of weeks. Yepp that would be bad for Hufflepuff since I heard you guys were making up a plan to win the cup this year."

Colt tried to get away but Draco pushed him back against the wall.

"Just like it'd be a shame if you were taking advantage of Jackie." He glared at Colt before letting him go.

Colt rubbed his neck and looked jittery as Draco walked away; hoping Colt would get the message.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Danielle walked, as if in a trance to the dorm room. She moved piles around aimlessly. She looked harder. With a certain effort she pulled her mind into the task. Her expensive True Religion jeans that she wanted to wear for Diego tonight. It was _not okay _to lose them.

Just then Hermione walked into the dorm room. "Hi Danielle!"

Danielle gasped and sucked air. (Very fishlike LOL!)

"What?" asked Hermione.

Danielle poked her finger in the air unable to summon words out of her mouth. "Y-you…! Those!"

Hermione looked deeply uncertain.

"My jeans!" Danielle howled like a beast. (Not literally thought, but that would be funny) "You _stole _them from me!"

Hermione looked down at the jeans in confusion. "I didn't _steal _them. Technically speaking, I borrowed them without your permission. I wanted to look hot for Ron. These jeans make my ass look so good!"

"Take them off now! _Now!_ Now, now, now!"

"Okay calm down. Honestly."

Danielle clenched her jaw. "Omg! Do not change in front of me. Gross Hermione!"

"What? We're all girls here."

"Yeah except for Timmy!" Danielle rolled her eyes in impatience. "I'll be back in 5 minutes. Leave the jeans on my bed, will yeah?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Okay."

Danielle groaned and slammed the door. She stomped like a 5-year old to the common room couches where Diego was sitting, waiting for her return.

"Hey what happened?" asked Diego concerned.

Danielle laid her head on his shoulder. "Hermione happened. She wore my favorite pair of jeans."

"Well can't you ladies share them?"

"No Diego!" Danielle sat up and looked at her boyfriend. "I'm not going to share my clothes with Miss Algebra Queen!" (Remember Danielle called her that in the 1st story)

"It was just a suggestion."

"I know, I know. I'm just so stressed out right now it's like not even funny."

Diego said, "Come here." He embraced Danielle in a hug. In a way he hoped he could absorb her pain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackie was in the library. She was supposed to be doing her homework but she kept getting on distracted by the fight she had with Draco earlier. It kept on playing over and over in her head again. Jackie looked at her princess bracelet that Draco gave her when they first started going out. She smiled.

Draco walked towards Jackie looking for.

Jackie reached him first and hugged him tightly.

"What's going on with you?" asked Draco.

"I'm sorry. I'm not gonna talk to Colt anymore." Jackie shook her head. "I don't want it to come between us. I just-I don't want anything to come between us." She hugged him again.

Draco returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her shoulders. (It's like one of those side hug things) He smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Nehal met up with Riley at the Quidditch pitch. She told Jamie that she was going to see what Riley was up too and not to worry.

Riley said, "Didn't think you'd show up?"

Nehal answered, "I wasn't going to…but then curiosity got the best out of me."

Riley smiled.

Nehal walked closer to him. "I'm not here to play games Riley. Just tell me what you want."

"I want another chance with you."

"I have a boyfriend now."

"No-as friends."

Nehal froze unsure of what to say or do. Was Riley really asking her this?

"What do you say Nehal? Can you put the past behind you?"

Nehal still didn't answer.

"Can you…? Can you?"

"You had your shot and you blew it! That's all you get with me. One chance." Nehal stormed off angrily.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm updating earlier! Yay! I got out of school early today and since it is close to the holidays I don't have much work, though I do have some but I decided to update. Wow 85 reviews! That's so awesome! I guess people like this story better then the other ones. Anyways Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from all of us writing this story! **

**Crazygurl833- Yes it is sad about Jackie but she'll live!**

**Preppyqueen – Hey gurlio thanks so much for reviewing! Ya Canadian pride! **

**Sexichika – I will be continuing soon, don't worry! LOL.**

**Rapidfire11- Yeah you do change your name a lot! LOL. It's always good to mix it up once and while. You have a chipmunk in your backyard during the summer time? That is so cute! Have you named it? You should name it sugarbabe. LOL that would be funny!**

**Greendayfan – Of course the girls are nice to each other, there all best friends who love and care for one another. **

**Poisonous Tosspot – Thanks for all your support. I love reading your long reviews. Keep them up!**


	25. Chapter 25 Voldemort's plan

Chapter 25

All the death eaters were at Voldemort's house for a special meeting.

Voldemort said, "Let me take attendance. Hopefully _everyone _came this time." Voldemort took out his attendance sheet from his robe pocket. "Apple."

"Here!"

"Applebalm."

"Here!"

"Banana."

"Here!"

"Blueberry."

"President!"

"Grape."

"Here!"

"Orange."

"Here!"

"Strawberry."

"Here!"

"And…Watermelon."

"Here!"

Voldemort smiled. "Good turn out. Except for some Slytherins but oh well. Vivian, go make us some tuna casserole! On the double!"

"Yes husband." Vivian bowed and went in the kitchen.

Voldemort then wrote his name and the date on the chalkboard. "We are gathered here because WE MUST find a way to kill Harry Potter. His life has to end…"

The death eaters all cheered.

"Silence!" commanded Voldemort. "So far on this quest we have gathered various information on Harry from our good friend and ally Riley Applebalm…who really needs to take a bath…"

Riley looked appalled.

"But he has been doing a good job of keeping any eye on him. Applebalm has told me that Harry and the big oaf Hagrid have a relationship going on between the two of them."

Vivian entered the room, holding the tuna casserole in one hand.

Voldemort replied, "Thanks hun."

Vivian smiled and took a seat to join the meeting.

Voldemort continued speaking, "But that is not the main point…"

"It isn't?" asked Banana

"No it isn't Banana! Gosh what have you been smoking?" Voldemort sighed. "I have a plan. This plan involves us attacking Hogwarts."

There were many gasps around the room.

"I'm not sure when, I'm not sure why, I'm not sure how but we will have justice once and for all!"

Grape put his hand up. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

All the death eaters and Vivian looked at Voldemort for an answer to the startling question.

"Shut up Grape! Do us all a favor and be quiet!"

Grape fell silent.

Watermelon hesitantly raised his hand.

Voldemort sighed, "Yes Watermelon?"

"Can we play Monopoly now?"

"Hell yeah! I call the racecar!"

**A/N: Hey I know this chapter was very short but it was necessary for this story. Anyways to make it up to you wonderful and amazing fans here's a personality quiz thing about which power of four girl are you? Ooh how exciting! So here's the link (k type in www.) then do quizilla . com / users marguritemoonpie / quizzes (The reason why I'm typing it in like this is because fanfiction doesn't let u put in websites sooo just remember when u type in the address there is no spaces!) **


	26. Chapter 26 I just wanna live

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in that book.

It was dinnertime in the great hall.

Nehal smirked at Danielle. "So what exactly were you and Diego doing yesterday?"

Danielle grinned. "Oh you know the usual…"

Nehal and Heather looked at each other knowingly. "Making out."

"You guys! Come on! That's not all we do."

"Yeah okay." muttered Heather taking a sip from her pumpkin juice.

"No really. We talk about stuff and we dance and just…do stuff, besides kissing."

Nehal jokingly said, "What are your skills Danie?"

Danielle thought about the question. "I don't know. I'm good with guys. Dates, dating."

"Yeah and?" said Heather

"Uh…"

"You're also a lot better then making out all the time with your boyfriend." replied Nehal.

Danielle smiled. "I know that! I just can't help it."

Jackie said, "Last I saw you were teaching him how to build a snowman."

Danielle laughed. "Oh yeah. That was quite fun."

They all laughed.

Just then Colt tapped Heather on the shoulder.

Heather turned around annoyed. "Yes?"

"Can you tell Jackie that I want to talk to her over there?" Colt pointed to the entrance area of the great hall.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She looked at Jackie. "Colt wants to talk to you over there."

Nehal said, "If I were you, I'd bring pepper spray. Just incase."

Jackie smiled at that comment and walked over to Colt. "Hey."

Colt smiled back. "Hey so I need you to meet me in the library tonight at 11:30."

"Okay why?"

"I want to ask you some questions."

Jackie gulped feeling like a criminal. "What kind of questions?"

"Just questions that I can't ask you right now…" Colt gestured to the student body of Hogwarts.

"Right, okay well I should go back…because I'm still hungry and there's food waiting for me…"

Colt nodded, "Right and if Malfoy sees me talking to you then I'm dead."

"Omg did he say something to you?"

"Yeah but I'm not afraid of him." Colt shrugged his shoulders.

Jackie looked shocked.

"I'm a ninja remember?"

"Oh yeah! You and Rocky are ninjas…"

Colt laughed. "So I'll see you later…"

Jackie bit her lip.

"Just to talk Jackie."

"Oh…okay."

Colt smiled happily and walked off.

Jackie groaned and walked back over to sit with her friends.

Nehal said, "What did he want?"

"He wants me to meet him in the library tonight to ask me some questions…"

"Questions eh?" asked Heather.

"That sounds suspicious." replied Danielle. "Maybe you shouldn't go…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Danielle, Nehal, Heather and Jamie were in Nehal and Jamie's common room, doing their Astronomy homework.

Heather said, "What planet comes before Neptune?"

"Uranus." answered Jamie.

Nehal and Danielle sniggered.

Heather tried to contain her face to stay straight. "Is Uranus a gas planet Jamie?"

"Oh yeah it's filled with tons of balls filled with gas."

Nehal and Danielle burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Jamie, not feeling so confident about his astronomy homework.

Nehal pinched Jamie's cheek. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Danielle said, "Jamie do you know what Uranus is?"

"Yeah it's a gas planet!"

The three girls all burst out laughing again.

Nehal had tears rolling down her cheeks because she was laughing so hard. (Omg that always happens to me!) "Jamie sweetie, Uranus has another meaning."

"Yeah!" added Heather. "It means a-s-s."

"Sure…funny…very funny!" Jamie said sarcastically.

"Indeed child. Speaking of booties…" Heather started to think about Mr. Von Gooshy. Boy was he fit and firm in the booty area. She discovered this astonishing fact after watching him walk around the classroom talking about the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. Heather smiled to herself remembering. She then got up and walked away. As usual, not telling anyone where she was going.

"I hate it when she does that." muttered Nehal.

Danielle nodded in agreement but then burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Nehal.

"URANUS!"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Here we go again…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco saw Jackie walking in the corridor by herself. "Hey." He walked towards her.

Jackie slowly turned around. "Hi."

Draco wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist. "I've missed you."

"That's nice and now I have to go…buh bye!" Jackie released herself from his grip and walked away.

Draco was confused. "Jackie, wait!"

Jackie cursed under breath and turned around again. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going? Haven't you noticed the time? It's 11:30."

"Omg it's 11:30!" Jackie said sarcastically.

Draco laughed. "No really, sweetheart where are you going?"

"I'm um…going to the Gryffindor common room."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so you better not follow me." Jackie smiled at Draco.

Draco smirked back. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow." He started to walk away. He spun around. "Can't I have a goodbye kiss from my girlfriend?"

Jackie's heart skipped a beat. She nodded and walked toward him. Once she was within arm's length of him, Draco took a hold of her arm and pulled her close. They started to make-out.

"I have to go…" muttered Jackie.

Draco kissed her once more. "I love you."

Jackie smiled. "I love you too." She then walked away to the library _not_ the Gryffindor common room. "Hi Colt."

Colt replied, "You're late."

"Sorry…"

"Okay just take a seat."

Jackie sat down. "Am I in trouble or something?"

"Yes and no."

"So I'm in trouble? Well whatever you do don't tell my parents."

Colt sat across from Jackie. "People are getting suspicious and think that Rocky and I are up to something."

"That's because you and Rocky are up to something…"

Colt sighed. "I need your help."

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"You see, a friend of mine needs to know information about Harry."

Jackie laughed. "Omg are you talking about Hagrid? No offense Colt but I think he knows lots about Harry already."

"No, no, no gross. Not like that! Just this friend who is not Hagrid needs to know stuff about Harry."

"So you think I would know?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow I'm flattered." Jackie smirked at Colt. "I'll tell you some top secret info…for a price."

Colt shook his head. "I don't want play games Jackie. Just tell me what you know about Harry."

Jackie wrote something down on a piece of parchment and handed it to Colt.

Colt read the parchments out loud. "His parents were killed by Vol- the dark lord. He became the boy who lived with a lighting scar on his forehead." He looked at Jackie. "So that's it huh? You betrayed me!"

"I didn't betray you! I just told you what I knew and you took it the wrong way. Duh!"

Colt looked away. Then he looked back at Jackie. "Did you hear something?"

"No…"

"Shh!" hissed Colt.

Flich's voice echoed the halls of the library. "I know some students are in here Mrs. Norris. Come on!"

Jackie gulped and whispered. "Omg Coltness what are we gonna do?"

"Hide!" exclaimed Colt.

"Where? We're in a library!"

Flich's footsteps were coming closer and closer….

"Come on!" said Colt. "We can hide behind the librarian's desk."

Jackie and Colt scurried behind the desk and hid together.

"I know you're in here!" yelled Flich.

Mrs. Norris started sniffing the desks.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Just come out damn it!"

Colt suddenly sneezed. "Achoo!"

Flich smiled when he heard the sneeze. "Okay somebody's in here for sure! Keep looking Mrs. Norris."

Colt whispered to Jackie. "I'm allergic to cats."

Jackie's eyes widened.

Colt sneezed again. "Achoo!" He looked at Jackie. "You wouldn't happen to have a tissue handy would yeah?"

Flich walked closer to the desk where Colt and Jackie were hiding. "If you come out now I won't punish you…"

"Yeah right." muttered Jackie.

Colt sneezed again. "Achoo!"

"Shut up!" hissed Jackie.

"I can't help it!"

"Yes you can! Just try not to sneeze!"

"How?"

"I don't know...just hold it in I guess."

Colt tried to hold in sneezes. (Key word here is _tried_)

Flich kept walking around near the desk inspecting every inch.

"When's he going to leave?" asked Colt.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Hopefully soon."

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" Colt stood up. "Hey dumbass!"

Flich turned around.

Colt pointed his wand at Flich and did a stunning spell. Flich was thrown across the room. Colt smiled. "Now we can escape!"

Jackie stood up. "Omg you attacked him!"

"I had to do it. Let's go!"

Jackie walked cautiously over to Flich. "But-but…we can't just leave him like this!"

"Yeah well we can't stay here forever and talk about it. Are you coming or not?"

Jackie looked from Colt to Flich then back to Colt. "I'm coming."

**A/N: Surprise, surprise. We're updating sooner! Read and review! Oh and if you haven't taken the quiz you should do that! Because it will rock your socks!**

**Rosepetal05 – Don't worry there will be more Nehal and Jamie action!**

**Poisonous Tosspot – I'm glad the quiz worked out for you. Aww you got Heather! That's so steeped**

**Crazygurl833 –I did update asap! How cool is that! **

**Beckyb007- Thanks for the review. You rock! Have you done the quiz yet?**


	27. Chapter 27 Let it go

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, hmm, mm, yeah.

It was Dada class. Mr. Von Gooshy was back teaching. Heather couldn't have been happier. Mr. Von Gooshy told the class he wasn't feeling well so that's why he wasn't there and he hoped everyone had completed their homework.

Jackie and Heather were sitting together at the front with Nehal and Danielle right behind them.

Jackie looked at Heather. "Check out the new Heather Reid taking notes."

"Please be quiet." said Heather

Jackie yawned. "I am so tired. I was up so late last night."

"Pay attention to the teacher! Do you have any idea how disrespectful you're being right now?" hissed Heather.

"Yeah and do you have any idea how much you sound like Hermione right now?" Jackie hissed back.

Heather ignored her.

Jackie gasped. She turned around to face Nehal and Danielle. "Hey guys check out this ironic twist of events." Jackie pointed to Heather. "Heather is taking notes and I'm talking in class."

"That's nice." commented Nehal

"Totally." Jackie turned around.

Nehal whispered to Danielle. "Yeah that is strange. Do you know what's going on with Heather?"

Danielle said, "No, but she has been acting weirder than usual lately."

"Do you think we should ask her what's up?"

"Well…maybe we should just wait for a bit. I think it's for the best."

Mr. Von Gooshy said, "Settle down now, I know you're anxious to leave…"

"Yeah settle down everyone!" yelled Heather.

Mr. Von Gooshy glared at Heather. "Why don't you shut up?"

"No!"

"You weren't nice to the supply teacher so I'll give you 5 pages of homework just for fun. Now turn to page 86."

Everyone started to work on their homework.

Mr. Von Gooshy went around to make sure they were working.

"Heather, how come your not doing any work?" asked Jackie

Heather was doodling on her parchment.

Mr. Von Gooshy was busy hitting people with a ruler who weren't doing their work. He believed in the old school methods when it came to teaching.

Heather shrugged at Jackie's question. "Meh."

"He's gonna slap you silly." said Nehal.

"I don't want to work anymore."

"Oh really fool!" remarked Danielle

"Ms. Reid! Page 86!" Mr. Von Gooshy slapped a ruler tremendously hard on the desk making Jackie scream in fright.

Heather wanted detention SO BADLY because she hadn't seen him in a while. Why didn't he keep her after class yet? She turned around to look at him as she smacked Seamus on the head.

"Ow!" yelled Seamus

Dean pointed at Seamus and laughed.

"Shut up Mr. Thomas!" Mr. Von Gooshy then hit him with a ruler.

Seamus gave Dean a smug look.

Heather tapped her fingers on the desk. She was tired of waiting so she stood up and threw her chair at the window. (Scary stuff)

Jackie screamed again.

Mr. Von Gooshy ran to the window. "What did you do that for?"

Everyone gasped at Heather surprised and utterly horrified.

Heather yelled at the top of her lungs, "I DID IT BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!"

Parvarti said, "Ever heard of anger management?"

Lavender laughed. "Good one." She high-fived Parvarti and swung her hair.

Nehal glared at the pair.

Mr. Von Gooshy looked at Heather. "I will _not _tolerate that in my classroom. Please go out into the hall."

Heather skipped to the hall. She heard Mr. Von Gooshy telling the class to not stop working.

Mr. Von Gooshy stepped into the hall.

Suddenly, Heather and Mr. Von Gooshy ran into the nearest broom closet and started kissing.

"Where were you last class?" asked Heather

"Meh." Was Mr. Von Gooshy's reply.

The kiss started to become more heated. Soon enough, Mr. Von Gooshy had his shirt off. (Ow!)

Heather looked at her watch. "Sir-"

"Call me Vlad." Mr. Von Gooshy said kissing her neck.

"Vlad…we should head back. The class will become suspicious."

"Class can wait." Vlad cupped Heather's face in his hands. "Right now all I want is you."

"Okay!" said Heather but was worried still. "Maybe we should go back, before we get caught." Heather warned him.

"But it's so nice and dark in here. It reminds me of my…" Mr. Von Gooshy sighed. "Alright let's go, but we will meet again!" He put his shirt back on, to Heather's disappointment and walked into the classroom.

After a few minutes Heather came in saying that she went to the washroom.

"This is too much work, plus detention. I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Von Gooshy." said Nehal briskly. She walked up to the desk and said, "Mr. Von Gooshy can you spare a minute?"

Mr. Von Gooshy looked up surprised.

Nehal continued, "Okay…er here's the deal…if you let Jamie and me off this day…we will make it up tomorrow at 7:00 pm."

Mr. Von Gooshy said no, but Nehal stood there until he agreed. (LOL) "Oh okay."

Nehal smiled. "Good! Alright…thanks a bunch." She walked back and tapped Jamie on the shoulder. "Okay, so we're still on for that stroll?"

Jamie nodded and smiled.

Danielle, Heather and Jackie thought that Nehal meant a date, when she was talking of Head duties and Quidditch practice.

Nehal smiled back at Jamie. She felt so lucky to have him in her life. She knew that if something was to happen to their relationship they would always be good friends.

Jackie watched the exchange between Nehal and Jamie. She thought, "Draco and I are much more romantic." A goofy grin appeared on Jackie's face while she was thinking about how hot Draco was. She returned to her work, until she heard why the pair were so happy. "You're missing WHAT?" She exclaimed loudly. Several heads turned their way.

"We…I mean _I _have Quidditch practice. So have fun in detention." Nehal talked slowly like she was talking to a child. Even though she and Jackie were friends again she still was pissed that Jackie quit Quidditch.

"How? Why? When?" muttered Jackie.

"I went up there to the desk and asked him. After all I am Head girl so he was bound to say yes. I just asked him."

Jackie had no idea what Nehal was talking about, but then realized that she was answering the questions. (Ahaha)

Danielle said, "Well you and Jamie go have fun doing…whatever you're doing."

Nehal smirked at Danielle. "Trust me, we will."

**A/N: Hey I know this chapter was short but the next one will be much longer. Omg can you believe its 2006 already? It's crazy! But I like my new calendar that I got. Its desperate housewives. Does anyone here watch that show? It is quite good. So January has a picture of Gabrielle who is played by Eva Longoria and then it says a quote that she says about friends and made me go aww. LOL so there is a point to this…it reminded me of this story! **

**Preppyqueen – Yeah Flich should get a girlfriend. Good idea chika. **

**Poisonous Tosspot- Omg King Kong is such a good movie. I cried. Oh and 4da Ninja thing Ninja's are always secretive. Haven't you seen any Ninja movies before? I'm sure you have!**

**Crazygurl835- Unfortunately Jackie doesn't know that Colt's being an ass.**


	28. Chapter 28 Valentine's Day

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Jackie was reading a book in the Gryffindor common room when Heather sat down next to her. "Happy Valentines day!"

Heather looked at Jackie. "Valentines day isn't till tomorrow Jackie."

Jackie looked disappointed. (LOL) "You're not excited?"

"I am, I am I'm just uh still not over detention last night. Mr. Von Gooshy can be so…evil sometimes. Making us write those lines."

"Yeah I know."

"I think I'm going to remember everything he said to us last night forever."

"Really? Because I've already forgotten. I'm just so excited to celebrate Valentines Day tomorrow! And then after that it's 5 more days till my birthday." Jackie squealed.

"Valentines day is _not _a holiday."

Jackie looked at Heather.

"Christmas is a holiday, New Year's, Easter. Those are examples of real holidays. You know who invented Valentines Day?"

"Saint Valentine."

"Hershey's and Hallmark did. If you're single it's designed to make you depressed and if you're lucky enough to be in love you start shelling out chocolate, flowers and lingerie."

"Draco hasn't bought me lingerie."

"That's because he knows you're not ready, so he's not going to buy it for you!"

"Heather!"

"And see how upset you are! I hate this holiday!"

Danielle then walked over to her friends. "Heather are you talking about Valentines Day?"

"I am indeed." stated Heather correctly. "I hate this holiday so much."

"You sound like the grinch!" replied Jackie.

Danielle sat down beside Heather. "Okay I like Valentines Day and all but sometimes people just go overboard with it."

"Speaking of…"Heather said. She just noticed that Diego was walking towards the group holding a rose behind his back.

Jackie noticed this too. "Let's go find Nehal, come on Hey Hey."

Danielle smiled at Diego.

Diego smiled as well and held out the rose for Danielle to take.

Danielle raised her eyebrows and took the rose. "Okay this is nice…"

"I know. It's just a day before Valentines Day present."

"Aww how thoughtful of you."

"Yeah…"

"Well let's go get something to eat and will talk later okay?"

"Okay babe."

So together they held hands and exited the common room.

A couple hours later…

It was Quidditch practice for the Gryffindor team.

"Okay gang! You know the drill. We're playing Slytherin-"Nehal was interrupted by Jamie.

"Speaking of the devils!"

Everyone turned to se the new comers. It was Draco and Sean.

"What's he doing here?" sneered Mitchell.

"And what does he want?" added Jamie.

"Probably to place a bet." answered Westley.

Nehal walked closer to Draco and Sean. "Long time no see."

"Yes…" said Sean.

"We're practicing so you both should probably be going now!" Nehal started to walk back to her teammates.

"Wait, Pradhan!" yelled Draco.

Nehal spun around. "Yes Malfoy?"

"Tell Jackie to meet me at the Quidditch pitch at 8:00 tomorrow night. I have a surprise for her."

"What's the surprise?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll tell her!"

Nehal laughed. "Good point."

Draco did the nod thing. "Later."

Sean said, "Dude your becoming to soft. There was a bunch of Gryffindors right there and you didn't even insult them!"

"Your right but I didn't even acknowledge their presence either!" He smirked at Sean.

"So what's this whole thing with Jackie tonight?"

"I just wanted to do something special for her."

Sean laughed and shook his head. "Dude you really are in love."

The next day…

Danielle and Diego were alone together in the Astronomy tower.

Danielle said, "Wow the stars are so beautiful."

Diego wrapped his arms around Danielle's waist. "Not as beautiful as you."

Danielle smiled. "Happy Valentines Day Diego."

"Happy Valentines Day Danielle." He then let go of her waist and bowed to her. "May I have this dance?"

Danielle giggled. "But there's no music!"

"There doesn't have to be. Sometimes I dance with no music on!"

Danielle giggled again. "Do you really?"

"Yeah I do…and you know what?"

"What?" Danielle asked curiously.

"I love dancing! If I could I would dance forever!"

Danielle smiled at her happy-go-lucky dancing boyfriend. "I would dance with you forever."

"So let's start …" Diego wrapped his arms around her waist again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head rested on his chest.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. At one point Danielle even fell asleep on Diego's shoulder. He was still dancing while she was sleeping. But Diego was really strong so he could hold her like that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So…Nehal told you I guess." Draco tried to make conversation.

"Duh!" Jackie said bluntly impatient for the surprise. (Remember she hates surprises)

"Er…so I need you to close your eyes. And your gonna have to trust me." Draco led Jackie out of the great hall, out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Draco…where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They kept walking.

"Um…Draco are you sure I'm not going to bump into something…"

"Your fine, well…unless you let go of me." Draco smirked. "Walk faster, your taking baby steps and no peeking!" He ordered.

"I wasn't peeking!" protested Jackie.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Come on we're almost there."

"Hey are we outside?" asked Jackie. "I can hear us walking on the snow, well what's left of it anyway."

Just then Hagrid walked by. "Hello Malfoy, Jackie." He nodded at them both even if Jackie couldn't see him. "I'm just…going back to my hut. Happy Valentines Day."

"That was Hagrid right?" asked Jackie

"Yeah…" Draco answered not really caring.

Two minutes passed and Harry was running by.

"Late for something scarheard!" sneered Draco.

Harry looked back, and suddenly tripped over a log. He quickly recovered himself.

Draco gave Harry a loathsome grin. "I guess you don't walk much, do ya Potter?"

"Yeah? Well, why were you watching me?" retorted Harry.

"Wow that was brilliant Potter. Did you come up with that one on your own?"

"Whatever Malfoy I don't have time for this right now. I am so late to meet with Hagrid. I hope the food's not going to get cold. Bye!" He then ran off.

"Bye Harry!" yelled Jackie.

"Oh you should have seen him trip! It was fucking hilarious!"

Jackie said sarcastically, "Yes I'm sure it was."

Draco then placed Jackie in the right spot. "Okay." He paused. "Open your eyes."

Jackie opened her eyes excited to see the surprise. She then saw the newest model of the Dirt Devil Quidditch broom. "Oh…it's a…a broom."

"Yeah do you like it? It's a Valentines Day and your birthday present combined."

"Yeah I love it." Jackie walked closer to the broom. She let her fingers touch it. The wood looked finely furnished

"You want to fly on it?" asked Draco.

Jackie shook her head. "I don't know…"

_Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away

_You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

Any moment, everything can change.

"Come on babe. You know how much this broom costs?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Can you just try it?" pleaded Draco.

Jackie looked like she was just about to cry. She loved Draco so much that she wanted to ride the broom but she also wanted to be friends again with Colt. She sighed. "Alright…I'll ride it for a little bit."

"Great!"

Jackie leaped on the broom. She looked over at Draco and he smiled at her. Jackie smiled back and kicked off into the air. She soared through the night sky. "Wow this broom is so fast." She thought. She then saw Danielle and Diego dancing well mostly Diego. "Hi Danie, hi Diego!"

Diego looked up and waved at Jackie. He didn't want to say anything to wake up his sleeping beauty.

5 minutes later Jackie came back to the ground, finding that Draco wasn't there.

Jackie started to feel scared being all by herself. "Draco! Draco, I'm scared. Draco, this is so not cool. Come out here right now, Draco Malfoy!"

Suddenly, Draco jumped out from behind a bush and scared the living day lights out of his girlfriend so much that as a quick reflex learned from Nehal she punched Draco hard in the stomach.

Draco bended over in pain. "Damn it, Jackie. You almost killed me. You know Houndini died like that."

"You deserve it, dumbass. And who is Houndini?"

"He was a magician who died of extreme stomach discomfort."

"Well, you have abs so it shouldn't be that bad…" Jackie blushed realizing she said that out loud. "I really didn't mean to hit you that hard it just sort of happened…"

Draco smirked and suddenly was feeling better then ever. "You think I'm sexy don't you?"

"Of course! If I didn't, I wouldn't be dating you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, yeah it is so."

Draco laughed and gazed into Jackie's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. Which led to him wrapped his arms around her waist and a make-out session.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heather was sitting by herself in the common room. She was surprised to be doing her homework since everyone else was off with their _respective _boyfriends.

Timmy walked in. His left eye was all puffy, swollen and red around the edges. He had lots of grey fur-that wasn't his-in his mouth and paws.

"Timmy!" yelled Heather.

Timmy didn't answer but curled up in a little ball on the end of the couch. (Aww)

Heather looked at Timmy and saw bite marks on the top of his head filled up with puss. She screamed.

"Will you shut up?" said a 5th year boy.

"My cat's hurt!"

"And my donkey eats cheese!" (LOL)

"Really? I hate cheese."

"Take your cat to the hospital wing."

"THE HOSPITAL WING! OF COURSE!" exclaimed Heather. She scooped up Timmy and dashed away. "Madame Pomfrey!" yelled Heather once she had reached the hospital wing.

"What?" answered Madame Pomfrey annoyed.

"My cat's hurt! MY CAT'S HURT!"

"Calm down, let me have a look…Oh I see, I see."

"YOU SEE WHAT?"

"I'll have to take him into the back room to do a few testes." She turned around and walked away.

"Meow." whimpered Timmy, meaning don't leave me here.

Heather felt helpless. She remembered from last year how scary the backroom was. "Timmy, I love you!"

Madame Pomfrey slammed the door shut.

Heather ran out of the hospital wing. Right away she thought of Crookshanks and that he should be told about it. She turned a corer and saw Vlad.

Vlad smiled, happy to see Heather. "Hello."

Heather yelled, "I need to find Crookshanks!"

"Why?"

"Timmy's hurt! I think he got in a fight with another cat because he had all this grey fur in his claws. It was horrible. Oh so horrible."

"Timmy?"

"He's my cat!"

"Oh, Timmy! That's too bad, he's helped out in a fight or too."

"TOO BAD! IT'S TERRIBLE!"

"You need to calm down. He'll survive. Here, want to go somewhere?"

"Sure!"

Mr. Von Gooshy grabbed her and started flying along the hall until they got outside. Then he flew up into the air and down again to Hogsmeade. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Er…the three broomsticks." suggested Heather.

Mr. Von Gooshy smiled to himself.

"What?" asked Heather looking at him.

"Nothing…" He shrugged and flew down to the three broomsticks.

Mr. Von Gooshy opened the door (Aww gentleman, LOL) and they walked inside. Heather was going to sit at a table but Mr. Von Gooshy said, "No, follow me."

Mr. Von Gooshy led her up some rickety stairs and across a corridor to a heavy metal door. Heather tried to open it but she couldn't. "You need preternatural strength." replied Mr. Von Gooshy as he demonstrated this by opening the door.

Heather saw a table with this pale tall women and a fat red-faced guy. There were a bunch of shaved-head people in rubber body suits talking to each other by the bar.

"Sup?" said one of them to Vlad as they walked by.

Then they saw a weird band with a bunch of pale people moaning, playing Congo drums, or turntables. They were a bunch of pale-couples dancing close together.

Heather and Vlad sat down. (Okay when he is with Heather he shall be called Vlad and when he is teaching he'll be called Mr. Von Gooshy, okay? Remember that!)

Vlad said, "This is a private vampire club."

Heather said, "Really? Awesome."

"So do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah!"

A couple of drinks later…the couple were really making out. Heather looked over and saw this lumberjack type guy with 3 other vampires all over him biting his arms.

Heather looked utterly grossed out. "Omg! Eww!"

"What's wrong?" asked Vlad concerned thinking she was talking about him.

"They're sucking his blood!"

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Here…let's go somewhere else." Vlad led Heather into a separate room.

"What's this?" asked Heather.

"It's a karaoke bar…but at least you're not allowed to drink blood in here."

"That's so funny! What songs do you have?"

"Vampire songs…I'll sing you one!" Vlad got up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. The music started…it was gothic music.

(Okay I don't know all the words to the song but here's some of it)

_The jury is coming coming to tear me _

_apart all this bitching and moaning_

_come on its fine _

_I'm not from this world_

_Lonely and fading_

_Heart-broken and waiting_

_For you to come_

_We are stuck in this world_

_There's nothing for me…for me_

Heather sighed. Her Dada teacher/boyfriend was so hot. "How romantic." She said dreamily.

Meanwhile Nehal and Jamie were in the heads room debating on what to do.

"Wanna go out on the school grounds?" suggested Nehal.

"Sure." Jamie answered with a shrug. He took Nehal's hand as they walked outside together.

It was a beautiful night, it was deserted but beautiful.

Nehal and Jamie walked by Hagrid's hut hearing loud noises.

Nehal looked at Jamie, an odd expression written on her face. "Is somebody getting murdered?"

Jamie laughed but then realized that he probably shouldn't have because he got a glare from Nehal. "I'm sure Hagrid's just…playing with Fang. Come on let's go to the lake."

Once they reached the lake they both sat down. Both of them sat like that for a couple of minutes, glad to be in each others company and not wanting to ruin it by speaking.

"I brought some food with me. Do you want some?" Jamie asked, showing her the bag of food he had brought.

"Why did you take food?" Nehal asked, holding back a laugh.

Jamie blushed. "I thought one of us would be hungry."

"Aww your sweet. What did you bring Jamie?"

"Doughnuts!" (Yummy!)

"Oh good thinking." Nehal said munching on a doughnut.

Although the two of them didn't talk much, it was a testament of how comfortable they both had become in each other's presence that no words were needed to be spoken.

Nehal and Jamie turned to face each other and before she knew it, Jamie's face was only inches in front of hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. Nehal leaned forward and gently pressed her lips onto Jamie's lips. He responded by moving closer and making the kiss more passionate. His arms had started to roam over her body and she mimicked him, feeling every inch of his upper body. (Ow!) Although Nehal was enjoying this she didn't want to go too far at the moment. So whenever Jamie's hands roamed a little too far, she would gently push them away to where she was comfortable until Jamie pulled away.

Jamie said, "What's wrong baby?"

Nehal replied, "I don't know." She was a little embarrassed about this.

"Why?" asked Jamie

Nehal shrugged self-consciously and tried to get up, but he held her down.

"It's alright if you don't."

Nehal smiled at his answer and leaned back in his arms happy to be with him.

After a few minutes it started to get cold.

"Can we head back?" asked Nehal.

"Okay." answered Jamie.

They walked back and entered their common room. Nehal was about to kiss Jamie goodnight and remembering what happened that day, changed direction and kissed his cheek instead.

Both felt a bit awkward about the exchange and walked up their separate stairs. As Nehal was changing into her PJ's she felt bad and thought that she owed Jamie a better explanation. She walked across to his door and opened it…without knocking…

"Jamie I'm-"Nehal stopped in mid sentence. There Jamie stood with no shirt on. Nehal thought, "God he looks hot." She then stopped gaping at him. "Er…I thought I owed you an explanation." She walked over to him and said casually, "Quidditch did some good to you!" She patted his muscular stomach, and looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for lasted ten seconds when Jamie dropped his gaze.

"Nice PJ's!" (Their blue by the way, incase anyone wanted to know, LOL) Jamie turned to go to his bed. He was about to get in when Nehal stopped him.

Nehal said, "Wait!" She hesitantly grabbed his arm and grabbed and kissed him fully on the lips.

Jamie pulled her gently toward him and returned the kiss. Nehal pushed him onto the bed and started French kissing, her hands running through his hair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jamie woke up next morning and found Nehal sleeping on his chest, fast asleep. He gently pushed back some strands of hair that fell on her face. She stirred and opened her eyes. Nehal suddenly realized where she was.

Jamie joked, "Loved your explanation."

"Uh-oh!" muttered Nehal.

"Don't worry…its Saturday." (Ahaha, that's actually really funny. The next time someone says uh-oh I'll say that line, okay I tote think I had too much coffee this morning…3 mugs of it! Whoa baby! Plus I'm listening to the Final Countdown! Best song ever!) Jamie looked intently at Nehal.

"Jamie?"

"Hmm?"

"It's a Friday! And we have classes in 20 minutes!" Nehal jumped out of bed with Jamie behind her.

"Shit! Damn alarm clock!" shouted Jamie.

On the way to the great hall, Jamie said, "Are we gonna start fresh?"

"Yepp, we can start today."

"Okay…but what are we neutral?"

Nehal looked at Jamie. "I'm not exactly sure yet, I'm just not ready for sex yet…"

"So can we still kiss?"

"Of course!"

They both burst out laughing.

They reached the Gryffindor table and Danielle raised an eyebrow. Nehal could see why.

Jamie and her clothes were not exactly neat, and looked like they just made out!

"Jamie, turn to me!" Nehal started fixing his tie, and in turn he brushed her hair enjoying the grooming session. Nehal said, "Okay, so we look a little more presentable."

"Stay still for a second!" Jamie did a neatness spell and they looked better than ever. He also somehow managed to do a make-up spell. (On his girlfriend not himself!) "You look enchanting." He said softly brushing her hair aside.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Omg Jamie can you do me next! I want to look enchanting too! But I want pink eye shadow instead of that neutral tone that you used for Nehal."

Jamie sighed. "Okay." He performed the spell again.

"Oh wow that looks really good." commented Heather.

Jackie looked in Heather's handy mirror that she carried with her. "Thanks Jamie."

"Okay it's my turn now!" said Harry excitedly.

Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes.

Ron said, "Harry I don't think you need to do this."

"But I want to impress Hagrid!"

"Honestly." muttered Hermione.

Nehal looked at Diego who was beside Danielle and noticed that he looked like he didn't get much sleep. "Danie, what's up with Diego?"

Danielle looked at Nehal guilty. She told Nehal what happened. "We were dancing but I sort of…fell asleep on him."

Nehal laughed. "I'll tell you my Valentine's Day story later…" Nehal gathered her books and went to Astronomy class with Jamie for their class. On the way there Nehal brought up the subject that she was getting excited about. "Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"I never gave you my present."

"You got me a present?"

"Uh huh. Quidditch practice…just the two of us. I learned a new move and I want to show you it." Nehal smirked and walked to class leaving Jamie standing there with his jaw hanging open. His girlfriend was just full of surprises.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Wow this chapter was long. But it was fun to write. So I might be able to update another chapter by tomorrow because it is a short one but we'll just have to see…**

**Rosepetal05- Aww you got Danielle. That's good!**

**Poisonous Tosspot- I liked your comment on Mr. Tepper. I've had teachers like that before too…it's not fun. Oh and Smale too but he's more fun. I agree with you on Mr. Von Gooshy being Machiavellian, he really has all the qualities. Hmm…**


	29. Chapter 29 Reading minds

Chapter 29

4 months later…

The 7th year Gryffindors reported to the great hall. Apparently, Professor McGonagall had an announcement to make to her house.

"What's this about anyways?" asked Danielle as she observed that the Hufflepuffs had just finished and now were jumping for joy.

Professor Sprout whispered to McGonagall, "Good luck."

"Thank you, I'm assuming it went well?" asked McGonagall

"Yes they were happy about it." Sprout smiled and departed.

The confused Gryffindor students sat down on the floor. (It goes Danielle, Nehal, Jackie then Heather in a row)

Heather said, "Hey maybe the teachers are going on strike!"

"Why would they go on strike?" asked Nehal

"Budget cuts, perhaps?"

Danielle, Nehal and Jackie just stared at Heather.

Heather bowed her head in shame. "I just want it to happen."

"Attention please!" said Professor McGonagall.

The students suddenly stopped talking.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I want to speak to you."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"We're not in trouble are we?" She asked this question with some hint of hesitance.

"No, not at all. No need to worry."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and winked at Ron who smiled back at her.

"Now this is about your grad trip."

Everyone cheered.

"Omg I hope we go to Australia so I can meet the Crocodile hunter." whispered Jackie.

Danielle shook her head. "Australia's too far. We'll probably go to some place closer."

"Like the United States?" hoped Jackie.

Professor McGonagall spoke, "I cannot reveal to you where you are going. However, I can assure you that it is in a perfectly safe remote location."

"Guess that rules out the Bronx." remarked Nehal.

Jackie laughed.

McGonagall continued, "On this trip I can assure you, there will be some minor contact with muggles."

Danielle looked at Jackie. "Malfoy's not gonna like that."

"I know." muttered Jackie.

"This is because we will be flying in an airplane and for those of you, who do not know what that is, it is a muggle transportation device. We will also be staying at a hotel for two weeks, because that's how long the trip is. There will also be 2 people per room. And it cannot be two people of the opposite sex!"

"Yes!" cheered Harry.

"But I would still like you to get to know people of the city better. You know have a little diversity."

"What in the hell is diversity?" asked Nehal.

Jackie cleared her throat. "Well, I could be wrong, but I believe uh, diversity is an old wooden ship that was used during the civil war era."

Heather nodded at Jackie's answer thinking that she was correct.

Professor McGonagall looked at Jackie puzzled. "So we have to have old wooden ships to get to know the people of the city?"

Jackie paused and smiled innocently at her professor. "Everybody loves ships!"

"Hmm, okay. Well diversity _really_ means that we should get to diverse with the different people of the area and such." She took a breath. "You will be given short assignments on the trip yet you will have time to shop and go to the various tourist attractions. I must say the museums there are quite interesting. And the cost of the trip will be funded by the Ministry of Magic like they do every year. So any questions?"

Jamie raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Bell?"

"Is there a curfew for us?"

"Ha, ha, of course there is. Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"Will you be coming with us on the trip?"

"Myself and Professor Snape will be joining you."

Neville gulped at the thought of Professor Snape.

"They can't come!" whispered Nehal to her friends. "If they come, we'll have no fun. They'll be patrolling and ordering us like friggin drill sergeants."

"Yeah." agreed Danielle. "Why couldn't another Professor come?"

Heather said, "Mr. Von Gooshy should come. I'm sure he would love to see the nightlife."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah he does seem like a guy who likes to party a lot."

Nehal sighed. "Well at least Dumbledore isn't coming."

"Amen." Jackie, Danielle and Heather said in unison. The thought of Dumbledore going on their grad trip was quite embarrassing and scary.

They all started walking out of the great hall.

"Out of the way!" shouted Heather and shoved a 1st year out of her way.

"Ms. Reid!" yelled Professor McGonagall, who was behind them the whole time. "I'd give you detention but I'm busy…" She glanced at Snape.

Snape turned around thinking McGonagall wasn't talking to him. He saw that there was a pillar behind him. He looked back at McGonagall and pointed to himself, meaning me?

McGonagall nodded her head, her eyes never leaving Snape's.

Vlad then walked over to the scene.

McGonagall turned to face him. "Oh…Mr. Von Gooshy, can you take Ms. Reid for detention?"

Vlad gave a fake sigh. "I guess so."

Heather tried not to look so happy. "Fine!" she yelled. She stomped off following Vlad to his office.

"What's with Heather? She's being so moody." said Nehal.

Danielle replied, "Well we're going to have to worry about that later like say…after we complete our potions essay."

Nehal and Jackie groaned.

As soon as Heather got inside the office, Vlad closed the door and they started making out. (Ow!) Vlad pushed everything off the desk. He picked up Heather bridal style and put her down first. He then proceeded to get on top of her. Vlad started kissing her neck and then sort of nibbling it.

It really tickled so Heather started laughing until he went to far…and bit her neck!

"OW!" yelled Heather. "Great Odin's raven!"

"What?" asked Vlad.

"YOU BIT ME! YOU FUCKING BIT ME!"

"Shh, be quiet." hissed Vlad.

Heather calmed down a bit. "Why the hell did you bite me?" She whispered.

"Uh…it's what vampires do…for…fun…" Vlad said slowly.

"It hurt!" yelled Heather. But in a freakish sort of way it felt good. What if he did it again?

Vlad opened his mouth wide like he was at the dentist and bit into her neck again.

"OW!" yelled Heather again.

Flich walked by and smiled hearing the noise inside Mr. Von Gooshy's office. Finally there was a teacher who knew how to give detentions. There's nothing like good old whip and shackles to set a student straight. But he moved on because Mrs. Norris was lost and he needed to find her.

"Why'd you do that?" demanded Heather.

"You wanted to!"

"What?" asked Heather in disbelief. "How'd you know that? I didn't say it out loud…did I?"

Vlad laughed. "No you didn't Heather. It's just really easy to read mortal minds."

"Oh well…that's a little creepy."

"It's fun too! This way you know if the students actually understand what you're teaching to them."

"Aww your such a good teacher."

Vlad said a quick thank you and bit her neck again, but this time he sucked a bit of blood out. He stopped.

"Don't make me a vampire!" said Heather

"I won't! I'd have to obtain you to the point of death and then feed you my blood until I feel faint to do that." explained Vlad.

"Okay good." Heather started wondering what it would be like if she took a bite out of his blood, but then her eyes widened as she remembered he could read minds. "NO!"

Vlad started laughing. "You can if you want to."

"No! Wait…what time is it?"

"Only 11:00."

"Really?" gasped Heather. "I should go to the common room now."

"It's Friday night!" (Friday the 13th! Well at least it is in reality)

"But my friends will wonder what I'm doing in detention for so long…"

Vlad scoffed, "Friends! Who cares?"

Heather smiled and laughed.

"Come on." Vlad seized her and together they flew out the window.

It was nearly 4 am and Heather walked in the dormitories exhausted. She looked outside and saw that it was starting to get light outside. She groaned and collapsed into her bed, fully clothed might I add.

A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews. Almost 100! Woot Woot! The 100th reviewer gets a cookie! LOL. Anyways so the next couple of chapters will be of the grad trip…but don't worry there defiantly coming back to Hogwarts. So stay tuned…

Greendayfan- Sorry I didn't update this tomorrow soon. I meant to but it didn't work out exactly to plan. So sorry!

Poisonous Tosspot – Harry had a bad catnip trip! LOL!

Beckyb007- Thanks girly for all your support.

Preppyqueen – Ahaha cute review!


	30. Chapter 30 Flying away

Chapter 30

Hermione, Parvarti, Lavender, Danielle and Jackie finished packing all their stuff for the grad trip. By this time they found that Heather was still sleeping.

Danielle shook Heather gently. "Heather this is no time for beauty sleep!"

"Mm…" mumbled Heather.

"HEATHER!" yelled Hermione.

Heather opened her eyes. She glared at Hermione. "What?"

Danielle said, "Isn't Timmy coming?"

"Omg, Timmy!" yelled Heather. She ran out and all the way to the hospital wing in her pajamas. "Timmy!"

"Meow." said Timmy weakly.

"I don't know where Crookshanks is!" answered Heather. "I'll find him." She ran out and started looking around corners of the corridors. Heather spotted Crookshanks favorite closet and opened it. She screamed.

There was Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris who were all over each other making love in the closet.

"Meow!" said a pissed off Mrs. Norris who ran away.

Heather gave a loathsome glare to Crookshanks. "CROOKSHANKS!"

Crookshanks ran between Heather's legs and out the closet.

"You little!-"Heather suddenly felt Timmy call her in her mind and ran back to the hospital wing. "Oh, Timmy, I'm sorry but I have to go on the grad trip."

"Meow." said Timmy sadly.

"I know! But I'll be back in two weeks and you'll be well by then."

"Meow?"

Heather tried to think of an excuse about Crookshanks but Timmy saw it in her mind.

"Meow." Timmy sadly lowered his head.

"He doesn't deserve you Timmy."

"Ahem!" said Madame Pomfrey. "Get out!" She shooed away Heather with a broom. (LOL)

Heather looked sadly at the door and then went to pack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The 7th years were at the airport wearing their muggle clothes. They were receiving their tickets. Most of the students had not been on an airplane before so they were all in groups whispering to each other about airplanes.

Draco said, "I can't believe we're not sitting in first class seats! This is so ridiculous! If I have to sit beside a stupid muggle, I'll kill him!" Draco clenched his fists.

Jackie glared at Draco. "There not that bad! I'm sure you'll be fine with the normal seats."

Draco wrapped an arm around Jackie's waist. "Your right! But still I have the money. I _should_ be sitting in first class."

Jackie laughed.

"Now boarding flight 785 to Veronaville."

"Omg that's us!" exclaimed Nehal.

The two professors McGonagall and Snape announced the students that they would be going to an exclusive small-town wizard city, called Veronaville. Veronaville is located in Leeds, England. It's a beautiful city filled with casinos, clubs, bars, schools, shopping malls, theme parks etc. To wizards and witches all around the world, Veronaville is like Disney World to them. Everyone has to go there at least once in their lifetime!

Danielle looked a little freaked out. "Okay just take deep breaths. The flight will be over soon. It's only 3 hours. 3 hours…3 hours…oh boy!"

Heather swung her backpack over her shoulders. "Okay I could have sworn my bag wasn't this heavy before!"

Jackie laughed.

"No but it was lighter before!"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares."

Danielle said, "Guys do we really have to do this? I mean can't we just floo powder there?"

Nehal looked at Danielle. "You're scared of going on an airplane, aren't you?"

Danielle blushed. "No...Okay maybe I am. I've just heard all these horrible stories from people that these so called airplanes are not exactly safe! I mean, look at them. They're just hunks of metal stuck together. We are going to be flying hundreds of miles. Do you think it will stay together?"

Jackie said, "Well, they say it's the safest way to travel."

"Who is 'they'?" asked Danielle curiously.

"Muggles. They have been traveling like this for years." answered Nehal.

"Oh…well I still don't like this." Danielle ran her hands through her hair in such a manner that it looked like she was going to rip out her hair.

"Danie everything is going to be fine. Besides were getting marked on this…"

"We are?"

"Yeah and quite frankly Hermione is doing pretty good at all of this, she might be getting a better mark than you." Nehal smirked at Heather and Jackie as she said this, knowing Danielle would be furious.

"Okay I'm going!" answered Danielle. "That stupid bitch is not going to outsmart me on this one!"

"Yeah Danielle!" cheered Jackie.

Just at that moment Neville walked by. "Uh Heather…I thought I heard something move from inside your backpack!"

"Yeah, yeah…same way I hear dead people." replied Heather not believing Neville.

Danielle, Nehal and Jackie snorted.

"I swear…" started Neville.

"Shut the fuck up Neville!" Nehal snapped and boarded the ramp.

"Tsk, tsk!" said Jamie.

"What?" asked Nehal.

"And you call yourself a role model?" Jamie smiled slyly, as Nehal punched his arm lightly.

They finally were all on the airplane, searching for their assigned seats.

Nehal was the first to spot her seat. "Here it is!" She said triumphantly. "Oh Danie yours is over here too!"

Danielle smiled thankful that she was sitting beside Nehal and not someone like Seamus or Dean for her first flight. "Omg I'm so not going to sit by the window."

"I will then! You can take the middle!"

"Coolies."

"Excuse me?" said a fat man who tapped Danielle on the shoulder. "My name is Alfred Wilson and I need to get by…"

"Oh…" said Danielle, noticing she was taking up space as she stood in the middle of the isle way. "Sorry, it's my first time."

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"On a flight!" Danielle said quickly. "Sorry…I…"

"It's okay miss." Alfred continued on his way.

"La!" replied Mary had a little lamb.

"Baa!" said her lamb.

"Excuse me, you're not allowed to have animals on this flight." said a stewardess.

"But my lamb follows me wherever I go!" said Mary had a little lamb.

"I don't care!" The stewardess laughed evilly and threw both Mary and her lamb off the plane.

"Ahh!" screamed Mary had a little lamb. "You'll pay for this!"

"Baa!" said the lamb.

Danielle laughed at the joke Nehal had just made about the lamb.

"Ahem!" said a voice.

Danielle and Nehal both turned to see…Hermione.

Hermione said, "Looks like I'll be joining you!"

"No-no you can't!" said Nehal.

Hermione looked at her ticket once more making sure she was correct. "Yepp it says I'm supposed to sit in this exact seat."

Danielle snatched the ticket out of her hand. "Crap."

Hermione smiled and sat down beside Danielle. "This is so exciting. I can't wait to see the insect exhibit at the museum!"

Nehal and Danielle both just stared at Hermione. Nehal spoke first, "You need help."

"On your mark. Get set. LIFT OFF!" said the pilot and the plane started flying.

Meanwhile on the other side of the plane Heather was looking out the window while Jackie was kneeling on her seat to see where Draco was.

"Do you know who is going to sit with us?" asked Heather.

"I don't know." replied Jackie. "I hope it's not Snape though."

Heather nodded her head in agreement. She then spotted Hermione's busy hair a couple of seats before hers. "Hey Hermione!" she yelled.

Hermione turned around hearing her name being called.

"YOUR CAT'S A WHORE!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

"Bonjourno." said Alfred Wilson to Jackie and Heather.

"Please don't let him sit with us." whispered Jackie to herself.

Alfred sat down in the isle seat, slightly squishing Jackie in the sitting down process. "I'm hungry."

"Don't look at me!" replied Heather. (LOL)

Alfred then tried to fasten his seat belt. He seemed to be struggling with it. He laughed nervously, "Just doesn't mak'em like they used to."

Jackie smiled at him then turned to Heather and whispered, "Can we switch seats?"

Heather looked at Alfred seeing how much space he was taking up with his enormous body weight. She then back at Jackie "Hell no!"

The movie started to play on airplane tv screens.

"Dude, look!" Ian hit Draco on the shoulder and pointed at the tv screen closest to them. "There are people moving in the box!"

"It's called a movie Smith. Even _I_ knew that!"

"What? How?" Ian looked mighty confused.

"I went over to Jackie's in the summer and we watched a movie. Mind you it wasn't a sappy chick-flick."

Ian looked as if Draco was speaking in a different language. Out of all the people he knew, he didn't expect Draco to know things about muggles and how they live.

Everyone put their headsets on that wanted to watch the movie. The movie playing was Cinderella Story. (Omg that is such a good movie! I have it at home! There are two very hot guys in it, one is Chad of course and the other I forget his name but he is a hottie with a body.)

Jackie said, "Yay this movie is so good! I love it!"

"What movie is it?" asked Alfred Wilson.

"It's Cinderella Story with Hillary Duff and Chad Michael Murray."

"And who are they?"

"Actors! Wait…Hillary sings too…"

"Motivational moment!" yelled Heather at the tv.

"Shh!" hissed Jackie. "You can't just yell while you're on an airplane!"

Heather crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever."

Alfred Wilson laughed and started telling the two girls his life story. "So I'm a food critic…"

"Wow that must be fun!" said Heather. "Then you could give good reviews and bad reviews. Heck you could give bad reviews all the time!"

"Yes, I tend to do that sometimes."

Jackie nodded her head not really paying attention to their conversation. She discovered that you could switch the language of the movie and listen to the radio while the movie was playing. She laughed seeing how this was so amusing. (It actually is! I did that on an airplane and I got in trouble for laughing too hard. My mom didn't talk to me for the rest of the flight…lol anyways…)

Heather really didn't want to watch the movie and since she had nothing better to do she started chatting to Alfred Wilson. "Are you here by yourself?"

Alfred Wilson answered, "No, I'll be meeting my business associate. His name is Gregory Grape."

"Dee-e-e-lightful!" Heather groped in the dark cold wasteland of eternity.

"Shh! Chad Michael Murray is on!" Jackie pointed out to Heather. "Let him speak!"

"Eww!" said Alfred Wilson. "Filthy mug-I mean…mud pie is quite filthy. He, he, he suckers!"

"Darn tootin…" Heather said suspiciously. (How can you say that suspiciously?)

"Hey Mr. Wilson?" asked Jackie.

"Yes?"

"I have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"What are your opinions on the issues of pie?" (Ahaha)

"Well I have a friend named Johnny Cakes, and Freddy Pie."

"I see…" Heather said still suspicious of him.

"Mr. Popular," nodded Jackie empathetically.

"Aye captain! I see land!" exclaimed Alfred Wilson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nehal looked over at Danielle. "You doing okay?"

Danielle nodded her head in return. "Airplanes aren't so bad."

Nehal laughed. "Yeah I agree. I think it would have been much faster if we all flew on Quidditch brooms."

"Except not everyone plays Quidditch…"

"Well everyone should! It's a great sport! It keeps you healthy and fit!"

"Yeah whatever." Danielle yawned. "Wake me up when were landing."

"Will do."

"Awesome." said Sargon. "I am the true Sumerian king of Mesopotamia and I won 34 battles."

"I'm trying to study Mesopotamia, kind sir! Leave this sacred river-valley in peace." said Hermione.

"Hermione, shut up!" said Nehal. "Danielle's trying to sleep!"

"Not anymore." Danielle said opening her eyes to see Hermione and Nehal glaring at each other.

The rest of the flight was pretty boring. The only moment of note was when Nehal got into a heated conversation with some old Scottish guy about football. (Actually football not soccer) They seemed to be disagreeing about which team was the best. Danielle listened for a while but blocked the conversation out when it dissolved into Nehal yelling while the Scotsman plugged his ears, saying 'I'm not listening' over and over.

"No!" exclaimed Alfred Wilson. He got down on his knees and beseeched the heavens.

Jackie whispered to Heather, "How much longer is this flight?"

**A/N: So I know this chapter was short but the next one is a long one! So get ready! Oh and if some parts of this chapter are unclear to you then we apologize because let's just say…we were very hyper in biology class one day. **

**Poisonous Tosspot – Sorry Hagrid isn't going to be chaperoning the trip. The girls are sort of blind to Heather's secret about Vlad, they know something is up with her but they don't know what. Aww Vlad as a dentist that would be so funny! **

**Rapidfire11- Haven't heard from you in awhile. But it's good that your back! Oh by the way I don't think Jackie is just dating Draco because he is sexy and hot but is part of it though…**

**Sexichika – Sorry if it took ages. It's so hard to balance this and school work**

**Beckyb007- Well the grad trip is in the made up city of Veronaville although if you have Sims 2 the game then that name might ring a bell…if you know what I mean! Ahaha I crack myself up. Hey I've never been to the Dominican Republic before? Have you? I've heard from many peeps that it's really nice and there's lots of topless beaches and stuff…**

**Greendayfan – Aww thanks I don't know if the update did kick ass but thanks so much for all your support! **


	31. Chapter 31 Room switch up

Chapter 31

The plane landed and all the Hogwarts students got their luggage. They then waited in the airport for Snape who was arguing with one of the flight attendant people.

Jackie looked around the lobby, "Where's Draco?" She suddenly spotted her boyfriend using a pay phone. Jackie thought, "Since when does Draco know how to use a telephone?" She walked over to him and just caught the last part of the conversation.

Draco spoke into the receiver, "Yeah I'll pay cash…" Draco then noticed Jackie was standing right beside him, giving him a questioning look.

Jackie put her hands on her hips.

"Alright…yes…uh huh, yeah okay bye." Draco hung up the phone.

"Who did you call?" asked Jackie.

Draco smirked at her. "You'll just have to find out later." He brushed by her.

"Draco!" whined Jackie. "I want to know now…"

"Just chill, alright?" Draco walked over to talk to Ian and Sean.

Jackie just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She kept her eyes glued on Draco, wondering what he was up to.

Danielle walked over to Jackie, "Hey!"

Jackie turned to face Danielle. "Hey…"

"What's up?"

"Wanna here something funny?"

"Jackie I've already heard your crow joke."

"Oh yeah! That joke is the bomb! Anyways…Draco was using a pay phone!"

"So…?" asked Danielle not understanding what was so funny.

"How can he use it when he doesn't even know what it is?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "So who was that guy you and Heather were sitting with on the plane?"

"Oh uh….his name was Alfred Wilson, why?"

"Well it's just I noticed Riley was trying to eavesdrop on some of the conversations you guys were having with him."

"Okay…"

"It just seems a bit suspicious."

Jackie shook her head. "Not really."

Danielle and Jackie made their way over to Nehal and Heather who were sitting down in chairs, looking like they were going to doze of any second.

"Hi guys!" said Danielle cheerfully.

Nehal groaned and mumbled, "Are we there yet?"

Professor McGonagall spoke practically answering Nehal's question, "Okay everyone the taxis are here. Let us head to the hotels."

The four girls stepped onto the downward escalator.

Danielle said, "Diego and I in the same hotel. This grad trip is going to be very interesting…"

Nehal laughed. "You planning to sneak into his room after curfew?"

Danielle smirked. "That's the plan."

"But you guys-"protested Jackie.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Jaxs, live a little. It's our grad trip! There will be never another time like this."

"Oh my gosh Heather you are so right and so lucky!" exclaimed Danielle.

"I am?" questioned Heather.

"Yes you're lucky because you're single. There are supposed to be some mega hotties here in Verona Ville."

"Yeah…I guess." Heather answered awkwardly.

They finally arrived in the hotel lobby. The hotel they were staying at was very classy and posh. (Basically 4-5 star material)

"Wait, stop!" yelled Draco at the four girls, Diego and Jamie, as Draco and Ian caught up to the group. "I booked us rooms."

"I don't get it." said Heather.

"Neither do I." said Jackie

Draco handed the girls brand new hotel keys. "I got us upgraded rooms, oh who am I kidding. There more like suites."

Danielle's eyes widened in excitement. "Are you serious?" She hugged Draco.

Ian looked away.

Heather shook Draco's hand. "Thank you Malfoy."

Draco replied, "Smith and I also have our room." He looked at Diego and Jamie. "I'm in a good mood today so I got you guys the goods too."

"Show off." Jamie muttered taking the keys from Draco's hand.

Draco rolled his eyes not caring.

"Okay so why exactly did you pay for better and bigger rooms?" asked Nehal.

"Well you don't expect a Malfoy to stay in an average room!" Draco said this statement as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh!" Nehal then started to fan herself feeling suffocated.

Heather looked at Nehal. "What?"

"I can't breathe…there's no room with Draco's _ego_! Can we go?"

The Gryffindors all laughed and started to walk away.

"Bye Jackie!" said Draco winking at her.

Jackie blushed and managed to say, "Bye Draco, bye Ian."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nehal walked ahead of Jackie searching for the room. "426, 428…oh bingo! 430! This is it!"

Jackie struggled carrying her luggage to the room. "Why couldn't it be closer to the lobby? I hate elevators!"

"Well your gonna have to get used to them if were…" Nehal opened the door with her key. She and Jackie both gasped when they saw what their suite looked like. "…gonna live like this." finished Nehal.

(If you want to see what it looks like, go to started Jackie

"Beep!" A car honked outside.

"So which bed do you want? The window or the door?" asked Nehal over the shock of the size of the room. She remembered when she was younger she traveled a lot with her parents and they stayed in a couple of rooms like this before.

"Whateves…" Jackie said _still _in shock. She doubt the idea of staying in this room for two weeks would sink in.

"Jackie can we just make the best of this?"

"Fine. But I get the bed by the window."

Nehal took the bed by the door. She threw her luggage on top of it. She walked over to a door which she thought was the washroom. Nevertheless, it turned out to be a connecting door.

Jamie opened it at the same time.

They both looked at each other.

Jackie raised her eyebrow.

"Bam Chica Da Na!" sang Jamie. (Ahaha I love that)

Nehal sniggered.

"So you ladies order room service?" mocked Jamie.

Jackie rolled her eyes and collapsed onto her bed.

Nehal laughed and pushed Jamie back into his and Diego's room, closing the door behind her. She sat down on Jamie's bed crossed –legged.

Go to this website, to see Jamie and Diego's suite. and then go to rooms then click on bungalow suites and it's the first one on the left)

Nehal said, "God. Good to have an escape route incase she tries to smoother me with her pillow. How you doing?"

Jamie smirked. "I'm on Nehal withdrawal."

"Ha! You're funny." Nehal smiled at Jamie. "This grad trip is going to rock! We all get to relax and have a good time, which doesn't happen to often with all the homework we get."

"Yeah and let's hope all the drama has been left back at the school."

"I sincerely doubt that. Don't you know that drama is always knocking-"

Just then Jackie knocked on the connecting door and yelled, "Nehal, it's an emergency, get in here!"

Nehal thinking there was a fire in the room or something jumped off Jamie's bed and ran back to her room. She looked around noticing nothing was wrong.

Jackie replied, "I ran out of lip gloss, can I borrow yours?"

Nehal glared at Jackie. "Your interrupted me and Jamie for lip gloss?"

Jackie bit her lip. "It's important…"

Nehal crossed her arms over her chest.

"My lips need it."

Nehal then remembered she would have to get used to this all over again. After rooming for a boy, you don't usually get conversations like this on a daily basis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Omg this is so, so, so nice." commented Danielle as she and Heather walked around their suite.

To see what their suite looks like go to ( chicago. then go to guestroom suites, then click on deluxe suite and you'll see what it looks like.

"Darn tootin!" said Heather

Danielle noticed there was a bottle of expensive Italian wine on the table. She picked it up and shook it. "Look what they left for us. They must have known we were coming."

Heather laughed, "Of course they did. Everyone knows Heather Reid and Danielle Mcleod love to drink."

Danielle popped the bottle open. She took a sip straight from the wine bottle.

"Whoa…somebody wants to get drunk."

"I'm just so psyched that were staying here! I've always wanted to go to Verona ville."

"Me too! I only wish Timmy was here to help celebrate the joy and wonders of this trip."

"Yeah, how is Timmy?"

"Not too good. I feel awful for leaving him."

Danielle patted Heather on the shoulder. "Well I'm sure he'll be okay."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Heather and Danielle both looked at each other puzzled.

Heather said, "I'll get it." She got up and opened the door.

It was Jackie and Nehal.

"Party ova here!" shouted Jackie dancing her way into the room.

"Hey!" said Nehal. "Your room is almost like ours but only more…yellow."

Danielle laughed.

"Isn't this so awesome guys?" exclaimed Jackie

"Meow." said a voice.

"What was that?" asked Nehal.

"MEOW!"

"TIMMY!" screamed Heather.

Timmy using his super powers jumped out of Heather's suitcase and into her arms.

"Oh my gosh, you hid in there? What if they found you?"

Timmy looked deep into Heather's eyes.

"Omg I know!" squealed Heather because she felt like it. "Are you serious?"

"Meow, meow, meow!" protested Timmy

"Timmy I'm so mad at you right now. You can't just jump in my suitcase expecting a free ride!" (omg that sounds so funny)

Danielle corrected Heather. "Actually you can because Sunshine came too. But right now she's flying."

Jackie sat down on the couch. "Well it's a miracle they both got passed security."

"Meow." suggested Timmy.

"I can't do that!" gasped Heather

"MEOW!"

"I know but I still I can't…" sighed Heather.

"Hurry up and decide what you want to do Hey Hey." replied Danielle. "Because tonight we're going to a party…at an exclusive club."

"Meow!" jumped Timmy.

Heather answered, "You can't come, and I won't do that!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later…Heather had Timmy under her roots sweater that said Canada on it. She also wore jeans from XOXO.

Draco eyed Heather's chest. "Whoa, are those real?"

"No!" yelled Heather. "Wait yeah…sort of…"

Jackie slapped Draco on the shoulder and glared at him. She was wearing her hair up in high ponytail, a pink off-the shoulder top from Old Navy and curvy low waist jeans from Gap.

"What?" asked Draco utterly puzzled.

"You've never asked me if mine were real?" Jackie looked sad as she said this.

"Well…uh…" Draco said uncomfortably. "You look great." He kissed her forehead making Jackie happy again.

Nehal smiled at Draco and he smirked back at her. It seemed they had come to an understanding that they would be friends and nothing more. (Sorry Nehal and Draco fans) She was wearing a jean jacket from American Eagle, with an H&M white peasant top underneath and Urban Behavior jeans.

Danielle kissed Diego on the cheek, excited to dance with him. She wore a red tunic tank from Wet Seal with white Roxy Capri's.

They finally arrived at the club after taking a taxi to get there.

The club was playing gino beats to the max.

"Wahoo!" cheered Danielle. "I love this!"

Jackie looked around at all the people. "Excuse me? Can somebody please tell me, what is the dress code around here?" There were some people barley wearing clothing, some wearing Tarzan outfits and some wearing gothic clothing. This was defiantly going to be one unique clubbing experience.

The four best friends made their way to the dance floor, losing their boyfriends in the process.

Heather looked around the club. Everyone was dancing, which wasn't really a surprise. There were guys everywhere! And Heather saw one. He was in the corner with an insanely large entourage and crowd of girls around him and he was really, really, really hot.

Heather said, "That guy over there is really, really, really hot."

Danielle laughed. She then got a good look at the guy. "Omg Heather! Do you know who that is?"

"Uh…"

Danielle didn't give Heather time to answer. "Don't you remember, Heather? He's your Prince Charming! The guy you jumped on!"

Heather looked confused. "Jumped on?"

"Yeah! In that Jerry Springer field trip!"

"OH!" shouted Heather. "Oh wow. He's incredibly hot. If I stay here any longer I might die! I must engage."

"Engage?"

Heather pressed some pretend buttons on her arms. "Engage in stalking mode."

"You're crazy Heather. But you should totally go for it! You need a boyfriend. Why haven't you gotten one yet?"

Heather shrugged and then lied. "I just don't like anyone like that."

Heather then left. She went to go hide behind a plant near the Hot Guy. Lots of girls were asking for his autograph. He had a little collection of men in suits. Only one of them looked like he was under 30, other than the Hot Guy, that is.

"Can I have a picture, Oliver?" asked a girl.

"Sure." Oliver answered.

"Can I sit in your lap?" she asked again.

"Sure."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the girl asked.

"Su -- I mean, no I don't," said Oliver.

"Sweet," whispered Heather.

A waiter came by Heather and her plant. "Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" he said rather rudely.

"Miss! I'm a Mrs.!" Heather said because she felt like it.

"Right," said the waiter. "Well I must tell you that our plants aren't accustomed to be sat next to, Mrs."

"That's right. I'm married!" said Heather, ignoring everything else he said. "And I'm married to that guy!" Heather pointed at Oliver.

"Oliver Wood?" gasped the waiter. "Forgive me, Mrs. Wood. I had no idea. I didn't know he was married." Of course almost everyone in the wizarding world loved Quidditch so they knew who Oliver Wood was.

"Well. Now you do."

The waiter scurried off. Heather giggled at a job well done.

But Heather didn't know that someone else was watching her as she was watching Oliver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie walked over to a group of couches and sat down feeling tired from all the dancing. She was never really the clubbing type like Danielle was. Jackie bit her lip and crossed her legs feeling a bit uncomfortable because some older guys were staring at her. Her eyes scanned the club looking for Draco.

Just as she was about to give up Draco came and sat down beside her. "Hey sweets I was looking for you."

Jackie smiled.

Draco wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulders. "You want something to drink?"

"Um…no thanks. But um…Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we caught?"

Draco laughed. "Jackie, everything's going to be okay. Besides I don't think McGonagall and Snape are the clubbing types."

"I don't know…I feel so guilty for doing this, you know? And if my parents found out I was here-omg I would be crucified…"

"Look, maybe you just need something to take your mind off of it." Draco smirked at Jackie.

"How do you expect me to possibly do such a thing like that?"

Draco moved his arm down to her waist and gave Jackie a quick kiss on the lips.

Jackie stared at him politely confused. "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jackie lowered her voice. "There are people around,"

Draco didn't seem to see this as a problem. "Oh, that. They don't matter. I'm not in love with them."

Jackie blushed furiously and turned away, smiling. One could never get past hearing that someone loved you. She leaned forward and kissed him in response, her finger tracing the back of his neck. He broke away suddenly, breathing hard. Jackie grinned in response.

"But I hate when you do that," answered Draco.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow at him. "No you don't."

A flicker of a smile tugged at Draco's lips. "I don't."

The couple then continued on with their kissing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danielle and Diego were grinding together on the dance floor to the song Heaven by DJ Sammy. Both of them had to agree that this song suited their relationship.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven. _

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you.

(We're in heaven.)

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Diego quickly kissed Danielle on the lips. "I'll be right back baby. I'm just gonna get a drink. All this dancing is making me thirsty."

Danielle giggled. "Okay, come back soon."

"I will!" replied Diego through the loud noise. He started making his way to the bar. He stood there for about two seconds in the large line up when he decided it would be best just to come back later. He started to head back to Danielle when he saw an exotic dancer in a cage staring lustfully at him.

The exotic dancer licked her lips. She looked like a Paris Hilton look-alike. "Join me."

"Huh?" asked Diego confused.

"What? Never seen a girl in a cage before?" She laughed.

Diego crossed his arms over his chest feeling confused. "Sure…"

She smiled and got down from the cage letting another exotic dancer take over. "Bridgett Limper."

"Diego Luna."

"Why don't you show me what you got?"

"Alright." Diego said beginning the dance off to Lose Control by Miss Elliot, Ciara and Fatman Scoop.

Everyone cheered as Diego danced amazingly. He finished it off by doing a one handed cartwheel into the splits.

Bridgett said, "Impressive, now watch and learn handsome." Bridgett started shaking really fast. Her boobs and butt jiggled as she danced.

Guys went wild at this sight and started cheering her on.

Diego knew he would have no chance at winning this competition if this Bridgett girl was going to use her body to win. He sighed. "Okay I give. You win."

Bridgett smiled at Diego. "Buy me a drink?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danielle didn't like the feeling of dancing by herself. "Where is Diego?" She thought. She then started to walk towards the direction of the bar. Almost there, she suddenly stopped and saw Diego…with another girl! "Oh hell no!" muttered Danielle as Bridgett giggled. "Hey!" She shouted announcing her arrival to the scene.

"Danielle-" before Diego could say anything Danielle attached her lips to Diego's, he was hers.

Finally Danielle pulled away "Oh hi! Didn't see yeah there" She smiled at the exotic dancer.

Bridgett rolled her eyes. "Hi…so anyways Diego you were just about to buy me a drink remember? Oh and after that we were talking about going to the V.I.P. room. Hmm, were we not?"

Diego looked at Danielle.

Danielle scoffed, "Fuck you!" She stormed off heading towards the bar.

"Danielle!" Diego chased after her.

"Don't bother! I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

"Baby-"

"What Diego?" Danielle gave him a chance to explain himself.

Diego really didn't know how to explain himself. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Pathetic." She walked away angrily.

Unfortunately…Jackie and Draco saw this whole scene right before their very own eyes.

"Uh oh." muttered Jackie. "Poor Danielle. We should go talk to the both of them and try to help."

Draco sighed, "Okay."

They both stood up.

Jackie said, "So you go ahead and try to find Diego while I…"

"No! I am not talking to him. He's…he's…"

"Okay…so will you talk to Danielle then?" asked Jackie getting the hint that Draco didn't want to help Diego.

Draco nodded his head. "I can do that."

"Good, I'll see you later." Jackie walked off to find Diego. Eventually she found him sitting outside the club sitting on some stairs and looking sad.

Diego lifted his head up and saw Jackie.

Jackie waved at him and sat down next to him on the set of stairs. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you okay Diego?"

"No." Diego sighed. "I think I really messed things up with Danielle…hurt her pretty bad."

"Yeah, you did."

"Okay not gonna sugar coat this one huh?"

Jackie smiled. "I know I'm not one for giving good advice…that's actually more of a Danielle thing to do…however, if you really want to be with her still…then maybe you should think about…" Jackie shrugged. "Just apologizing."

Diego looked like he was considering it.

"You know say you were sorry."

"Yeah I know, I know." Diego nodded his head understanding. "Sounds so simple when you say it."

Jackie shrugged again. "I think that's a good place to start."

"Okay, uh do you happen to know where Danielle is right now?"

"No…but Draco's looking for her too. I'm sure she's still in the club."

Diego stood up, also helping Jackie up. He smiled at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you have a crush on me in the summer?"

Jackie blushed. "Um…well…I wouldn't _really _call it a crush. I-I mean…I just…think your really hot." By this time Jackie was red as a tomato.

Diego laughed. "Cool, anyways I gotta go find Danielle. Thanks Jackie."

"No problem."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile Danielle was sitting alone on one of the bar stools, drinking away in sorrow.

A shaggy-haired guy sat down beside Danielle.

Danielle gave him a fake smile and then looked away.

"Buy you a drink?" asked the guy.

"Okay, guy in need of a clue. Here's one. Women send signals. That was a brush off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me, isn't interested in you."

"Okay…" The guy said leaving Danielle alone.

Draco found Danielle and sat down next to her. "Nice work. Extra points for style."

Danielle laughed lightly. She looked at Draco. "Where's Jackie?"

"She's actually with your boyfriend."

"You mean ex-boyfriend."

"You broke up with him?" asked Draco.

"No…but I don't want to go through it again." Danielle said this more to her drink then to Draco.

Draco did hear her. "I know Smith was a jerk to you. But he really was in love with you."

Danielle sat there silent.

"He still wants to be with you."

Danielle looked up at Draco and smirked mischievously. "Which bastard?"

Draco said seriously, "Diego Luna."

Danielle shook her head. "You can't do this."

"Danielle, talk to him. Just…just tell him how you feel. I know it's scary… and I _know_ you had a tough time with Smith… but just tell Luna if you can show him your heart…"

Danielle looked like she was going to cry any second.

"…or not. Because if you do, he's gonna guard with his life."

Danielle took a deep breathe. "How do you know that?"

Draco stared at her then looked over at…Diego!

Diego said softly, "I think I can take it here from here."

Draco got up to leave.

Diego patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks man."

Draco felt a bit awkward by this exchange so he simply just nodded his head and went to find Jackie.

Diego sat down beside Danielle, his eyes never leaving hers.

Danielle took a sip of her drink, waiting for him to talk.

"I really think you're over reacting." said Diego

"Overreacting? Overreacting?"

"We were just talking and we just finished having a dance off, which she won."

"But…how is that possible? You're such a good dancer Diego."

"Yeah I know." Diego laughed out loud.

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "So you think this funny?"

"No…I just, I want you to trust me."

"I normally do, but when 5'9 blue eyed pretty exotic dancer comes around, I get just a little uncomfortable." Danielle crossed her arms and looked at her lap.

The next thing Danielle knew she felt Diego lift her chin and kiss her softly.

Diego said, "Why would I want that when I have my very own 5'4 pretty girlfriend with the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen."

"Mean that?" Danielle said looking up.

"Yes."

Danielle smiled. "Okay, I forgive you." She stood up, finished what was left of her drink and grabbed her purse.

"Good, now let's go back to the hotel and have some fun." Diego threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nehal was having a sex on the beach. She was pretty drunk. "Jaaammmie!"

"Yes?" said a sober Jamie.

"Did you know that racecar spelled backwards is racecar? Ha, ha!"

"Er…yeah I did."

"It's cool."

Jamie stared at Nehal for a minute. "You look beautiful tonight."

Nehal laughed throwing her head back. "Thank you! You also look beautiful. Hey, have you ever considered entering a beauty pageant before? I'm sure you win the whole thing!"

Jamie took Nehal's hand and led her away over to the couches.

"Where are we going?" asked Nehal.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Ooookie!" Nehal almost fell but she got caught by Jamie just in time.

"Whoa! Easy on the drink!" Jamie sat Nehal down on the couch.

Nehal smiled at Jamie.

Jamie sat down beside her muttering to himself, "Why did Danielle have to get her a sex on the beach?"

Nehal's eyes widened. "DANIELLE AND I HAD SEX ON A BEACH?"

Guys head whipped over to the conversation.

Jamie groaned, "No Nehal I'm talking about the drink."

"So there's drink called Danielle and I-"

"I think we should find everyone else."

"Who exactly is everyone else?"

"Danielle, Diego, Heather, Jackie and Malfoy."

"Oh yeah…well I did see Danielle and Diego leave but I don't really know about the rest of them. I just hope their okay."

"I'm sure they are." assured Jamie.

"Yeah I just hope they got away from that hungry lion." Nehal said staring off into space or her own little world.

"Okay…"

Nehal looked at Jamie. "You're funny."

"Thanks."

"Funny looking!"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh. "I thought I was beautiful?"

"Oh that's right." Nehal corrected herself. "You're…your beautiful and…funny looking! Which is a very very sexy combination."

"Er…thanks."

"Want some?" Nehal offered him her drink.

"Sure!" Jamie took the drink and poured into a nearby plant.

"You!" Nehal screeched and lunged at Jamie.

Jamie grabbed Nehal's wrists, preventing her from hitting him. Suddenly Nehal stopped and broke down on Jamie. "Stop! It's gonna be okay." Jamie patted her back and dried her tears with his thumb.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Nehal looked up at him.

"Because…it's in my job." answered Jamie. "Here…I'll take you up…god! Jackie has your room key. Here…come up with me. I'm sure we can switch rooms for one night."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The girls had cleared off and Oliver shooed all those people that Alfred Wilson made follow him around. They were kind of annoying. It was only him and his brother Darren now.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" said Oliver. Darren was pretty quiet. Oliver looked and realized he was gazing at a plant. "That's a nice plant,"

"No."

"Well I think it is," said Oliver.

"No -- I mean... there was a girl behind that plant." replied Darren.

"Why?" asked Oliver. "Did she fall over?"

"I don't know. But if she did she sat there for about half an hour."

"Why?" asked Oliver, AGAIN.

"I don't know ..." said Darren, AGAIN. "She was good looking, though."

"Oh ... really?" Oliver looked at Darren slyly. To Oliver's knowledge, Darren had not had a girlfriend since he had broken up with Florcencia last year at his graduation. He was always trying to get Darren to go out and try to pick someone up but it never worked out.

Darren sighed.

"You should go talk to her!" said Oliver excitedly.

"She's not there anymore. And anyways, how weird would it be if I just go up to some girl while she's sitting behind a plant? Maybe she's crazy and was hiding from people from the Asylum."

"The bouncers probably wouldn't have let her in," said Oliver wisely. "Go look for her."

"I don't wanna!" said Darren like a little kid who didn't want to go and buy his cheese.

"Well I want you to. You need a girlfriend."

It was 2:00 in the morning by the time Heather, Jackie and Draco arrived back at the hotel.

"Where's Nehal and Jamie?" asked Jackie looking around the lobby.

"The receptionist said that we have from someone." said Draco carrying the note in his hands.

The three of them read it.

_**Dear Gang:**_

_**Nehal is a bit drunk. Taking her to my room. Can Diego and Danielle and Heather and Jackie share a room? Thanks for understanding. See you tomorrow.**_

_**Jamie**_

Heather gasped. "Nehal's drunk? That's hilarious!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile Diego and Danielle were sitting on Danielle's bed.

Diego said, "So what do you want to do now?"

Danielle leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sleep." She whimpered.

"Danielle, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…I just….I think I had too much to drink."

Diego pulled her into his lap for a tight hug. Danielle buried her face in his chest and griped his shirt tightly. Diego whispered to her, "You know I will guard your heart with my life."

Danielle laughed lightly, "You better."

"I mean it Danie."

"Diego I-"

"Just let me, okay?" asked Diego.

Danielle nodded her head.

Diego kissed the top of her head and slipped out from under her. He went to go change into his pajamas in the washroom when he came out Danielle looked up at him. He was staring down at her, his dark brown eyes piercing into her. He was standing tall with his shoulders back and his hair was slightly ruffled and Danielle couldn't help herself.

Danielle got up and bravely walked over to him. She kissed him on the lips. The kiss heated up and Diego lifted her up from around the waist, and pressed her against the wall. Danielle wrapped her legs around his waist. (Ow!)

Diego was running his left hand up and down her side and the other was tightly wrapped around her waist. He lightly bit down on her lip as he pulled away and started to kiss down the side of her neck and to her collar bone. Danielle tilted her head to the side so he could have better access.

"Make love to me." whispered Danielle seductively.

Diego pulled away and looked at her. His eyes widened. "Ww…w…w…what?"

"You heard me." Danielle laughed slightly as she played with the collar of Diego's shirt.

"I-I know…but tonight?" Diego asked shocked.

"No time better then the present." Danielle said as she went to kiss Diego again but he started to talk.

"Yeah…yeah there is Danielle. I want our first time to be special."

"Well I don't!" Danielle said as she started to suck on his neck, she nipped a bit until the small spot turned a light purple.

Diego was having a hard time resisting her, but he really wanted this to be perfect, and this just wasn't right.

"Well I do." replied Diego.

Danielle pulled away and stared at Diego. She released her legs from around his waist and he gently put her back down on the floor. But they were still pressed against each other, against the wall. His arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

Danielle walked away, grabbed her pajamas and went to change in the washroom.

Diego ran a hand through his hair wondering if everything would be okay.

5 minutes later Danielle collapsed on the bed. She lay down on her side and Diego crawled after her and slid up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her arms over his.

"Night Diego."

"Night baby."

They were silent for a long time and Danielle wasn't sure if he was asleep. "Diego?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Diego kissed her neck. "Everything will be okay Danie. Everything's going to be okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jamie pushed the door open. He couldn't use his hands because he was carrying Nehal. He dropped her on his bed.

"Ow! Is this how you treat a lady?" yelled Nehal.

Jamie closed the door.

Nehal grew quiet.

"No." Jamie answered Nehal's question, looking down at his hands.

"Kiss me!" said Nehal in her drunken state. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on Jamie's muscular chest.

"Nehal, your drunk." Jamie tried to push her away.

"So...this isn't the first time this has happened. Remember when we first met?"

Jamie _did _remember the first time they met. They were dancing at Heather's surprise party. She was drunk then too as they grinded to the music. Jamie knew it took a lot of courage to just go up and talk to her. Back then Nehal didn't really know that he existed. Jamie sighed, "I remember."

Nehal kissed Jamie's cheek. "Come on Jamie, let's make-out!"

Jamie shook his head. "I can't."

"Yes you can, it's really not that difficult. I know it's nerve-racking sometimes but you just have to go for it." Nehal then pinched his arm. "Jamie kiss me right now!"

"Nehal!"

"What? What do you want to say?" Nehal paused. "WHAT SAY YOU?"

Jamie looked around the room. "I say this." He picked up a book that was on the table and swung it at her head.

Nehal looked a little out of it, but then collapsed on top of him.

"Shit!" muttered Jamie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal woke up with a BIG headache and a hangover. (Not cool) "Ouch!" She mumbled rubbing her head with one hand. Opening her eyes slowly, Nehal noticed that she was not in her hotel room. "We're defiantly not in Kansas anymore!"

Jamie woke up with a jerk. (Ahaha that sounds funny) "Hello sleeping beauty! Though I wouldn't call a girl who breathes really loudly beautiful." He smiled at Nehal.

Nehal had a sudden urge to laugh, but a new thought came in mind. "Jamie? How come I have this giant bump on the side of my head?"

"Oh...that's because I hit you with a book."

Nehal's eyes widened. "YOU DID THIS TO ME?" She picked up the pillow next to her and started beating her boyfriend up with it. "What is wrong with you?"

Jamie said cowardly, "Alright I'm sorry."

Nehal still kept on hitting him. "That is so creepy! How could you do that to me? You ass hat! This bump seriously hurts!"

"Let me see." Jamie tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear. He stared at the bump. He kissed it. "Better?"

"Nope!" Nehal gave one final whack with the pillow recieving a yelp of pain from Jamie. "Now I'm better."

"I'm sorry." Jamie looked at his hands. "It won't happen again. I promise."

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner but this chapter was so long to type. I think the next one is long too. Anyways thanks so much for the reviews.**

**Poisonous Tosspot – Heather and Crookshanks going out would be a little weird. You haven't been to Disney World? It's so awesome! Disney Land is pretty awesome too! Yeah sorry about the typo on Hermione's hair. I meant to say bushy not busy. And Draco said he saw a movie with Jackie but it _wasn't_ a chick flick! **

**Lala02 – Oh more drama will be coming soon girly**

**Sexichika – I can't reveal too much about Alfred Wilson...sorry. **

**Greendayfan – Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**Crazygurl833- Thank you**

**Preppyqueen- Yeah the Draco and Ian friendship is pretty funny because Ian always gets bossed around. **


	32. Chapter 32 Being tourists

Chapter 32

Jackie woke up and noticed Heather snoring loudly. She placed her pillow over her head and covered her ears with it. Jackie thought, "Wish it was Nehal there." But immediately she felt bad. "Oh well…Nehal does sleepwalk!" Jackie smiled to herself. They were after all the _power of four._ And with that Jackie dozed off.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Danielle woke up and saw Diego was walking around with no shirt on. Danielle thought, "Wow! What a body. And to think that he's all mine!"

Just then Diego saw that she was awake. "Hey baby."

"Hey handsome!"

"Guess what? I've jinxed all our ID's to look like were 21! So that means we can go gamble at any casino!" Diego said this excitedly as he handed Danielle her ID.

"That's pretty cool Diego." replied Danielle.

"I know." Diego kissed her on the lips. "Now get dressed. We have a long day ahead of us."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At 9:00 am on the dot, all the Hogwarts students met Professor McGonagall and Snape in the lobby of the hotel.

"Let's take attendance." whispered McGonagall to Snape. "I'll do the girls you do the boys."

Snape said, "Yes and Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"Last night was…good."

McGonagall smiled and blushed. She then started the attendance. "Jackie Allan?"

There was no answer.

"Jackie Allan?"

"Here!" yelled Jackie as she came running towards the group. Jackie was wearing a blue superman t-shirt from Boathouse over a black long sleeved top from Fairweather and she Long and Lean jeans from Gap.

"What took you so long?" asked Snape curiously.

Jackie opened her arms wide. "I couldn't decide what flip-flops to wear!"

Harry walked up to Jackie. "I know exactly what you're going through. I had the same problem myself today, except a slightly different scenario involving boxers."

"Eww!"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and continued calling out the attendance of the girls. Everyone was there.

They then boarded the Greyhound bus that was waiting for them.

Nehal and Heather sat together while Danielle and Jackie sat behind them.

Nehal wore a pink drop-waisted tunic from Dots and American Eagle Jeans. Heather wore a plain simple purple t-shirt and bathing suit material shorts. Danielle wore a yellow flowing tube top from Forever 21 with Urban Behavior jeans.

Danielle spotted Diego and winked at him. In return, Diego licked his lips.

Jackie's eyes widened. "What did you and Diego do last night?"

Danielle smiled. "Nothing I wouldn't regret doing."

"Hey Danie are you still hung over?" asked Nehal.

"Somewhat you?"

"Yeah a little bit. Look at this bump I got!" Nehal moved her hair out of the way to show her friends.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Heather.

Danielle flinched back. "Ouch, that looks like it really hurts."

"It _does _hurt."

"But how did the hangover do that to you NP?"

"It didn't." Nehal paused. "Jamie did!"

"WHAT!" yelled Heather, Danielle and Jackie.

"Relax its okay. He apologized to me this morning. I guess I deserved it for being so annoying and clingy to him last night."

"Aww that's so sad." commented Jackie.

After ten minutes or so everyone got off the bus and walked around the place. The girls decided to go shopping. Okay so it was mostly Jackie and Danielle who wanted to go shopping. They went to a vintage clothing store and started looking around at their astonishing items.

Jackie rushed to a top shelf and picked a tank-top of it. "I _love _this…"

Heather looked up from browsing through rack of belts.

"And I have _got_ to have…this! And I need this!" Jackie walked over to Danielle who was trying on some sunglasses. "Oh and that is so nice!"

Nehal said, "Jackie pace yourself. You gotta shoot for _gradual_ ramp up to your full shopping speed."

Jackie shook her head. "No way! You guys said I need to live a little."

Heather walked over to the three of them. "Yeah and I meant live a little as taking risks at clubs or…with Malfoy."

"Speaking of risks…" Danielle put down the sunglasses she had tried on. "How did it go with Prince Charming Heather?"

"Uh…I…." started Heather.

"He's pretty hot!" answered Nehal. "Do you like him?"

Heather shrugged. "Well…I don't know…"

"I think he likes you!" said Jackie.

"How would you know?"

"I just can see that if you guys hooked –up you would have good chemistry together. Hey! Do you want me to set you up with him?"

"No thanks Jaxs."

"Why don't you like him? Heather, you've gotta be over Tommy by now!" said Nehal.

"TOMMY! WHAT!" gasped Heather. "Oh! I mean….I; uh…I don't like Tommy anymore."

"But you're single!" cried Danielle.

"Uh yeah. Of course I'm single! I happen to not want a boyfriend at the moment!" Heather crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

No one said anything after that line. They paid for their stuff and spent some time walking around Verona Ville admiring all the tourists attractions and such. Of course they didn't give each other the full silent treatment but they just changed the subject.

Finally they started to get tired and hungry. So they sat down by a large fountain and began eating hotdogs.

Jackie spoke up, "Heather I think your right!"

"I am?" asked Heather not knowing what she was right about.

"You need to be independent or how else are you gonna find a new guy, you can't be with someone until you can be by yourself."

"Hey I can be myself! I've been myself my whole life." bragged Heather. "No one is better at being me then me."

"But you still have to hang out with us!" added Danielle.

"Of course! I wouldn't just ditch you guys for myself. That would be very awful."

Danielle laughed.

Nehal said, "Hey guys what's going over there?"

"Uh I don't know I guess there reporting on a serious story for the Daily Prophet or something." answered Danielle.

Jackie started to freak out. "Oh my gosh!" She jumped up and down. "Omg! Omg! Oh my!" Jackie covered her mouth.

"What is it?" asked Heather

"It's Jenson Ackles!"

"Who's Jenson Ackles?" asked Nehal.

"He's from that tv show Supernatural!"

Nehal, Danielle and Heather looked at each other confused not really knowing.

"He is so hot!" Jackie stood up on the fountain edge to get a better glimpse of the hot actor. "Oh I see him! Hey did you know that we have the same initials?"

"Don't fall backwards Jaxs!" joked Nehal.

"I won't!"

"You should go say hi to him." said Danielle.

"No way! I wouldn't know what to say to him. He's like famous."

"You could always ask for his autograph." suggested Heather.

"Yeah I could but…I'm scared. What if he-ahh!" Jackie didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because accidentally she slipped and fell into the fountain.

Nehal sniggered.

Jackie sat on her but in the fountain. "Great! Just great!"

Some near by people stared at Jackie as if she was a tourist attraction. Or were they just looking at the famous fountain…

Just then a guy from the Daily Prophet scene ran over. "Hey are you okay? I saw what happened."

"Yeah I'm fine." muttered Jackie angrily. She then stopped feeling angry when she looked up and saw that it was none other then Jenson Ackles who spoke to her. She blushed. "Hi."

Jenson chuckled. "Here let me help you." He put out his hand for Jackie to take, to escape from the clutches of the famous fountain. (Sounds evil-like doesn't it?)

Heather raised her eyebrows at this and Danielle smiled.

"Your wet." said Jenson.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You're wet from the water."

"Good observation." muttered Nehal.

Jenson snapped his fingers. "Frank! Get me a towel! On the double! Stat!"

Frank obeyed and got Jenson the towel he requested.

Jenson then wrapped the towel around Jackie's shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders keeping her warm.

"You know…" started Danielle. "Jackie here is your biggest fan. She loves your show."

Jenson smiled. "Is that so?" He looked at Jackie.

All Jackie could do was nod her head in response. She was too star-struck to talk.

"Thank you. That's cool. I'm, glad you like it."

"Oh she loves it!" added Heather.

"So er…what are you guys doing here?" asked Nehal referring to the Daily Prophet reports in the distance.

"Well since my co-star and I are both wizards were going to be shooting scene and-"

Jackie covered her ears. "Don't you'll ruin it!"

"Okay, okay gees." Jenson turned to Nehal, Heather and Danielle. "Do you guys watch the show as well?"

Nehal replied, "Oh actually I've never seen your show." She laughed lightly.

Jackie glared at Nehal. "Nehal!"

"What?"

Jenson laughed. "See now that's funny."

Jackie walked over to Nehal and hugged her. "Oh that was funny, that was funny, funny girl."

Jenson laughed again. "Well I better get going. Nature calls."

"Oh well then you'll probably want this back." said Jackie taking the towel of her shoulders.

"Keep it."

"But it's…are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just a towel." And with that superstar hottie Jenson Ackles walked off from the scene.

Jackie clutched the towel to her heart. "This is officially my favorite towel."

Two hours later the students met up with the Professors to go back on the bus to the hotel.

Even though Jackie was soaking wet, she chose to keep the towel closed to her heart. As her friends walked ahead of her, Jackie was in a dream-like state.

Draco walked over to Nehal. "Hey, where's Jackie?"

Nehal pointed to Jackie. "She's right over there."

Draco raised his eyebrows at the sight of his girlfriend.

Sean gave Nehal, Danielle and Heather a questioning look. He then looked back at Jackie. "What happened to you? Decide to go swimming?"

Jackie smiled. "Nope, something better then that."

"Alright everyone!" said Professor Snape getting the students to gather around. "Go back to the hotels and do whatever you want."

Nehal whispered to Danielle, "Somebody's in a good mood."

So after the bus ride back the students arrived at the hotel.

"Guys over here!" whispered Nehal as she dragged her friends over to a corner in the lobby where they couldn't be overheard. "You guys want to go gambling tonight?"

"Nehal, we snuck out last night. We can't do it again!" protested Jackie.

"Yes we can!"

Danielle nodded her head in agreement. "Let's do it! The Id's Diego made will come in handy!"

"Darn tootin!" added Heather.

"Okay." said Nehal. "Meet here at 11:00!"

They all agreed and headed towards their hotel rooms.

On the way their Jackie whispered to Nehal, "If we get caught I'm so blaming you!"

"Don't worry we won't." assured Nehal.

"We better not." Jackie went silent. "Oh and another thing, what if the fake ID doesn't look like me? Should I then just lie about my age?"

Nehal thought about Jackie's question. "Yeah I suppose so. I really wouldn't know because I've never been gambling at a casino before."

"I have!" said a random man walking by.

Jackie and Nehal gave the man weird looks as he continued on his journey to the ice machine.

Nehal using her keys opened the door to their hotel room.

"Nehal?"

"Yeah?"

Jackie bit her lip. "Do you think…um…do you think that maybe Draco's become bored of me? I mean we have been going out for a long time now."

Nehal really didn't know what to say. "Hey let's call room service!" She walked over to the phone.

"Yeah great idea! Wait don't you dare change the subject on me girly!"

"Just tell him how you feel."

"I can't do that Nehal! I can't just go up to him and be like hi Draco are you bored with me?"

Nehal laughed. "That would be so funny if you actually did that! But seriously, let's call room service and charge it on Harry."

"Okay…but why Harry?"

Nehal shrugged. "Because he's Harry."

"Well...I'm going to get changed. Let me know when room service comes." Jackie walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Diego reading a magazine in his room.

Diego looked up, "Hey."

Jackie responded with, "Hi." She then left the room.

Nehal turned around noticing Jackie come back into the room. She raised her eyebrows.

"Wrong door." Jackie walked to the washroom. She hoped by the end of the week she would know which door is which.

Nehal dialed the room service number and asked for the special deluxe combo of ice cream, chocolate and caffeine to keep her awake so she wouldn't be tired when gambling later on….

**A/N: Sup sup? Happy belated Valentines Day! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Oh and sorry about the hotel website not working. If you guys want we can put the website on my profile so you can see what their rooms look like. But it's totally up to you, so let us know. Thanks! **

**Beckyb007- Yeah sorry about the inconvenience with the hotel websites**

**Rapidfire11- Yeah sorry about the grammar, I was sort of in a rush because I wanted this chapter to be posted as soon as possible because for some strange reason it was taking awhile to get done…**

**Poisonous Tosspot – Nice little story about donating blood**

**Lala02 – Ahaha I also liked that part too**

**Sexichika – Well…you will just have to see what happens…**


	33. Chapter 33 Boom Boom

Chapter 33

The four girls did decided to go out that night but not gambling. Instead they wanted to go clubbing at this new all age's club called Boom Boom. They all met up in Nehal and Jackie's room.

Heather stared out the window and sighed. WHERE THE HELL WAS VLAD? He was a teacher! He could come and say he was supervising.

Danielle put her hands in her hips, standing on Nehal's bed making an announcement. "Yo guys!" She shouted happily. "Nehal and I saw this awesome club. We've got to go there tonight!"

"Is it a vampire club?" demanded Heather.

"No, Heather." said Nehal. "Stop talking about vampires!"

"I can't help it! IT'S WHO I AM!"

Nehal, Danielle, and Jackie all exchanged looks.

"You're not a vampire, Heather," said Nehal.

"That's all you know," said Heather sulkily.

"ANYWAYS," Danielle continued. "We've got to get ready! It opens in a couple of hours!" She jumped off the bed.

Nehal ran for the shower knowing if Danielle got dibs on it first there wouldn't be any time left for her to have her shower and get ready.

"Damn it Nehal!"

Heather said, "I haven't showered since we left Hogwarts and I'm not going to until we come back! I don't trust hotel showers!"

Jackie in her pink bathrobe and slippers walked over to Danielle and whispered to her while covering her mouth to make it look like she wasn't really whispering. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know…" Danielle whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Heather said taking a stand and walking over to them.

Danielle said, "We're saying you should take a shower! How are you going to attract Darren if you smell like a bowl of ice cream rolled in picture frames?"

"Oh burn!" replied Jackie.

"That's the point! Hopefully it'll keep him away. Far away." said Heather. But then she started to think about Oliver. "But wait -- that'll keep Oliver away too. NO! And maybe my smell is what's making Vlad stay in England!"

"Do you want to borrow my blue Maybelline eye shadow again, Jackie?" said Danielle, all excited for the club.

"Ugh." said Jackie. "I don't want to go clubbing again. We just went!"

"Jackie!" exclaimed Danielle. "This is _such_ an exclusive club. The exclusivist! Do you realize what it took for me to get us on the guest list?"

"Sounds spiffy." replied Heather.

Jackie whined, "But I'm really tired. We haven't gotten ANY sleep! I just don't feel ... up to it." And then she sneezed.

Danielle and Heather both looked at each other alarmed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heather started to sing. "Are you going to sink or swim? It's so strange. From coast to coast it's more than you bargain for. Are you going to lose or win? From ties to lies it's something worth trying for!"

Nehal smacked her upside the head. "Be quiet!"

Danielle was just tucking Jackie into bed and feeling her forehead. (Aww) She took the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at the mercury level. "Omg! You're heating up. I'm sorry Jackie; I guess you'll have to stay in here all night. There must have been something in the water when you fell into that fountain.

"Hope you don't get diagnosed with a disease." said Heather.

Jackie glared at Heather.

Danielle said, "Heather don't joke about that." She then looked at Jackie. "Now, stay in bed! And don't move a muscle. The best thing for you is rest."

Jackie sighed. "Sorry I can't come guys."

Heather sang, "I was walking down the street looking for my face. SEE THAT GIRL SHE WAS FINE. I SEE THAT GIRL AND SHE IS MINE!"

"It's okay," said Nehal.

"And I feel bad for Draco. I mean, now he has nothing to do for the whole night," said Jackie.

"But he's coming with us! I bet he'll have lots to do!" said Danielle.

"Say what?" Jackie said looking worried.

"Bye Jackie! Hope you feel better soon!" And with that Danielle closed the door and the three girls were off to go clubbing.

"Okay ... Draco loves me. I can trust him. It's not like anything could happen with my friends there with him ..." Jackie rambled to herself. "I should never have stayed here! It's all my fault! But I didn't ASK to be sick… Except I had wanted an excuse not to go before that DEADLY sneeze. It _is_ my fault. Now he's going to go off and meet hot dancers, models, older women, and suck face and then he'll take her back to his hotel room and next thing you know she's PREGNANT! And then Draco's going to have to marry her! And they'll live happily ever after and have little Malfoy's running around their beach house. Every once in a while Draco would say, 'remember that Jackie person I used to date?' and hot dancer/model/older woman would be all 'yeah, she has SUCH a big nose!' and Draco would say 'I'm so lucky that I met you when I did! Who knows where I'd be now' and then they'd make out in front of the children. YOU CAN'T MAKE OUT INFRONT OF KIDS! IT'LL TRAUMATIZE THEM!" Jackie took a deep breathe.

Meanwhile, back at the club, music was playing and people were dancing and drinking.

Danielle and Nehal were going to take shots.

"Er…Nehal maybe you should take it easy on the drinking tonight." suggested Danielle.

"Yeah." agreed Nehal. "It's probably for the best…wait HEY! What about you? You had lots to drink last night!"

"Yeah but not as much as you!"

Heather walked in between them. "Chill out people! Now…there's only one suitable way to solve this." Heather took both glasses out of their hands. "I'll have the shots." She gulped both down.

Danielle looked impressed that Heather could do that but also sad because she wanted to do it too.

"Where did Malfoy go?" asked Nehal.

Heather looked around. "I don't know! I'll go look for him!"

As they watched Heather walk away, Danielle turned to Nehal and said, "Aren't you happy we got in?"

Nehal smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes this place is so awesome!"

They both laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackie still was lying down. Feeling dejected and unloved. She had named the hot dancer/model/older woman Lucentia. Right now she was picturing Draco and Lucentia exchanging vows.

At the club, Draco came back to the girls and their boyfriends, but Heather wasn't there anymore.

"Great! Now where did Heather go!" said Danielle.

Draco shrugged.

"Malfoy!" said Nehal. "She can't have just wandered off ..."

"Actually, she could," said Draco. But something about him just didn't sound right.

"What's up with your voice?" said Danielle. "Have you caught what Jackie has?"

"Maybe he gave it to her," suggested Nehal.

"Leave me alone!" said Draco. He started to sing. "Right is might! Right is might! We're the darkness and the light! I don't want pain, I want pleasure! We all take the pain and it makes the pleasure better."

"Wait a second ..." said Diego.

"That sounds like ..." said Jamie.

"HEATHER!" finished Danielle and Nehal.

Draco, or should I say HEATHER, sighed. He lifted up his hand and pull of his Draco costume. It _was _Heather!

"What the hell are you DOING?" demanded Nehal.

"WELL, when you sent me to go get Draco," said Heather. "He wasn't there. I decided to dress up as him to make you think he was coming, just because I had nothing better to do. The whole night I've been switching back and forth between being me and him. Just like Mrs. Doubt fire! HA! I FOOLED YOU!"

"Good one ..." said Danielle slowly.

"Then where IS he?" said Jamie.

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but that bouncer named Bob over there gave me this note." Heather took out a note written on scrunched up lined paper.

_**Hey guys**_

_**I'm writing this note to let you know that this club sucks and I'm going to buy some flowers and then I'm going to go cheer Jackie up. **_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

"That's so beautiful," sniffed Danielle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was a knock on the door of the hotel room.

Jackie groaned and rolled over to the other side of the king sized bed filled with used tissues. (Eww)

The knocking continued.

"Go away." muttered Jackie. She was clearly not in the mood to answer the door.

The knocking grew louder and impatient.

Finally Jackie snapped, stood up and made her way to the door. She opened and to her surprise it was Draco.

Draco was wearing a monster mask and holding flowers. When Jackie looked at his face she screamed because the mask's skin was grey, black with lots of wrinkles and fake blood and his hair was acid green. However when she looked at his body she saw that it was Draco and he was holding flowers!

"Do not be afraid." Draco spoke. "I bring you flowers and soup."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going clubbing?"

"I decided not to," said Draco flatly.

Jackie laughed. "Okay..."

Draco took off his mask and gave her the flowers. They smelled good. He entered the room confidently as Jackie closed the door. He looked at her. "I don't want to go partying anywhere without you because then it would be really boring."

Jackie didn't say anything. She had to sneeze and was afraid to open her mouth. She had this strange expression on her face because of the fact that she had to sneeze.

Draco sat down on her bed and patted the spot beside him.

Jackie still didn't move.

Draco patted the spot again and Jackie sat down beside her boyfriend. He leaned in closer to her.

"Uh oh!" thought Jackie.

Draco kissed her. He tried to pry her lips open with his, but she wouldn't budge so he just ended the kiss and smiled at her.

Jackie felt really awkward about this whole sneezing situation. Why couldn't the sneeze just come already?

"So I made you soup."

"Oh yes!"

"It's chicken noodle."

"Mm…I love chicken noodle soup." Jackie started eating the soup. She looked back up at Draco. "Did you make this?"

"Hell no! The kitchen staff did."

"Oh okay…"

"Why does it taste bad? Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have let mudbloods make soup for you! It will just make you feel worse."

"Draco! It's fine, really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Good…so do you think anything good is on TV tonight?" asked Draco.

"I don't know." answered Jackie. She took the remote from her boyfriend's hands and started to channel surf until she came across Lord of the Rings. "Hey it's The Two Towers. Remember we watched the Fellowship at my house?"

"How could I forget? You were practically drooling whenever it was a Legolas scene."

"Well just look at the guy. He is so hot!" Jackie looked at Draco. "Don't worry baby, your hotter."

"Of course I am." scoffed Draco. "He is nothing compared to me."

"Shh this is a good part!"

Draco obeyed and wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Draco said, "Who's that ugly thing?"

"That's Gollum. But he's so cute when he's Smegal. I want to adopt him."

"Wait…are you telling me that he has a split personality?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Bloody hell."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile Heather was chasing Timmy around at the club. Somehow Timmy had followed her and managed to get into the club _without _a fake ID.

Timmy crawled under the dessert table.

Heather bent over, "Timmy!" She hissed. "This is so not funny. Come out here right now!"

"Gosh that would suck to have a date like that." said a blonde-haired girl.

"I know." said the brunette. "Having a guy that crawls under tables is defiantly a turn-off."

Heather did not hear those comments. Nor did she know that Darren and Oliver stood close by. She wasn't paying any attention to them but they were paying a lot of attention to her.

"Come on, Darren. Just go," said Oliver. "What's the worst that good happen?"

"She might kill me!" said Darren fearfully.

"I don't think so." said Oliver. "She looks like a nice person. I don't think she'd kill anyone."

"How can you tell what someone's like by their looks?"

"If she doesn't look nice what's she look like, then?"

"Hot," said Darren.

"Then go say hi," said Oliver.

"I would if you weren't breathing down my neck," said Darren sulkily. His brother was the better looking one, funnier, and more charming, and he knew that.

"What!" said Oliver, surprised.

"You're salting my game, yo!" said Darren.

Oliver gave him a strange look. "I don't even know what that means. So maybe I'll just ... go ..."

Darren walked up to Heather and she had her back turned to him, not aware that he was there. Darren stood there for about five minutes, feeling awkward and embarrassed. He still hadn't even so much as tapped her shoulder. He had no idea who she was, what if she spat in his face and ran away?

Eventually, someone gripped his shoulder from behind and pulled him away from his lady love. It was Oliver.

"Oliver! I was going to talk to her ..."

"When? After you waited for a couple hours?" said Oliver.

"Y - yes..."

"Just steel yourself up and do it," said Oliver wisely.

Darren hated how he knew so much more about it than he did. "It's not that easy, you know ... I'm not some Quidditch guy."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "She probably isn't either, so it won't matter."

"She's a girl!" Darren twiddled his thumbs.

"Look, I'll do it," said Oliver.

"Arrrrgh," said Darren, embarrassed.

"No. You'll never do it and she'll leave and you'll never see each other again and I'll have to listen to you complain about how you don't have a girlfriend," said Oliver.

"Ha-ha," said Darren. "Very funny, but I've never complained about being single. You're the one who's obsessed about making me find a girlfriend ever since Florcencia.

Oliver shoved Darren into the wall (lovingly) "Shut up. I'm going to get you a girl if it kills me." (You go boy!)

Heather sat down at a table by herself. She had given up chasing Timmy. Besides maybe Timmy just wanted to be alone. To let loose and party the night away. As Heather was thinking thoughts along these lines she didn't notice someone come up to her.

"Hello." greeted Oliver.

Heather gasped and stared at him. It was the guy! The hot guy! The guy that saved Neville! The guy from Jerry Springer!

"Muffins," said Heather.

"Muffins?" said Oliver.

"I love muffins." blathered Heather. "Mmm... Some people say I'm too obsessed with muffins but how can you be too obsessed with muffins? They're muffins!"

"Exactly," said Oliver, thinking about Quidditch.

"At this place that my family vacations at, they serve a different type of muffin every morning! Cranberry, blueberry, chocolate chip... I don't like bran, though."

Oliver was still thinking about Quidditch.

"Bran muffins should be banned!" said Heather fiercely.

Oliver shook his head to try and concentrate on asking this girl out for his brother.

"You don't think they should be banned? Don't tell me you _like _bran muffins!" said heather, getting worried.

"I don't think I've ever had a bran muffin. I meant, my name is Oliver," said Oliver.

"Oh that's a relief. I'm Heather but I bet you already knew that. Remember we've already been introduced?"

"Oh yeah…so uh…are you here on vacation?"

"Yep. It's my grad trip. My friends are over there."

"I'm here with my brother and my Quidditch team, but they're at a different club tonight. It's just me and my brother. His name's Darren." said Oliver.

"Oh?" said Heather, not really caring. She was just glad she got a chance to look at him up close. Some people were getting suspicious that she wasn't his wife when she just stayed behind the plant, so she had to leave for a bit, and when she came back she had lost him!

"The real reason I wanted to come over here, is because ... well…" Oliver couldn't form words. He remembered last year during the Christmas holidays when he first met Heather he was so intrigued by her and her outspokenness. He still was and that was going to be a major problem.

Heather gave Oliver an encouraging smile.

"Right well…look uh for all I know you have a boyfriend so there's no point in me even asking- "

"I don't."

Oliver looked into her eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Heather said more confidently. She knew if Jackie found out that she was doing this she would be lecturing her on how it is so disrespectful to do that to someone.

"Oh you don't." Oliver sounded happy.

"Don't rub it in."

"Right well I was wondering if you...would maybe wanna…"

Heather raised her eyebrows.

"M-maybe an-an feel free to say no... go out on a date…"

"I'd love too!"

Oliver smiled. "Yeah? Uh great so you'll go out with Darren?"

Heather was thrown off guard. "What?"

"You uh you'll go on a date with Darren."

"Oh ..." said Heather, sounding disappointed. She wanted to go out with Oliver! Not Darren! "You're asking me out for your brother?"

"Ga -- umm ... yes."

"But, Oliver..." said Heather slowly and looked at him hard. She put her hand on his knee. She moved her hand up his leg a little. "But I like someone else..."

"Uh oh…" muttered Oliver.

Heather just smiled at him.

"Look I gotta go, so see you later." Oliver managed to get away from Heather, which was very hard to do, she had a grip like nobody's business and tried to walk over to the bar to avoid Darren. That would be an uncomfortable conversation. But Darren was too quick for Oliver and appeared beside him. "What did she say?"

Oliver stared blankly at this brother. Finally he steered his attention to the bartender. "Can I have a drink…now…please?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Omg! Danielle!" yelled Heather.

"What?" said Danielle.

"Did you see the Hot Guy come talk to me?"

"No! Did he?" asked Danielle excitedly.

"Yes. His name is Oliver Wood. And guess what he did? GUESS! He asked me out FOR HIS BROTHER! His brother! It absolutely sickens me how he could do this. He's treating me like a kid! And I am so not a kid!"

"Of course you're not," said Danielle soothingly.

Heather seethed in silence for a while.

Finally Danielle demanded impatiently. "So?"

"So!" replied Heather.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "So, are you going to go out with his brother?"

"NO!" howled Heather like a moose. "I don't even know what his brother looks like."

"Then I suggest you find out."

"No ... I only liked Oliver because he was hot and just wanted to see more of him. I wouldn't actually get sort of -- _intensely _-- interested into him. And so I definitely wouldn't even be non-intensely interested in anyone else."

"What does that even mean? You're a single girl! You can go out with anyone!"

"No I'm -- Oh wait! Oh yeah ... I mean. Yeah, I'm single. Of course," said Heather uncomfortably. She had forgotten that Danielle didn't know about Vlad. Heather didn't want to start going out with some random Brother of a Hot Guy when she had an awesome vampire boyfriend back at Hogwarts. "I have to go!"

Heather ran away from Danielle and wandered around a bit. She caught a whiff of Brother of Hot Guy. Heather followed her nose and saw him at the bar. It was Darren, alright. He did look like Oliver, but nowhere near as hot. She would only risk her totally steeped relationship with Vlad for Oliver, he was just THAT HOT. Even then, she would never have seriously gone out with Oliver. Heather missed having someone to make out with in closets.

Diego walked up to Danielle. "Hey, what were you guys doing talking about?"

"Girl stuff." answered Danielle.

"Oh…" said Diego suddenly feeling he did not want to know what Heather and Danielle were just discussing.

Danielle giggled, "Actually we were talking about how Heather needs to find a boyfriend. I mean her last guy was Tommy and that was in the summer."

"Well I could always set her up with one of my Mexican buddies."

"That would be hot. But I don't know if Heather would really like that."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jamie came up from behind Nehal and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "Hey baby."

Nehal smiled. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Oh I was talking to Diego."

"Cool." Nehal took a sip of her drink.

Jamie smirked at her. "Careful Nehal, we don't want a repeat of last night's events do we?"

Nehal pouted. "Yeah, I guess your right. I wouldn't want you to hmm…_hit_ me again!"

"Nehal I'm really sorry about that I-"

"It's okay. It just took me forever to cover it up."

Jamie still looked guilty.

Nehal smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love too." Jamie led his girlfriend to the dance floor. They danced together all night long.

**A/N: Howdy! Here's another chapter for you guys. **

**Greendayfan – Yay another Supernatural fan! I keep on missing so many episodes because I always forget when it's on. **

**Poisonous Tosspot – Hello! You're my wife of course I love you! Ahaha, I also love everyone of you guys who reviews this story. **

**Crazygurl833- Thanks girly. Hope you like this chapter too. **


	34. Chapter 34 Night that changes everything

Chapter 34

It was 11:00. An hour before midnight. An hour before the very next day. An hour before McGonagall and Snape would finally be going to sleep.

The four girls met up with their boyfriends in the lobby. Of course the boys had been told about the plans and they agreed to go out gambling with them.

"Hey princess." said Draco as came up from behind Jackie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Of course Jackie was wearing a brown blazer from Jones New York over a purple cami also from Jones New York and Gap jeans; with her hair down to make herself look like she was 21. Jackie was super nervous about the whole fake ID thing.

"Hey hottie." replied Jackie kissing Draco on the cheek.

"So let's go gambling!" exclaimed Danielle. Danielle was wearing a black leather jacket and a black tank-top from a vintage store with Marilyn Monroe on it and a pair of ripped jeans from XOXO.

"Yeah, yeah! Vamanos!" cheered Diego meaning let's hurry up and gamble.

"Mm…money." said Draco. "I have so much of it already that I can practically take a bath in it!"

"Can I join you?" asked Jackie as they made their way to the casino.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Jackie's question.

Nehal looked back at Jackie to see if she was going to tell Draco how she felt. Nehal was wearing a red Abercrombie and Fitch sweater with Urban Behavior jeans. Once, Nehal caught Jackie's gaze she indicated she should talk to Draco privately.

Jackie shook her head. She was just too scared of rejection and failure. Besides, she just wanted to have fun tonight.

They finally reached the Casino. (Oh it's located in the hotel by the way) Diego gave everyone the fake ID's so they could get passed the bouncers.

"Hey this doesn't look like me at all!" cried Danielle.

"Yeah!" agreed Heather. "How come I'm Chinese in this?" Heather was wearing a blue cami from Rebecca Taylor over a blue long sleeved top from Jacob with jeans from Gap.

Jackie laughed, "That's funny. But at least your girl doesn't have acne all over her face like mine does!"

Nehal said, "Hey this looks like the girl that was in Bend it like Beckham who now is in ER."

"Hey Shane West is on that show!" added Jackie.

"I tried my best with the ID's." said Diego. "I really did."

Danielle placed her hand on Diego's shoulder. "Next time let me get the fake ID's."

Diego sadly lowered his head. "Very well then."

Draco was the first to get let in, and then the others followed.

The bouncer named Steve stopped at Heather. "Is this really you?"

Heather said, "Of course it's me!"

Steve looked at her dubiously. "You're kind of short for a 21-year old."

"That is unfair to short 21-years olds everywhere!"

"Don't make a scene. I'm just making sure punks like you don't ruin our casino's good name!"

Meanwhile, Oliver and Darren had seen this unfold from where they were standing.

"Here's your chance!" said Oliver excitedly.

Darren said, "Chance for what? See her get kicked out?"

"No! You're legal- you can tell the bouncer you know her."

"Yeah." answered Darren doubtfully. "And get kicked out!"

"Even better!" said Oliver happily. "Then you and Heather can go out to Starbucks somewhere and bitch about bouncers."

"She'll just think I'm stupid."

"No she won't. She'll be impressed that at least you tried. And anyways, that's Steve! He's a softie. He won't kick you out."

"You may be best of friends with Steve, but I'm not. I'm not a famous keeper!"

Oliver was tired of his complaining. Oliver shoved Darren at Heather and Steve and Darren went staggering into Steve.

"Sweet Lincoln's mullet!" shouted Steve. He turned around to see who _dared _to touch him. It was Darren-who had fallen on the floor. Steve helped Darren up. "Oliver's brother! Have you had a few too many?" He laughed loudly and playfully. (Like my history teacher does. It's so cute! And it makes me laugh at his laugh.)

"Uh…no…I just wanted to make sure Heather was coming in."

"Oh… is she with you?" asked Steve

"Yeah…" said Darren uncertainly

Heather thought, "Well this is surprising!"

Steve thought for a moment. "I don't know, Oliver's brother. Doesn't she look Chinese?"

Darren looked at the ID. He bit his lip nervously; he really didn't want to say what he to in order to get Heather in. "Oliver-er…sent me…because he…made plans…with her." Every word was like a thousand knives stabbing him.

"Oh! _Oliver _said so? Well of course!" And Steve finally let Heather into the casino.

Heather smiled at Darren and said, "Uh…hi and thanks."

There was an awkward pause.

"Oliver wants to see me?" questioned Heather.

Darren groaned even though it ha had been inevitable. Therefore, Heather just left him standing there and rushed off to find Oliver.

The remaining couples were spread through out the casino. Danielle and Diego were trying out their luck at the slot machines and Nehal and Jamie were playing poker. So that left…Jackie and Draco.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Draco.

Jackie looked around the casino and spotted a sign saying _Concert tonight!_ She smiled. "Let's go check out the cool concert!"

"Concert?" asked a confused Draco.

"Yeah it will be so much fun! It will be like…show girls!"

Draco smirked. "Show girls. I like the sound of that. Let's go to that concert Jackie."

Jackie couldn't help but snigger with what she had planned as Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

While Heather was searching for Oliver she bumped into someone. "Hey who are you?"

"I'm David Hasselhoff." (Sorry I don't know how 2 spell his last name but I'm pretty sure you guys know who he is)

"Ooh wrong person!" Heather then kept looking for Oliver. "Uh oh!" She thought. "Am I lost in a casino?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aww!" said Oliver. "Look at her. She's kind of dumb, but it's cute. This is the perfect chance, Darren. Go help her out."

Darren was glaring at the carpet with his angsty hands in his angsty pockets. "Oh, then she'll just want me to help her find you so you guys can snog," he said moodily.

"Don't be stupid," said Oliver.

"Don't call me stupid! The bouncer only likes you so I told him that you wanted her in here and all she could think about was finding you."

"Pffh!" said Oliver dismissively. "No she didn't. You're over-exaggerating. You're blaming me because you're too scared to talk to some girl." Oliver hoped this method of challenging his manliness would spur Darren into action, but it didn't really work out.

"Fine!" yelled Darren. "You're the rich, handsome, famous Quidditch player! Here's you chance to go after here. Just go fucking take her if you so much better than me!"

He was attracting a lot of attention from everyone around him.

"Stupid, fucking, bleeding, WONDERFUL Oliver Wood - Keeper EXTRORDINAIRE for the Prides!" Darren yelled and stomped off.

Oliver looked around awkwardly at everyone staring at him. They were all whispering to each other. Oliver heard his name "Oliver Wood!" being hissed between them and then a faltering applause started. It quickly gained momentum and soon he had a little audience clapping around him. "Bring home the Cup!" someone shouted. Oliver groaned. He hoped Darren hadn't heard that.

Oliver knew Darren. He knew that even though he was trying to pretend that he didn't care what he did with Heather, he really did care because they barely ever fought like that._ Or maybe he's just telling me how he really feels for once? _Oliver mused. _Noo... but he couldn't feel that way._ Oliver knew Darren was too moody now to do anything but sulk and he'd sulk for the rest of his life about how he, Oliver, had been the reason why Heather never gave Darren a chance. If Darren was ever going to get this girl, some serious work was going to have to be done.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heather was just feeling desperate. Maybe she should ask one of the bartenders where to go. That reminded her of a story she had heard of Harry, before he had started at Hogwarts, asking a Kings Cross official how to get the Platform 9 3/4. Heather pictured herself saying in a high-pitched British accent, "Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to Platform 9 3/4?" and started laughing to herself. People who went by gave her weird looks that made her feel alone.

But someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Heather turned around. "Oliver!" she gave him a hug.

"Whoa. Somebody missed me."

Heather blushed. "Sorry." Heather thought, "What_ am I talking about, SORRY? I'm ECSTATIC that I could touch him again!_"

"So... what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing too much! Anyways, do you want to get some drinks?"

Heather's eyes widened. She was transported in delight. "Hell yeah!"

Oliver laughed. "Alright, come away with me."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle and Diego got their tokens and were trying out their luck on the slot machines.

"Please be my lucky day." said Danielle. She looked at the machine. "7, 7, cheery! Oh damn you cherry!"

"Shh!" hissed an elderly woman. "Some people here are trying to gamble."

"Yeah I can see that!" snapped Danielle angrily. She looked over at Diego. "What did you get Diego?"

"Not that good." answered Diego sadly.

"Aww...it's okay."

"There goes my dance competition money!"

"Well we can always win some of it back."

"How?"

"Diego take a look around you. Were in a fucking casino! Were bound to win at least something! So take a deep breathe and let's go do some serious damage." encouraged Danielle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Royal Flush!" cackled Jamie evilly as he threw his cards on the table and gathered all the chips.

Nehal said, "Come on Jamie, let's go cash them in."

"Okay…"

"When did you get so good at poker?" asked Nehal as she stared at the handful of chips Jamie was carrying.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Beginners luck?"

"You mean to tell me that was your first time?"

"Yeah!"

"You idiot!" Nehal smacked him on the arm. "What if you lost? That would be so bad!"

"But I didn't sweetie." said Jamie. "Look at how much _I won!_"

At the bar, Heather was in the middle of a very tipsy monologue. Oliver was laughing but Heather didn't seem to notice.

"Anyone tell me why I'm doing this again? ANYONE? Oh well. I'm here already. I really like this place that Diego took us too. Props Diego!"

"Who's Diego?" asked Oliver, but Heather ignored him.

"This place is called Shropshire."

"No it is--"

"I know it doesn't sound very appeal but fuc- Okay, that's me getting a bit carried away. There are at least 5 million good-looking guys around here, but Oliver's been giving me all these drinks! They're so pretty! Look this one's purple!" Heather sloppily held it up. "Don't worry; this is only my fourth drink. I should probably give someone my wallet, just in case I do get drunk, then maybe I won't be going gambling away my LIFE'S SAVINGS! But I don't really know anyone around here! I mean I got lost and then found Oliver, but I still don't know. He's just leading me further into the depths of the CASINO LABYRINTH! (Love that movie!) Oh well, good friends don't let friends drink and gamble! Okay, I'm officially a loser. OFFICIALLY. That midget keeps looking at me, Oliver. What are we going to do? I bet he has secrets. Maybe he just knows who I am? THE GREAT AND MIGHTY HEATHER REID! I don't know. I hate people."

The midget was walking up to them! Heather stared. Oliver was chuckling non-stop. This girl was hilarious when she was drunk! He had ordered a drink, but had barely touched it. It was all part of his plan.

"Hi Oliver," said the midget.

Heather gasped. "Heather, this is my agent," said Oliver. "Francisco."

"I'm He-"

"I know who you are, silly," said Francisco. "Darren just talks and talks about you!"

Oliver tried to signal Francisco to stop before he gave anything away without Heather seeing, but Francisco had just blurted it out. Oh well, she's already hammered, Oliver thought.

"Dar - Darr..." said Heather confusedly. That sounds familiar..."

Francisco smiled warmly at her. Heather didn't want to smile back at him, just to prove a point? What was her point again?

"What have you guys been up to?" asked Francisco.

The bartender came by with a fresh drink for Heather. "Look at that!" exclaimed Heather. "That's service!" She took out her wallet and gave him five galleons for a tip. "Uh oh! No! I still have my wallet! I shouldn't still have my wallet . .. What are you doing wallet?"

"I can keep it safe for you?" said Francisco.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" said Heather rudely. So she threw her wallet away, hoping it would land somewhere safe. "Oops ... I totally shouldn't have done that. I think I lied. Maybe it was more than four drinks?"

Oliver chuckled. "Maybe," he offered. He mysteriously had another delicious looking drink and handed the glass to Heather.

Heather had no idea what it was but all she knew was that he wanted her to have it and he was hot. "What else am I supposed to do? Just sit here and sulk over some bitch of a wallet?" Heather slurred at Oliver.

"Yeah," agreed Oliver. "It doesn't deserve you."

Heather tried handing the glass back but it went ALL OVER the place and spilled on him. Heather started laughing and then stopped herself and attempted to go find her wallet.

"Excusez moi!" said Heather enthusiastically to the people in her way. Then being the random person she was she started thinking about Vlad. "Mm..."

Meanwhile Jackie and Draco had just finished watching the concert which turned out to be a Celine Dion concert! As Jackie and Draco re-entered the casino Jackie linked arms with Draco. "Wasn't Celine Dion amazing? She's Canadian eh?"

"Yeah…" muttered Draco. He couldn't believe Jackie tricked him. After all he was Malfoy, but there was just something about this girl that he was a sucker for.

Jackie started to sing, "My heart will go on and onnn! Oh hey Heather!"

"Mm…" said Heather.

"Heather!" yelled Jackie.

"Ahh!" screamed Heather putting her hands to her cheeks.

"What's up?" asked Draco.

"Hey Heather ... what's that on your neck?" asked Jackie.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Heather.

Jackie unlinked arms with Draco and walked closer to Heather. "Omg! It's a hickey!"

Draco laughed. "Ooh, Heather's been necking."

"I haven't!" yelled Heather but she was blushing... or maybe her face was just red from all the alcohol.

"Who is it?" asked Draco.

"No one! I told you," said Heather.

"It's so obvious you're lying! Just tell me," said Jackie.

"I'm not lying!" said Heather, adding mysteriously, "I could just be drunk."

Jackie and Draco just looked at her.

"Alright! Alright!" Heather said angrily. "To tell you the truth ..." she started.

"Yeah?" said Jackie.

"Gotta go." Heather said running away at top speed.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Okay something is up with her."

"Yeah but I'm sure she'll be alright." answered Jackie.

"Let's hope so."

Jackie bit her lip and looked up at Draco. "Umm…Draco…I…um…need to…um…"

"Talk to me?" finished Draco.

"Yes!"

Draco took Jackie's hand and led her up to a spare table with two chairs. "What's up?" He said as he sat down across from her.

"Okay well um…you're really hot." Jackie started lamely. "Like I'm not joking. You're ridiculously good looking!"

Draco smirked. "I know. But is that what you wanted to tell me? Because I already knew that you felt that way about me."

Jackie glared at him. "It's just so many girls in Hogwarts like you and I just worry that there counting down the days till we break up or maybe that you're bored with me."

"Bored?" questioned Draco.

"Yeah…"

"Jackie I love you so much. You know that right? And besides we already had this talk before."

"I-I-I- know."

Draco placed his hand on top of hers. "You're my number 1 priority right now."

Jackie smiled weakly.

"But there's something you should know."

"This can't be good."

Draco looked around to see if anyone near by was listening to their conversation. He noticed no one was so he whispered to Jackie, "I got a letter from Voldemort."

There was silence.

"Shut up!" Jackie finally said.

"I'm serious he really did send me a letter. Actually he's been sending me lots of letters."

Jackie felt a surge of jealously go through her. "Their not love letters are they? There is no way I can compete with Lord Voldemort. I mean he's like…Lord Voldemort."

Draco gave Jackie a weird look. "Voldemort's married and I'm not gay."

"Oh…"

"He wants met to ally with him."

"So are you gonna?"

"I might well…I already did."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS BEFORE?" yelled Jackie.

"I couldn't. I wanted to; because I felt like there was this big…fat…elephant in the room."

Jackie scoffed, "I can't believe it. Does your mother know about this?"

"She says I'm becoming an adult so I need to make decisions on my own."

"Aww that's cute."

Draco laughed. "But then there's us."

"Oh boy!"

"I don't want us to break up." said Draco. "But if you become an auror then that's a big problem. It's just…when I'm with you it's the most amazing feeling I've ever had. We're total opposites but that's why I like you. You know? I feel that we're meant to be."

Jackie absorbed what Draco had just said. "Let me get this straight. You're not breaking up with me?"

"No. I still think we can be a couple. You just have to swear not to tell anyone that I'm a death eater."

Jackie ran her fingers through her hair utterly frustrated. "Okay I swear I won't tell anyone…besides bad boys are so sexy."

Draco smirked. "Let's go to my room sweets."

Jackie smiled happily. "Okay!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oliver had dragged Darren over to where he had last seen Heather. Presently, Darren wasn't too inclined to get along with Oliver but he had said that Heather was drunk and some creep was taking advantage of her.

"Where is she?" asked Darren.

"I don't know," said Oliver. "Maybe they've gone off..."

"I'll find her," said Darren, looking concerned.

Meanwhile Jamie and Nehal were at the roulette wheel.

"Do you think I can do this?" Nehal whispered to her boyfriend.

"Of course you can." said Jamie. "Because you're Nehal Pradhan!"

Nehal laughed. "Thanks Jamie." She looked up at the dealer. "Twenty bucks on lucky #7."

The roulette dealer spun the wheel. "Number 7."

"Wahoo!" cheered Nehal. "In your face cowboy!" She said to a cowboy standing next to her.

But then the marble ball rolled over to number 6 and stopped.

"D'oh!" Nehal said homer simpson style.

Jamie laughed and shook his head.

Nehal saw this and gave her boyfriend the middle finger.

Jamie gasped jokingly. "Oh no you didn't!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darren finally found Heather sitting against a wall looking sad. "Heather?"

Heather looked up. "Oh ... hello! Ha! ... I actually don't know your name. I'm just pretending."

Darren sighed and shrugged. "Come on, let's sit somewhere more comfortable."

"Let's!" said Heather and he helped her up and they went to find a couch. Darren sat comfortably close to Heather, marveling that he had gotten this far. "Let's -- ha ha I already said that - I mean SHALL we order drinks? BARKEEP!"

Darren tried to not crack up; he didn't think he'd heard anyone say "Barkeep" before. He looked at Heather. "No, I think we've had enough!" said Darren.

"No!"

"Yes." said Darren.

Heather stared at him for a second and then said, "Shucklesticks. Outwitted again."

Darren smiled at her.

Heather flung herself across his lap and started giggling. "I'm not chubby!" she exclaimed.

"I never said you were," said Darren.

Heather rolled around so that she was looking up at Darren, he looked down at her. "Ooh..." she said like a class of grade fives would when someone from the class is called down to the principal's office. Another bartender walked by. They were everywhere. "Barkeep!" Heather shouted. "Let's have another round of -"

"Cupcakes!" said Darren quickly. "Another round of cupcakes!"

"I'm not sure that's my job, but, hell, anything to give me a break from busting my back of these drunk hipster scum." said the bartender.

"Uh oh," said Darren to himself. "Watch out for casino bartenders, they might be the next ones to start taking guns to work."

"I heard that!" said the bartender.

Heather yelled, "Cupcakes! On the double!" Apparently she had forgotten about getting more booze.

"Shh," said Darren. "You're going to get a sore throat, yelling all the time."

The bartender came back with the cupcakes. "Mm! Chocolate cupcakes! And VANILLA ICING!" exclaimed Heather happily. Darren took the whole tray of cupcakes and stood up. "Hey! Come back here!" said Heather. He started to back away slowly and waved the cupcakes enticingly at Heather to make her come. Hopefully he could get her safely into her hotel room.

Heather went after him unsteadily. Darren held his arm around her so she could walk straight and carefully escorted her out of the casino. "Where's your hotel?"

"Number something, something hotel!" Heather recited happily

Finally they got to the elevator of the hotel, Darren helping her walk straight the whole time and Heather jumped into it rather enthusiastically and fell down. Finally they got to the elevator of the hotel, Darren helping her walk straight the whole time and Heather jumped into it rather enthusiastically and fell down. "Woooo! Mix of hyperness and alcohol IS FUN! Darry McDar-Dar! Where did you go?" Ooh! Mix of hyperness and alcohol IS FUN! Darry McDar-Dar! Where did you go?"

"I'm right here," said Darren. He sat down beside her against the elevator's wall.

Ding! Went the elevator when they reached the floor of Heather's hotel room.

"Okay, let's get off, Heather," said Darren. Heather smacked the floor in anger. Darren couldn't help but grin - she looked hilariously adorable. "You've got to stand up. Do you need help?"

"Vlad."

"Who's Vlad?"

You just want to get downstairs to your precious cupcakes! THAT'S WHAT! I'm going to sit here forever! Then you'll never get to go! Ha ha!" cackled Heather.

"But I have all the cupcakes I want right here," Darren showed her the plate.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! IT'S JUST AN OPTICAL ILLUSION!"

Darren leaned against the elevator doors to keep them open and watched Heather patiently.

"I'm not getting up." stated Heather proudly.

"Alright." Darren answered casually.

Heather was unhinged by this patience.

Darren glanced down the hallway and saw a group of men ambling over to the elevator. He looked at them distrustfully. Did any of them happen to be the guy who tried to take advantage of Heather? But since he wasn't looking, Heather took her chance. She stood up quickly - which was much trickier than she thought it would be - and then leaped onto Darren's back.

"Argh!" he yelled. Heather arranged herself on him, ready for a piggy back ride. "Well at least your out of the elevator." He muttered and he walked past the men. Darren handed one of them the cupcakes.

Heather was counting the numbers and they walked to her room. "Oh wow! We're almost there!" Suddenly she slipped off Darren's back and started running away.

"Hey! Come back!" called Darren.

Heather clumsily reached her door but then ran straight into it and fell down. "Hahaha! Wow that was _so _funny!" She grabbed the doorknob and pulled herself up, still laughing.

By that time Darren reached her. "So this is it?"

"Yeah." answered Heather rubbing the top of her head.

"You don't need any help, or um ... company ... or anything?" Darren had been feeling pretty confident of himself until now. But what did it matter if he made a good impression if she was drunk?

"That's okay!" answered Heather cheerfully. She patted him on the head and closed the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie's eyes widened when she saw Draco and Ian's hotel suite. She thought her and Nehal's suite was pretty big but being a Malfoy you always have to get the best. The floors in the room were all marble and there were portraits of famous kings throughout history and exotic plants all over the place.

Draco said, "Thought you would like it sweets. Come on my bed is this way." Draco motioned with his head for Jackie to follow him.

Jackie squealed, "Eeeeeee."

Ian rubbed his eyes walking over to see Draco and Jackie. His hair was extremely untidy and he was wearing a dark blue bathrobe with flannel pajama bottoms. "What is all this noise…oh hey guys." He blinked. "Dude, where have you been?"

"With my girl dumbass." replied Draco. "You look like hell."

"That's because I haven't been able to sleep."

"Why?" asked Jackie. "Did we wake you? Because if we did we're really sorry."

"Not it's not you guys. It's just I had a bad dream…"

"Aww. Are you gonna be okay?" asked Jackie sweetly.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm a man I can handle it. It's just a bad dream."

"Yeah enough with the small talk already." said Draco impatiently. "Come on Jackie."

"Um…I actually should be heading back now. I mean when McGonagall comes to wake us up and she finds out I'm not there, I could be in some serious trouble."

"But I want you to stay sweets."

Jackie looked over to see Ian still in the room. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Sure." said Ian as he went back to bed to try to get some sleep after that damn nightmare.

Jackie turned her attention back to Draco. "Okay um…just…um…let me go back to my room and I'll be back soon." She was about to leave when Draco grabbed her wrist. She spun around and Draco kissed her.

"I love you."

Jackie smiled. "I love you too." She then departed from the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle said goodbye to Diego. They had managed to win some money but not enough for Diego's dance competition. She walked into her room to find Heather watching the news on TV. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." answered Heather.

Danielle sat down beside Heather. "Heather if this has anything to do with you not having a boyfriend; I can always set you up with someone."

Heather tried not to laugh because it was probably inappropriate for the little moment they were having. She was seeing double but still felt pretty giddy. "I told you already I don't want a boyfriend and I don't need one! Besides, Timmy is my main man in my life."

"Heather - Timmy is your cat."

"So?"

Danielle shook her head. "Never mind. So how does the weather look like for white water rafting tomorrow?"

"Good, I suppose."

"Heather ... the other day I saw Timmy in here with another cat."

"Me confuso..."

"Heather it wasn't just Timmy who was in here! He hand another feline friend here as well!"

"Who?"

"I don't know who it was but as soon as I caught them making out Timmy told the other cat to leave so ... there could be another cat here in this room at this very moment."

Heather and Danielle clung to each other, scared out of their minds that a cat would jump out at anytime!

"Can you communicate with him to find out?" asked Danielle.

Heather answered, "I'll try! Wait, I'm getting something ... Timmy is here but ... oh my gosh!"

"What!" yelled Danielle. "What?"

"He's not alone!"

"Ahh!" Danielle screamed. "Heather tell Timmy and whoever he's shagging this time to leave this instant!"

"He says ... you will die in seven days!"

"Hey, isn't that from a movie!"

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "Could be."

"Okay, this is really weird! I've known for Timmy for as long as I know you so why the hell am I scared ... It's usually Jackie who gets scared!"

"Jackie's dead," Heather said in a trance, like she was being controlled by something.

Bam! Thunder and lightning could be heard.

"Heather ..." Danielle spoke slowly.

Heather tilted her head to the side. "Yes?"

"I could have sworn I saw Mr. Von Gooshy outside the window."

Heather snapped out of her trance. "What did you say?"

"Mr. Von Gooshy! I thought I just saw him appear for a quick second and then leave."

"Uh ... Danie I think you've had one too many Shirley temples!"

"But I didn't have any Shirley temples!"

"Nonsense." Heather patted Danielle on the shoulder. "Why don't you go see Diego? I'm sure he's been longing to see you."

"Are you sure? I was just with him."

"Yes ..." said Heather mysteriously. "I can feel it in the earth. I can smell it in the air!"

"Wha ..." said Danielle.

"I SAID someone needs some O.J.!" yelled Heather.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"FINE!" yelled Danielle and slammed the door.

Heather ran to the window but no one was there. She was now scared because she was completely alone while a thunderstorm was raging along and a strange cat was in the room. She went into a corner and started to cry. She thought about everything that was making her sad. Like that time she couldn't be in the picture of everyone with birthdays in July in her family because hers was in November and she went upstairs to her Grandmas bedroom to cry. But then her Grandma's freaky zombie cat who hates people had come out from under the bed and rushed at her. Nevertheless, that reminded Heather of the cat in the room.

Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning came down and a second later there was a really loud boom of thunder. At the same moment there was an ear-splitting EXPLOSION. In the middle of the room the floor had just exploded, sending plaster and wood and carpet everywhere. It left an enormous hole in the floor and someone was coming out of it.

It was Vlad. Heather jumped up startled and started screaming.

"Shut up!" said a voice in her mind, but she couldn't stop screaming! Her mouth went shut and she couldn't open it anymore.

"Heather."

"Vlad."

"It is good to see you." replied Vlad.

"And you," answered Heather. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"I slept."

"Don't you think you've missed much?" Heather pointed at him as she said this.

"Elvis?" suggested Vlad.

"Elvis, yes."

"You're bigger then he is now."

"Well, if you mean in the later years, then I'd have to be about 300 pounds to be that much bigger."

"Well then…"

"How did you find me?" demanded Heather.

"I made you. I always know where you are," said Vlad.

"You didn't make me dijnon!"

"Who's Oliver Wood?" asked Vlad suddenly.

"Wha...?" said Heather.

"I read it on your mind," Vlad glared incandescently.

"He's just this guy I met a couple days ago! Actually, he came in pretty handy, since I could blame him for that hickey that SOMEBODY ahem ahem gave me, that my friends found out about!" retorted Heather avidly.

If Vlad was human he would've blushed.

Heather saw him staring at her neck so she pulled her shirt up to her ears, and said, "GREAT JEHOSEPHAT!" To distract him.

"Well never mind, wanna go somewhere?" asked Vlad.

"We should do something about the floor!" yelled Heather.

"Calm down." Vlad looked at the floor and it all resembled itself.

"Okay then," said Heather feeling happy that the floor was back to normal. She wouldn't want the cleaning maids to come into the suite and find that the floor was split. With that, Heather jumped into Vlad's arms and he carried her to window and jumped out.

It wasn't like anytime Heather had flown before because there was a thunderstorm going on. Vlad flew to a dark building and went inside. In a marble room there was a hot tub with rose petals everywhere.

Heather was already wet so she took off her outer layers that were really uncomfortable and soggy and hopped in. Vlad took off his shirt and got in with just his leather pants on. They started making out. He bit her lip and starting sucking the blood.

"Ow!" yelled Heather.

Vlad gently took off her t-shirt but was still able to kiss her that she barely noticed. It was like she was under some vampire spell that he was touching her thighs and taking off her clothes and she didn't do anything...

"HEY WAIT A SECOND MISTER!"

"What?" Vlad said innocently.

"What are you trying to do! You're doing some crazy seduction vampire thing ..."

"I can't help it!" said Vlad defensively. "It just sort of turns itself on."

"Sure..." said Heather doubtfully.

"Where did I leave off," said Vlad in a low voice. Heather couldn't help but think how hot he was. So pale with dark eyes and long dark hair! How could she ever think Oliver was even good-looking! Vlad could read all this on her mind, but chose to ignore it. He started putting his hands on her legs again and pushed them up until he was feeling her upper thighs! Then he started kissing her shoulder and discreetly pulled down her bra strap.

"HEY! What did I just tell you!" exclaimed Heather. Images of Harry and Hagrid in Hagrid's hut flashed in her mind and she pushed Vlad away. Vlad had seen those thoughts when Heather remembered them and was staring at her. "What was that?"

"It was ..." Heather sighed. "The worse day of my life. If only I could go back and change what had happened... Vlad - I can't have sex with you! Everytime I even think about that I remember ..." Heather shuddered.

Vlad smiled. "Don't worry! This is vampire sex. Not that messy mortal sex. Ours is much better and not at all like Harry and Hagrid's kind." He bit her neck and then cut his own neck open with his nails. "You can if you want."

"Really?" said Heather. "Er…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." added Vlad. "But this is vampire sex."

"Dude monger!" said Heather. She slowly leaned down and swallowed a little blood. It tasted weird, but she didn't stop drinking! It was like drinking liquid fire! He started licking at the blood on her neck but slowly, as to not turn her into a vampire. This was totally psychedelic and groovy and Heather could barely sense where she was anymore. She just hoped it wouldn't stop!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jamie was walking Nehal back to her hotel room. It was pretty late and they were both exhausted.

As they were holding hands Nehal started talking, "Did you know that Verona Ville was discovered by the Germans in 1904? They then named it Verona Ville which in German means a whale's vagina." (This is from Anchorman but slightly altered)

"No, there's no way that's correct."

"I'm sorry; I was trying to impress you. I don't know what it means. I'll be honest; I don't think anyone knows what it means anymore. Scholars maintain that the translation was lost hundreds of years ago."

"Wasn't it discovered in 89 B.C.E.?"

"No. No."

"No, that's-that's when it was discovered and I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean a whale's vagina." laughed Jamie.

"Agree to disagree." said Nehal. She kissed Jamie on the cheek and went inside her hotel room leaving Jamie to wonder what brought up that random conversation.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie raced back to her room. She made sure she had plenty of lip gloss and glitter on. She took off her blazer not really needing it anymore. Jackie looked at herself in the mirror, not feeling that she looked that great but whatever she shrugged.

Jackie knocked on the door of Draco's suite and it magically opened by itself.

There was a sign saying _Welcome Back! _ There were also balloons and confetti that fell on Jackie and Draco yelled, "Surprise!"

"Uh thanks." said a dumbfounded Jackie.

"I had a lot of time on my hands." replied Draco.

The thunder boomed and Jackie screamed.

Draco hugged her. "Shh…its okay…it's okay." Draco let go then took her hand and led her to his room.

They were soon making out. Draco was wearing a wife beater and was on top of Jackie. Although Jackie could clearly see Draco's dark mark she tried to pretend like it was not there. Jackie just couldn't believe Draco was a death eater.

Draco said, "This is a pretty good date."

"Yeah I just wish it didn't have to end."

"It doesn't." Draco kissed her on the lips. "Spend the night." He kissed her again. "You know we, don't have to do anything, we could uh sleep." He rolled off to the side to face her.

"Really? Ian's cool with that?" asked Jackie.

Draco laughed. "Oh yeah. It's happen tons of times, like that one time he wanted to borrow my expensive cologne when he walked in on me and Nehal in bed." Draco laughed again remembering.

Jackie looked over at Draco giving him a questioning look but he didn't seem to notice.

The next day…

Heather woke up some hours later in her old clothes, but dry. It must have been a long time since the hot tub. She noticed Vlad wasn't there. "VLAD!" she yelled. As soon as she did she realized the horrible hangover she was having.

"Wait ... I'm here!" she heard his voice. "But it's almost morning." He came beside her. As soon as she saw him she was overpowered with longing for his blood. "I have to go soon the sun will rise."

"No!"

But it was too late. The sun shone through the open window! Vlad screamed because he had just burst into flames and couldn't move away from the light! Heather pushed him into the next room without windows and threw a glass of water at him.

Luckily, it put out the fire and he stood in the room sizzling and smoking. "Mm..." thought Heather

"Put me in my coffin ... ow ..." Vlad whimpered in a lot of pain. Heather pushed him in the coffin and then closed the lid. She walked out of the house into the daylight.

"Hey!" said a voice behind her. Heather turned around and it was what's-his-face ... Darren.

Darren gaped at her. She was so random! Just turning up as he rode by on his bike. Would she think he'd a dork for riding a bike? He suddenly worried. "You're always getting into trouble? What are you doing here?"

Heather just stared blankly at him. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said SAUSAGE? On it and jeans.

Darren continued, "It isn't a good place to be if you're an underage wizard. There are vampires and stuff that live here."

Heather stared blankly at him for another second, and then looked down at the ground and walked across the street away from him. She kept her head down until she thought he was gone, never saying a word.

When she got back to her hotel room, Danielle wasn't there which Heather was happy for because on the way her, Heather had discovered that the bite on her neck was still bleeding! She bandaged it up and put on a scarf. It was going to be really hot today but she couldn't let anyone see her neck.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Timmy walked lazily around the park feeling pretty bored. He saw a bird! He chased it and the bird flew away. Was Timmy losing his touch? But after all the cat really beat him up. He'd have the last laugh! Even though cats couldn't laugh…

Suddenly Timmy heard meowing in the distance. It sounded angry. He ran towards it quickly and saw a little cat with completely smooth black fur except for some white on her throat.

"Meow!" Timmy said meaning, hey.

The black cat was cornered by two fat spotted cats.

"Meow!" grunted one of them. (Get lost!)

"Meow." growled Timmy angrily. (Just leave her alone and no one will get hurt)

The black cat looked terrified.

"Meow." shrugged one of the thug cats. (You're funeral) and pounced on Timmy.

"MEOW!" yelled Timmy to the black cat. (Run!) Timmy tried to fight the thug cats off.

Timmy using his super powers had received in getting the thug cats scared of him so they ran away.

Timmy smiled to himself and went to find the black cat to see if she was alright.

**A/N: Omg! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I had to write a philosophy essay which took up a lot of my time. **

**Beckyb007 – Sorry I didn't get to update sooner. I will try to update the next one sometime this week. **

**Poisonous Tosspot – Yeah I sort of made a mistake about the kitchen staff. Good for you to notice it though, lol. **

**Rapidfire11 – Happy belated anniversary…until our next one…lol**

**Rosepetal05- Eeeeeee Danielle and Diego! **

**Lala02 – Who do you think Heather should end up with?**

**Sexichika – Aww have you been in love before? I haven't but I have heard it has been confusing and painful**

**Crazygurl833- That hasn't happened to me. But yeah that is pretty confusing. **


	35. Chapter 35 Confessions

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Draco looked at the alarm clock. It read 8:30. "Shit." He muttered. He nudged his girlfriend. "Jaxs. Jackie."

Jackie groggily opened her eyes. "Yes?"

"You have to go back to your room sweetie. McGonagall's gonna do a check-up right about…now."

"Shit!" yelled Jackie after about 5 seconds. Jackie got up so fast that she fell off the bed and got tangled up in the sheets. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I just woke up now!"

Jackie stood up and tripped over the sheets.

Draco laughed very amused by this situation.

"It's not funny!" said Jackie finally got herself out from the sheets.

"I didn't say it was."

"You're laughing at me!"

"No I was laughing with you. There's a difference."

"I wasn't laughing!" exclaimed Jackie. "Now if you will excuse me I have to run to my room now." Jackie exited the room and ran down the stairs as fast as she could without falling. She would hope that Nehal would cover for her by saying an excuse like she was in the shower. Jackie saw Professor McGonagall halfway through the hotel room. She quickly ducked behind a large plant.

"Alright." McGonagall said. "I guess everyone needs to shower." And she walked away in the opposite direction.

Jackie jumped up and ran to her room. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU Nehal."

"Where were you?" demanded Nehal.

"At Draco's…" sighed Jackie.

"Oh, so I guess you guys aren't breaking up?" asked Nehal.

"No of course not."

"So you told him?"

"Yeppers and now we have a stronger bond kind of like a hydrogen bond…"

Nehal laughed. "Nice."

"Um…but something else happened Neh Neh."

"Okay what happened Jaxs?"

"Draco said…he said that um…you two…were in bed together…" Jackie bit her lip waiting for the answer.

Nehal laughed. "Jackie it's not like that. I mean yeah we did share a bed together but we didn't sleep together. You know I'm not like that and there is no way on earth I would even think about Draco Malfoy that way. I was just annoying him the whole time we were together. Hey, did you know that there is a book called _101 ways to be a perfect Slytherin_? Gryffindor should have a book like that."

"You did kiss him." reported Jackie.

There was a knock on the door.

Nehal said, "I'll just be getting that." She pointed to the door.

"Hey guys!" said Danielle, coming in with Heather. "I spent the whole night with Diego! It was absolutely fabulous!"

"Jackie slept with Malfoy." Nehal burst out saying.

"OMG! Did you use protection?" asked Danielle.

Jackie blushed. "I didn't have…we just, you know, got to second base."

"He felt you up?" asked Heather. "Did you take your bra off?"

"That's classified! Ooh Heather I like your scarf. Is it new?" Jackie pulled it off and felt it in her hands. A gross bandage fell off it. "Eww!"

Heather gasped because she realized her bandage must have fallen off.

"Heather what happened?" garbled Nehal.

"N-nothing…" stuttered Heather.

"That doesn't look like nothing." Danielle said looking at Heather's neck. "Omg Heather did someone attack you?"

"Gosh no! I just…I just got into a little fight with Timmy." lied Heather.

"Timmy did that to you?" questioned Nehal. "Are you sure? I don't think cats can so that sort of damage."

"Timmy's not like the other cats. He's special. And really strong."

Danielle said, "Are you sure it wasn't the other cat?"

"Er…no!"

Jackie replied, "Heather that looks painful. Maybe you should use a healing spell."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll try that next time…I mean…I'll try it." Heather did the shifty eye thing.

"NEXT TIME! Is someone after you?" asked Nehal.

"No! Nothing like that happened."

"Tell us hunnie." encouraged Danielle

Heather opened her mouth to tell them but she changed her mind last second and ran out the door.

Nehal, Danielle and Jackie all exchanged looks. After a few seconds of silence they decided to go look for Heather.

They ran down into the lobby and saw Mr. Von Gooshy talking to Professor Snape.

"Mr. Von Gooshy!" said Nehal.

"Oh hello girls." answered Mr. Von Gooshy.

"What're you doing here, sir?"

"I just decided to come and I caught a flight over."

For some reason all the curtains were drawn and it was really dark in the lobby. Some of the guests were a little creeped out about this and demanded to talk to the manger.

Nehal narrowed her eyes at Mr. Von Gooshy. "But I heard all flights were cancelled because of the weather."

"Well…I uh…have a private jet."

"Okay then." said Danielle. "Bye Mr. Von Gooshy! Bye Professor Snape!"

When they were out of ear shot. Jackie stopped her two friends. "Guys, I have to tell you something." She paused. "Heather has a crush on Mr. Von Gooshy. Isn't it weird that he's here now?"

"WHAT!" Danielle and Nehal both said shocked.

"It's true! When we find Heather you can ask her."

"Jackie he's a teacher!" reasoned Danielle. "That's just wrong."

"Don't tell me that!"

"So…is that why Heather always tried to get detention?" asked Nehal putting the pieces together in her head.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders in return. "Maybe."

Danielle shook her head. "Heather should be open about her relationship. There's nothing wrong with liking a teacher. Remember at our old school I had a crush on a teacher for like a week?"

"Yeah." laughed Jackie. "I remember that."

"But now…I hate him. He's an asshole."

"Guys focus!" instructed Nehal. "If we were Heather where would we go?"

"Omg the mall!" exclaimed Jackie. "Well that's where I would go…"

"Maybe she's with a boy." suggested Danielle thinking that's where she would be if she ran away.

"Yeah that Oliver guy." added Nehal. "Except we don't know where he's staying."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Timmy!" yelled Heather.

"Meow?" said Timmy. (What's wrong?)

"I have a confession to make." Heather took a deep breathe. "You know Vlad…I mean Mr. Von Gooshy?"

"Meow?" (The vampire?)

"Yes…I'm going out with him and we've had vampire sex."

"MEOW!" (No!)

"What? I thought you would understand. You kill the things you eat too!" Heather ran off in the direction of the boiler room in the hotel.

Timmy knew he had to put a stop to this. He raced around trying to locate Jackie, Nehal and Danielle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The girls walked down the streets, having no idea where they were going. They did ride in a taxi but that didn't work out too well because the taxi driver didn't want to be wasting his time looking for a complete stranger.

_Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is a fire  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do  
Woman you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do  
High blood drumming ony our skin it's so tight  
You feel my heart, I'm just a moment behind  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

-

(hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf)

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf...

They stepped out of the taxi.

"Heather!" yelled Nehal.

"Yes?" said a little girls with blonde pigtails holding a balloon.

"Er…" said Danielle. "We're looking for a different Heather. A much older Heather."

"Oh okay…goodbye!"

"Aww mini Heather." squealed Jackie. "Except she's blonde."

"Okay guys." said Nehal. "I just have to say this. Have you ever noticed when Heather is faced with an awkward situation she always runs away!"

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Danielle. "Yes I totally have noticed that!"

Jackie replied, "Maybe she's just scared. That's why she does it."

"Hey…" Nehal said slowly. "Is that Timmy running towards us?"

Jackie spun around. "Yeah that is Timmy. He's so cute. Look at him run! Come here Timmy. Come on…good boy." Jackie pet Timmy happily.

Nehal looked at Jackie strangely. "Jackie Timmy is a cat! Not a dog!"

"Whateves."

Timmy started meowing impatiently at the three girls.

"Oh god! I don't speak Timmy language!" groaned Nehal.

"Here I can speak cat. Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow…" sang Jackie. (Like on that cat commercial)

Danielle and Nehal looked at each other. "Okay…"

"Meow!" Timmy moved his paw. (Come follow me!)

"I think he wants us to follow him!" said Danielle.

Timmy nodded, appreciating the smart one in the group at that moment.

"Wow! Can I take Timmy to a cat contest? He will definitely win!" Jackie said excitedly.

"Why does she think of these things at the oddest timing?" Nehal asked Danielle in a bored voice.

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "Once a ditz always a ditz." Together she and Nehal dragged Jackie to make her follow Timmy.

Timmy led the girls through a back entrance to the hotel.

"Are you sure Heather's in there?" asked Nehal not really expecting a reply from Timmy but just asking the question anyway. "We just were in the hotel."

Danielle opened the door quietly letting Timmy, Jackie and Nehal enter before her. She closed the door very slowly. "I guess we'll go the rest of the way on foot. Stay close to the ground. We don't want any of the hotel staff seeing us."

"Stay close to the ground?" whispered Jackie. "Are you fucking kidding me? These floors look like they haven't been cleaned in ages. Plus I'm wearing a silk cami it will pick up dirt if I crawl."

"Fine!" hissed Danielle. "You can tip-toe." She and Nehal belly-crawled on the floor mission impossible style.

"This hallway gives me the creeps." Jackie shivered and Nehal rolled her eyes.

"For once I agree with her." Nehal told Danielle who was ahead of her.

"Shh! Timmy is walking slower. Let's see…we must be getting close to wherever….were going."

"In this dinky place?" Nehal wrinkled her nose.

"Now that's something Draco would say." thought Jackie. "Mm…Draco."

The crawl took about a half-hour and by the time it was done, Danielle and Nehal were horribly dirty. It would have been funny if they weren't so close and concerned about Heather and her whereabouts.

Timmy lifted his paw to the show that this in fact was where the boiler room was located.

"The door is locked!" whispered Jackie.

"Dammit it's locked." replied Danielle.

"I know, I just said that."

"And that is why you always carry a wand!" Nehal did the unlocking of the door. "Alohomora!" (Not sure if the spelling is correct, sorry.)

The door swung open swiftly and quietly. They walked in what appeared to be the boiler room. It was defiantly a strange looking boiler room…They found themselves in a long, dark, stone corridor. It was lit sparsely by an occasional torch. There was no one in sight. Suddenly there was a voice in the air that said Ow really loudly.

"Okay I am so out of here!" Jackie turned and started to leave.

"Jackie!" hissed Nehal and Danielle pulling her back.

Jackie gulped and calmed herself down. She was probably just hallucinating.

The three girls turned a corner and gasped at what they saw.

"Oh." said Danielle.

"My." said Jackie.

"GOD!" finished Nehal.

Heather at that moment stopped kissing Mr. Von Gooshy. She whispered to him. "We're not alone."

Timmy glared at Mr. Von Gooshy disapproving him.

"So that's why Heather's been getting such a high mark in Dada." said Danielle with a hint of anger in her tone.

"No!" said Mr. Von Gooshy. "Heather just happens to be a good student as well."

"Darn tootin." Heather said speaking to her friends and Timmy.

"Heather why didn't you tell me?" asked Nehal looking hurt.

"Because he's 1, 100 years older then moi!"

Jackie nodded. "Good point."

"I should probably leave you girls alone to sort this out. Goodbye Heather." Mr. Von Gooshy gave her one last kiss on the lips and he vanished before you could say funky chicken.

Danielle, Jackie and Nehal all looked at Heather for an explanation.

"So…" started Heather. "Who wants to get a drink with me?"

There was silence.

"Or not…"

Nehal gave in. "Let's go out to eat somewhere and then you can tell us about it, okay Hey Hey?"

Heather clapped her hands together. "You guys are the best."

The girls all linked arms and went out to the nearest restaurant to talk about Heather's newly discovered relationship, how to get money for Diego to enter the dance competition, Quidditch teams and Jackie finally getting to second base.

**A/N: Yo here's another update for you guys. Love you all! **

**Greendayfan- Yes Vlad has decided to come on the grad trip! To see his girlfriend of course!**

**Poisonous Tosspot – Hey, when are you gonna update your story? And are you celebrating Sean Biggerstaff's b-day today?**

**Crazygurl833- Oh I will update soon chika bonita! **


	36. Chapter 36 Unexpected events

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by the most fabulous author ever: J.K. Rowling!

Two weeks went by and now the 7th year Hogwarts students were sitting on the returning flight. Jackie and Nehal sat together while Heather and Danielle sat together.

"So Jackie?" started Nehal.

"Yeah?" Jackie said looking up from her copy of Witch Weekly. She had just finished reading an article about how camouflage robes were in style for spring.

"You've had way too long to think."

"Say what?"

Nehal smiled.

"I'm confused…"

"About Quidditch! It's been months now. Are you going to join the team or not?"

Jackie was caught off guard. "Oh…um…I…um…that sort of slipped my mind. Sorry." Jackie gave Nehal a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, but you really should join the team again." argued Nehal.

"Um…well…I…"

Nehal raised an eyebrow, trying to be patient with her friend. Nehal was quite aware of her fiery temper and did not want to cause a scene on the airplane.

"Sure I guess I could join up again…"

"YES!" cheered Nehal. "Thanks Jaxs!" Nehal gave Jackie a hug. "We are so going to win the cup."

"Yeah I bet…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You had sex with Mr. Von Gooshy?" asked Danielle her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Shh!" hissed Heather. "I didn't have sex with him. Technically, I had vampire sex with him which was really nice and different from our mortal kind."

"So you're still a virgin?"

Heather shrugged. "That's a difficult question to answer."

"But what about Oliver? The man you wanted to marry." reminded Danielle.

"I still want to marry him. He's so hot. I just…I don't know what to do about his brother. The whole situation is really complicated."

Danielle laughed and said, "Well…you know what they say about a girl and two brothers." She smirked at Heather.

Heather waved Danielle off. "I'm not going to sleep with both of them! And defiantly not at the same time!"

"I wasn't implying that."

"Hmm, yeah sure you weren't."

Danielle laughed.

"How is everything going with Diego and you?"

"Let's see…he wants to sleep with me when the timing is right."

"Wow what a nice guy. Most guys aren't like that. He sounds like a keeper."

Danielle glanced over at Diego who was dancing in his seat. Ron was sitting beside him and couldn't help but snigger every 5 seconds. Hermione kept on shushing Ron to be quiet because she was trying to study a new sex move from Cosmopolitan.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal said, "Hey do you mind if I go and sit with Jamie for a little while. I need, wait I _must_ tell him the good news."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah it's fine."

Nehal undid her seatbelt and sat in the empty seat beside Jamie. "Hey!"

Jamie smiled. "Hey Nehal."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Jackie's back on the team!"

"Yeah alright! How did you do it?"

Nehal smiled. "I didn't do anything. I think she just realized that Colt is a total jackass."

Jamie raised his eyebrows. "It took that long?"

"Yepp. I mean I spotted it a long time ago but Jackie she's just…she tries to see the good in everybody but eventually she gives up once she doesn't see good for a period of time." rambled Nehal.

Jamie laughed.

"So now we have to tell Harry the oh so terrible news."

"Yeah it's going to be so hard." Jamie said sarcastically.

Nehal laughed. "I'm sure it will."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Jackie sat staring out the window, her thoughts drifting.

Draco came and sat in Nehal's seat. "Hey."

Jackie looked to her left. "Eeeeeee Draco!" She embraced him in a hug.

"Whoa, somebody's happy to see me." joked Draco.

Jackie blushed.

"So…I have some bad news." Draco said awkwardly.

"Really? Are you breaking up with me because I thought we patched things up?"

"No I wouldn't do that but…last night I got summoned for a death eater meeting."

Jackie didn't really know what to say. "Congratulations." She slapped his thigh playfully.

Draco looked unphased. "Something big is going to happen at Hogwarts."

"Yeah I know graduation."

"No something much more. Something only me, Smith, Cameron, Crabble and Goyle and Applebalm know."

"I don't get it." said Jackie

Draco didn't know if he should tell Jackie but he wanted her to be safe so he took a breathe and looked into her eyes.

Jackie had a worried expression on her face. "Draco what's the bad news? Tell me…please."

"I can't but…after this plane lands I want you and your friends to runaway and not follow the rest of the grade back to Hogwarts."

Jackie laughed. "Very funny Draco. Why on earth would I do something stupid like that?"

"Trust me, it's not stupid. It's actually the smartest thing you could do."

Jackie realized Draco was being serious. "Omg! What's going on? You're really scaring me Draco."

Draco put his arm around and Jackie and stroked her hair. "Dumbledore's dead and Hogwarts is being attacked as we sit here."

Jackie just stared at him.

"It's true! I'm a death eater! I know these things. All sorts of creatures are at Hogwarts. There's an army of 10, 000 of us death eaters. If you and your friends go to Hogwarts there's a 2 chance that your gonna live. I'm not joking about this."

Jackie believed Draco. "Well…shouldn't you tell our whole grade?"

"I can't. You understand don't you?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

Jackie nodded her head unable to speak. She thought of how she may never see any of her classmates ever again. Or worse, she may never see Draco again. "What about you? Are you…are you…"

Draco shook his head knowing what Jackie was going to ask. "I know more killing spells then Voldemort himself. Thanks to my father."

"So…you'll just be killing little innocent Hogwarts students?"

"I'm not going to kill them…just stun them." Draco smirked at her. "So you'll promise me you won't go to Hogwarts?"

"I…well…I…" stuttered Jackie.

"Jackie." Draco looked around seeing that no one was listening to their conversation. "I want you to play it safe…if you see that things get out of hand, I want you to run…run as fast as you can and hide as far away from Hogwarts as possible…I want you to take cover somewhere safe and stay there till everything is over. Then try to make it to my manor. My mother is there and will be waiting. She has received very clear instructions from me….is that understood?"

"Yes." Jackie knew that Draco was NOT joking about this upcoming battle. "Promise that you'll come back though?"

"I promise. You won't get rid of me that easily." Draco said using one of his trademark smirks.

Jackie wanted to laugh, to tell him she loved him, to damn him for doing this to her. She wanted to do many things, but not knowing which one to choose, she leaned over and kissed him.

After the plane landed…

"Guys can we huddle? I need to tell you something." said Jackie

"What's this football?" yelled Nehal. "Blue 32 (Or whatever football players say), hut!" She imitated throwing the football. "Go deep!"

Heather ran getting ready to catch the invisible football.

Danielle hit Nehal on the head. "Shut up goof!"

Nehal glared at Danielle, rubbing the spot that she hit.

Once everyone was calm Jackie explained to the group what Draco had told her.

Danielle said softly, "I had a feeling something like this was going to happen."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Heather. "McGonagall and Snape are doing a head count now. Should we follow them to Hogwarts?"

Jackie looked around the airport for Draco but she came to the conclusion that he must have departed already. "I don't know."

"What we could do guys is go to the head count but get away before the carriages comes." This was the first time Diego spoke after the 'huddle.'

"Are you crazy?" Jamie and Nehal said together.

"Guys I think it's a good idea!" Danielle replied defending her boyfriend.

"No! We have to fight! We can't run away!" said Nehal. She and Jamie joined in the head count. They looked back.

"So who's with us?" said Jamie.

"ME!" said Heather and ran up pulling Jackie along, who was full of protests.

"Whoa no Heather! Draco said-let go!" Jackie's protests were completely ignored.

"Come on let's go." said Danielle taking the lead. The others nodded.

"Wait!" said Heather. "I'll go tell Vlad."

"Vlad?" Nehal raised her eyebrows.

"That's Mr. Von Gooshy's name!" Heather said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"You can't do this!" yelled Jackie. "I know that we should be heroic and save everyone. But Draco said that we shouldn't tell anyone else…"

"It's just Vlad. Please." sympathized Heather

Jackie sighed. "Fine but no one else!"

"Okay I'll meet you guys in the airport taxi."

"Okay let's go!" said Nehal.

Heather ran over to Vlad dodging students. "Vlad! Vlad! Gather all the vampires you can and bring them to Hogwarts."

"Why?" asked Vlad.

"There's no time to explain. But Hogwarts is being attacked by death eaters. Lots of them. We need all the help we can get!"

"Alright I'll do this." Vlad vanished.

Heather ran to her friends and saw them trying to fit into an airport taxi. "Thanks for waiting for me!" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The girls grinned and they all got in and were off.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay you can stop here." instructed Danielle.

"You want to go see a haunted castle? No one's allowed in there." said the driver.

"V.I.P. passes. Thanks for the ride." Jackie said as she closed the side door.

"Time to erase his memory!" said Jamie. He performed a memory spell on the taxi driver and he re-joined the group who walked quickly ahead afraid of what was to come.

They stepped onto the grounds. It looked like a war scene. Which granted, was exactly what it was. There were bodies everywhere of people who were on both sides of the fight. They looked up and saw some Nazgul's flying above them. (You know those flying creatures in the lord of the rings movies)

"Oh my gosh, this is terrible." Danielle cried into Diego's chest.

"Come on. There's no turning back now." Jackie said bravely.

They walked inside. The doors were wide open as if they had been blasted by a spell. Inside the entrance hall, the scene was just as grim. Bodies of students and staff were everywhere. Some only hurt, but others were dead.

Nehal spoke up. "We need to split off into groups. That way we will manage to cover more ground."

The groups were Nehal and Jamie, Danielle and Diego and Jackie and Heather. Nehal and Jamie went to the left, Danielle and Diego went to the right while Jackie and Heather headed straight.

"Let's go!" ordered Heather. She pulled out her wand from her jean pocket like it was a sword. Jackie did the same, and started hexing people and by accident some Hogwarts students too!

"Whoops!" muttered Jackie. She kept looking for any sign of Draco.

Suddenly all the windows in the great hall cracked and vampires came swarming in. They were literally like the SWAT team.

After hexing someone with the binding spell Jackie looked at Heather. "I thought you said only Vlad!"

Heather shrugged her shoulders in response.

Meanwhile Danielle and Diego were battling some death eaters. (5 to be exact) Danielle had cut her lip and Diego had a deep gash on his arm.

"We have to get more help!" Danielle said desperately to Diego while dueling two death eaters at the same time.

"I'll take' em. You go get help!" shouted Diego.

"No!"

"Go! Be quick!"

"But-"

"I said go!" yelled Diego.

Danielle looked back one last time and ran, dodging various spells on the way.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal and Jamie were trying to save as much Hogwarts students as they could. After all, they were head girl and boy.

Nehal was carrying a first year Hufflepuff girl to the forbidden forest where they kept all the other children. "Are you sure they'll be safe in the forest?" She yelled to Jamie.

"Yes!" Jamie yelled back as he and Nehal took a breather.

The girl looked up at Nehal all teary-eyed. "Are we going to die?"

Nehal looked like she was also about to cry. That was the saddest thing she had ever heard of in her life. "No. Your all going to be fine, don't worry. Jamie and I will look after you."

Nehal let the girl go to her group of friends who were crying and comforting each other.

"Dementors are coming!" reported a 2nd year Gryffindor boy pointing up to the sky.

Nehal placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder. "I'll take care of this."

"Nehal no!" yelled Jamie running after to her into the open grounds. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to Nehal.

The dementors were flying closer to the ground.

Nehal pointed her wand at the dementors. She thought of the things that made her happy, Quidditch, Jamie, food, mangas, her friends and most importantly… Her family. A picture of them flashed in her mind. Nehal opened her eyes and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" (I'm not sure if the spelling is correct but you get the idea) The dementors tried to brake through the shield that Nehal had created. Her expecto patronum was in the form of a Griffin.

Jamie walked towards his girlfriend seeing that the dementors were gone. "Nehal?"

Nehal cautiously turned around seeing a surprised Jamie in front of her.

"That was amazing." Jamie said after a minute of silence. He embraced her in a huge hug. "How did you do that? Only really powerful wizards and witches have been known to conjure a patronus."

Nehal blushed. "I just knew I had it in me."

"Look out!" said a student.

Nehal and Jamie whipped their heads around and saw an orc staring at them. "I'm gonna rip off your filthy little heads. Come here!"

"Hide!" yelled Jamie to the students as they scurried and scattered off in different directions. He turned to Nehal. "Trees! Climb a tree!"

They both climbed up the closest tree. Jamie looked around and sighed in relief not seeing the orc anywhere. "He's gone." Suddenly Jamie felt a tug on his leg and fell to the ground with a thud. The orc leaned close to him. Jamie kicked the orc in the face angering him even more.

"Jamie!" yelled Nehal as she looked down. She turned her head back to the tree seeing a pair of gleaming yellow eyes blinking in the tree. Nehal did a double take not believing what she saw the first time.

The tree started to come alive.

"Ahh!" screamed Nehal. She couldn't hold on any longer even if she was an expert at climbing trees. Thankfully, the tree caught her before she hit the ground.

The orc held up his dagger to Jamie. "I'm gonna put a maggot hole in your belly."

Jamie's eyes widened as he saw the tree start to move.

The tree stomped and squashed the orc.

"Run Jamie!" yelled Nehal.

Jamie tried to run away but was unsuccessful because the tree scooped him up in his other hand.

"Little orcs!" said the tree. The tree started to walk.

The students that were in the forest were unsure of what they should do. They knew they didn't know enough spells to take on a walking Ent. (I think that's what there called. I've only seen the lord of the ring movies, haven't read the books)

"It's talking Jamie. The tree is talking." stated Nehal.

"Tree! I am no tree! I am an ent!"

Jamie smiled. "Tree herder! A Shepard of the forbidden forest! I've heard of you before." Jamie remembered in his 3rd year when Hagrid first had the job as Care of Magical Creatures teacher he had talked about Ents. (Not really, lol)

Nehal glared at Jamie. "Don't talk to it Jamie. Don't encourage it." She didn't trust this Ent.

"Some call me Beardsley." said the tree.

Nehal gulped. "And whose side are _you _on?"

"Side? I am on Dumbledore's side little orcs."

"What?" yelled Jamie. "Look at us! Were clearly not orcs."

"Sounds like orc mischief to me." The Ent strengthened his hold on Jamie and Nehal.

"Ow!" yelled Nehal.

"They come with fire, they come with axes. Biting, breaking, hacking, burning. Destroyers and usurpers. CURSE THEM!"

"No! You don't understand!" pleaded Jamie. "Although we are not in our Hogwarts robes we are still magic folk. We are in our seventh year at Hogwarts. We just came back from our grad trip."

"There telling the truth." said Ginny Weasley stepping out from behind a bush. Followed by all the other students. "There names are Nehal Pradhan and Jamie Bell otherwise known as the head girl and head boy of Hogwarts. Please let them go."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie and Heather were running around the school until they turned around a corner and saw a couple of death eaters, uruk-hai and orcs. They hadn't seen or heard Jackie and Heather yet.

"What do you think there doing?" whispered Jackie.

"It looks like there guarding something." replied Heather.

"Guarding something? What would they guard?"

"Voldemort, perhaps?"

"No Voldemort would surely be looking for Harry."

"Oh yeah…" Heather said remembering the rivalry between Voldemort and Harry. She looked at Jackie. "On the count of three…wait make that five will stun them."

"Okay." agreed Jackie.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 4.5, 4 and 3 quarters…"

"Just say 5 Heather!"

"Now, now Jackie we have to be patient…5!" yelled Heather.

Heather and Jackie jumped out. "STUPEFY!"

A couple of the death eaters flew back. Jackie didn't know if Draco was one of them but she really hoped he wasn't.

One of the standing death eaters shot a spell at Heather and she slammed into the wall.

"Omg Heather are you okay?" asked Jackie.

"I'm-JACKIE WATCH OUT!"

A death eater lunged at Jackie and yelled, "GOOGLY!"

Jackie felt pain in her chest and she couldn't breathe. She felt like she was choking on something and started coughing to get it up.

Heather picked up her wand and pointed it at Jackie. "Finite Incantatem!" (Spelling?)

Jackie stopped choking to death. But all of a sudden she lay down and became unconscious.

"Uh oh!" muttered Heather.

The death eater pointed his wand at Heather. He was about to say the killing curse when all of a sudden his skin started shriveling up and then he started coughing blood. His chest burst open and all his blond spilled down his dead body.

"Ahh!" screamed Heather surprised and disgusted at the same time.

"Come on, you have to go!" yelled the guy who saved Heather. He was pale and wearing a red velvet jacket.

"Er…hi, who're you?" asked Heather. She didn't want to obey a complete stranger. He could just be a death eater in disguise using the polyjuice potion or just wearing a costume.

"I'm unknowable by nature but you may call me…Marius."

"Hey are you a vampire?"

"Yes, and I know Vlad, now come on!" Marius said impatiently.

"But my friend…and how the hell did you do that freaky blood spilling, gut opening thing?"

Marius smiled. "It's a vampire power. Vlad can do it too."

"Get up now!" Heather pointed the wand at Jackie and she magically stood up becoming awake again.

Marius grabbed Heather and Jackie and started flying down the corridors at the speed of light. Heather was getting used to this flying thing after all those times she had been in Vlad arms but Jackie on the other hand felt like her brains were going into her feet. Marius suddenly burst into flames.

"Ahh!" yelled Heather and Jackie being released from his grip. A 6'8 death eater started running for them.

Heather and Jackie stood still.

"Verita-"He was cut off because Vlad appeared in front of him and ripped his heart out.

"Eeeeeee!" squealed Heather.

"Eww!" said Jackie feeling like she was going to be sick.

Vlad immediately started kissing Heather's neck. But he stopped because he noticed Jackie stand there feeling like a third wheel. "Uh…hi."

"Yeah…" said Jackie.

Heather looked at Vlad. "I met Marius."

Vlad looked at the burnt body of Marius. "Aww shucklesticks." (Omg no one says shucklesticks anymore. I'm gonna try and bring it back, lol, who's with me? Okay I'm defiantly hyper while writing this serious chapter. Sorry…)

The three of them looked down the hall and none else was there and they couldn't hear anything.

"Well that little battle was quick." reported Heather.

"Everyone's probably somewhere else." replied Jackie.

An owl flew towards them and Vlad got the letter and it read:

_**Dear Resistance Personnel:**_

_**You are cordially invited to the mandatory Hogwarts surrender speech to Lord Voldemort in Dumbledore's office. Business attire optional.**_

_**Yours Respectfully,**_

_**Wormtail**_

"Wow this is so weird." muttered Heather.

"True that sister of another…Vlad I mean Mr. Von Gooshy um…have you…um…seen Draco Malfoy anywhere? He's a death eater." asked Jackie.

"Jackie, he's fine. He can take care of himself." assured Heather.

"What's left of the death eaters will be at the surrender speech." said Vlad.

"What's left?" muttered Jackie worriedly.

"But who'd surrender Hogwarts?" asked Heather.

Jackie shook herself off. "Maybe McGonagall, since Dumbledore's dead. Omg that's so sad." said Jackie realizing what she had just said.

"We can't lose!" yelled Heather.

"I know Heather." said Vlad. He picked her and Jackie up and started flying. They landed in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Well you _could_ have dressed up a little!" huffed the doorman. "This is a very prestigious event!"

Vlad showed the invitation and walked up the stairs with Jackie and Heather following suite. They came through the door with a nice entrance. (Like Aragon does in the lotr where he parts the doors and everyone is surprised because they thought he was dead. Even though I think Legolas is the hottest Lotr guy Aragon looked hot in that scene, so that's what Vlad does) and Jackie saw Draco! He looked really serious and angry as he took his rightful place standing beside Voldemort. Harry was there too looking a little frightened.

"Hagrid where are you?" sobbed Harry.

"He should be coming!" said Voldemort. "I even sent Hedwig herself to give him the message."

Nehal, Jamie, Danielle and Diego walked over to Heather and Jackie.

"Hey are you guys okay?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah." answered Heather.

Jackie looked at Draco feeling a little scared of him right now.

Draco could feel Jackie's gaze. He looked at her and gave her a smile. One of his true rare smiles to make her feel better.

Jackie's heart skipped a beat. She truly was in love.

Vlad was again, staring at Heather's neck. "Why hasn't it healed from that night yet?"

Heather said, "I don't know but we can't do anything here."

Vlad pricked his finger with his fang and dabbed the drops on her neck. It healed right away. (Well that's certainly handy…)

Vivian spoke up. "Now introducing my husband. Lord Voldemort!"

Loud booing noises could be heard.

Voldemort cleared his throat in professional fashion. "May I have your attention? Today is the day where we will kill Harry Potter and claim lordship over the wizarding world!"

All the death eaters and Vivian cheered.

Just at that moment, Hagrid and Hedwig stumbled into the room. Hedwig was on top of Hagrid making out with him. Timmy and Crookshanks entered behind them.

"Hedwig!" yelled Harry. "You knew I liked him. He was off limits! How could you? How could you?" Harry said softly.

"Okay enough of the drama!" yelled Voldemort. "First I killed Dumbledore and now I'm going to kill Potter!"

"You can't kill Harry!" protested Hagrid standing up. "I lo…love him." Hagrid looked deep into Harry's eyes.

"You love me? But then why did you and Hedwig have a secret relationship behind my back?" yelled Harry.

"Okay this is really gross." muttered Nehal.

"Second that." Jamie muttered to her.

Hagrid sighed. "Harry I was scared. I've never been in a serious relationship before. Harry I love you, and I never meant to hurt you."

"Now that's original." muttered Danielle bitterly.

A _certain_ death eater glanced at Danielle hearing the comment.

"For the love of pete!" said Voldemort clearly frustrated. (Omg that reminds me of this time I was on msn with this girl from camp and I was like for the love of pete and she was like who's pete and then I thought she was joking so I was like lol and she was like what…how is that funny, and yeah it was pretty awkward…anyway moving on) Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. "Time to die Potter!"

"No!" Hagrid jumped in front of Harry just in the nick of time. He took the killing spell and landed with an enormous thud on the ground which resulted in a mini earthquake.

Jackie and Danielle lost there balance and fell down.

"Meow!" said Timmy to Crookshanks. (Traitor!)

Diego helped Danielle up.

Jackie glared at Diego but he didn't notice because he was wiping the dust off from Danielle's pants. "Thanks for being so thoughtful." thought Jackie.

Harry and Hedwig both kneeled down beside Hagrid. (Aww)

Harry sniffed. "No Hagrid. Hagrid why? WHY?"

Voldemort laughed enjoying this moment. "This is fun! Who's next?"

"Meow!" yelled Timmy hissing at Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Timmy.

"Meow!" said Crookshanks. (No!) "Meow." (Let me do it) Crookshanks approached Timmy. "Meow, meow!"

Timmy hissed again.

Trevor, Neville's frog had managed to arrive to the scene. He hopped up to Crookshanks. "Ribbit!" (He's mine now!)

"Meow." shrugged Timmy. (Take him) "MEOW!" (Trevor! I knew it was you all along)

"Ribbit." laughed Trevor. (Well you're too late)

"Meow!" another cat appeared in the doorway.

"It's…Peanut Butter!" said Heather.

"Mm…" said Voldemort. "Vivian, you have to get the recipe from the Jones family for those yummy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Vivian nodded her head. "I will do that my lord."

Jackie looked at Draco while this was going on. He looked pure evil but deep down she knew that he was only fulfilling his duty to be a death eater. It was something that he was destined to do. Even if it is temporary…

Draco kept sneaking glances at Jackie when Voldemort wasn't looking. He wanted to see if she was still scared but with the support of her friends she seemed to be fine.

Harry still sobbed over Hagrid's dead body. "It wasn't supposed to end like this. We were supposed to get married and have little Hagrid's running around the house."

Jackie felt like she was going to cry. She walked over to Harry to comfort him. She sat beside him and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. She knew Draco would be furious about that. "It will be okay Harry." Jackie whispered to him.

Danielle was silently crying into Diego's chest. Nehal squeezed Jamie's hand and Vlad kept on staring at Heather's neck lustfully.

"I tire of these shenanigans. Are there any others?" asked Voldemort.

"There are three waiting outside." said the doorman.

"OPEN THE GATES!" yelled Vivian. Voldemort jumped at the noise level of her voice.

Ron, Hermione and Neville entered.

"Trevor?" asked Neville.

"Ribbit." (That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Trying to catch smoke with _your bare hands_.)

"What?" said Neville confused. "That was _so_ 3rd year."

"Ribbit." (It's time to do something I should've done a long time ago. If your grandma and great uncle were here I could finish off the whole family!)

"Oh no Trevor is going to kill Neville!" exclaimed Heather.

Nehal looked at Heather. "Did you have to say that out loud?" Nehal glanced at Neville who looked pretty pale and scared.

"Enough of the animal drama!" yelled Voldemort. "The next person that makes a sound DIES!"

Everyone in the cramped office kept their mouth shut for at least 5 minutes or so.

Jackie was getting really annoyed. Awkward silences were one of her pet peeves. She bit her lip restraining her anger and hatred toward Voldemort. Harry was also having some trouble. He was trying not to sob loudly.

"I just want to say-"said the doorman and Voldemort killed him.

"Lord Voldemort! PLEASE let me kill Neville!" pleaded Trevor talking normally.

"Oh alright." sighed Voldemort.

"Wha…" said Neville shaking and trembling.

"Do you ever think about how your parents were found, boy?" demanded Trevor.

"The death eaters…" trembled Neville avoiding their evil looks.

"I DID IT! I betrayed them. I was your father's pet and I hate it! How dare you filthy humans enslave us animals for your own amusement! I'm the reason they're mad."

"You're not a slave!" meowed Timmy. "It can be different."

"Ha!" croaked Trevor.

"Meow." (It should be an honor)

"Well, ANYHOW I told death eaters where your parents where and I'll do the same to you, Neville!"

"No!" yelled Neville.

Trevor looked at the nearest death eater. "He's right over there."

"No!" shouted Neville again.

"Kill him!" croaked Trevor but it was too late-Neville had just stepped on him. Trevor the frog was now dead.

Crookshanks pounced on Neville, but Timmy slashed Crookshanks pretty bad with his claws. Crookshanks whimpered over to Hermione who glared at Timmy and Heather.

Neville picked up Trevor's dead body. "My Gran's gonna kill me."

Heather, Nehal, Danielle and Jackie burst out laughing finding the situation amusing.

Timmy purred against Heather's legs.

Heather scooped up Timmy in her arms. "Timmy I love you."

Timmy answered back with a simple meow that was filled with love.

"Aww young love." gushed Danielle.

Diego smiled and looked at Danielle. "Yeah…love."

Harry covered his face with his hands. "Hagrid was my first." He lifted up his head and looked at everyone around him. "We only experienced sexual intercourse 20 times."

Heather started going through spasms and Vlad hugged her.

"Eww, you count?" asked Nehal.

"I do!" said Hermione supportively. "I even write it down in my black book. It's almost filled up, right Ronald?" She winked at her boyfriend.

Ron blushed and looked away. His attention was focused on a painting on the wall.

"AHEM!" coughed Vivian.

"Robitussin!" said Jackie automatically.

Vivian gave Jackie a weird look.

Voldemort said, "Now, you will surrender Hogwarts to me."

"No way!" yelled Danielle.

"Are too!" yelled Voldemort.

"Am not!" argued Jackie.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Draco cleared his throat.

Heather put Timmy down because she was finding it difficult to hug Vlad and Timmy at the same time.

Voldemort yelled, "I AM REALLY TICKED OFF NOW! THE NEXT PERSON THAT TALKS OR FARTS IS GOING TO DIE A HORRBILE AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

"Hope that doesn't happen to anyone here." whispered Jackie to Harry. Jackie's eyes widened and she covered her mouth realizing what Voldemort had just yelled.

"I told you not to talk!" said Voldemort to Jackie. "Avadra Ked-"

"No!" said Draco. He pushed the wand out of Jackie's path and the green jet off light shot toward…Peanut Butter!

Voldemort laughed. "Now come on Draco! I know you don't like cats but we're professionals!"

Draco looked at Jackie and they had a moment. Jackie was thankful that she was still alive to treasure this moment.

"Now then," said Vivian. "Vampire! Why don't you join us?"

"I will not!" said Vlad; he tightened his grip on Heather.

"Do you love me?" said Vivian to Voldemort.

"Yes Vivian. Hun, you know I do." replied Voldemort.

"Then kill her!" Vivian pointed at Heather.

"You do and you die!" said Vlad angrily.

"Come on! The three of us can be all powerful! We all have names staring with V! We can be the Triple V Squad." said Voldemort walking closer to Vlad and Heather.

"What about me?" asked Draco.

"Fine Triple VD Squad."

"I'll never join you!" yelled Vlad making Heather grin happily.

"Well what if your girlfriend's dead!" shouted Voldemort and pointed his wand at Heather. "I've got a special one for you. Blorga Shmirga!" A psychedelic light started going to Heather.

Vlad stepped in front of Heather and took the spell but he was immortal so it didn't do anything.

"Avadra Kedavra!" said Ron, aiming the spell at Voldemort. But it also didn't do anything.

Vlad took this opportunity to attack. He flew at Voldemort and ripped his heart out. Voldemort dropped down dead and Vivian started to shrivel up and die on the floor next to her husband.

Heather cheered. "You go boyfriend!"

"NO!" yelled Draco. He grabbed a stake from his robe and threw it into Vlad's chest.

Vlad screamed and turned to dust.

"DRACO!" yelled Jackie.

"Well…" said Neville. "Everyone's dead so let's go."

"Yeah, come on, Harry." said Ron dragging him away from Hagrid's dead body with Hedwig behind them.

Heather was shaking and glared at Draco. "I hate you! And I hope you go to Azkaban and stay there forever!"

Everyone left except for Jackie and Draco.

Draco was breathing heavily and Jackie just stared at him confused.

Jackie gulped. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." muttered Draco.

"Look, just don't worry about Heather. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Yeah whatever."

There was silence.

Jackie walked over to Draco. "Draco I'm worried about you. You've been acting different…"

Draco laughed lightly. "It's because I have my father's genes Jackie. He raised me to be like this."

"You're not like him and even if you think that you can still change."

"What am I supposed to do with my life, huh?"

"Omg Draco! You are a great Quidditch player you could become a seeker for England or be the next Minister for the Ministry of Magic. You have so many options." Jackie smiled happily.

"JACKIE! I'M 17 AND GOING TO AZKABAN!"

"But you can't…" replied Jackie looking sad.

Just then two people apparated into Dumbledore's office. It was a man and women. The man held up a shiny badge and said, "W.B.I. We would like to have a word with you."

"W.B.I.?" asked Jackie.

"Wizard's Bureau of Investigation. I am Special Agent Cobb and this is Special Agent Hanlon." he said, gesturing to the woman next to him.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Draco Malfoy?" said Hanlon.

Draco nodded his head understanding and knowing what he was in for. He put his wrists behind him before Hanlon cuffed him.

Hanlon said, "You've already been on trial for murder. That was your warning. Now this time you are going to Azkaban."

"No you can't take him!" protested Jackie. "Please…I love him."

"Aww we should let him go." said Cobb. He was always a sucker for romance. Even growing up in the Bronx, he had his share of romance.

Hanlon glared at him. "Do you want to get paid or not?" She looked at Jackie. "You have two minutes." She uncuffed Draco and she and Cobb let Draco and Jackie have some privacy.

Draco studied Jackie. She looked angry and sad at the same time. He walked over to her. "I am sure going to miss you. I will always love you Jackie. Always."

Jackie felt like slapping him and calling him an idiot because of his stupid decision to be a death eater.

"When my time is done I'll come back for you."

"You promise?" asked Jackie in a timid voice.

"Promise. Scout's honor."

Jackie laughed.

"Come here." Draco embraced Jackie in a hug, her head resting on his muscular chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her body. "You okay?"

"No, I'm scared." muttered Jackie.

After another minute the two W.B.I. agents came and took Draco away. Draco looked back at Jackie for what might be his last time seeing her again.

This was one of the worst days of Jackie's life. She was sure that this event of Hogwarts being attacked would be recorded in Hogwarts History. The students that survived would have to carry the memory with them for the rest of their lives. It would never be forgotten.

**A/N: Hey so sorry this chapter took ages. Plus with all the homework you get, it makes it even harder to update. Omg today is April fools day! I totally forgot until my dad omg this is so lame but anyways** **my dad's like Chad Michael Murray came to the door and demanded to see you but I told him you were asleep I was like ahah good one dad. But I was still half-asleep at the time so I was like okay why are you telling me this dad? But then I realized. LOL so if you guys have any funky April fools day stories you would like to share. Please post them along with your review. Thanks so much! All of us working on this story love you all! OH WAIT! We don't know if you believe us but we actually wrote this part BEFORE THE SIXITH HARRY POTTER BOOK CAME OUT! We're serious! So just thought I'd clear that up. But yeah if you don't believe us we're not gonna get mad. When I read that part in the sixth book I was like holy shit! It was shocking and scandalous! But J.K. Rowling if you're reading this I love you! You're so awesome! And if you have any connections with Tom Felton just let me know…thanks. Okay I'm gonna stop rambling now. Lates! **


	37. Chapter 37 A case of serious depression

Chapter 37

The four girls were eating breakfast in the great hall. There was quite a remarkable difference in the number of students. The girls ate in silence, drifting in their own thoughts.

"Draco's been sent to Azkaban." said Jackie breaking the silence.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" asked Danielle.

Jackie nodded her head sadly. "He's going to be there for five years."

Heather said, "Well at least your boyfriend is still alive! Mine is dead! DEAD!" She then left the great hall in tears.

Nehal shook her head. "I never thought that Malfoy would turn out to be like his father."

"He's not though!" argued Jackie. "He's sweet, kind, caring…"

"To you!" Nehal and Danielle both said looking at Jackie.

Jackie ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to go talk to Heather. I'll see you guys in class…wait are we even having class today?"

"Doubt it." muttered Danielle.

Nehal replied, "We're probably having a memorial service or something in honor of Dumbledore and the other victims."

"Sounds like fun." Jackie said sarcastically. She departed from the great hall in search of Heather.

Nehal looked at Danielle. "This is like World War 2 all over again."

"Or World War 3." suggested Danielle.

"There is no World War 3."

"No I mean that _this _is another war. "

"Oh..."

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heather started going crazy in the dorm room. She pulled an Avril Lavinge and punched the mirror. Blood was all over her knuckles but she didn't seem to care. Heather just wanted to drink Vlad's blood again.

Timmy was pretty angry too. He was causing chaos in the common room by using his powers to destroy furniture. He didn't like to see Heather acting this angry and feel depressed. Timmy felt sad also because he never really liked Vlad and now Vlad was gone. He was never going to come back again.

Jackie walked into the dorm room and saw the mirror smashed. "Hey girly!"

"Don't be Miss Positive with me!" snarled Heather.

Jackie was a bit taken back at Heather's behavior. "Um…okay."

Heather ignored Jackie and walked over to the window. Heather noticed that no students were playing outside. It was just Flich putting dead bodies into wheel barrows.

Jackie inched closer. "Heather I'm really sorry about Mr. Von Gooshy. He was a great teacher. I learned a lot from him. He also gave me 83 percent on that really hard test we had last month and I'm sure he was a great boyfriend to you…"

"Unlike yours, who is a murderer." remarked Heather unpleasantly.

"Draco's not a murderer!"

"He killed his own father!" Heather spun around facing Jackie. She glared at her friend who at the moment looked helpless.

"Well…that's um…um…quite true but I think he must have been under a spell because he would never do something like that."

"Yeah because you know maybe a death eater used the polyjuice potion and transformed into him!"

"You think so?" questioned Jackie.

"No! Now just let me be! Go on, go on!"

"Oh…okay." Jackie was about to exit but she turned around and looked at Heather. "I know how you feel because I also lost a boyfriend that I really loved so if you want to talk about it then I'll be around." Jackie walked down the stairs into the common room but she could hear Heather yelling at her.

"MY BOYFRIEND'S GONE AND I STILL LOVE HIM! YOUR BOYFRIEND WENT TO AZKABAN FOR _MURDER!_ There's a difference!"

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal and Danielle were walking around the corridors. Since there were no classes for the day and they weren't sure when they would start back up again they just walked around Hogwarts exploring.

"I've never seen Heather this sad before." said Nehal.

"Yeah and Jackie too." added Danielle.

"I wish everybody could be happy again. It would be so much better if everything returned to normal."

"Yeah I agree with you but the thing is the professors that are left aren't even doing anything to help!"

"There probably going through a rough time right now."

"Yeah but still! We should have support groups and…"

"QUIDDITCH!" exclaimed Nehal.

Danielle raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Quidditch? What does Quidditch have to do with our school's current situation?"

"That's a good question Danielle. But the answer isn't complex as it should be." said Nehal.

Danielle urged Nehal to continue with her point.

"Whenever I'm feeling low I just like to fly on my broom and if we have Quidditch again everyone will be back to there usual spirits!"

Danielle smiled. "That's a great idea Nehal!"

"I know!" bragged Nehal. "Aren't I a genius?"

"Let's go talk to Professor McGonagall about this."

"Right on! Let's disco down!" Nehal started disco dancing down the corridor to McGonagall's new office.

Professor McGonagall was quite surprised to see some of her students in her office which used to be Dumbledore's. "Hi girls, how can I help you?"

"We want to help the school out." Nehal and Danielle said in unison.

"Well…alright. What did you have in mind?"

Nehal looked at Danielle. "Would you like to do the honors Danie?"

"No…that's okay…you can do them." answered Danielle.

"But-"In this fashion, the two girls kept arguing until McGonagall shouted.

"Girls! Stop arguing! Tell me now. I don't have all day! As you can see I clearly have some re-decorating to do." It was true she did have some re-decorating to do. The office still had some battle scars.

"Professor! I think we should have our Quidditch final!"

McGonagall stared at Nehal confused.

Nehal gushed on, "This will take the battle off everyone's minds. And the NEWTS are approaching and we need to get their attention, and make more people smile."

There was silence.

"Girls…thank you!" McGonagall smiled and gave the two a hug, and walked out to the corridor, leaving Danielle and Nehal frozen to the spot.

"Did she just-"started Danielle.

"Hug us for-"continued Nehal.

"I am totally-"

"Confused!" finished Nehal.

They stared and said together, "Ewwwwww! She hugged us!"

"I think I'm gonna have McGonagall cooties for weeks!" Danielle shuddered.

"You know what this means though. More Quidditch practices!" Nehal said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Danielle said sarcastically.

"I have to get ready!" Nehal dashed ahead of Danielle.

"Where you going?" asked Danielle.

"To call a Quidditch meeting!" yelled Nehal.

"What else?" Danielle rolled her eyes and walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I updated earlier! Well that's because this month is going to be really busy for me. I have some exams and summatives and University stuff so I'll try to get the next chapter up for you all as soon as possible. **


	38. Chapter 38 Quidditch at last

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Totally don't own anything from Harry Potter because if we did we'd be super rich! BAM!

It was Quidditch at last.

"Okay guys you know what to do, right?" Nehal paced up and down in the change room.

Trey, Mitchell, Jamie, Westley and Jackie nodded.

"Man, I'm so glad Jackie's back! We sucked without her!" said Westley.

Jackie blushed while everyone thumped her back welcoming her to 'their tribe' like Trey liked to call it. Trey and Mitchell had both come to the conclusion that Hogwarts Quidditch wasn't gay. It was actually pretty competitive and assiduous.

"So this is not an ordinary Quidditch match is it Nehal?" asked Mitchell.

"No guys, but there's still a cup, with a guarantee that our names are gonna be on there!" Nehal said rather enthusiastically.

"So what's the catch?" asked Jamie who was silent all this while.

Nehal took a seat beside Jamie and said, "Well…as you know, this is to cheer up the student body of the school. So the teams are playing in a tournament way. It's only three teams anyways." She glanced at Jackie. "And Ravenclaws missing their captain." She smirked at that thought of a missing Riley. "So we drew in third. Ravenclaw plays Hufflepuff and we already know the outcome-"The Gryffindor Quidditch team could hear the Hufflepuff's groaning as Ravenclaw scored…again.

"Yeah, so what's the drill?" asked Westley.

"Well both the teams are missing a chaser. Fair play. Keeper has a bad eye to the left, so that's our right Jamie." joked Nehal trying to make him feel better.

Jamie made a face at his girlfriend.

"Jackie make sure we are at least 40 points ahead before, you make an attempt to go after the snitch. Ravenclaw seeker not that good, so do some fakes to wear him out."

Jackie nodded perfectly understanding what Nehal was instructing her to do. Jackie loved how Nehal took Quidditch so seriously it was one of her favorite sports and she liked the fact that Nehal was captain.

"The beaters are tough though." Nehal glanced at the Bash Brothers.

"Nothing we can't handle sweetie." said Trey winking at Nehal. Both Jackie and Jamie saw this exchange. Jackie smiled while Jamie frowned.

"Yeah! We're the unbeatables!" Mitchell grinned.

In the distance they heard Fiona declaring, "AND RAVENCLAW WINS! Will they be any match to the Gryffindors? Find out because here they come!"

"Let's go team! Let's show what were made of!" Nehal opened the door to loud cheers.

The song _Final Countdown_ started playing in the background. (It's like a song that pumps you up, for sporting events and it's just fun to listen to)

Danielle and the other Gryffindor cheerleaders performed a new cheer just for this special occasion.

Fiona spoke into the microphone, "And here they come led by Nehal Pradhan Quidditch captain and head girl and a good friend of mine. Moving on…" Fiona then announced the rest of the team members in a bored tone of voice.

Madame Hooch took her place as a referee on the Quidditch pitch. "Captains shake hands!"

Nehal shook hands with a nervous boy filling in for Riley.

Fiona said, "The game has officially started! The Quaffle is taken by Bell, nice swerve, pass it to Pradhan, no Quaffle taken by Ravenclaw chaser and he score-NO! Quaffle has been stopped by Thomas. Quaffle has been taken by Pradhan-ouch! Nice hit by Ravenclaw beater. Oh! He's a looker! Pradhan has dropped the Quaffle taken up by …wait who is that again? Oh! That must have hurt! Two bludgers at once-Nice one Bash Bros! Quaffle taken by Bell and he scores. Ravenclaw in position-no Gryffindor-Bell-Ravenclaw scores. Bell takes Quaffle and scores again making it 60-10. "

Jackie was listening to the commenting and saw the snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was about to go after it when she blocked him. She saw the snitch and went after it as fast as she could.

"Oh my god!" announced Fiona, cupping a hand over her lips in shock. "GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!"

Professor McGonagall was so delighted. She clapped her hands excitedly. She Cupped Snape's face and gave him a long lingering kiss. Fiona was about to comment on that kiss when McGonagall gave her a stern and evil look. Fiona shyed away but then McGonagall felt bad and gave her a hug.

Everyone landed on the ground and all the Gryffindors cheered and had a nice old group hug.

"Omg!" said Nehal amazed. "I can't believe we actually won the Quidditch cup! This is so awesome!"

"I know!" Jackie squealed and hugged Nehal.

The cheerleaders cheered, "Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"

"Yeah alright we did it! Thanks to you Nehal!" Mitchell kissed Nehal on the cheek making Jamie instantly jealous.

That sweet kiss reminded Jackie of Draco. She wished he could be here with her. Jackie then noticed Colt in the distance looking glum. Jackie glared at him, boy would she love to give him a piece of her mind.

Danielle skipped over to the victorious group. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, where's Heather?" asked Jackie.

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She never showed up."

Nehal was getting lifted by the guys. She sat on Trey and Mitchell's shoulders. "Let's go party! Wahoo! Gryffindor rocks!"

They all went and partied in the Gryffindor common room.

Jamie didn't like the fact that all the guys were all with Nehal and were standing close to her. His jaw clenched. Although he wasn't one to use violence if something happened to Nehal he would be sure to give his own team mates a knuckle sandwich they would never forget.

"Hey Jamie!" said Parvarti.

"Hey Parvarti." greeted Jamie. He made sure Nehal could see him and then he kissed Parvarti on the cheek making her giggle. Jamie then walked away casually, ignoring Nehal.

Nehal excused herself from the guys and walked over to Danielle and Jackie. "Who does he think he is?" She took a gulp of her butter beer.

"He's just making you jealous Nehal." explained Danielle. "He's playing you hot and cold. Gosh, I hate it when guys do that to you. It's so annoying. In a way it's like their testing you just to see if you have potential."

"Really?" said Jackie. "I never knew that."

Nehal shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just happy that we won the cup with me as captain. Besides I don't give a damn about him kissing skanks on the cheek." Nehal started dancing to the music that was being played. She danced with every boy she could find excluding Jamie because he was trying to make her jealous, and she was just having a good time!

"Guys I gotta go." said Nehal.

"Where are you going?" asked Westley curiously.

"Visiting Daryl."

"We'll all come!" said Mitchell. "Jackie, Jamie, come on!"

"Um…I'll skip." said Jackie. She was pretty exhausted from the match and just wanted to go to bed.

"Yeah me too!" Jamie glared at Nehal.

Nehal shrugged and walked off with Trey, Mitchell and Westley behind her.

In the hospital wing…

Daryl was lying in bed. He had suffered some injuries from the battle. This was his fourth day in the hospital wing! Along with many other students who had serious injuries. "So…how were we?" Daryl asked weakly.

"Brilliant! We missed you!" said Nehal pulling up a chair to sit beside him.

"Yeah Ravenclaw sucked without Riley." said Westley.

Daryl laughed lightly.

Nehal smiled at him. "Daryl, you're going to make a great captain next year."

"Thanks."

"Well we should probably get back to the party but get well soon dude." said Trey giving Daryl props.

"Alright, come visit me again. It's mighty boring here."

"Yeah I figured." Nehal said remembering the times she spent in the hospital wing. She spun around. "Oh Daryl, you're also going to be a great therapist when your older."

"How do you know?" asked Daryl. "You've never asked me for a session."

Nehal laughed. "I can just tell by the kind of person you are."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heather decided not to go to the Quidditch match or the after party which she didn't find about till later. She just wasn't in the mood to be cheered up. She went looking for Timmy in the corridors but there was no sign of him anywhere. Just then a flyer blew in her face.

_**Cat's in free before 11:00 at The Three Broomsticks**_

"Uh oh." said Heather. She rushed over to The Three Broomsticks. She went up to a random bouncer guy and gave him some money to be let inside.

"Stay away from my wife!" Timmy meowed at an ogre.

"TIMMY!" shouted Heather. "You can't just go off drinking!"

"Meow." shrugged Timmy.

"Hey it's you!" said Oliver walking towards a surprised Heather and drunk Timmy.

"Oh, hi!" replied Heather.

"What are you doing here?" asked Oliver. He didn't expect to see her again after the grad trip.

"I was looking for my cat."

"I think he's had too much to drink." observed Oliver.

"Yeah…I don't know what to do!" cried Heather. "Anyways why are you here?"

Oliver said, "We had a Quidditch game but it got cancelled since Voldemort died."

Heather didn't really feel like talking to him. She had wasted so much time on him that could've been for Vlad.

"Okay…" said Oliver because Heather had been quiet for a while. He didn't really like the tension between the two of them.

"How's Darren?" asked Heather.

Oliver stared at her. "You want to know? After he spent that night at the casino with you, you completely ignored him!"

Heather stared back at him. "I had just seen my boyfriend. I didn't really feel like talking to him."

"Oh you have a boyfriend?" asked Oliver.

"I did." answered Heather sadly.

"Oh crap. I have such bad timing. You two broke up?"

"He died." Heather stood up abruptly. "I have to go."

Oliver watched Heather and Timmy leave the Three Broomsticks.

**A/N: Hey peeps! Wow sorry this chapter is short. But stay tuned for the next chapter which is of a Hogsmeade weekend!**


	39. Chapter 39 Last Hogsmeade trip

Chapter 39

"Okay guys! Hogsmeade weekend coming up!" announced Nehal to her friends. The four girls were sitting by a tree that overlooked the lake.

"Says who?" asked Jackie.

"Says moi! We just had a prefect meeting and decided that it's time we have one."

Jackie pouted. "I don't want to go. It won't be the same without Draco."

"I want to go!" said Danielle raising her hand like she did in class. "I need to get a new dress for the graduation ball."

Heather said, "Yeah I want to go too!"

Jackie, Nehal and Danielle were surprised about Heather's answer. For the last couple of days Heather had been so depressed, quiet and whenever someone mentioned blood she would run away.

"_You _wanna go?" asked Danielle.

"For real?" added Nehal.

Heather smiled. "Yeah I need to get out more." The truth was Timmy really wanted to go to Hogsmeade and she wanted to make sure he wouldn't get wasted again.

"That's great!" exclaimed Danielle. "Then we can find you a date in Hogsmeade for the graduation ball!"

"We need dates?" asked Jackie puzzled.

"Yes of course!"

"But-but our parents…are going to be their! I don't want to dance with someone while my parents are watching me besides…who would want to go with me?"

Nehal smirked at Jackie. "Gary Giggles. He's been checking you out lately now that Malfoy's out of the picture."

"Ooh that's exciting!" laughed Danielle

"Yeah…exciting." Jackie said sarcastically.

That weekend the girls left to Hogsmeade. On the way their Heather secretly drifted away from her friends.

Heather went into Dervish and Banges to look for Oliver because they were supposed to meet here. It was where none of the Hogwarts students went and Heather wanted to keep Oliver a secret because she felt guilty for using him to feel wanted since Vlad was gone. There wasn't a way out. Timmy had insisted that she try to see other people.

"Hi!" said Heather spotting Oliver and sitting next to him.

"Hey!" replied Oliver.

"What do you want to do?"

Oliver stared at Heather for a moment looking her up and down and said, "Pineapples!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Giggles!" shouted Nehal spotting him in the distance walking around Hogsmeade by himself.

"Oh no." muttered Jackie.

Gary turned and around and walked over to the three girls. "Hi! Wanna see my gadgets!" That seemed to be Gary's pick-up line.

Jackie glanced at Nehal and Danielle who slowly were backing away. "Um…"

"She would love too!" answered Danielle. "Come on Nehal let's go get us some styling dresses for the graduation ball." She linked arms with Nehal and they walked off.

Jackie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um…hey Gary." She smiled at him.

Gary smiled back. "Do you want to go to the three broomsticks with me…just as friends?"

"Yeah sure. I'd like that." replied Jackie happily. Jackie felt a pang of guilt in her stomach but she ignored it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Listen to this!" said Oliver and put magic headphones on Heather's ears.

On the headphones, some guy said something really fast that sounded like, "Hairy cheeseburger!"

Heather frowned. "Who's this?"

"The man! They're my favorite band!" said Oliver proudly.

"I've heard. You know who I like?" Heather paused. "I don't know."

"Okay…" started Oliver.

"Let's do something else."

"There's a Sluts of Trusts concert on!" said Oliver.

"Ugh…Oliver, maybe I should just go…"

Oliver looked surprised. "Alright…" He didn't know what to say to a grieving person. Darren was good at that.

Heather walked out of the store and found Timmy standing in front of the door. "Whoa!"

Timmy looked at Heather sternly.

"Oh, alright. I'll try!" sighed Heather.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Danielle spotted Diego. "Be right back!" She said to Nehal who nodded in return. Danielle jogged over to her boyfriend. "Diego! Hey, I have to write a _killer_ graduation speech since I've been elected by McGonagall to be Val Victorian…but I have _no_ idea where to start."

"Well why don't you ask Nehal? Isn't she good with that stuff?" asked Diego.

Danielle gave him a strange look, wondering why he was acting so sour. "_Because_ McGonagall suggested for me to read some quotes by an important world figure- and then she mentioned this Charles Dicko guy who I…thought was that 4th year Gryffindor boy who always smells his fingers…"

Diego laughed.

"So _obviously _this is your area of expertise and not mine." Danielle looked at Diego pleadingly. "Can you help me?"

Diego looked at her and smiled. "How about tonight?"

Danielle smiled. "You're the best Diego. Thank you." She then ran back to Nehal who was patiently waiting for her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So how are things?" asked Gary as he and Jackie sat down together at a table in the corner of the three broomsticks. He took a sip of his butter-beer his eyes never leaving Jackie's.

"Fine…" said Jackie.

"If you can afford one of these everyday, you can afford guaranteed life plus!" said Alfred Wilson.

Jackie jumped out of her seat. "Omg! Alfred Wilson! Remember me?"

"Yes of course." replied Alfred Wilson.

Jackie glared at him. "I know you're a death eater. And I think it's really unfair how you didn't go to Azkaban with the remaining death eaters. Where were you at the battle?"

Alfred Wilson shifted uncomfortably. "Well…I told you uh…I was on going on a business trip."

"Business trip? I've heard that excuse before." scoffed Jackie.

"Even though the dark lord is dead…I still remain loyal to him. No matter what!"

Jackie couldn't believe she was hearing this. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Alfred Wilson recovered quickly. "Tell me, did you know the students that died? Were you friends with them? Did you talk to all of them?"

Jackie looked away sadly.

"Tell me again who should be the one who is ashamed." With that Alfred Wilson walked away.

Jackie sat back in her seat. "Gary?"

"Yeah?"

Jackie hesitated. "How come you came to Hogwarts this year?"

Gary laughed lightly. "I got kicked out of the spy academy, which believe or not was my old school."

"I believe you. But what did you do to get kicked out?" asked Jackie.

"I can't tell you that. It's more of a spy thing." explained Gary.

"Ooh, I gotcha."

"Can you believe we're graduating tomorrow? We're never going to return to this place ever again."

"Yeah it's so sad…"

"Hey!" said Gary. "You want to go to the science center? It's not that far from here. Last Hogsmeade trip I tagged along with Hermione and Ron."

"Um…"

"It's free admission Fridays!"

Jackie laughed. "Okay."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"D-d-do ya love it!" screamed the lead singer. Everyone was jumping and screaming. They stopped playing because they were done their set.

Heather tried to fake having fun by blending in with the crowd's actions.

"Come on, let's go backstage!" said Oliver.

"Can we?" asked Heather.

"Yeah sure, I know them." Oliver led Heather to the backstage area where they were playing loud music and eating salami.

Heather couldn't help dragging her feet and looking depressed.

"Hey Andrew!" said Oliver to the drummer. "This is my friend, Heather."

"Hello!" said a drunken guy and did the splits. "OW!"

"Anyways…" said Oliver and they sat on the couch and he started playing guitar. He was quite good at it.

Heather leaned back and tried not to think of Vlad. Everyday she longed for him, but also to drink his blood. She felt like a smoker who had just gone cold turkey. She was so addicted to that blood…

Oliver finally stopped playing and turned to look at Heather. "Look, it was really good of you to come out with me. But I can tell you don't want to be here, so I don't mind if you leave. You don't have to go jumping into things again."

Heather smiled lightly. "Thanks for understanding. But my cat won't let me leave until our dates over."

"Your cat?" asked Oliver amused.

"Yeah."

Oliver gave Heather a weird look.

Meanwhile Gary and Jackie got tickets for the science center and now were walking around the heart exhibit. (The last time I went to the science center I remember there was a heart exhibit thing there…I don't know if there still is one but oh well)

"Oh alright-I'll tell you something about the Spy Academy. It's like boot camp. I learned to make a weapon out of an empty juice box!" said Gary. "And I fought evil people!"

"Draco's not evil!" yelled Jackie.

"Uh…I didn't say he was."

Jackie stared at Gary for a minute. "I knew that."

Gary trying to make Jackie feel better showed her to his favorite exhibits showing her how much fun science could be. Jackie laughed at all his dorky science jokes even though some of them weren't funny. It was true, that she was having a good time but she did miss Draco. Draco was the guy that filled the void in her heart.

"Do you watch Star Treck?" asked Gary. He of course was a huge fan even though he was pureblood. At the Spy Academy he and some of his buddies would lure in TV's from the Southern United States. Gary had connections with Riley.

"No." said Jackie.

"Do you watch the Space Channel?"

"Not really no. One time I was channel surfing and I stopped and watched it for a bit, but then I didn't understand what I was watching so I changed It." explained Jackie remembering her couch potato days. (I still have them! LOL)

"Oh well, you should watch it more often! And may I recommend James Bond movies! He's my hero!" Gary smiled at her.

Jackie smiled back. "I play James Bond video games! There so much fun because one time by accident I committed suicide in the game by throwing a grenade on the ground and walking over it." (Yeah Golden eye!)

Gary said sarcastically, "That's smart."

"Totally." agreed Jackie.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal and Danielle were dress shopping in a fancy store in Hogsmeade.

"They have such a good selection." observed Nehal as she looked around at all the pretty, romantic, glamorous dresses.

"Except for this one." said Danielle staring at a baby pink frilly dress. "I'm sure Hermione would like this. Think of all the taffeta that had to _die_ to make this thing."

Nehal smacked Danielle in the face with part of the dress.

"Eww!"

Nehal laughed.

Danielle said, "I know! Ooh look at this strapless black one. I like it a lot!"

"Yeah it's nice, but this one is even better." Nehal held out a fancy sparkly dress.

Danielle's eyes widened in excitement. "Omg Nehal! That dress is so you!"

"Really?" Nehal held the dress up to her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You think?"

"Yeah! It compliments your thin figure." added Danielle.

"Yeah it does." Nehal smiled. "Thanks Danie. I think I'm going to try this little number on."

Danielle smiled. "I'm just doing my civic duties."

"Well you should do them more often." suggested Nehal.

"Ha!" scoffed Danielle. "Fat chance."

Nehal laughed and went to one of the available fitting rooms to try on her sparkly dress.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

After Nehal and Danielle had finished their dress shopping Danielle and Diego were in the Gryffindor common room working on Danielle's Val-Victorian speech.

Diego watched Danielle brainstorm ideas for the speech. "Why did McGonagall pick you?"

Danielle looked up at him. "Honestly, I have no idea. I thought she would pick Nehal because she's head girl."

"Guess she didn't then…so I found a quote you could use." Diego handed her a book.

Danielle read the quote out loud, "To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe." She looked up at Diego. "Who said it?"

"Anatole France." answered Diego. "I think it could work for you."

"You think people will like this?" asked Danielle biting her lip.

"I do." replied Diego sincerely. "Well it's getting pretty late."

Danielle looked shocked. "Is it that _late_ already? I totally lost track of time."

Diego got up and started to walk to the boys' dorms. He spun around and looked at Danielle. "Everything you need to say…is already in your heart."

Danielle smiled at Diego. She knew she really liked Diego but she wasn't sure if she could fully give her heart to him. She didn't think she could fall in love ever again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal and Jamie were hanging out in their common room for what might be the last night. Jamie had his arm around Nehal and her head was laying on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" asked Nehal.

"Just about a few things." replied Jamie.

Nehal moved her head away from his shoulder. "Like what?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "How were leaving Hogwarts behind. I can't believe those seven years…they went by so fast."

Nehal sighed. "I wish I got to know you sooner. I wish I didn't ignore you either."

"Well you were dating Dean right?" asked Jamie.

Nehal made a disgusted face. "Yuck! Dean! I wonder what I saw in that jackass. I can't believe he cheated on me."

Jamie ran his fingers through her hair. "What's going to happen to us Nehal?"

There was a moment of silence.

Nehal looked into Jamie's eyes. "I don't know."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was 3:00 am and Danielle was still in the Gryffindor common room. She was supposed to be working on her speech but she kept on thinking about Ian and Diego. Her thoughts stretched out forward and backward.

"Danielle?" said a voice.

Danielle looked up and saw Hermione in a white bathrobe. "Yes?"

Hermione sniffed. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Danielle didn't see this coming.

Hermione sat across from Danielle. "I'm sorry about the way we've been behaving towards each other. We're mature adults now Danielle and we should not be acting this uncivilized with each other. You just need to accept the fact that I'm hotter then you."

Danielle's mouth hung open. "Mione…is this your way of apologizing? Because I can't really tell…"

"Maybe that's the point." Hermione stood up. "Well I'm going to try and get some sleep now. I don't want to be asleep on the train. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Danielle replied utterly confused.

**A/N: Hey peeps! Hope you all liked this chapter. Just to give you a heads up the next chapter will be the last…it's so sad. But the story has to end sometime right? Read and Review! Thanks! **


	40. Chapter 40 Graduation day

Chapter 40

It was graduation night. Sadly, it was quite a small number of students that were graduating because of the battle. Many parents showed up to watch their child graduate including Jackie, Danielle and Heather's parents. Deplorably, no one from Nehal's family showed up.

Professor McGonagall was just finishing up her speech, "And now I present to you…Danielle Mcleod." (All the graduates have already received their diplomas)

Everyone clapped and cheered. The 7th year students were all shouting things like, "Go Danielle! Yeah Danielle!"

Danielle stepped up to the platform where McGonagall was previously standing. "Thank you classmates, teachers and parents." Danielle took a huge breath. "It's an honor to be standing up here now and speaking to you all. Unfortunately, our whole grade couldn't be with us tonight because of the last battle. I'm sure they'll be here in spirit."

Nehal lowered her head remembering the students, as well as her parents and sister.

"This year has been such a blast! And it's a shame that it went by so fast."

"Hey that rhymes!" said Heather. "You're a poet and you didn't even know it."

Danielle laughed. "That I am. Anyways, this year has been especially challenging with our N.E.W.T.S, but we all managed to overcome it. There's been some good times and bad times that all of us have struggled with. But in the end it only makes you a stronger person. Anatole France once said, To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe."

Diego smiled at Danielle. He was so proud of her.

"To sum it all up, I would just like to give a personal shout out…to a guy…that may not be here tonight. Ian Smith…I forgive you!"

There was silence.

"Thank you!"

Now there was applause.

A group of people at the back of the great hall had their arms crossed and looked rather out of place. They were wearing black suits and clapping to Danielle's speech.

The graduates threw their caps in the air.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal sadly watched her friends greet their families. She stood in a corner

wondering what she should do.

"Hey." said Harry walking over to her.

Nehal gave Harry a weak smile. "Hey."

"Do you feel a little left out?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Harry looked at Nehal. "I just want to say thanks."

"For what?" asked Nehal confused.

"For being there for me. For helping me. You and your friends have really made

a difference in the war against Voldemort." He smiled. "Fifth year with the

Schwartz? Remember that?"

Nehal smiled feeling a little bit better. "Yeah I do…and Voldemort playing with his

dolls."

They both laughed.

"Sixth year…" started Harry.

"He kidnapped you and brought you to the Malfoy Manor." finished Nehal.

"And then this year…"

"The attack on Hogwarts and just all the attacks in general." Nehal looked directly

at Harry. "I don't know if you know this, but some death eaters killed my parents

and my sister." She paused. "I always meant to ask Malfoy about it but he

seemed so happy with Jackie, that I didn't want to intrude or anything."

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah I know what you mean. There were so many

things that I wanted to tell Hagrid. Especially the fact that I was taking private

lessons with Dumbledore and that Dumbledore was sending me all these

flirtatious notes like I hope to see you Friday and stuff like that."

Nehal looked a freaked out. "I'm gonna talk to Jamie. See yeah…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle gave each of her parents a hug and in return they congratulated on her

speech.

"Did you and Ian break up sweetie?" asked Mrs. Mcleod.

Danielle smiled. She was always pretty tight with her parents. Although the

occasional fight would happen but what kid doesn't get into a fight with their

parents. It's human nature. "Yeah Ian and I….we had our differences." Danielle

didn't want to bring up the fact that she slept with him and then he cheated on

her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Mrs. Mcleod gave her daughter a sympathetic look.

"It's okay because now I have my new boyfriend Diego." Danielle introduced her parents to Diego and they accepted him with great gratitude and open arms.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mom! Dad! And William!" said Heather excitedly. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Congratulations Heather." said Mrs. Reid.

Mr. Reid said, "Yes, we are very proud of you Heather." He sighed. "I remember good old Hogwarts!"

Heather raised her eyebrows. "Dad? You went here? I thought you went to Etobicoke Collegiate Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"No I went to Hogwarts! Didn't I tell you?"

"No! Oh dad, after all these years you still haven't changed."

William poked Heather.

"Ow! And you haven't changed either. What's with you brother?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Jackie smiled for the digital camera as her parents took pictures of her in her graduation gown. She then posed with her two brothers. At the corner of her eye Jackie could have sworn she saw Mrs. Malfoy smile at her. "That's impossible." thought Jackie. "That can't be her!"

"Jackie look over here!" said Mr. Allan. "One more!"

Eric groaned. "Oh man." He hated getting his picture taken.

James growled, "My precious…" (Gollum style)

"Oh James." said Jackie.

Mrs. Allan sniffed. "I'm so proud of you kids."

Meanwhile, Timmy walked up to the Reid family. He saw Mr. Reid and stopped. Timmy tried to walk by really slowly so he wouldn't see him. Mr. Reid grabbed him and started rubbing him. William electrocuted Timmy. (Timmy puts up with a lot of abuse) It reminded Heather of being at home and she actually felt happy again. (Yay!)

Professor McGonagall came up to do a surprise speech. "Surprise! We'd like to take a moment to remember the Hogwartonians who met tragic ends this year, Trevor the toad, Crookshanks the cat, Dumbledore, Mr. Vlad Von Gooshy our Dada teacher for this year and other random people."

Everyone was silent.

"In a surprise twist the Pride of Portree will be signing autographs!"

"Hey! That's Oliver Wood's Quidditch team!" said Heather excitedly.

"Who's Oliver Wood?" asked Mr. Reid.

"This Quidditch player who stayed at our hotel when we went on our grad trip to Verona Ville." explained Heather.

"I remember Verona Ville."

"Good for you."

"Damn it!" said William.

"Well I want to get an autograph." said Mr. Reid as he William, Mrs. Reid and Timmy went to get autographs.

Heather noticed Daren there too, even though he wasn't on the team. She assumed he wanted to see her again so she averted his gaze and ran out of the great hall.

An hour later parents started to leave and students went to get changed to their graduation ball clothes.

Heather felt that it was safe to come back so she slowly tip-toed her way in. She kept her eyes peeled for Darren.

"Heather!"

"Ahh!" screamed Heather.

Jackie gave Heather a strange look. "Um…yes. Heather where did you go off to? I saw you leaving!" Jackie wasn't wearing a gown because she never got the chance to get one so instead she wore a green tunic from Old Navy and a pair of denim capris from Old Navy.

Heather did the shifty eye thing. "I went to…take one last look at Hogwarts."

"Girly! Why didn't you ask me to come! Or Danielle and Nehal?"

Heather shrugged. "I just needed to get away."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Jackie looked around at all the couples dancing together. "Ooh cookies!" Jackie's gaze changed to the food and drink table.

Heather rolled her eyes and went to go sit in a corner.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal and Jamie were dancing together. Nehal was wearing her sparkly dress. "Oh my!"

"What? What is it?" asked Jamie feeling a little self-conscious about his tux. Maybe Nehal didn't like his red bow-tie.

"How did Oliver get here?"

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and then asked, "Who's Oliver?"

"Wow the whole Quidditch team is here! This is so exciting!" exclaimed Nehal.

"Oh, he's the guy from Verona Ville that was in to Heather right?"

Nehal laughed. "How do you know about that?"

"I overheard you and Heather talking about him." answered Jamie.

Nehal rolled her eyes and said, "Oh Jamie I'm going to miss you."

Jamie smiled weakly at Nehal. "I'm going to miss you too."

The song I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith started playing. (Omg that's the most romantic song ever)

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing

Danielle and Diego were dancing and gazing into each other's eyes.

Danielle smiled. "I love this song."

"It can be our song." suggested Diego. "Every couple needs their own song. So that every time this song comes on you think of one another."

"Diego, that's the sweetest thing ever!" She kissed him on the lips and rested her head on his chest. "Diego?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll still see each other right? We'll keep in touch?"

Diego lifted up her chin. "I'll write to you everyday if I have to. Every day of the year Danielle. I can assure you of that."

Danielle blushed and she looked down.

"What?" asked Diego confused. "Do you not want me to write to you? Because I won't if that's what you would like?"

"No, no I want you to write." replied Danielle. "It's just…this reminds me of the Notebook which is-"

"Your favorite book." finished Diego. "I know."

They both smiled at each other enjoying the moment.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Darren awkwardly shuffled up to Heather, who sitting by herself with her head propped upon her hand, looking quite bored. "Hi. I'm sorry about your boyfriend." He said at once,

"I'm sorry for what I did at Verona Ville." said Heather slowly.

Darren shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"I guess not."

Darren sat down beside Heather and tentatively held her hand.

Heather wasn't sure if she wanted this, but she didn't stop him. Instead she just gave him a weak smile.

Danielle saw this as she glanced over Diego's shoulders. "Aww Heather and Darren! He's cheering her up! That's cute."

Diego agreed with Danielle. "Yeah it is."

Just then one of the guys at the back wearing a black suit came and tapped Diego on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Diego being the gentleman that he was let the mystique figure dance with Danielle. "Sure." He stepped aside.

Danielle's eyes widened in shock when she saw who cut in. "Ian? What-what are you doing here?"

Ian smiled. "I wanted to come see my classmates graduate." He then added. "Nice speech."

Danielle blushed and looked at Heather and Darren again, who were still holding hands. "Thanks."

"So you forgive me?"

"Yeah, so don't screw it up!" yelled Danielle looking back at Ian.

Ian laughed.

"What?" asked Danielle confused.

"I just missed you that's all." confessed Ian.

Danielle couldn't believe she was going to say this. "I miss you too Ian."

Meanwhile, Jackie was stuffing her face with cookies. She figured that if people saw her eating they wouldn't ask her to dance. However, she did feel someone say her name and it sounded like the voice belonged to a female.

Jackie turned around and almost spat out the current cookie in her mouth when she saw who it was. "MRS. MALFOY?"

Mrs. Malfoy just smiled at her.

Jackie swallowed. "I thought I saw you, but I wasn't really sure if it actually was you or not."

"Well it is." Mrs. Malfoy held her arms open and embraced Jackie in a hug. "I came here tonight upon my son's behalf."

"Oh…" Jackie said sadly. She grabbed another cookie and took a bite out of it.

Mrs. Malfoy gave Jackie a sympathetic look. "You can't find happiness with cookies Jackie."

"Yes you can! I'm doing it now! I'm happy! Happy, happy, happy. HAPPY!"

"Are you really?"

Jackie frowned. "No. I don't really want to be here right now."

"Then come with me." said Mrs. Malfoy. "We'll visit Draco in Azkaban."

Shivers ran down Jackie's spine at the thought of going to Azkaban. "I don't know…it's a scary place. My mom wouldn't like me going there."

"But you'll have adult supervision. Unless you'd rather go to Azkaban by yourself…"

"NO! I'll…I'd much rather go with you, if you don't mind Mrs. Malfoy."

"That's fine with me." Mrs. Malfoy took Jackie's arm. "Now let's leave the cookies behind."

"Okay." But when Mrs. Malfoy wasn't looking Jackie snuck some cookies in her pockets.

Mrs. Malfoy and Jackie took the knight bus to Azkaban because that was the only way to get there. It was Jackie's first time on the knight bus and she felt a little sick because of all the cookies she ate and how fast the bus was going. Finally they both arrived at Azkaban. Many witches and wizards recognized Mrs. Malfoy. They all sucked up to her telling her how sorry that she had to put up with her husband being dead and her only son in jail. Mrs. Malfoy of course just smirked liking the attention and lead the way to a nasty-looking guard.

The nasty-looking guard said, "Going to visit someone, I presume?"

Mrs. Malfoy chuckled at the guard's lack of failing to be intelligent. "My son, Draco Malfoy. And his girlfriend Jackie Allan will be joining me."

"Very well." The guard handed them visitor tags. "Your son's been giving us all quite some attitude."

"That's a Malfoy for you. Come on Jackie."

Jackie figured she wasn't in the position or place to disobey as she closely followed Mrs. Malfoy who had obviously been here before because she knew her way to Draco's cell without an escort.

Dull cries and unsystematic screams could be heard through the solid bars, each one sounding more agonizing than the last.

Jackie had a horrified expression on her face.

Mrs. Malfoy noticed it and said, "It's the dementors. Anything as horrid as them always leaves their mark." She continued to speak. "It's a brutal punishment. They receive no light whatsoever. Day and night, rain or shine, they are plunged into an eternal darkness. Locked up with nothing but their crimes until they slowly go insane."

Jackie gulped. "Is that going to happen to Draco?"

Mrs. Malfoy hesitated. "Most likely, even if he is in here for only five years." She finally stopped upon a cell. She spun around to face Jackie. "Could I just have a minute with him first?"

"Sure!" Jackie walked forward. She stood out of earshot, feeling a little out of place and awkward. She could feel the prisoner's gazes on her.

Finally what seemed like hours to Jackie considering how impatient she could be in awkward situations it was her turn to speak to Draco. Jackie wasn't exactly sure of what to say, she wasn't expecting to visit Azkaban on her graduation day. She walked up to his cell. Jackie felt like she was going to cry as she looked at Draco who had a black eye. "Hi."

Draco gave her a smile which looked forced. "Hey."

"So um…I've officially graduated from Hogwarts." Jackie laughed lightly.

"Congratulations. Did you see Smith there?"

"Yeah he was dancing with Danielle."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I know it's weird. I did a double-take."

A heavy silence followed.

Draco sighed. "So…I've been doing some thinking, since there's not much else to do here." He paused. "I think we should break-up, it would be too hard if we stayed together."

Jackie nodded her head. "Yeah, okay." She was trying so hard not to cry. She just looked into his icy grey eyes. "I still love you."

"I still love you too." replied Draco.

Jackie smiled sadly and lifted her hand to the bars. Draco did the same on the other side so their fingertips touched each other.

After Hogwarts….

Jackie never saw Draco again. She dated three other guys in a 4 year period of time. She became an auror but also took some muggle classes to become a journalist for Vogue magazine.

Danielle had an on-off relationship with Diego. She became an auror. Danielle started to become more of a night-owl as she partied nights away. She got 4 tattoos each with their own symbolic meaning.

Nehal and Jamie broke-up and began to have a love/hate relationship. She became a full time auror and in the summer she got a part-time job at the Ministry of Magic in the sports section.

Heather had an on-off relationship with Darren. She also became an auror. She dyed her hair purple, got a tattoo on her thigh of an evil smiley face and got a nose piercing. She got a part-time job as a historian for Stonehenge Wizard Museum.

_I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through _

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -   
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it   
-  
I thank you all -

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world

**A/N: Omg I love the song we are the champions by Queen and I just had to fit it in here because it fitted in with the girls graduating and such. It also fits in because we have completed the trilogy! We hoped you enjoyed it. I know I did, writing it was so much fun. We're also so glad for all those who have commented and given feedback on this story. It is greatly appreciated. It keeps us all going and continuing knowing that you guys are patiently waiting for the next update. In the meantime there probably will be a sequel although I do not know if it will be updated frequently or not because were basically all going away from high school so I don't know whether will be too busy or not. If it is continued it will be under a new account along the name of hiss.ris.cue or something similar to that. In the meantime I am writing a Pansy/Draco fan fiction since I love that pairing so much. Although in the story Pansy is really bitchy, lol and it's fun. Crazygurl833 also is currently writing a fan fiction of our story which is pretty cool. I don't know whether you're posting it on fan fiction Crazygurl833 but keep up the good work! I look forward to reading more! And if you guys wants we could probably start up a forum or something and maybe more quizzes will be made. Ooh like a trivia quiz! LOL! Anyways, to conclude this long author's note…I just want to say thanks to Marguerite Moonpie, Rapidfire11 and Jim Morrison lover for taking time out of their very busy day to write in the story or have their input about what should happen. I've had my share of pretty dark days and writing in the story helps to make me feel better, as corny as it sounds, lol. And thanks again to you readers. I honestly thought no one would read these series but having more then 100 reviews is just so…wow, words can't even describe it. That's so much more then some of the other stories out there. So thank you! **


	41. Chapter 41 Author's Note

**Yo peeps! How's it going? Anywho's I don't know whether anyone will read this but…the new addition has been posted and it's under the username of hiss.ris.cue, so hopefully if your still interested in the series be sure to check it out!**

** Jackie **

**xoxoxoxooxo**


End file.
